Biographie du Ventre
by Tach des Bois
Summary: Ils étaient trois, X, Y, Z. Les trois pièces du même puzzle. Les petits génies prisonniers du ventre humide. Les trois enfants qui crachent, détestent, aiment, embrassent, cherchent à toucher la vérité puis l'abandonnent, les lâches et les idiots, les fous et les saints, X, Y, Z. Tout a un début, tout a une fin. Et leur trio aussi.
1. Introduction

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteur : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour gens de la planète ! (Au moins, pas de discrimination, tout le monde est concerné !)<strong>

**Oui, nous sommes là. Enfin, là, je suis là. Qui ? Je suis... Je suis... Quelqu'un ! Appelez-moi Tach, ça suffira grandement. Quoique, ce surnom étant réservé à Debi-chan, je préfère Tachika. (J'ai gaspillé trois lignes pour une histoire de surnom, ON va m'en vouloir...)**

**Bref ? Que dire ? *fouille dans ses papiers* Oui. Voilà. Donc. Vous connaissez Death Note ? C'est bien Death Note. Vous connaissez Another Note, la nouvelle basée sur le manga ? C'est bien Another Note. Y'a Beyond Birthday dedans.**

**Mais là n'est pas la question.**

**Vous voyez l'une des dernières phrases du livre ? Là où un chocomaniac blond évoque trois lettres. Enfin, trois personnes. Derrière les lettres.**

**Genre, au pif, X, Y, et Z.**

**... Ben voilà ~ Que dire ?... Je vais pas m'aventurer là-dedans, j'ai peur de fâcher. Laissons la moitié docteur-des-nyeux-responsable-adulte-mature du compte parler de choses sérieuses. Moi je vais joyeusement faire les warnings. I'm so diabolic 3:)**

**Rated : On ne va pas gâcher l'histoire en spoilant, hein. Mais, comment vous expliquer que ce petit M bleu dans un coin va être amplement justifié ? Donc, warning. Nous sommes dans un orphelinat DE GARCONS. Qui y grandissent. Toute leur vie. Y passent leur adolescence. Leur puberté. Hormones, ce genre de choses. Et bon. Quand tu es coincé toute ta vie avec des gens de même sexe que toi, et que tu... Enfin, voilà. (Message subliminal !)**

**Et puis ils sont pas frais dans leurs têtes. Genre, pas du tout. On va pas vous mentir : c'est la merde sous leur petit crâne. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire... BREF !**

* * *

><p><em>Heuheheuh! Bonjour! Alors apparemment, je suis déjà connue sous appellation docteur-des-nyeux-responsable-adulte-mature mais c'est faux!<em>

_Disons que si on prends en compte nos âges respectif (dix-huit ans en moyenne avec un «léger" écart type, lalalala...), Tachika-choupinette est beaucoup trop mature par rapport à ses pairs et moi vraiment pas assez -_-._

_Bref, moi c'est Louise et vous pouvez m'appeller Lou tout court ;)._

_Bref, je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus à part un détail ou deux qui me paraissent importants._

_Ensuite un détail que j'aime beaucoup c'est que cette fic est écrite comme si Mello en était l'auteur, cad exactement comme dans les deux romans._

_Ensuite, rectification pour l'école de garçons cités plus haut, il y a potentiellement une fille ou deux qui essayent de survivre dans ce monde de brute, mais elles comptent pour du beurre._

_Et enfin, nos X, Y et Z, on les adore, on les fantasmes, on les épouserai bien._

_On espère de tout cœur que vous ressentirez la même chose même si c'est une fic ou n'apparaissent pas nos personnages officiels adorés (du moins pas pour l'instant -_-)._

_Ah oui, on aime toutes les deux dessiner donc on a déjà fait plusieurs portraits, donc on vous tiendra au courant si on les poste sur deviantart ou autre chose._

_Et franchement, si quelqu'un trouve qu'ils détonnent dans le cadre merveilleusement glauque de la Wammy's, qu'il le dise et j'irai me pendre!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ENJOY !<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

Soyons clair. Si j'ai écrit ce livre, c'est purement et simplement pour moi.

Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je ne sais pas comment ce manuscrit a atterri entre vos mains. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce petit arrogant de Near doit surement y être pour quelque chose.

Enfin, si vous êtes-là, c'est sans doute que cette histoire vous intéresse.

Et comme je vous le disais il y a quelques lignes, j'ai écrit ce roman uniquement pour moi. Je voulais parler d'un endroit qui reste fortement lié à ce que je suis, même aujourd'hui, après l'avoir déserté pendant tout ce temps et avoir cherché à l'oublier.

Je devine à moitié que vous savez déjà de quoi je parle. Et pour peu, je dirais même que le nom de «Wammy's House» ne vous est pas inconnue. Si vous en savez tant, ça veux dire que je peux aller plus loin.

Ce que je veux dire par «je l'écris pour moi», c'est que quitte à parler de cet orphelinat tout en gardant mon anonymat, je vais raconter l'histoire de trois de mes congénères. Et je l'avoue, je ne leur ai pas demandé la permission.

Je vais vous faire des confidences sur une période de l'orphelinat qui vous est sans doute inconnue.

La Wammy's telle que X, Y et Z l'ont habitée. Une Wammy's bien avant que le L que nous connaissions (ne faites pas les innocents) ne vienne au monde. Brute. Neuve. Aussi impitoyable mais plus sûre d'elle.

Bien sûr, je n'étais pas encore né moi-même, donc pas là pour voir de mes yeux. Ce que je vais vous relater est issu des confidences que L m'a faites, le jour même où il me relata les étranges faits de l'affaire B.B. des meurtres de Los Angeles ainsi que les circonstances particulières de sa naissance. Cela n'aurait sans doute pas suffit à me plonger dans l'inconscient des protagonistes du drame, mais j'ai la chance de compter certains des principaux personnages parmi mes proches connaissances et j'ai ainsi pu recueillir leur confidences à la source. Certains documents confidentiels étant entrés en ma possession par des moyens que je qualifierai moi-même de douteux -car je fais vœu de ne dire que la vérité sur cette affaire- enrichiront également le dossier qui nous intéresse.

Pour commencer je tiens à rétablir quelques vérités qui se seront perdues en chemin à propos de l'institution dont il est question.

D'abord à propos de sa fondation. S'il est de notoriété publique que le créateur en est Mr Wammy, peu en revanche savent qu'il ne s'agit pas du fait du célèbre Quilsh Wammy, célèbre inventeur et multimilliardaire, mais de feu Monsieur Andrew Wammy Père.

Monsieur Andrew Wammy ne dirigea jamais l'établissement. Il en confia immédiatement la charge à l'ainé de ses fils, rêveur inconsidéré, inventeur bohême survivant de la fortune familiale et apportant déception sur déception à son aristocrate de père.

Car il n'était marqué nul part que le destin de cet homme serait de devenir l'ombre du plus célèbre détective du monde. Non, il aurait pu se contenter de sa situation d'inventeur marginal, qui bien que délaissant la compagnie féminine aurait pu se trouver une amie aimable et aurait survécu d'une modeste rente toute son existence.

Pourquoi accepta t-il ? Il faudra lire pour le savoir.

Les portes de l'établissement ouvrirent en 1968, après cinq ans de travaux- et compta bientôt une dizaine d'enfants d'âges variés.

L'histoire nous dira également par la suite le pourquoi de cette brusque chasse aux génies qui obsédait soudain Mr Wammy Père, redirigeant pour toujours le futur de son fils.

Maintenant, retraçons en quelques mots le monde dans lequel émerge ce microcosme égocentrique si fermé: Nous sommes à cheval entre la fin des années 60 et le début des années 70.

Fermez les yeux et laissez vous immergez dans l'ère de la libération sexuelle, où la pop music bat son plein. Une génération neuve voit le jour, pleines d'espérances, issus de procréateurs qui ont connu la grande guerre.

Les humains rêvent d'un nouveau monde idéal. La jeunesse tient les rênes. On fantasme la modernité. La science fiction explose. L'Homme se tourne vers l'espace. La Guerre froide en toile de fond. En 1965, Mary Quant invente la minijupe. Le monde se teinte de couleurs trop vives. Psychédéliques. Twiggy fait la une des magasines.

En 1969, Gainsbourg chante «69, année érotique».

Quoi d'autre?

Pour être précis, notre histoire commence exactement en 1975.

La liste continue: Loi Veil pour l'avortement. ABBA. Mort de Chostakovitch. Guerre civile au Liban. Janis Joplin. Juan Carlos monte sur le trône en Espagne. Bee Gees. Sex Pistols. Mort de Franco.

Je pourrais rallonger cette liste de trois pages, mais comment vous dire que cela n'a aucune importance.

Vous êtes à la Wammy's house. Le monde n'existe pas. Vous êtes en huit clos entre des morveux à l'intelligence géniale et de vieux intellectuels dépassés par les évènements.

Internet n'est pas là pour vous parler du monde extérieur. Les journaux qu'on vous donne n'ont pas de photographies et les phrases qu'ils distillent sont des phrases sérieuses et aseptisées.

Votre univers parle de chiffres, de molécules, de politique. Les meurtriers sont des portraits types. Les victimes des peluches éventrées.

La Wammy's n'aime pas non plus les livres. Attention, je ne vous parle pas des manuels -bien sûr!-! Je vous parle des romans. Parce que ce petit monde étroit déteste l'imagination. Il hait les gens qui s'affirment et qui se dressent contre l'autorité.

Le chaos qui règne à l'extérieur le terrifie alors il se referme sur lui même, sur ses petits orphelins parfaits. Cassés à l'intérieur mais impeccablement lissés afin de dissimuler toutes traces de sentiments.

Mais il y avait une exception littéraire à ce désert culturel.

A la Wammy's, il y avait un livre de conte. Un seul.

Il était là depuis le début. Petit tome jauni dont la couverture est à moitié déchirée.

Les Aventures de Pinocchio de Carlo Lorenzini.

Une histoire qui raconte les malheurs d'un pantin qui ne voulait pas obéir aux règles. Un conte qui prône la raison au détriment du plaisir et de la liberté.

Il y a comme un message caché derrière tout ça ne trouvez-vous pas?

J'y ajouterai quelque chose... Sans doute ce conte ne vous est pas inconnu... Vous souvenez vous quand enfin Pinocchio retrouve ses esprits et décide de devenir un enfant sage, il réalise que son père s'est lancé à sa recherche. Afin de le retrouver, la marionnette devra traverser la mer et se verra avalé par la baleine géante que Walt Disney nommera Monstro.

Le voilà en huit clos avec l'autorité paternelle, dans l'antre moite et étouffant de la panse du mammifère marin.

Ça ne vous rappelle rien?

Il y a malgré tout un passage que j'apprécie dans cette histoire (Ou comment, en allumant un feu, Pinocchio fera éternuer Monstro afin qu'il les recrache).

Un dernier mot encore.

Suite au dernier paragraphe, j'aurais pu résumer ce qui va suivre comme ceci :

Ou comment X, Y et Z firent éternuer la Wammy's House et ce qui en résulta.

Mais ça n'aurait pas été rendre justice au sérieux et au tragique de cette histoire alors je vous dirais simplement que voici le récit de comment nos trois compères résolurent une importante affaire de bioterrorisme.

Ce qui est beaucoup plus aux normes de l'endroit d'où je viens.

Cher lecteur, il est temps d'entrer.

Mais après vous, je vous en prie.

Claustrophobes s'abstenir.

**Mello.**

* * *

><p>Un portail de fer surmonté d'une enseigne sur laquelle il lut quelques lettres.<p>

L'enfant ne savait pas si c'étaient des mots ou des noms, il s'en moquait. C'était le portail qui l'intéressait, lui. L'homme qui l'avait accompagné venait de le passer, et la porte grinçait en se refermant avec lenteur. Les piques qui le « décoraient » lui évoquèrent la bouche d'un prédateur. Trop de dents, trop pointues. Quel animal pouvait avoir une dentition pareille ? Un loup.

Il n'avait pas envie de se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça.

Il le fit quand même, avec le désagréable sentiment que s'il lâchait les piques de fer du regard, elles allaient s'abattre sur lui et le déchiqueter. Il n'en fût rien, et le portail resta inerte lorsqu'il le passa. Il n'y avait pas de loups, pas de dents. Il n'aimait pas son imagination, finalement. Elle lui faisait cruellement manquer de logique.

L'homme l'attendait au bout du chemin, croisant les bras dans une mimique d'impatience. Il pressa le pas, les mains dans les poches pour éviter de se les manger. Il se doutait pourtant que ses efforts seraient vains. Une fois qu'il fût arrivé à son niveau, l'homme avança encore et passa une nouvelle porte, vitrée celle-là.

L'enfant hésita quelques instants. Rien n'évoquait la gueule monstrueuse d'un animal, mais elle le mettait un peu plus mal à l'aise. Il soupira. Et franchit la double porte qui allait se refermer.

Ici, c'était calme. Un calme étrange, peut-être un peu trop lourd. Il n'y avait aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieur, pour commencer. Avant, il avait entendu des oiseaux, ce genre de choses. Pas ici. Il était dans une sphère. Même les vitres étaient voilées. On ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il y avait dehors.

L'air était chargé d'humidité. Il allait sûrement bientôt pleuvoir. Il avait presque l'impression d'être totalement environné d'eau. Une sphère pleine de fluide… Ca lui faisait penser à quelque chose, sans qu'il ne parvienne à savoir quoi. Perturbant. Après le monstre dentu, une bulle. Il avança un peu dans cet endroit étrange.

Aussitôt, sept paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Il n'osa pas regarder ailleurs et les soutint sans faiblir. C'étaient des enfants, comme lui. L'un d'entre eux se mit à rire tout bas, un rire moqueur qu'il connaissait bien. Son apparence. Peau, corpulence surtout, tout y était déjà passé. Car oui, il était gros. Pas énorme, pas obèse, juste gros. Il plissa les yeux mais ne releva pas.

Au moins, le corps humain lui restait compréhensible.

Il alla à petits pas derrière l'homme qui l'avait accompagné. Il mourrait d'envie de ronger ses ongles. Il les regarda, se dit que finalement ce n'était pas grave, et attaqua le pouce avec violence. L'ongle céda au bout de plusieurs morsures, glissant sur sa langue.

Ça le défoulait. Il croqua le deuxième encore plus fort, ses dents s'entrechoquant lorsqu'elles ripaient du morceau qu'elles s'acharnaient à casser.

Douleur inutile, claquement, fissure. Ses ongles y passèrent les uns après les autres.

L'homme entra dans une pièce, l'enfant le suivit. Il parla longtemps avec un autre homme exténué derrière un bureau. Assez longtemps pour qu'il se mette à arracher la peau qu'il restait sous le premier pouce mangé. Ici, il semblait y avoir moins d'humidité. Comme si ici, on sortait de l'espèce de bulle.

Finalement, l'homme derrière le bureau passa une main sur son visage et se pencha vers l'enfant, marmonnant des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela dût se lire sur son visage car l'homme abandonna vite et fit un geste en direction de la porte. Ca, il comprenait. Il hocha la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux noirs et sortit.

Il retomba très vite parmi le groupe de sept qu'il avait vu en entrant, à croire qu'il n'y avait que ces personnes-là dans toute la maison. Eux aussi parlaient sans que l'enfant ne comprenne, et il essaya de dire quelque chose pour leur faire saisir qu'il n'était pas comme eux.

- _Perdón, no entiendo la lengua_, fit-il prudemment.

Grosse erreur. L'un des enfants éclata de rire et continua à parler d'une voix surexcitée, qui lui vrillait les oreilles. En fait, il préférait le calme déroutant qui l'avait accueilli. Il baissa les yeux et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer, quand il saisit au vol le mot « _yogur_ ».

Il releva les yeux. Ça, c'était de l'espagnol. La prononciation était un peu limite, mais ça restait espagnol. Peut-être que l'un d'entre connaissait sa langue ? Seulement voilà. A peine eut-il levé la tête que trois d'entre eux partirent dans un violent fou-rire en continuant à piailler le mot que l'enfant avait entendu. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant un des garçons le montrer d'une main qu'il comprit.

C'était lui qu'ils désignaient ainsi.

Il secoua la tête.

- _No me llama Yogur, pero Ys…_

Probablement alerté par le bruit que faisait le groupe d'enfants, l'homme que l'enfant avait vu dans le bureau vint vers eux et se mit à parler aux autres. Ceux-ci se calmèrent et lui répondirent. Il entendit le nom dont on l'avait affublé dans une des dernières phrases. L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux, sembla réfléchir puis acquiesça. L'enfant plissa les yeux. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Finalement, le garçon qui avait lancé le mot en premier se planta devant lui et réussit à ânonner une phrase.

- _Estás Yogur ahora, por todos eternamente._

La phrase était lamentable, avec une inversion de verbes en prime, mais le sens était, lui, très clair.

On venait de le déposséder de son nom pour lui en donner un autre, infiniment moins beau que le premier. Même pas un nom, ça, « Yogur ». Un pseudonyme.

Il essaya de protester. Personne ne l'écouta. Plutôt, personne ne fit l'effort de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Pourtant il avait des questions, beaucoup de questions auxquelles il aurait adoré avoir une réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi on avait changé son nom ? Resterait-il longtemps ici ?

Cette question était stupide, en fait. Il savait qu'il resterait longtemps ici. Personne ne viendrait le chercher, après tout, puisque ses parents étaient morts. De guerre lasse, il s'éloigna du groupe de sept et chercha un endroit plus calme pour penser en paix. Loin du noyau, du centre, où s'agitaient des poissons dans leur fluide vital.

Encore cette impression de déjà-vu. Tout ça lui rappelait vraiment une autre situation, une autre métaphore, cette idée… Mais quoi ? Il décida de l'oublier.

Combien de temps mettrait-il pour apprendre l'anglais ? Du moins les rudiments. Cinq jours en écoutant attentivement. Pour pouvoir poser toutes ces questions qui éclataient dans sa bouche, sûrement plus. Un mois, peut-être. Un mois et il pourrait avoir des réponses…

Il s'assit dans un coin près des escaliers, gardant un œil sur les enfants qui l'avaient accueilli, quand il entendit un son ténu derrière lui. Enfin, perçut, plutôt, tellement ce son était faible. Il tourna quand même la tête… Et sursauta. Ici, il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Un être humain avec un pull bleu foncé informe, trop grand, et au visage à peine visible. En fait, l'être ne semblait montrer de lui-même qu'une bouche et un nez. Le reste était occulté par un long, long rideau de tissu noir et lisse qui s'effilochait sur les marches. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas un rideau mais des cheveux.

Il s'en écarta avec méfiance. On aurait dit un fantôme. Le fantôme de Raiponce, peut-être. Cette princesse de contes de fées aux cheveux d'une longueur démesurée.

Il ne bougeait pas, appuyé sur le mur blanc, et l'enfant le crut un instant mort. Avant que la bouche ne s'ouvre en grand et que le bruit doux qu'il avait entendu ne se reproduise. Un bâillement… L'être tourna vers lui son semblant de visage et pencha la tête sur le côté. Incompréhension. Il murmura quelques mots et, en voyant qu'il ne semblait pas déchiffrer ses paroles, le montra du doigt.

- _Soy…_

Il hésita un instant. La voix du garçon qui l'avait rebaptisé Yogur avait eu quelque chose de définitif. C'était ça ou rien. Son vrai prénom n'existait plus. Mais… Il se mordit la langue.

Mais en même temps, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- _Soy Ysmaël, Ysmaël Ramonatxo._

L'être sembla surpris et lui fit le signe de se taire, un index sur ses lèvres pâles. Raté. Manifestement, on n'avait pas le droit de dire son prénom à tort et à travers. Alors il était bel et bien Yogur… Mon Dieu. Il détestait ce surnom. C'était plus que de la moquerie, c'était de l'humiliation, du rabaissement. Il se vengerait. Un jour ou l'autre, il se vengerait de ces enfants-là.

L'autre eut l'air de réfléchir, puis une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage.

- _Soy Zoran Bonnaventure_, chuchota t-il.

La prononciation du mot était impeccable. Comment avait-il fait, ça, il l'ignorait. Il ne paraissait pas espagnol, d'après le peu qu'il en voyait. Il avait sûrement copié ses paroles… A la perfection. La preuve fut qu'il le remontra du doigt, puis bougea sa main comme on dit « environ ». Environ toi-même. Pas totalement. La fausse partie. Le surnom…

- Yogur.

L'être hocha gravement la tête et se remit à parler, de la même voix presque inaudible qu'il avait déjà employée.

- Zéphyr.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant avant de se mettre à sourire. Pas un très grand sourire, évidemment, on les aurait vus. Mais un sourire quand même. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne se disait que dans l'ombre pour mieux les cacher. Yogur supposait que leurs vrais prénoms en faisaient partie. Il sut aussi, à peu-près au même moment, qu'ils ne les diraient pas à n'importe qui. Enfin, plus.

Il n'y a qu'un ami qui peut garder un secret.

Ils pouvaient le jurer tout deux, Zéphyr l'enfant courant d'air et Yogur l'enfant humilié. Dans l'obscurité des marches d'escalier, dans un coin de la sphère, c'était de l'amitié qui s'était créée.

* * *

><p>Sa silhouette pâle et longiligne se découpait sur l'encre de la nuit, comme découpée au cutter dans du papier noir. Petit corps mince et frêle d'elfe, de farfadet échappé d'une mythologie dépassée.<p>

Les lumières de la fête foraine l'entouraient comme un nuage agaçant et merveilleux de lucioles. La foire s'étalait dans un fouillis monstrueux de spots, de musiques vulgaires et tapageuses qui lui ravageaient la rétine et les tympans. Telle une corolle gigantesque de rires, de hurlements et de sueur humaine.

Perché de là où il était, il les dominait tous. Ses membres minces et pâles s'agrippèrent davantage à la grande structure de métal. Ses immenses yeux vert jaune s'écarquillèrent et il sourit.

Il avait un sourire inhumain. Un sourire en V de pervers qui s'accordait à la perfection avec cette façon qu'il avait de toiser ses interlocuteurs par dessous, à travers ses longs cils bruns.

On disait de lui qu'il était sournois.

Et il l'était vraiment.

Le reflet des néons de la grande roue glissait sur sa peau dans une caresse languide et sensuelle, qu'il accepta comme un monarque qui tolère qu'un courtisan lui effleure les pieds.

Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure, encore poisseuse du caramel de la pomme d'amour qu'il avait croquée du bout des dents, il y a moins d'une heure, avant de la jeter dans la poussière de la fête, à peine entamée.

Les manèges vrombissaient et tournaient tous en même temps, comme des nuées de créatures géantes surgit des entrailles de la terre.

Il aimait ça.

Il arc-bouta son petit corps en arrière, exposant la peau tendre de son ventre de pré(-pré)-adolescent au visage de la lune. Alors qu'il étirait ses bras, un bruit de métal tinta, provenant des dizaines de bracelets de métal dorés à six sous et des grelots qu'il avait attaché à ses poignets comme à ses chevilles.

Comme vêtements, il ne portait qu'une grande jupe ample et rouge comme celle que portent les gitanes. Et un foulard noué négligemment autour de son cou.

Il était ainsi perché sur les échafaudages du train fantôme. Comme étant lui même une de ces étranges statues en plastique mal peintes faites pour effrayer les enfants et faire rire les adultes.

Loup-garou idiot, vampire maladroit, momie risible.

Mais il n'avait rien d'un monstre d'opérette. Les traits de son merveilleux visage étaient coupés à la serpe par le jeu d'ombre et de lumière des attractions, qui ne faisaient qu'accroitre l'étrange perfection de ceux-ci.

Il ressemblait à ces statues de marbre grecques que l'on expose dans les musées. L'éclat d'une créature de Botticelli.

Le visage enfantin, et blanc comme la crème, était encadré d'un nuage de boucles épaisses couleur châtaigne dégradées dans la nuque. Il secoua la tête et les mèches roulèrent tendrement devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne les chasse d'un geste d'impatience.

Ainsi alangui, presque nu sur les poutrelles de métal, il avait l'air d'un jeune dieu, tout droit sortit d'un panthéon exotique et païen.

Ses épaules de lait s'évasaient sur les clavicules et le torse étroit qui s'ouvrait sur le ventre bombé en avant. Comme un reste émouvant d'enfance chez ce corps qui semblait s'étirer comme celui d'un jeune félin, que déjà on ne pouvait plus appeler chaton.

Il bâilla et les lumières se réverbérèrent sur les canines blanches et pointues.

La couleur de ses cheveux, de sa peau et de ses yeux indiquaient sans conteste ses origines irlandaises. Mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, la courbe de ses reins de mômes, le galbe du pied fait pour danser, tout ça trahissait le quart d'hérédité gitane qui courait dans ses veines comme un cheval fou.

Il avait le diable dans le corps. Collé dans le pli moqueur de sa bouche cruelle.

Oh qu'il était beau !

Il avait cette beauté terrifiante, magique ! Celle que la jeunesse projette comme une arme au visage de ceux dont le temps est passé et ne reviendra plus. Il suffisait de le regarder dans les yeux pour se sentir humilié sous le poids de son regard d'enfant souverain.

Il dilata ses narines. L'air était presque poisseux du sucre des barbes à papa et des berlingots.

- Descend de là, petit bâtard ! C'est interdit de monter là haut ! Tu vas abimer le matériel !

La voix de l'homme qui avait crié était violente et rauque. Elle était pleine d'une menace de coups et d'insultes.

Il frissonna. De plaisir.

L'excitation envahit son corps comme une vague sur la plage.

- Espèce de petite pute! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape.

Le garçon se redressa, ramenant ses genoux noueux contre l'étroitesse de sa poitrine et il contempla -toisa- l'individu trapu et musculeux qui l'assommait d'insultes.

Il le connaissait bien. C'était l'homme avec qui sa mère couchait. Celui du stand de tir.

Depuis deux ans, il partageait sa caravane avec lui et sa génitrice.

La nuit, quand seule la lune éclairait un peu sa couette, il les entendait baiser. Il ne voulait pas dormir avant que ça ne soit terminé. Il écoutait avec un étrange sentiment d'ivresse les grognements et les gémissements mêlés. Il imaginait les deux grands corps qui s'étreignaient brutalement, mélangeant leur fatigue, leur crasse et leurs sécrétions.

L'odeur de sexe envahissait l'étroite habitation et il restait là à la humer longtemps, très longtemps après que les adultes ne se soient endormis.

Son irlandais de père -jongleur et voleur de profession- était parti il y a quatre ans. Avec une pétasse blonde. Celle du stand de gaufres. Un jour, il s'était barré avec la vieille boite de chocolat en fer où ils cachaient toutes leurs économies. Ils n'avaient plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils ne s'entendaient plus, mais l'enfant ne l'avait pas crue. Il savait que son père était parti parce que la fille blonde était plus belle et plus jeune que sa mère de dix ans. C'était comme ça. Ça ne l'avait pas rendu triste.

- Killian !

Sa mère et lui avaient continué leur chemin. De ville en ville, de foire en foire.

Faisant des tours de cartes, nettoyants les manèges, lisant les lignes de la main, faisant la manche, parfois pire.

Killian aimait sa vie de la même façon que certaines femmes aiment les hommes qu'elles ont épousés et qui les battent le soir après avoir bu un coup de trop au café.

Mieux que personne, il savait distinguer le vrai de l'illusion.

Il savait d'instinct que les ballons de couleurs qui s'envolaient parfois vers le ciel, abandonnés par des mains d'enfants, que les peluches roses et bleues et la musique entraînante, tout ça ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.

Encore plus faux que les dents de la vieille de la billetterie de la grande roue, qui devait être là depuis quatre-vingt ans.

Devant ses yeux, les manèges tourbillonnaient et les montagnes russes semblaient dessiner un énorme visage. Celui d'une grosse prostituée vieillissante, aux cheveux décolorés et aux lèvres peintes en rouge.

Il eut envie de se lever et de sauter. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait s'envoler et se fondre dans l'éther comme un fantôme. Mais la voix brute de l'homme le rappela malgré lui à la réalité. Avec regret, il baissa les yeux une fois de plus. L'homme le fixait de son regard noir et charbonneux et la rage le déformait :

- Si je t'attrape, je vais te…

- Les fées existent ! cria Killian.

-QUOI !

- Les fées existent ! Les fées existent ! J'y crois !

Le jeune garçon sourit quand il vit l'amant de sa mère déboucler sa ceinture et la retirer avant de l'agiter dans sa direction d'un air menaçant.

- Tu l'auras voulu, j'espère que tu sais serrer les dents !

Killian sourit -sourire en V- et cracha dans un cri :

- Viens et prends ton pied surtout ! Fils de chienne!

L'homme commença à escalader les échafaudages.

Le garçon renversa le visage en arrière et son rire partit dans les aigus. Et tout cela, sa beauté de faune, son hilarité de fou, et la douleur qu'il avait déjà l'impression de ressentir, tout cela se mélangeait autour de lui et en lui.

Il aimait ça. Il chantonna encore, comme une formule magique contre le monde et -surtout- contre lui-même :

- Les fées existent ! J'y crois !

* * *

><p>Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une salle que plus personne n'utilisait. Enfin…<p>

C'était une ancienne salle de musique, qu'on avait abandonnée depuis que le professeur faisait cours dans une pièce plus grande. Il y restait quelques partitions qui prenaient la poussière sur le sol, deux guitares aux cordes cassées, et un piano défectueux. Y appuya sur une des touches de ce dernier. Il n'y eut aucun son.

La petite salle de musique était désormais leur propriété.

Par leur, Yogur entendait la sienne, évidemment. Il s'y était fait une place plus tôt que prévu. En fait, il avait appris que la Wammy's n'avait pas compté le garder en son sein, au départ. Elle doutait de son intelligence, et se disait qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici s'il ne connaissait pas le langage.

Alors, pour lui montrer son erreur, il avait appris la langue à une vitesse effroyable. En fait, il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait peur de tomber sur pire. Il possédait maintenant plus de vocabulaire, maîtrisait mieux la grammaire, que beaucoup d'adultes, et la Wammy's avait dû capituler.

Deux semaines et quatre jours lui avaient été nécessaires, avec l'aide de Zéphyr qui avait personnellement veillé à ce qu'il s'en sorte. Les premières nuits qu'il avait passées ici, il n'avait pas dormi. Il était penché sur son bureau, à côté du brun, qui s'était attaché les cheveux pour ne pas les laisser traîner sur les feuilles. Quand il butait sur un mot, il daignait lui parler et le corriger d'un murmure. C'était suffisant pour que Yogur y arrive. Ca avait été compliqué, évidemment.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait les mots, tout était ridiculement simple. Vengeance personnelle sur les autres enfants qui peinaient à arriver à son niveau. Car dès qu'il avait su suffisamment de choses, il avait passé les tests comme les autres. Et il avait été propulsé en deuxième place du classement, juste derrière Zéphyr.

Le même Zéphyr qui dormait en classe, ne participait jamais, ne faisait pas ses exercices. Il se contentait de répondre aux contrôles et était toujours le premier à terminer. Y lui avait posé tellement de questions qu'au bout d'un moment, fatigué, il lui avait dit qu'il lui suffisait d'écouter un peu pour tout comprendre. C'était un génie. Point.

Forcément, la salle de musique lui appartenait aussi.

Et puis il y avait K.

La numéro trois.

Oui, K ou Korria -nommée du nom d'une fleur asiatique- était une des deux seules filles tolérées à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait les yeux noirs et bridés propres à son Japon natal, et ses cheveux coupés en carré plongeant lui faisaient comme un casque brillant et noir, dont la frange soulignait ses fins sourcils en ailes d'oiseaux.

Elle était très belle et très froide. Son regard acéré ne semblait pas vraiment savoir sourire mais surplombait un visage long et sans défauts, parfait de sobriété et d'harmonie. Elle travaillait tout le temps.

C'est d'ailleurs à ça qu'elle devait sa troisième place. A son incroyable persévérance, son acharnement à apprendre et à sa grande rigueur qui contrastait avec le flegme de Zéphyr.

On pouvait la trouver jour et nuit dans la salle de travail, la nuque courbée sur des dossiers plus lourds qu'elle, son corps filiforme et un peu masculin flottant dans un uniforme pour fille sans colifichets.

Elle ignorait Zéphyr et Yogur le plus possible, sauf quand ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble, ce qui arrivait souvent vu qu'ils étaient le trio gagnant de la Wammy.

C'était toujours sur eux trois que tombaient les plus gros dossiers, et ils devaient les résoudre ensemble.

De son passé, on ne savait rien si ce n'est que Korria gardait sur ses jambes de longues cicatrices effilées et nettes -comme taillées au cutter-.

Pour elle, monter au plus haut du classement était la seule chose qui en valait la peine. La seule chose qui puisse témoigner de sa valeur en tant qu'être humain et pouvait la distinguer d'une poupée vide.

C'était elle qui avait la dernière partie de la salle.

Ils formaient un trio stable, finalement, plus que ce qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Y et Z bossaient un peu en duo, K s'y mêlait pour les plus grosses pièces, repartait comme elle venait. Il n'y avait pas d'accroc, pas d'histoires, pas de dialogue permettant une possible haine. Pas d'entente non plus. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Travaille et tais-toi », c'était comme ça qu'ils procédaient.

- Eh.

Ce fut le murmure de Zéphyr, qui revenait de la pièce d'à côté où il avait reçu un coup de téléphone, qui sortit Yogur de sa rêverie. Il enleva la main du piano. Le dernier _mi_ _bémol_, le plus aigu, sortit une note tremblotante. Ce piano aurait dû être jeté depuis longtemps. Il n'était d'aucune utilité ici.

- Je suis désolé, je réfléchissais, répondit-il en se rasseyant.

Le brun haussa les épaules, la moitié de ses cheveux en profitant pour glisser dans son dos. Il les ramena devant d'un geste machinal.

- As-tu une piste ? demanda Y en reprenant la lecture de son propre dossier là où il l'avait arrêtée.

- Aucune. Je bloque complètement.

Il savoura la phrase avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était rare que Zéphyr parle aussi longtemps, même si ce n'étaient que quatre mots. Enfin non. Pour être honnête, c'était rare qu'il parle aussi longtemps pour les autres. Devant lui, il se privait moins de la parole.

Il se sentait pratiquement fier d'être le seul à avoir accès aux pensées de Z. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement. A lui, si. Certes, il ne connaissait pas tout de lui, car il était naturellement renfermé. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup.

- Je croyais que cette piste, avec les empreintes, était la bonne.

Z montra d'un signe de tête la pièce adjacente, là d'où il venait de sortir.

- On m'a dit que ce n'étaient pas celles de l'agresseur.

- De qui ? La victime ?

Il hocha la tête et mit son visage dans sa paume, tirant vers lui les pochettes de photos. Yogur s'abîma dans sa lecture. Il n'aimait pas voir ce genre de photographies, même après deux ans passés à la Wammy's.

Attention. Quand je parle de photographie, ici, ce ne sont pas des photos édulcorées pour les enfants. Elles avaient été prises pour que des enquêteurs puissent faire leur travail : aucun détail n'avait été négligé.

La vue parfaite sur la victime, ouverte de haut en bas comme un animal, plus des gros plans sur diverses parties, était répugnante. Sauf que les enfants s'en moquaient, ou plutôt, devaient s'en moquer. Mais je m'égare.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Y releva la tête et soupira faiblement. Quelque chose lui échappait dans l'histoire. Quelque chose qui paraissait en trop, déplacé. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas où et quoi.

- Zéphyr ? demanda t-il pour avoir l'avis de son ami.

Pas de réponse. Les yeux verts de l'espagnol se firent durs. Il se leva, et secoua sans ménagement le brun. Très fort. Parce que ça n'aurait pas suffi à le réveiller, sinon. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête avant de la tourner vers lui, un vague sourire d'excuse flottant sur ses lèvres. Y croisa les bras.

- Attends. Tu prends bien tes médicaments pour ne pas t'endormir en pleine journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Z marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Yogur n'insista pas et préféra se rassoir. Il savait qu'il ne ferait que perdre du temps à essayer de le convaincre. Cette saleté avait toujours détesté prendre ses médicaments, et préférait compter sur lui pour le réveiller.

Car oui, Zéphyr était malade. Il ne souffrait pas de narcolepsie, plutôt d'une forme moins évoluée. Et, malheureusement pour lui, beaucoup plus rare. Yogur l'avait étudié à fond dès qu'il avait su qu'il l'avait. Une somnolence excessive, appelée par son vrai nom à l'orphelinat, hypersomnie idiopathique.

Hypersomnie parce qu'il dormait trop, beaucoup trop, dans à peu-près n'importe quelles circonstances. Et idiopathique parce qu'on ne savait pas d'où pouvait venir cette somnolence. Aussi simple que ça dans le fond, mais sérieusement handicapant.

C'était l'une de leurs habitudes. Y réveillait toujours Z quand il s'endormait. Parce que personne d'autre n'aurait voulu le faire, d'abord. Zéphyr n'avait pas d'autre ami à part lui. Et puis aussi parce qu'il travaillait avec lui, et que le laisser s'endormir, c'était passer deux, trois, cinq heures à l'attendre qu'il sorte de son sommeil. Qui ne le reposait même pas.

Telle était sa maladie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura t-il avant de bâiller longuement.

-Aide-moi à trouver ce qui cloche, s'il te plaît. Je suis certain qu'il y a une chose qui nous échappe.

Z soupira longuement et prit un élastique – un très vieil élastique qu'il fallait serrer dix fois pour qu'il tienne quoique ce soit – qui traînait à côté d'une sucette intacte. Trace de Y.

Si le péché principal du brun aux cheveux longs était la paresse, le sien était la gourmandise. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était gros. Il s'en fichait, parce que personne ne le lui faisait – encore – remarquer. Il attrapa d'ailleurs cette unique survivante, déplia le papier coloré et croqua dans le bonbon. Avant de se pencher à son tour sur le dossier.

Si quelqu'un autre que Korria était passé dans la pièce à ce moment-là, il en aurait conclu que les deux garçons n'étaient pas grand-chose l'un pour l'autre. S'ils étaient amis, ça ne se sentait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que la Wammy House le voulait ainsi. Elle les avait élevés dans ce but, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments.

C'était pour cela que le moindre chuchotis de la part de Zéphyr, Y le prenait comme une sorte de trésor. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il parlait, et à lui seul. C'était donc l'unique marque, l'unique possibilité de lui prouver son importance.

De là à penser que Z n'était qu'à lui, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

* * *

><p>La mère de Killian mourut un jour du printemps 1977 lors d'une manifestation féministe qui tourna mal. Elle fut frappée par un policier dans la mêlée, s'é d'être piétinée par des centaines de pieds en panique.<p>

Killian la trouva une heure plus tard, dans un silence total. Elle était inerte par terre, parmi les tracts, avec ses grosses boucles d'oreilles en plastique colorés et ses colliers assortis.

Il avait contemplé longtemps son visage figé dans une mort qu'il ne comprenait pas, fasciné par le sang rosâtre qui se mêlait à la salive qui lui coulait sur la joue.

Il se dit qu'elle était vachement jolie. Il resta là pendant deux heures. Et puis des policiers vinrent le ramasser.

Il resta pendant quelques mois dans un orphelinat de Chicago.

Et puis Quillsh Wammy vint.

Ce fut une scène dont le vieil homme se souviendrait toute sa vie. Il était allé à Chicago afin de réunir des éléments qui concernaient une affaire de meurtre dont la Wammy's s'occupait. Il en avait profité pour faire le tour des orphelinats de la ville afin de faire passer son test à des enfants, et de déterminer qui étaient les plus brillants d'entre eux.

C'était le début de l'automne et le vent était vif et imprévisible. Il avait traversé la cour d'un pas vif, le visage dissimulé dans le col de son pardessus, une mallette à la main. Une bourrasque l'avait pris par surprise et il avait laissé tomber la valise. Celle-ci s'était ouverte et les documents s'étaient envolés en tous sens.

Il avait ravalé un mot de mécontentement et s'était mis à la poursuite de tous ses papiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, il en avait ramassé les trois quart quand soudain il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un môme qui lui brandissait les derniers feuillets.

- C'est à vous?

Le responsable de la Wammy's avait contemplé Killian en acquiesçant. Dès les premières secondes, il avait remarqué que ce garçon était étrange. Peut-être à cause du sourire, qui contrastait avec le visage angélique.

Peut-être à cause du khôl qui cernait ses grands yeux verts ou le collier de perles en plastique qui lui tombait jusqu'au nombril ou encore l'uniforme trop grand, dont la chemise déboutonnée laissait voir une épaule et le début d'un torse, comme pour dire qu'il était bien un garçon.

Il avait pris les feuillets en articulant quelques mots :

- Oui... Merci.

Il s'était senti horriblement mal quand le jeune garçon lui avait rendu les photos. Une femme éventrée. Il avait frissonné. Les yeux du garçon s'étaient un peu dilatés et il avait contemplé bizarrement l'image du cadavre, avec une curiosité morbide.

Nerveusement, Quillsh avait caché l'image avec la photo qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Une prise de vue de la scène du crime, prise en plongée.

Et puis le jeune garçon, de ses neuf ans et des poussières, avait souri encore avant de dire:

- Ce truc là ! C'est une carte, non?

Stupéfait, il avait vu Killian lever le doigt vers la photo et longer du doigt les contours du tapis en peau posé sur le carrelage bleu.

Et puis le doigt s'était posé à l'endroit où le contour de la victime indiquait qu'elle avait pointé son index. Il leva les yeux :

- A cet endroit... Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

L'homme avait frissonné en contemplant l'enfant et il se souvint que Y et Z avaient mis deux semaines avant de déceler que la pièce était une carte géante et que la victime indiquait elle-même l'endroit où le tueur avait décidé de cacher les documents qu'il cherchait à protéger.

Il lui fit passer les tests. Les résultats furent médiocres en logique pure et Killian était d'une ignorance crasse. Néanmoins, il avait été suffisamment troublé pour lui laisser sa chance.

* * *

><p>Quand les grands battants de métal s'étaient refermés sur lui, il avait sentit son pouls accélérer. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et il avait souri pour se donner du courage.<p>

Il avait contemplé nerveusement les trois mètres de briques du mur d'enceinte qui allait l'isoler définitivement du monde extérieur. Le sang qui lui battait aux tempes avait un rythme grisant.

Les mains qu'il avait glissées indolemment à l'intérieur des poches de son pantalon trop grand devinrent moites.

Une peur délicieuse et mêlée d'un brin de panique l'avait envahi tout entier. Il sourit plus fort. Ses gencives lui faisaient mal à force de serrer les dents.

Devant lui, la grande ombre de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré dans la cour de son ancien orphelinat n'était d'aucun réconfort.

Il y avait quelques enfants -que des garçons- groupés par deux ou trois autour des marches qui menaient à l'entrée en verre -un luxe pour l'époque !-.

Il détailla sans vergogne ces gosses qui dardaient sur lui leurs grands regards sombres et inquiets, et il se rappela de la fête foraine et des gamins de forains qui courraient pieds nus avec leurs guenilles sur le dos.

Il pensa que les enfants qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient exactement pareil que ceux d'avant. Ils avaient ce même aspect décharné et sauvage. Il avait beau être mince comme eux, ses genoux à lui avaient un galbe charmant qui ne ressemblait pas à leurs articulations saillantes et leur peau écorchée. Ses cheveux d'or liquide semblaient un affront à ces tignasses coupées courtes dans un but de praticité inesthétique.

Néanmoins, il se sentit rassuré par leur dégaine. Il les connaissait bien ces germes d'humains avec leurs grands yeux méfiants et leurs petits poings prêts à frapper déjà. Tant de hargne, tant de colère pour dissimuler au mieux la grande faille dans l'âme.

Blessure d'amour qui fait de nous des brutes, tu ne demande pas mieux au fond, que d'être cajolé de nouveau, rassuré au possible.

Killian serra ses bras autour de son torse en un geste instinctif de protection, mais déjà son cerveau pensait à l'attaque. En le regardant, les enfants se murmuraient des choses à voix basses et l'un d'eux rentra à l'intérieur en courant. Qu'importe, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Il secoua la tête en pouffant et ses colliers cliquetèrent les uns contre les autres.

Il chantonna comme pour lui même:

- Enfant perdu... Enfant perdu... Enfant perdu...

Il saurait bien les attraper, malgré leur réticence. Comme tous les autres.

Il se mordilla les lèvres. La porte approchait et à nouveau il ressentit la panique que ressent tout animal la première fois qu'on le met en cage. Il eut envie de crier, de griffer, de déchirer, d'écarteler les barreaux de la grille et de fuir très très loin de cet endroit.

C'est alors qu'il leva les yeux et qu'il le vit. Un garçon appuyé contre la fenêtre du premier étage.

Il semblait être assis de profil sur une banquette qui longeait la vitre et sa tête reposait à moitié contre le verre. Contrairement à la majorité des enfants qu'il avait vus jusque là, il n'avait pas des cheveux courts mais une longue chevelure noire et épaisse qui lui tombait en rideau sur les épaules.

Une lourde frange lui barrait le visage, laissant juste apparaitre la pointe d'un nez et un bouche qui à intervalle régulier venait déposer un nuage de buée sur la vitre.

Celui-là avait l'air différent. Et si on tenait compte de la façon dont était incliné son visage, alors il pouvait penser que ce dernier le regardait également.

Killian lui sourit. Pas de son sourire en V mais un vrai beau sourire. Celui qui enjôlait si bien.

Mais l'enfant derrière la vitre ne réagit pas. Même pas un peu.

Il aurait pu se détourner ou bien lui rendre son salut mais non.

Cette indifférence le déconcerta et il haussa les épaules avant de réaliser en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au premier étage que le jeune garçon était à présent accompagné.

Il y avait un autre visage tourné vers lui, qui lui jeta une œillade farouche avant de lancer un regard soupçonneux et protecteur vers le deuxième garçon.

Il le secoua gentiment avant que le deuxième ne réagisse et ils disparurent de la vue de Killian.

* * *

><p>- Pride !<p>

Le garçon releva la tête et se tourna vers son ami, un gamin maigrichon aux cheveux gris souris. Il venait de courir à toutes jambes vers lui, et avait l'air essoufflé.

- Hm ?

- Des… Enfin, un… Ouais… Enfin je crois… Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! s'énerva t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son ami s'arrêta un instant et médita sa pensée. Un tic qu'il connaissait. Truth, car c'était son pseudonyme, n'aimait pas mentir, de quelque manière que ce fût.

- Quelqu'un arrive, finit-il par dire.

Les yeux de Pride s'écarquillèrent. Encore un autre orphelin ? Ils arrivaient à une vitesse affolante… Les génies étaient rares, pourtant, et là, ils déboulaient sans prévenir.

Ils étaient bien en petit comité. Plutôt, avaient été biens. Six ans s'étaient écoulés sans la venue de quelqu'un de l'extérieur, c'était rassurant… Et puis Z, Y, et maintenant _ça_ en l'espace de deux ans. Beaucoup trop de gens.

- Un nouveau ?

- Ou une nouvelle, rectifia t-il dans un souci d'impartialité.

- Comment ça ? Je veux dire, c'est censé se voir, si c'est une fille ou un garçon…

Truth haussa les épaules et s'assit, essayant de reprendre un souffle normal. Il n'était pas bien résistant, détestait courir, se battre. Tout le contraire de lui, en somme.

- Je pense que c'est un garçon… fit-il d'une voix lente. Pas de poitrine. Mais… Je ne sais pas… Il a plein de colliers. Et du maquillage noir autour des yeux.

- Bon sang, on va se récupérer un travesti… gronda Pride en mettant sa tête entre ses mains. Après Z qui joue au fantôme et Y qui vient carrément d'un autre pays…

L'autre hocha lentement la tête et eut soudain un léger sourire.

- Quoi ? fit aussitôt P, sur la défensive.

- C'est un garçon.

Il montrait de l'index la double-porte vitrée qui venait de claquer. Il y avait Watari, évidemment. La personne en noir, la grande, celle qui les avait tous conduit ici. Tout le monde la connaissait, cette silhouette en imperméable luisant. Il ne s'y attarda donc pas.

Et puis il y avait l'autre.

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Pride, en la voyant, ce ne fut pas « c'est un garçon » ou l'inverse. Non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus abstrait, qui n'aurait même pas dû lui passer par la tête.

_« C'est le Diable. »_

Deux grands yeux verts, immenses, brillants, encadrés par des cils presque trop longs pour être vrais. Soulignés de noir comme ceux d'une call-girl, fardés de ténèbres. Chevelure épaisse en ondulations, des courbes, rien d'anguleux. Un corps enfantin, courbé lui aussi. Blanc, surtout. Pas le blanc crayeux, le blanc d'hôpital de leurs couloirs et de leurs chambres. Un blanc mille fois plus attirant, mille fois plus… Juste plus. Breloques cliquetantes et clignotantes à son cou et à ses poignets. Ca les faisait paraître encore plus fins.

Cet enfant était beau. Dieu qu'il était beau…

La beauté n'avait pas sa place ici. Pas à la Wammy's. Pas là. Ils ne connaissaient pas la beauté, ces petits orphelins-là. Pas du tout. On la leur avait aspirée avant de recracher ce qu'il restait, des ersatz de gamins froids et gris.

Et on leur avait appris à ne plus la voir. Alors comment pouvaient-ils la supporter ? Un aveugle qui voit pour la première fois ne peut pas regarder le soleil en face. Il se met à le haïr. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau ne pouvait pas vivre ici.

Parce que la Wammy House exécrait – et exècre – la beauté. Ce n'est pas utile, ce n'est pas intéressant. Ca pourrait les distraire. Même Korria n'était pas vraiment belle, puisqu'elle ressemblait à une poupée vide. Ca oui, la Wammy's l'acceptait, et même l'encourageait. On était soit parfait dehors et détraqué dedans, soit détraqué tout court.

Mais lui, ce n'était pas ça. Lui, il était détraqué dedans, oui… Et non. Pas vraiment. Pas encore. Il brillait du dedans malgré tout. Ce genre de beauté sauvage, vraiment magnifique, ils ne la connaissaient pas.

Et ce dont ces gamins avaient le plus peur, c'était de leur ignorance.

Ca… Ca, c'était placer le loup au milieu des agneaux divins.

Ou plutôt, un enfant-roi au beau milieu d'une assemblée d'orphelins silencieux, ternes, vidés de leur splendeur.

La beauté n'avait pas sa place ici.

Cette chose non plus.

Pride se secoua et détourna les yeux. Truth, lui, restait stupidement happé par le spectacle, ferré comme un poisson. Il avait l'air choqué. Terrorisé. Depuis quand Watari laissait-il le Diable entrer comme ça ? Il ne savait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il osait comprendre, c'était que, génie ou non… Cet enfant, là… Il devait partir. Loin. Maintenant.

Il aperçut, du coin de l'œil, que le démon s'était adossé contre un mur, bras serrées autour de la poitrine, un sourire pointu sur le visage. La seule chose tranchante de son apparence. Les poings de Pride se serrèrent. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait vu que les doigts du garçon étaient livides à force d'agripper ses coudes.

Une autre porte claqua, à l'autre bout du hall. Craquement de bonbon. Il y eut brusquement un lourd silence de la part des enfants présents. Le garçon se tourna vers ceux qui venaient d'entrer. Y et Z.

Quelqu'un devait être allé les prévenir, qu'un nouvel orphelin était entré. C'était rare, pour eux. Après tout, Yogur était le dernier arrivé.

Deux garçons côte à côte qui fixaient le nouveau.

Le nouveau qui fixait les deux garçons.

L'atmosphère devint plus tendue. Orageuse, même. Ouais, c'était ça, orageuse. Il n'y avait plus de bruit du tout. Quelque chose se passait. C'était bizarre, impossible à définir. Pride n'osait plus respirer. Tout devenait étouffant. Aucun des trois gamins ne semblait vouloir parler. Ils se jaugeaient. Trop calmement pour que ce soit normal. Les yeux d'Y s'étaient faits froids face au sourire en V de l'autre. Quant à Z… Impossible à déchiffrer.

Le diable s'agita, et Pride craignit un instant qu'il ne vienne frapper ses deux adversaires.

Sauf qu'il ne fit rien d'autre que de pencher la tête sur le coté d'un air intrigué tandis que son sourire se fanait.

Pride grimaça et Y fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais l'autre le devança, regardant directement Z et articulant d'un air candide qui jurait avec sa précédente expression:

- Woaaa ! Tes cheveux sont vraiment très beaux...

* * *

><p>La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos.<p>

Alors ça, c'était perfide.

Yogur se mordit la langue et essaya de contenir la brusque bouffée de jalousie qui lui montait à la tête.

Il fallait réfléchir logiquement, on ne gagnait pas une parole ou un geste de Zéphyr comme ça. Quand même pas. Il ne communiquait pas avec des inconnus, surtout pas avec des orphelins qui arrivaient comme ça d'un coup et…

Mais en même temps, il l'avait bien vu, dans la cour, à son arrivée ! Il avait vu le sourire – ce sourire mille fois trop lumineux, mille fois trop charmeur ! Un sourire que personne ne savait faire, ici ! Et ce sourire-ci, à qui était-il offert ?

A Z. Il n'était destiné qu'à Z. L'enfant courant d'air, auquel on ne savait plus prêter attention. Mais ça, évidemment, l'autre n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui parler, pour l'approcher. Il. N'y. Avait. Que. Lui.

Et puis voilà que ce gamin, là… Ca ! _Ca_ arrivait et _ça_ essayait de charmer Zéphyr ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre orphelin aux grands yeux de poupée de verre ? Qu'on le lui laisse, enfin !

Il lui rappelait les serpents qui hypnotisent les oiseaux avant de les dévorer. Juste en les regardant, ils les paralysent, embrument leur cerveau, puis se jettent dessus alors que l'oiseau rêve.

Rester calme, surtout. Non. Non, le brun ne flancherait pas. Le brun ne le trahirait pas. Pas de cette façon-ci, Y en était certain. Il n'allait pas accorder d'attention à ça, pas juste à cause d'une phrase en l'air, quand même. … N'est-ce pas ?

Et malgré tous les raisonnements sensés que Yogur se faisait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Parce que si Zéphyr le laissait pour cet enfant enjôleur, lui, il n'avait plus rien. Plus personne et plus rien, pour être exact. Et puis même, c'était lui qui avait réussi à comprendre Z en premier ! C'était à lui que le mérite revenait… Juste à lui…

Y ne put pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête, son cœur se mettant à battre d'une manière aléatoire.

S'il osait… Oh, s'il osait dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ne faire qu'un mouvement… Yogur ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable. Mais s'il essayait de se venger, ce serait douloureux. Pas une vengeance futile d'enfant, non, quelque chose de bien plus grand, bien plus complexe. Et surtout bien plus dangereux.

A côté, Z ne bougeait pas. A peine un frémissement des lèvres, à la limite de l'imperceptible. Mais ça, le serpent d'en face ne pouvait pas le voir. Les deux le savaient. S'il avait voulu faire un signe d'assentiment, il aurait fait quelque chose de plus visible. Donc Zéphyr…

Zéphyr ne l'avait pas trahi.

Un sourire de victoire fleurit sur son visage, incontrôlable, un sourire qui ne toucha pourtant pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci restèrent gelés face au regard boudeur de l'autre. Le serpent n'avait pas encore eu son ami. Il ne l'aurait pas. Jamais.

Une mangouste face au serpent, pour protéger l'oiseau.

Peut-être qu'il avait lancé une guerre, il n'en savait trop rien. En tout cas, si c'était là la conséquence de ses actes, tant pis, il la jouerait, cette guerre.

Les dés en étaient jetés.

* * *

><p>Et puis soudain la porte du bureau s'était ouverte, et l'homme qui avait amené Killian lui fit signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de la tête.<p>

Alors il s'était glissé nerveusement dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui diffusait sur le carrelage froid une lueur plus chaude et chaleureuse.

Le jeune garçon avait froncé son petit nez en observant la nouvelle pièce.

Bureau de hêtre et bibliothèque d'ouvrages reliés en cuir se côtoyaient sur la tapisserie sombre. Une large cheminée en marbre abritait un feu ronflant. Ses chaussures usées s'enfoncèrent dans le tapis épais et moelleux, riches de motifs orientaux.

Il croisa ses bras maigres sur sa poitrine et ses doigts vinrent jouer avec les breloques à dix sous qui lui pendaient au cou, tandis qu'il sentait sur lui le regard de l'homme.

Il tourna le visage et sourit d'un air mutin avant de le fixer par en dessous, enjôleur.

Watari fit un effort pour se contrôler et ne pas faire de remarques devant ce regard volontairement provocateur.

Debout derrière lui se trouvait un autre individu.

Roger avait été le compagnon d'étude de Quillsh et son ami le plus intime depuis de nombreuses années. Bien qu'il soit de nature casanière et réservé, il avait suivi son double dans cette aventure douteuse malgré son aversion profonde pour les enfants et leurs pleurnicheries. Il renifla devant l'attitude de la nouvelle recrue.

- Killian, commença Quillsh d'une voix calme et posée qu'il allait garder jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je t'ai fait venir afin que l'on te trouve un surnom. Tu dois comprendre que dans notre institution, nous divulguons le moins possible ce qui a trait à la vie privée de nos protégés. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il faudra que tu gardes ton prénom pour toi seul.

Pour toute réponse, Killian se mordilla le bout des lèvres, tout en continuant de sourire.

Sans se démonter, Quillsh insista :

- Est ce que tu as une idée d'un nom qui pourrait te convenir?

Killian répondit du tac au tac:

- Oui. Peter.

Il y eu un silence seulement brisé par Roger qui se racla la gorge. Quillsh, assis au bureau, soupira et croisa lentement ses doigts devant son visage:

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas possible Killian. La lettre P est déjà prise. Tu sais déjà ce que sont les lettres n'est-ce-pas ? Je te l'ai appris sur le trajet.

De plus, ce que Mr Wammy ne pouvait pas dire, c'est que Peter était le véritable prénom de Pride. Autant dire que lui attribuer son prénom aurait pu constituer un arrêt de mort pour le nouveau venu.

Le sourire du nouveau se tordit en une moue boudeuse qui rendait son visage encore plus charmant, si bien que Roger eu le sentiment qu'une goutte de sueur glacée lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Le jeune garçon s'étira en arrière et son ventre se bomba vers l'avant comme celui d'une gamine :

- Kenneth alors.

Quillsh cligna deux fois des yeux. Kenneth. Prénom irlandais signifiant «très beau». Il se demanda l'espace d'une demi seconde jusqu'où cet enfant avait conscience de son pouvoir de séduction.

- Ce n'est pas possible... Le K a également déjà été choisi.

Les grands yeux verts se plissèrent dans un éclat qui pouvait faire penser à de la colère:

- Quelles lettres reste t-il alors?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Il y avait une douzaine de gamins dans l'établissement. Plus Roger et lui et les quelques agents de leur père disséminés de part le monde pour aider leur enquêtes cela faisait...

- Il reste seulement le X...

Killian éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de grimacer férocement :

- Kenneth, répéta t-il en les regardant fixement et les deux adultes se sentirent impuissant face à cette enfance toute puissante.

- Killian, tu...

Mais le garçon se détourna. Roger et Quillsh crurent qu'il allait sortir mais il se mit simplement de profil. Puis il plaça une jambe devant lui et une jambe derrière lui et fit de même avec ses bras.

La lumière dansante du brasier rencontra sa silhouette et projeta sur la porte l'immense ombre d'un X.

Il éclata de rire et son corps quitta son attitude raide. Aussitôt, son ventre se bomba, ses reins se creusèrent et avec perplexité, les deux hommes virent le grand X osciller pour se transformer en K.

- Kenneth, répéta l'enfant-roi, les yeux brillants et les canines féroces.

Comme sachant d'avance qu'il avait gagné.

* * *

><p>Nul besoin de vous dire que le fardeau de l'éducation de X, Y et Z allait donner à notre cher Watari une dure leçon de vie qui allait sans doute changer beaucoup de chose dans la manière dont il aborderait «notre» L bien plus tard.<p>

Mais pour le moment il n'en était pas là. Il avait à peine conscience qu'il venait juste de faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

Kenneth venait d'être baptisé X. Cela sonne comme une plaisanterie n'est ce pas ? Le X, la valeur inconnue de toute équation, le X, lien direct avec la pornographie, l'interdit. Le X encore, omniprésent dans le mot trickster. Le fripon, l'enfant divin.

Il était né pour eux, pour jouer des tours à ceux-là qui l'enferment, pour séduire à tour de bras ces enfants qui se méfiaient de lui. Sans méchanceté autre que son naturel goût du jeu.

Mais peut-être plus que tout, il était là pour faire voler en éclats cette douce paix que Y et Z -plus intelligents et plus fragiles que les autres- avaient construit autour d'eux comme un cocon rassurant.

Voilà. Tous nos protagonistes sont réunis. Déjà les lignes du drame se mettent en place. L'histoire peut commencer. Les grilles de l'institution se sont refermées. Ils se sont tous jetés dans la gueule du loup.

Je vous laisse en huis clos.

**Votre serviteur.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lou : Voilà pour cette fois. N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos impressions. C'est déjà dur d'insérer un OC mais quand on ne jongle qu'avec ça, on a vraiment peur que ça ne plaise à personne.<strong>

**Tach-pistache : Et puis avec le changement de style, tout ça... Ecrire à quatre mains n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air ! Sérieusement, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !  
><strong>

**A bientôt!  
><strong>


	2. Enfants des ventres

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>BonjourBonsoir, amis de la Terre ~ **

**Ici moi qui vous cause. Enfin qui vous écrit. Soyons précis dans nos phrases, enfin ! Un peu de maturité ! (chose dont manquent parfois cruellement pas mal des protagonistes de cette histoire. M'enfin.)**

**Voilà, chapitre number two enfin publié, pour le plus grand bonheur de vos yeux (je dis "vos" comme s'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui lisaient notre fiction, cherchez l'erreur...)**

**Que dire à propos de ce chapitre ? Je crois qu'il y a un grrrrrrand pas de fait. C'est tout ce que je vais dire ;)**

**Je vous laisse avec Lou-choutte et pars tranquillement lire des choses matures et sensées (comme des fictions sur Sa Majesté des Mouches par exemple. Avec un certain couple par exemple. JxR par exemple. Et un certain rating par exemple. Aaargh je crois que je suis malade :c)**

* * *

><p><em>Lou : Alors que dire à part qu'on (en fait je) a mit beaucoup trop de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais on (enfin je) s'excuse pour l'attente occasionnée et jurons que cela ne se reproduira plus (Tu parles!).<em>

_Pour être franche, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, ce que je n'oserai dire si j'étais le seule à l'écrire, mais puisque nous sommes deux, je peux faire semblant de ne jeter des fleurs qu'à ma congénère._

_Bref, on peut considérer ce chapitre comme une suite à l'introduction, mais qui en dit beaucoup sur tout les personnages. Comme vous verrez, nous avons mis un point d'honneur à détailler tous les orphelins de la Wammy's et non pas en faire une grosse masse grise et sans visage._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Enfants des ventres.<span>**

Le couloir était rempli de cris et d'échos de cris. Les murs blancs de la Wammy House n'avaient pas été conçus pour une insonorisation parfaite. Puisqu'elle n'était pas censée accueillir des enfants bruyants. Juste des génies silencieux. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

Zéphyr n'aimait pas le bruit. Il n'aimait pas toute cette agitation. Il avait toujours vécu dans le calme. Il n'aimait pas voir cette habitude-ci voler en éclats.

On le bouscula sans méchanceté. Et il eut juste le temps de voir la chevelure ondulée du garçon avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il l'avait reconnu. Même derrière son rideau de cheveux qui lui voilait la face. C'était facile, avec lui. Comment le confondre avec les autres orphelins ?

Comment confondre Kenneth le X avec la masse des enfants au regard méfiant et à la bouche close ?

Zéphyr n'aimait pas le bruit. Mais il ne détestait pas sa cause. Pourquoi détester quelqu'un à qui on n'avait jamais parlé ? Bien sûr, cet argument ne pesait rien pour Y. Mais voilà, il n'était pas Y. Et il n'était pas obligé de détester le garçon.

Quand K le dépassa avec un air interrogateur, il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté d'avancer. Il fit un vague signe de tête pour lui dire de continuer et la suivit sans protester. Heureusement que Y n'avait pas vu que Kenneth l'avait heurté. Il lui en aurait encore plus voulu. Ca aurait été stupide.

La haine rendait les gens idiots. La haine leur faisait faire des actes insensés. Mais le pire était qu'il en savait quelque chose.

Non, Y était déjà devant la porte du bureau de Roger, et se rongeait l'ongle du pouce, les yeux dans le vague. On leur avait dit que l'affaire dont ils allaient s'occuper relevait de l'impossible. C'était la première fois qu'on les prévenait comme ça. Et il n'était pas certain que ça allait lui plaire.

Ce fut Korria qui entra la première, et ce fut lui le dernier. Il n'aimait pas ce bureau. Il était trop chargé comparé au dénuement total de leur chambre. Voire du reste de l'orphelinat. Autant de richesse dans un seul endroit, ça le dérangeait. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Roger les attendait, évidemment, plissant les yeux à chaque cri qu'il entendait. Lui aussi détestait X. Plus que les autres enfants. Zéphyr savait qu'il projetait de l'enlever de la Wammy's. Pas assez de bons résultats aux tests.

Mais en même temps, qu'en avait-il à faire. Ils s'alignèrent devant le bureau de hêtre. Là où traînaient des babioles trop luxueuses pour eux. Si quelqu'un collait avec ce décor, il savait que ce n'était pas lui. Ni Yogur, aux joues trop pleines, ni Korria et son air grave.

- Bonjour, fit Roger. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'affaire – il grimaça subitement en entendant une exclamation plus aigüe que les autres –, mais sachez qu'elle est bien plus retorse que celles que vous avez eu à résoudre auparavant.

K hocha la tête au nom des deux autres. Qui n'esquissèrent pas le moindre mouvement. Elle devait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Ca avait toujours été comme ça. Korria parlait beaucoup mieux qu'eux, de toute manière.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix mécanique.

- Un tueur qui ne s'attaque qu'aux femmes enceintes – nouvelle grimace, peut-être pas due qu'aux cris dehors.

Ce fut la réaction de Y qui réussit à le surprendre.

Le brun s'était figé, ses yeux verts grands ouverts. Seul un léger tressaillement agitait ses lèvres. Même sa respiration s'était arrêtée.

Il ne savait pas s'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte, ou si n'importe qui pouvait le constater. En tout cas, il en était certain, cette phrase avait déstabilisé le garçon. Plus que n'importe quelles autres paroles. Celles-là avaient le pouvoir de le mettre mal à l'aise. Trop.

Mais comme ni Korria, ni Roger ne parurent s'en rendre compte, il préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Pour le moment. De toute façon, c'était simple pour lui. Garder la même expression. Quelque chose de vraiment facile à faire.

Il se sentait affreusement fatigué. S'il dormait ici, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en rendrait compte ?

- Et pourquoi cette affaire est-elle compliquée ?

- Les enquêteurs n'ont aucune, vraiment aucune piste. Aucun signe, aucune trace, les témoins sont rares…

- Et comment le tueur opère t-il ?

A travers ses cheveux, il remarqua le regard presque suppliant de Y.

_« Ne parle pas, ne dis rien, surtout pas ça, je ne pourrai pas le supporter »_, c'étaient les mots de ses yeux.

Mais personne à part lui ne s'en rendit compte que Yogur avait… Oui, avait peur. Peur de ce qu'allait évoquer l'homme ? Alors c'était pire que ce qu'il n'imaginait.

Roger ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand un cri fut poussé devant la porte, l'interrompant. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il essayait de reprendre son calme, ça se voyait.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous verrez bien avec les dossiers, finit-il par dire.

Le souffle gelé dans la poitrine de Y sembla sonner plus à ses oreilles qu'aux autres. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Avec cette affaire surtout. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon.

Lorsque l'homme tendit les dossiers, Zéphyr vit que le brun s'en écartait. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour le couver d'un regard noir. Peur ? Non. Terreur. Malheureusement, ce recul-ci n'échappa pas à Korria. Elle lui jeta un regard perçant auquel il ne répondit pas. Z savait qu'Y aurait préféré qu'il reste l'unique témoin de la scène.

Car il avait dû se douter qu'il le verrait. Non. Il savait qu'il le verrait. Ca semblait évident. L'un verrait toujours ce que l'autre voudrait cacher. C'était comme ça.

Roger leur fit un bref signe de la main pour leur intimer de partir. Un peu le même que lorsqu'on chasse un insecte. Au moins, on n'attache qu'une importance réduite aux insectes. Korria sortit en première, le dossier fermement tenu sous le bras. Sans un regard pour les deux autres. Yogur la suivit, perdu dans ses pensées. Voire ses cauchemars.

Ce fut lui le dernier. Comme à son habitude. Dernier dans l'alphabet. Dernier arrivé, dernier parti. Dernier partout, sauf dans le classement. Probablement la seule première place qu'il aurait de sa vie. Tant pis. Il s'en moquait. Les derniers étaient oubliés. Invisibles. Inconsistants.

Comme les courants d'airs.

Après avoir fermé la porte, il glissa un regard vers le bout du couloir. Pas celui où il devait aller. L'autre. Deux yeux mutins le fixaient, là-bas, un sourire les étirant. Il n'eut pas besoin de se détourner pour partir. Regarder sans en avoir l'air, il savait faire.

Et de toute manière. Kenneth n'était pas aussi important que Yogur.

Il avait déjà quitté son esprit à peine était-il arrivé dans la vieille salle de musique. K parlait à Y de sa voix claire. C'était rare qu'elle leur dise quelque chose. Anormal, même. Mais la situation aussi n'était pas normale.

Yogur baissait les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute. Quelle faute ? K la lui jetait au visage. Z regardait toute la scène, silencieux. Adossé au chambranle de la porte. Il n'avait presque plus envie de dormir.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? T'écarter comme ça ? Roger t'a sûrement vu !

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne pourrai pas résoudre cette affaire.

La phrase était dite calmement, peut-être trop. Sans aucune ambigüité dans les paroles. C'était la première fois que Y se risquait à dire quelque chose de ce genre.

Les yeux noirs de K devinrent plus grands que jamais. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une poupée, se dit fugacement le brun.

- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on abandonne le dossier ?

- Faites ce qu'il vous plaira. Mais je ne participerai pas.

- Si. Tu vas y participer. Tu es dans le trio de tête. Si tu ne résous pas tes cas, tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Zéphyr croisa les bras. Korria n'utilisait pas ces mots par hasard. Il savait bien qu'elle visait des places plus hautes. Et si l'espagnol s'en allait, ce serait elle la numéro deux. Une promotion inespérée pour une fille.

En tout cas, ça fit grimacer Yogur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de descendre. La Wammy House l'éjecterait du système si elle apprenait ça. Et pourtant, et pourtant, il continuait à hésiter. Korria poussa un profond soupir et posa le dossier en évidence sur la table.

- Je reviens dans une heure. Si tu refuses de collaborer, pars. Ne nous ralentis pas.

Le ton était froid, horriblement froid. Presque métallique. Elle dépassa Zéphyr, la tête bien haute. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien du tout. La porte se ferma sans un bruit. Il n'y avait plus que Y, qui regardait le dossier avec hésitation, et lui. Z passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Ses cheveux trop lourds glissèrent sur ses avant-bras. Ca le calmait. Il aimait bien ce contact.

- Tu vas partir si tu ne fais rien, murmura t-il.

Et il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas que Yogur parte.

- Je sais, fit l'autre sur le même ton. Mais je ne peux pas résoudre ce cas. Je vais devenir fou.

Les chuchotements avaient toujours été leur moyen de parler lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas bien. Moins de personnes pouvaient les entendre.

- Tu n'as pas regardé le dossier, objecta t-il.

- Inutile. Ce qu'a dit Roger est suffisant.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Y s'arracha violemment la moitié de l'ongle. Chacun sa manière pour se calmer. Zéphyr, lui, réfléchissait. Plus vite que d'habitude. Le tueur ne s'attaquait qu'aux femmes enceintes. Un problème avec ça. Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.

La réponse fusa presque.

Traumatisme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'était toujours un murmure. Mais plus pressant. Plus inquiet aussi. Le brun s'était assis. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, hallucinés. Il resta comme ça un long moment, et puis il se mit à parler. Une voix atone, comme s'il commentait un film. Son film. Il était parti dans ses cauchemars.

- J'étais dans la voiture. En face d'un supermarché. Juste en face. J'avais sept ans. Nous venions habiter en Angleterre, mes parents et moi. Le voyage avait été long, ils étaient partis chercher de l'eau.

La voix du brun lui colla un grand frisson dans le dos. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Rien n'était bizarre dans cette histoire, pourtant. Alors…

Il passa brusquement au présent. Il était de plus en plus perdu dans sa vision.

- Ils sortent du magasin. Mon père me fait un signe de la main, je suis à la vitre. Je les regarde arriver. Des fois, ils me demandaient de sortir pour décharger les courses. Alors j'attends. Ils sont bientôt là. Plus qu'une ligne de voitures avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans l'allée.

Zéphyr redressa lentement la tête, le drame se nouant brusquement sous son crâne. Il avait compris. Et il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le reste. Mais Y continuait à parler, passant à un débit précipité. Les mots se mélangeaient presque.

- Ils ne voient pas à côté d'eux. Ils attendent un peu. Aucune voiture. Alors ils marchent vers moi. Mais moi, je vois l'autre véhicule qui arrive. Vert émeraude. J'essaie de leur dire. Le conducteur ne s'arrête pas.

Il y eut une pause. Son visage prit une expression d'horreur avant de reprendre son récit.

- Mon père est fauché en premier. Je le vois qui se fait jeter sur ma mère. Elle ne peut pas se dégager à temps. Ils passent tous les deux sous les roues. J'entends le bruit… Il y a du sang partout, absolument partout… Ils se sont fait écraser tellement facilement. Sur les vitres, sur le sol, qui coule dans les rigoles et qui est aspiré par les bouches d'égout. Et c'est là que je _le_ vois.

Sa voix trembla et il alla encore plus vite, comme s'il voulait en finir rapidement.

- Ma mère était enceinte. Elle a eu le ventre éclaté. Il y en a partout. Et puis… Je ne sais pas comment _il_ a fait pour rester intact. Au milieu du sang qui brille. Il y a quelque chose qui n'est ni ma mère, ni mon père. C'est_ ça_. C'est le bébé. Je ne sais pas s'il est vivant ou pas… Il est complet. Cinq mois. Au milieu des entrailles de ma mère, le cordon ombilical autour du cou.

Z secoua la tête, décroisant les bras et se dirigeant vers son ami. Pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas écouter davantage.

- Et… Et… Tu ne peux pas savoir, Zéphyr, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Il sembla sortir brutalement de sa transe, et regarda Z avec des yeux enfiévrés.

- J'ai envie de vomir, murmura t-il.

Il courut hors de la salle, laissant le brun au milieu. Ce dernier resta un moment debout, hébété. Non. Dégoûté. Ecœuré. Choqué. Moins qu'un enfant de sept ans qui aurait vu ça se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Alors c'était pour ça.

Traumatisme.

Il s'assit, le visage dans les mains. Ca semblait tellement _logique_. Logique qu'il ne veuille pas voir de cadavres de femmes enceintes. Et courir le risque de voir leurs bébés, dans leurs ventres explosés comme des bulles de savon.

Mais voilà. Yogur ne devait pas partir d'ici. Pour lui. Même si c'était égoïste. Car ça l'était, plus que jamais.

Il devait rester.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le regard brûlant, une vague grimace d'excuse déformant ses lèvres. Zéphyr releva la tête et le regarda un instant.

- Essaie… Juste essaie. On dira qu'elle est trop compliquée, chuchota t-il.

- Korria n'acceptera jamais.

- A travailler toute seule, elle y sera forcée.

Le brun parut étonné. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de faire une phrase correcte.

- Tu veux dire que tu abandonnerais…

Il n'hésita pas longtemps. En réalité, il n'hésita pas. Ca allait de soi. Beaucoup de choses allaient de soi.

- En dernier recours. Oui. Evidemment.

Y eut soudain un sourire. Un de ses très, très rares sourires. Ceux qu'il n'adressait à personne sauf lui. Z lui renvoya un sourire fatigué. Comme toujours.

Ils avaient un plan. Ils pouvaient mentir. Ils pouvaient tromper. Ils pouvaient rester deux. C'était simple.

Ca paraissait l'être.

* * *

><p>Détendu, Kenneth fixait le visage de la gouvernante avec le sentiment absolu qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui exploser à la figure. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il ne cèderait pas.<p>

Elle avait beau protester, tempêter, gémir et s'arracher les cheveux, il ne changerait pas de vêtements. D'ailleurs il les avait fait lui même. C'était son petit talent, sa mère lui avait montré avant de disparaitre.

Alors il restait là, parfaitement à l'aise dans son bloomer bordé de dentelle au crochet, avec les longues chaussettes qui lui remontaient jusqu'au dessus des genoux et le tee-shirt trop court qui dévoilait son nombril.

La seule chose vraiment désagréable, dont il se serait bien passé, c'était les postillons haineux qu'elle lui envoyait à la figure.

Oh des mots comme ça, il en connaissait.

Il en connaissait même des pires. « Pédale, tafiole, travello de merde » étaient des surnoms courants pour lui.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il aimait tant la sensation des jupes contres ses cuisses, s'il aimait l'éclat des perles sur son reflet, s'il adulait le froufrou des dentelles et le cliquetis des perles.

Les garçons ne devraient pas être comme ça. Comme ça quoi ? La belle affaire.

Alors il l'écoutait avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Mais enfin Kenneth, tu es un garçon ! Tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme ça. C'est indécent. C'est vulgaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que les autres enfants pensent de toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche.

- Ils ne vont pas t'aimer, c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu ce problème, avec les enfants de l' « extérieur »

L' « extérieur». Déjà un monde coupé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre salle. D'ici, au deuxième étage, on aurait du voir la ville qui se déployait autour, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme si on pouvait à peine imaginer des toitures et des cheminées fumantes parmi ce camaïeu de marron et de gris qu'il distinguait en plissant très fort les yeux.

- A l'extérieur, ils ne sont pas aussi intelligents qu'ici.

- Ah bon, je croyais que nous, au contraire, on était au dessus de ça.

- ...

- Finalement, se fier à l'apparence, c'est incroyablement puéril. C'est bon pour tous les idiots de l'extérieur, comme vous dites.

- X...

- Mais j'oubliais que vous aussi, vous venez de l'extérieur...

La provocation était trop belle. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

- Espèce de...

Et elle tempêtait à nouveau. Promettait de lui arracher la tête, les yeux et toutes sortes de choses avant de lui claquer furieusement la porte au nez, ce qu'il accueilli avec soulagement.

Il rit intérieurement.

Alors se mettant à siffloter, il replongea dans les malles de la Wammy's. Remplies de vieux vêtements d'enfants de tous âges, garçons et filles, et piocha tous les éléments intéressants et susceptibles d'être modifiés, afin de correspondre à ses goûts. Ses doigts caressèrent les morceaux de mousseline fanés, les pantalons usés jusqu'à la corde et les jupes reprisées.

Il se sentait délicieusement dans son élément, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Malgré sa légèreté et son inconscience, la hauteur du mur d'enceinte lui revenait en mémoire et il se sentit pris comme dans un étau. Un courant d'air filtra à travers les vieilles lattes du plancher qui gémirent dans un seul et même cri. Il frissonna et rabattant sur ses épaules un gilet rose garni de fleurs en feutrine.

Kenneth se leva et alla se placer en face de la coiffeuse. Il dût monter sur une chaise pour pouvoir se contempler en entier mais il n'avait pas le choix car il n'existait pas de grand miroir à hauteur d'homme à la Wammy's. Celui-là n'avait pour but que de lui permettre de discipliner ses boucles le matin, afin de ne pas avoir l'air négligé.

Alors il l'aperçut dans le miroir. Il y avait un garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte et celui-ci l'observait. Il ne le reconnut pas précisément, bien qu'il l'ait déjà croisé.

Mais il reconnut son air de gamin écorché vif.

Cheveux bruns coupés courts, petits yeux sournois de scarabée, très maigre, figure jaune.

Ce qu'il lisait dans son regard ressemblait à un mélange de mépris, de fascination et de violence.

Ses boucles couleurs châtaigne retombèrent devant ses yeux et il leur souffla dessus en esquissant une sorte de grimace. Puis il se retourna pour s'adresser directement à celui qui l'espionnait:

- Bonjour, si tu veux tu peux entrer au lieu de te cacher. Je suis si effrayant que ça ?

Immédiatement, le visage devenant rouge, le garçon sortit à la lumière, l'air énervé:

- Je n'ai pas peur du tout ! D'ailleurs, qui aurait peur d'une tapette comme toi ?

Perplexe, Kenneth haussa les épaules:

- Oh, moi je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Puis il ajouta avec son habituel sourire en V:

- Dans ce cas si tu m'observais, cela est sans doute pour une autre raison.

Devinant le sous-entendu caché derrière cette phrase, le garçon devint encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, avant de s'étouffer à moitié :

- Hein ? Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme toi. Un détraqué hors nature.

Kenneth se gratta le menton:

- Hum... Je n'ai pas encore trop pensé à ça. Mais au cas où ça t'intéresserai, il faut que je te détrompe. Pour le moment les garçons, pas plus que les filles ne m'intéressent. Je trouve juste amusant de m'habiller comme j'aime.

- Amusant?

Pride -car c'était lui- avait prononcé le mot comme si c'était un mot magique qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là.

Il existait donc un monde où les enfants avaient le droit de s'amuser sans être réprimandés et rappelés immédiatement à des activités plus sérieuses et compétitives.

- Je m'appelle Kenneth, dit le brun.

- Ouais je sais. Tu es le X. Le nouveau.

- Je sais que tu sais. Je disais ça pour que tu te présentes. Je t'ai dit mon surnom, tu peux me dire le tien.

Pride le contempla d'un air farouche. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là, à se croire tout permis. A nouveau il se sentit pris au cœur par son incroyable beauté. La lumière de son visage avait un éclat mystique qui fit battre son cœur plus fort. Il serra les poings pour se reprendre.

- J'ai absolument aucune intention de te le dire. D'ailleurs personne ne te le dira. On ne t'aime pas ici. On veut tous que tu t'en aille. Il n'y a pas de place chez nous pour quelqu'un de bizarre comme toi.

Kenneth cligna deux fois des yeux avant de se mettre à contempler ses ongles roses qu'il avait peinturlurés de vernis. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre en fixant Pride droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci dut rapidement détourner le regard pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à Watari et à Roger directement ? Comme tous les autres enfants qui sont ici, je ne crois pas avoir demandé à être dans cette école de génie absurde. Partir, je veux bien. Ca pue ici. Ca pue le sérieux, la laideur. Ca pue le renfermé et la moisissure. Partir ? Oh oui. On peut faire passer une pétition si tu veux !

Quand il eut finit, X se mordilla les lèvres tandis que l'autre tremblait sous sa tirade.

Pour être sincère, tout ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Certes la Wammy's semblait être un tombeau. Mais les enfants avaient l'air intéressant. Et les adultes si drôles à berner.

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, il se rappela des deux garçons du premier jour.

Le gros possessif et le chevelu transparent.

Ce serait divertissant de s'amuser encore un peu avec eux, non ?

La chair de poule se déposa sur ses bras et il frissonna délicieusement.

Essayant de se donner une contenance, Pride enfonça ses mains dans ses poches d'un air insolent pour mieux rétorquer mais manque de chance, il fit tomber par erreur un objet qui s'y trouvait.

X inclina la tête sur le coté et regarda d'un air mutin la pipe en bois sombre qui avait glissé en partie vers lui sur le parquet impeccablement ciré.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, lui donna un air halluciné et il souffla dans un sourire sournois:

- Je suppose que Roger ne sait pas que tu t'es introduit dans son bureau pour lui voler son tabac. Il est STRICTEMENT interdit de fumer Pride.

L'autre s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant:

- T'as pas intérêt à cafter sinon je t'arrache les yeux, petit travello.

- Ouch ! répondit X, en souriant d'un air imperturbable.

Et ce disant, Pride se rapprocha davantage, ne le quittant pas des yeux quand il ramassa la pipe. Le voyant tirer de sa poche un paquet d'allumette de cuisine, Kenneth ouvrit le battant de la fenêtre. Il remarqua à regret que malgré cela, l'air restait étouffant et le paysage flouté. Comme si un brouillard épais le séparait du monde extérieur.

- Tu devrais fumer par la fenêtre, ça va empester la pièce.

Pride se rapprocha et fronça le nez. La fenêtre donnait sur la cour, et juste en dessous deux immenses containers de métal qui renfermait les poubelles. Le fumet était nauséabond.

- Ca shlingue. Pas question que je fume là. Ils ne m'attraperont pas de toute façon

X tourna autour de lui, de façon à se retrouver entre lui et la porte.

- Après tout tu ne risques qu'une humiliation publique particulièrement douloureuse. Un jeu d'enfant pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle Pride.

Pour toute réponse, le P bourra la pipe de tabac et l'alluma tout en surveillant sournoisement le petit nouveau.

Il commença sa phrase entre deux longs souffles de fumée mais n'eut pas le temps de la finir:

-De toute façon je...

Mais X fut plus rapide. Il avait entendu les pas dans l'escalier. La gouvernante revenait. Il était trop tard pour cacher l'objet du délit.

D'un pas leste, il se précipita vers Pride et lui couvrit la bouche. Emportés par son élan, ils basculèrent tous les deux -comme au ralenti- par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre.

Pride écarquilla les yeux. Il voulut hurler mais la main de Kenneth sur sa bouche et son nez l'empêchèrent de respirer.

Il ne s'en dégagea que quand ils atterrirent tous les deux sur les montagnes d'épluchures de pommes de terre pourrissantes. Tandis qu'il aspirait une grande goulée d'oxygène en haletant, le X gardant un sang froid à toute épreuve rabattit le couvercle du container sur eux.

P se retrouva coincé tout contre l'autre. Dans le noir, les yeux verts de Kenneth brillaient comme deux agates. Son odeur d'épices et de miel se mêlait délicieusement aux fragrances répugnantes des ordures.

L'espace d'un instant il y eu un éclat de plus et Pride se recula.

C'étaient ses dents. Kenneth lui souriait. Hypnotisant et dangereux. Il sut à cet instant que déjà il l'adorerait.

Pour son sourire en V. Pour son absence de peur. Pour le contraste frappant entre sa féminité de jouvenceau et sa violence de bête.

Il en ferait un modèle. Une idole.

Puis il se reprit et se dit que ce type qui s'habillait en fille ne pouvait pas avoir tant d'importance que ça... Si?

Il entendit au dessus de sa tête des cris qui provenait du premier étage. Il ferma les yeux.

Dans l'après midi, à l'heure du goûter, tous les orphelins furent convoqués dans la salle commune. Roger leur exposa avec des mots durs qu'une odeur des plus suspectes avait été détectée à l'étage et que cela correspondait parfaitement au vol perpétré sur sa bonne vieille pipe, il y a deux jours.

Après une enquête des plus poussées, il s'avérait que le coupable ait été appréhendé.

La dernière personne ayant été vu sur les lieux du crime étant Kenneth, il fût désigné de fait.

Quand Roger lui administra une gifle qui lui laissa l'empreinte des doigts de l'homme sur la joue, il ne se départit pas de son sourire insolent, contemplant l'adulte droit dans les yeux, de dessous ses cils.

Quand le coup était parti, Pride l'avait contemplé en tressaillant.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du repas, il s'était assis en silence en face du X, qui grignotait du bout des lèvres une feuille de salade, les genoux ramenés contre le torse, la tête appuyée contre une fenêtre -comme essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les vitres sales et l'air pollué.

Kenneth se décala un peu et les amis du premier se groupèrent en silence autour de lui.

Comme des mouches autour d'un pot de confiture.

* * *

><p>Rester éveillé. Une règle simple. Très simple. N'importe qui en était capable. Rester éveillé. Ne pas céder à l'envie de fermer les yeux. Même pour une seule seconde.<p>

Zéphyr mit une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Et se re-concentra sur son texte. Rester éveillé. Après tout il avait dormi cette nuit. Il n'était pas « fatigué ». Il pouvait rester debout. Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il le devait. C'était facile, rester éveillé. Le rapport devait être lu. Il devait le faire. C'était son travail, de toute manière.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il dérivait. Vers des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport. Ou presque pas. Son cerveau créait un amalgame étrange avec plusieurs faits. Comme les femmes éventrées.

Leur utérus ressemblait à un bélier blessé. Un animal dans le corps. Les femmes étaient des monstres, alors ? Non. Mais elles pouvaient avoir des monstres dans le corps. Des cellules malades. Qui se propageaient en détruisant tout. Contraires aux codes. Brisant les règles et les tabous. Enrôlant pour rendre l'organisme entier déficient.

Quel était le rapport avec la Wammy House ? Il y avait des cellules cancéreuses dans leur organisme ? La Wammy's était comme un corps humain. Le seul « cancer » possible était dehors, avec sa cour d'autres orphelins. On allait l'exclure bientôt. Dommage. Il, ou elle, la maladie, aurait eu vite fait de désagréger tout ça. Tout ça… Tout ça quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? C'était le début, ça. Il allait sombrer bientôt. Sombrer où ? Penser à quoi ?

_« Revenir au problème. »_

Mais tout était confus sous la tête de Z. Les idées se mélangeaient entre elles. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, juste le temps de réfléchir. Idiot. Il les releva brusquement, affolé. Il ne devait pas dormir. S'occuper. Ranger sa tête. Le document ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

Retrouvant un semblant d'énergie, il se leva en hâte. Son but était les cartons du deuxième étage. Ils étaient loin, évidemment. Mais il devait y rester un cahier. Il en avait besoin. Pour tout noter proprement. Or-ga-ni-sa-tion. Un si joli mot. Ca l'aiderait au moins à ne pas dormir. C'était ce dont il avait besoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix venait du coin de la pièce. Claire, mais à l'accent trop marqué. Trop différent. Une seule personne d'ici avait ces intonations. Y, évidemment. Qui avait accepté de travailler sur l'affaire. Et ce malgré sa répugnance. Alors il faisait juste le travail d'analogies. Trouver le lien entre les femmes, les lieux, les heures. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Mais c'était ce que devaient faire tous les enfants de la Wammy's. « Beaucoup. »

- Je vais chercher un cahier, marmonna Z en sortant de la salle.

Il voyait presque le visage étonné de l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il saurait plus tard. Tout ce qui comptait était de ne pas s'écrouler. Et d'avancer sur l'affaire. Ils y avaient cru, d'ailleurs. C'était Y qui s'en était rappelé. K avait dit le mot « corbeau » au milieu d'une discussion. Ca lui avait évoqué quelque chose. Mais sans savoir quoi.

Quatre heures plus tard, il s'en souvenait. Un livre qu'il avait lu sur Jack l'Eventreur. La couverture était décorée de cinq corbeaux. Jack l'Eventreur qui découpait des femmes en morceaux. Leur enlevait l'utérus. Jack l'Eventreur suspecté d'être une femme...

Non. Il fallait repartir du début. Tout ordonner. Il monta les escaliers comme un fantôme. Personne ne le vit passer. Z était invisible. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Il arriva très vite en haut. Le deuxième étage, les orphelins y allaient moins. On y entreposait tout. Et c'était sa seule utilité. Il se souvenait vaguement de fournitures.

Il entra dans trois pièces avant de baisser les bras. Il en avait déjà assez. De guerre lasse, il fouilla un peu dans celle où il était. Rien. Des vêtements étalés par terre. Des malles à moitié vides. Mais pas de cahier.

Il s'assit, les yeux papillonnants. La lumière de la fenêtre lui tombait droit dessus. Bon. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir se relever. Tant pis. C'était pour la bonne cause. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur un coffre. On finirait bien par le trouver. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en moquait. Il dormait longtemps comme ça.

Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux un instant, il le vit. Un carton en haut d'une étagère. Un stylo en dépassait. La boîte à fournitures qu'il cherchait. Il soupira longuement. Avant de se lever péniblement et de se diriger vers l'étagère.

La boîte était très légère. Il doutait d'y trouver quoique ce soit. Il y avait trois stylos abandonnés, et un paquet de feuilles. Voilà tout. Il voulut reposer la boîte, mais s'y prit mal. Son bras glissa brusquement, et le carton partit sur le côté. Tout s'écroula avec un bruit qu'il trouva affreux. Z n'aimait pas le bruit. Même celui d'une chute infime comme celle-là. Il se pencha, se retenant d'écarter ses cheveux de son visage. Parce que si quelqu'un entrait, il le verrait. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu.

Les stylos étaient partis à l'autre bout de la salle. Il en ramassa deux. Mais ne chercha pas le troisième. Il n'avait qu'à se montrer. Quant aux feuilles, elles avaient eu de la chance. Elles étaient toutes sous la boîte. Tant mieux.

Son regard accrocha soudain quelque chose sous le carton. Coincé dans un repli comme si on voulait le cacher. Petit cahier bleu foncé qui se fondait dans les ombres. Normal qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. En fait. Il lui ressemblait.

Zéphyr l'adora d'emblée.

Il le saisit délicatement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de pages. Mais ce serait suffisant, pour ce qu'il voulait en faire. Il retourna près de la malle pour écrire. Il n'avait pas envie de redescendre maintenant. Le troisième stylo était à côté de lui. Il sourit faiblement. Les objets étaient de son côté…

Il réfléchit un instant. Ses yeux avaient arrêté de se fermer. Un bon point. Comment organiser ? Comme un rapport, oui. Plus clair à ses yeux que ceux des policiers. Il se pencha sur le petit cahier.

_Entrée N°1, dix heures cinquante-huit._

_Criminel : inconnu._

_Victimes : _

Il fronça les sourcils. Les noms ne lui revenaient pas. Il haussa les épaules. Et laissa cette case vierge. Il remplirait plus tard.

_Fond de l'affaire : un tueur s'attaque à des femmes enceintes._

_Détails : le tueur surprend les femmes dans des endroits publics, peu fréquentés, souvent de nuit. Il leur transperce le ventre avec un couteau à plusieurs reprises (note, les coups sont de moins en moins fréquents). Après ça, le tueur ouvre « proprement » le ventre de la femme, en sort le bébé transpercé et le jette quelques mètres plus loin. Le dernier enfant n'a pas été retrouvé, le tueur l'aura probablement pris comme « trophée ». (note : A vérifier.)_

Il grimaça en relisant. Il n'avait qu'onze ans. Même lui trouvait ça bizarre. De marquer tout ça avec détachement. Au moins ça l'aidait. Ses idées se clarifiaient. S'il pouvait toujours faire comme ça pour tout, ce serait bien. Quelque chose de très net dès qu'il divaguait. Il secoua la tête et continua.

_Hypothèses : lien fait avec l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur. Il est plausible que le tueur soit une femme qui serait stérile et voudrait se venger. La thèse d'un homme qui aurait été leur amant et aurait peur de leur grossesse a aussi été retenue. Néanmoins, c'est la première hypothèse qui paraît la plus intéressante (voir suspects plus bas)._

_Suspects principaux : Maria Wilcox. Célibataire. A une maladie l'empêchant d'avoir des enfants. Elle était la voisine de l'une des victimes. Elle n'a un alibi que pour trois crimes. Ses parents affirment qu'elle était chez eux lors des autres meurtres, mais le témoignage de proches n'est pas valable. _

_Steve Waldon. Célibataire. A eu une liaison avec quatre des victimes. A un alibi pour cinq des meurtres, dont un voyage au Brésil dont on a pu vérifier la véracité. Néanmoins, le lien qui existe entre lui et les victimes est trop important pour qu'on puisse l'oublier._

Zéphyr hocha la tête. C'était très clair, très précis. Il n'aimait pas vraiment écrire. Mais il devait avouer que c'était mieux ainsi. Il relut tout. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Tout était rassemblé ici. Pas sur sept rapports différents. Restait les questions. Toutes les questions. Et ça, ça le dérangeait.

_Questions : _

_Pourquoi les meurtres ont-ils subitement arrêté de se faire ? Le tueur aurait tué toutes les femmes qu'il voulait ?__Où est passé le corps de l'enfant ? Et pourquoi arracher un bébé mort au ventre de sa mère ?__Qui est le coupable (évidemment) ?_

Il soupira. Et referma d'un coup sec le cahier. Cette affaire n'avait aucun sens. Aucun. Les meurtres avaient cessés. Les suspects avaient des alibis. Les enfants n'étaient pas retrouvés. Les témoins étaient rares, et imprécis. Le motif était trop obscur. Et Y qui ne pouvait pas s'y pencher vraiment…

Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ils n'y arrivaient pas. Quelque chose leur manquait. Le « pourquoi » qui éclaircirait tout. Ils allaient devoir laisser tomber. Il le sentait.

Tout allait cesser. Comme les mortes. Comme les cris dehors. Les cris des enfants. Lesquels ? Ceux du ventre des vraies mères ? Ou ceux de leur organisme cancéreux ? Quel cancer ? Est-ce que c'était la faute de la cellule enjôleuse ? Ou le corps l'était dès le départ ? Quelle importance ? C'était pareil.

Ses cheveux glissèrent de ses épaules lorsqu'il s'effondra. Ils allèrent s'étaler par terre comme du tissu. Ils ne reflétaient presque pas la lumière matinale. Longues mèches noires impossibles à saisir. Comme ils ne saisissaient pas le but de l'affaire.

Mais Zéphyr s'en fichait. Il dormait.

* * *

><p>Ce fut le bruit qui l'alerta. D'abord, il ne le remarqua pas. Comme un moustique qu'on ne repère que lorsqu'il vient bourdonner tout contre l'oreille. D'abord il tenta de l'ignorer. Et puis soudain ce son inhabituel devint trop insistant.<p>

C'était des rires d'enfants.

Roger releva le visage, délaissant par cette occasion la boite où il épinglait soigneusement ses trente-cinq spécimens différents de drosophiles. Ces rires étaient anormaux. Certes, il en percevait de temps à autre. Mais pas ce son clair et innocent. Pas ce bourdonnement continu de joie.

Pas qu'il déteste le bonheur, au contraire, mais à cette heure-ci, en général, les pensionnaires préféraient passer du temps à la bibliothèque pour étudier plutôt que de s'adonner à des activités plus puériles.

Il se leva lentement et le bruit de sa chaise en reculant fût étouffé par la tendresse ouatée du tapis.

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, plaçant ses mains derrière son dos, et observa le petit groupe de gamins qui se pressaient en dessous du marronnier et dont semblait émaner toute cette hilarité.

Il les compta machinalement. Un, deux, trois... Sept en tout.

Il y avait actuellement douze pensionnaires à la Wammy's. Il vit que comme attendu, Y, Z et K n'y étaient pas, probablement en train de travailler sur le dossier qu'il leur avait confié. Il soupira de soulagement. Il en manquait encore deux. Le biologiste. Et puis l'autre.

Il fronça le nez. Au milieu du groupe, il devina la silhouette du petit nouveau, Kenneth, et il renifla en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il n'aimait pas cet enfant. Et Watari semblait se montrer beaucoup trop laxiste avec lui. Mais c'était une forte tête qui ne leur apporteraient que des ennuis, il en était certain.

Directement à sa droite, Pride avait passé son bras autour du cou du X et tous les deux riaient à gorges déployées. "Tiens donc" se dit-il, "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble comme qui dirait. Les têtes de nœuds ensemble."

Exposant leurs dos, les autres étaient réunis en cercles autour des deux «leaders».

Il y avait le petit Trust, O et Q les jumeaux, D le rouquin surexcité et ce sournois de Chameleon.

Belle équipe vraiment ! Il y avait vraiment de quoi être fier !

Ignorant totalement que de sa fenêtre, le vieillard les observait, Kenneth construisait sa toile. Pas qu'il le fasse avec calcul, non, il était tout simplement comme ça. A même de se faire une place de chef tout en étant le dernier de l'équipe, juste par charisme et humour.

Autour de lui, les gamins étaient fascinés.

Il aimait contre son dos le contact de la poitrine de Pride. Il la sentait battre rapidement. Comme le cœur d'un lièvre ou autre animal sauvage. P, le tout premier de ses enfants perdus. Aussi farouche qu'il en avait besoin. Suffisamment influent pour entrainer les autres à se rapprocher tout près. Jusqu'à effleurer sa peau de la pointe de leurs ongles cassés et tachés d'encre.

Il les détailla l'un après l'autre. Sous son regard trop intense, les orphelins rougissaient ou détournaient les yeux.

Les jumeaux d'abord. O et Q. Opak et Qaché. Opak était la deuxième fille de la Wammy's avec Korria.

Mais il fallait vraiment qu'on vous le dise de vive voix pour le savoir.

X murmura contre l'oreille de P qui éclata d'un nouveau rire:

- O et Q. Logique parfaite. Après tout, un Q n'est qu'un O avec une bite.

Bien qu'ils soient faux jumeaux, Q et O étaient des doubles parfaits. Ils étaient deux longues tiges plates et sans formes -pas de hanches, pas de fesses-, vêtus de salopettes trop grandes et de tee-shirt blanc froissés.

Deux faces lunaires illuminées par d'immenses yeux marron clair et des cheveux bruns et raides qui épousaient la forme du crâne en mèches courtes.

Ils étaient inséparables, inexpressifs et silencieux. L'un l'ombre de l'autre, le reflet double du miroir. Pour la Wammy's, ils ne formaient qu'une et unique identité trouble. Les éducateurs avaient finis par renoncer à essayer d'empêcher l'un de finir les exercices de l'autre, sans jamais savoir si c'était toujours le même qui finissait en avance ou bien les deux en alternance.

Rentrer dans leur intimité relevait de l'impossible.

Q et O regardaient X avec une fascination perplexe. C'était perturbant. Un être entier. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin d'être complété.

Ils en ressentirent une sorte d'agacement. C'était leur fierté après tout, d'être les seuls de la Wammy à pouvoir prétendre à cette unité parfaite.

Mais ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour ça. Kenneth, lui, était tout seul.

Et puis il y avait Truth, l'ami un peu insipide de Pride, qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui. Truth avait de grands cernes gris qui faisaient peine à voir sur son visage au teint de cendre. Deux yeux bruns tristes qui lui donnait un air de souris se cachaient derrière une frange de cheveux châtains-grisâtre sans éclats. Il enfonçait profondément ses mains dans les poches d'une veste brune déjà reprisée deux fois aux coudes.

T était de façon générale ce qu'on pouvait appeler un gentil garçon, ce qui était de façon générale plutôt considéré comme un défaut au sein de la Wammy's. Très calme et doux, il pouvait passer des heures penché sur des suites de chiffres sans queues ni têtes, quand il n'accomplissait pas les tâches ingrates dont Pride ne voulait pas.

Sans doute avait il conscience de se faire manipuler, mais plus que tout il tenait à Pride comme on tient à un protecteur. Il savait d'instinct que si le garçon ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile à son arrivée à la Wammy's, sans doute aurait-il fini comme Yogur, en bon bouc émissaire. Alors il accomplissait en silence les corvées de vaisselle, -avec un pointillisme agaçant- tout en souhaitant garder sa place privilégiée auprès de Pride.

De son regard tendre, il détailla le visage de Kenneth. Peut-être devrait-il se sentir menacé par cet inconnu qui semblait avoir si bien franchi la barrière que P plaçait autour de lui ? Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir réellement en danger. Peut-être à cause du sourire éblouissant que lui avait adressé X quelques minutes avant. Un sourire qui réchauffait son cœur qui ne connaissait pas ce que le mot amitié voulait réellement dire.

Après lui venait Disgust ou D. La première chose qu'on voyait de Disgust était une boule de cheveux frisés d'un roux flamboyant sur le corps d'un rase-bitume que les autres dépassaient d'une demi-tête. De manière générale, les autres enfants n'aimaient pas trop D -ce dont il ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte- parce qu'il parlait trop et sentait fort. Il détestait le savon de façon général et portaient les même vêtements pendant un demi mois.

Il avait une façon bien à lui de parler, très vite de sa voix couinante en agitant beaucoup les bras pour dire des choses un peu décalées que personne ne comprenait, à propos d'informatique et de logiciels. Il faut dire qu'on en était juste aux balbutiements de l'informatique. En 1975, le jeu pong venait tout juste de sortir sur console de salon.

Il contemplait X en levant son nez minuscule et son menton pointu et en lui débitant des tonnes de mots incompréhensibles.

Difficile de dire s'il était vraiment fasciné par X. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ses yeux ronds et ambrés s'étaient accrochés au beau vert de ceux de Kenneth, ayant l'impression –enfin !- que son discours passionnait quelqu'un à sa mesure.

Enfin peut-être.

Le dernier était Chameleon. Grand escogriffe rachitique et noueux comme une vieille liane. Il braquait ses yeux globuleux sur le petit nouveau, l'air sournois, comme pour lire à travers son expression quoi lui dire pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

Pour le moment assez déconcerté, il se contentait d'acquiescer vigoureusement à chaque fois que Kenneth disait quelque chose en ondulant étrangement.

C avait une façon assez étrange de bouger. Comme si il avait été assez léger pour que la brise le fasse osciller d'une façon presque dansante dans son long pantalon droit et son pull col roulé.

Chameleon non plus n'étais pas très aimé de manière générale. Toujours prêt à rentrer dans les petits papiers de son interlocuteur, il adaptait sans difficulté ses opinions à ceux d'autrui. Les autres lisaient dans sa nature fausse et s'en méfiaient comme de la peste.

X les regardait tous. En même temps si c'était possible. Il donnait à chacun un sourire, une attention, un morceau de son éclat, un rayon d'or de lui, soleil. Leur petits corps froids et en mal d'amour se resserrèrent autour de lui, comme pour quêter de la chaleur.

"Je vais tous vous aimer" se dit-il intérieurement.

Comme un enfant jouant au papa et à la maman mais qui ne sait même pas comment on fait les enfants.

* * *

><p>-Deux semaines plus tard-<p>

* * *

><p>Roger rentra furieusement dans son bureau, claquant derrière lui la lourde porte de bois sombre. Il n'en pouvait plus. L'orphelinat entier courait à sa perte, oui ! Et comment un seul gamin pouvait-il convaincre autant de génies de le suivre ? Des génies, d'anciens génies, plutôt ! Ils étaient si calmes avant !<p>

L'homme ne pouvait pas comprendre comment des enfants aussi distants pouvaient avoir, en quelques semaines, tourné aussi mal.

Mais Roger n'avait juste jamais vu l'immense faille au milieu de ces orphelins perdus, qui demandait juste à être remplie par la chose qu'ils ne connaissaient plus – qu'on leur avait arrachée, plutôt – un peu d'amour. Chacun, à sa manière, réclamait ça avec avidité.

Alors qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'assez fou pour bien vouloir les aimer, ils se jetteraient dessus et le pomperaient jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à leur offrir.

Et Kenneth paraissait avoir des ressources infinies.

Il serait leur réserve toute leur vie, leur centre, à moins qu'il ne cesse brusquement de les nourrir, que ce soit par vide ou par lassitude. Pas par méchanceté, non ! Plutôt par envie d'avoir un nouveau jeu, peut-être plus amusant.

Roger soupira en s'asseyant dans son grand fauteuil, écarta une toute nouvelle encyclopédie sur les insectes – une de celles qu'il n'avait plus le temps de finir, maintenant que X était là – de son bureau et saisit avec impatience le téléphone.

Trop, c'était trop. Watari allait devoir céder. C'était facile pour lui, il n'avait pas à supporter les criailleries et les jérémiades et tout ce que les orphelins pouvaient faire !

L'heure du dîner avait été décisive, en vérité.

X – et pas que lui, voilà le véritable problème ! – avait poussé à bout l'une des cantinières, Martha. Une petite nouvelle peu habituée, aux nerfs fragiles. Ils l'avaient copieusement insultée tout au long du repas, tirant sur ses habits, renversant ses plateaux, rien que pour le plaisir de la voir fondre en larmes devant eux.

Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits de verres brisés et des cris plus ou moins joyeux. Il en avait automatiquement conclu que c'était le groupe mené par Kenneth. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, de fait. Mais il sentait que cette incartade là serait la dernière. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre bêtise de ce type.

Et quand Roger était arrivé sur les lieux du crime, Martha pleurant à chaudes larmes sur le carrelage, sa robe et ses cheveux blonds constellés de sauce, ils avaient osé nier qu'ils étaient dans le coup. Tous !

Pire ! Lorsque son regard s'était posé sur X – vivante incarnation de l'innocence – Pride s'était vendu comme l'instigateur principal du crime. L'effet fut malheureusement gâché par Trust, qui avait eu la même idée au même moment, et par C, qui approuva un peu trop fort P. Ceux-là seraient exclus pendant longtemps du groupe, il s'en doutait.

La gifle avait claqué, renversant presque Kenneth sur le sol laiteux, mais il n'avait pas bronché. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, juste un regard presque amusé.

_« Les gifles sont inutiles, je suis plus puissant que toi en ce moment »_

C'était l'impression qu'il donnait, le message qu'il voulait faire passer. Il était grand, et son adversaire n'était rien.

La supériorité de cet enfant-roi s'abattit sur ses épaules. Roger s'était soudain senti inutile, seul adulte au milieu de cette cour d'enfants qui lui filaient entre les doigts. Son autorité ne servait à rien ici, pas avec eux. Les regards lourds, protecteurs, des autres, plus celui fier et insolent de l'autre, avaient achevé de le convaincre.

- X, fit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère, vas préparer tes valises. Après-demain tu es viré de l'orphelinat.

Un tonnerre de protestations et de hurlement avait alors éclaté dans le réfectoire, mais l'homme n'avait pas reculé. Il avait regardé avec un certain plaisir les yeux furieux, grand ouverts, des enfants qui essayaient de se battre pour garder Kenneth avec eux. Voilà. Ca leur apprendrait.

Il secoua la tête, composant mécaniquement le numéro de l'appartement qu'occupait présentement Watari. Il s'en servait plus que de coutume, ces derniers temps. La tonalité emplit deux fois son oreille avant que la voix ne résonne, plus familière et rassurante que toutes les autres, ici.

_- Bonsoir ?_

- Watari, je n'en peux plus ! cria t-il presque sans s'embarrasser de politesses.

Il entendit un long soupir grésillant.

_- Roger, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu ne peux pas renvoy-_

- Mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ! Il a fait craquer Martha, une des surveillantes, et tout le monde s'est ligué contre elle ! Les autres l'ont suivi, bêtement !

_- Ce n'est pas sa faute s-_

- Et ils se sont tous ligués pour le protéger ! Ils ont tous menti, je te dis ! Comme des animaux qui suivent un chef de meute !

_- Ce n'est pas si g-_

- Et ses résultats ! Il ne fait rien, ne comprend pas plus. Je me demande pourquoi tu nous l'as apporté !

_- Roge-_ essaya de dire Watari.

- Il n'a créé que des ennuis à l'orphelinat depuis qu'il est là !

_- Rog-_

- Et le jour où il s'en prendra à Y, Z ou K, ce sera toute la Wammy House qui s'effondrera !

_- Roger, écoute…_

- Non, je n'écouterai pas. Tu n'as pas à les supporter, toi ! Je veux, non, J'EXIGE son renvoi avant quarante-huit heures !

Il y eut un long silence alors que l'homme tentait de se calmer, haletant. Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il parlait, son poing serré sur la table de hêtre. Enfin, la voix reprit, peut-être encore plus calme que tout à l'heure – si c'était possible.

_- Tu as gagné. Tu as gagné, Roger. Je m'en occupe. Kenneth sera transféré dans un orphelinat loin d'ici avec l'interdiction d'évoquer l'endroit. Nous le surveillerons. _

Roger eut un long, long soupir de soulagement. Enfin. Ils allaient redevenir tranquilles une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Tu viendras le chercher ?

Finir comme il avait commencé. Bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Bientôt…

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais après-demain quelqu'un sera là pour l'emmener. _

- Tu me le promets ? fit-il, la voix profondément soupçonneuse.

_- Promis. Oh, et, Roger ?_

- Oui ?

_- Evite de parler de tout ça sans précautions la prochaine fois. Mon téléphone est sûr ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas partout,_ gronda Watari avant de raccrocher.

L'homme ne tint pas compte de ces réprimandes et reposa le téléphone avec un incroyable sentiment d'euphorie. Il savait vaguement que ce n'était pas « bien » de se réjouir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ce gosse lui avait causé plus de problèmes que tous les autres réunis, et ce depuis la création de l'orphelinat. Quel était l'intérêt de l'avoir amené ? Il ne savait pas. En tous cas, maintenant, il allait pouvoir être tranquille. Et si quelqu'un de ce genre-là venait encore à s'infiltrer ici, il serait bien plus dur. On avait laissé passer trop de choses dès le début. Il serait prêt désormais.

Il reprit son encyclopédie, calmé, certain que son autorité fuyante allait être de nouveau respectée.

Kenneth allait partir.

Oh, comme c'est beau la naïveté.

Il aurait dû se douter que tout n'allait pas forcément se passer comme il l'espérait. Que si X était arrivé parmi eux, c'était pour laisser une trace indélébile, bien plus profonde que celle qu'il pouvait causer sur les cerveaux de sept petits génies. Ce n'était pas assez. Le hasard n'existe peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, Kenneth le X devait y accomplir quelque chose, dans cet orphelinat blanc, avant de le quitter.

Mais si cette impression avait pris forme dans son crâne, l'homme s'était hâté de la détruire, ou au pire de la cacher. Il n'avait pas envie que ses rêves d'ordre retrouvé volent en éclats.

L'enfant allait partir – non.

L'enfant devait partir.

Pour lui, pour les autres orphelins, pour la Wammy House.

* * *

><p>Quand Roger vint toquer à sa porte pour l'emmener dans le bureau de Watari, Kenneth ne réagit pas particulièrement. La possibilité d'être expulsé l'effleura un instant sans que cela ne lui inspire de crainte ou de joie. Peut-être une esquisse de curiosité qui se dissipa au rythme des pas qu'il esquissa à la suite du vieil homme.<p>

Il vit défiler devant ses yeux les couloirs et les volées de marches, comme dans un rêve où il se serait ennuyé. Il fit un signe de la main aux jumeaux qui le regardèrent passer de leurs grands regards curieux.

Et puis ils passèrent devant cette salle à la porte ouverte où reposaient un grand nombre de vieux instruments de musique.

Il y avait là deux garçons qui travaillaient ensemble sur un dossier des plus épais, tous les deux côte à côte devant un bureau, dos à la porte. C'était quoi leur nom déjà?

Ah oui, Yogur et Zéphyr.

Un soleil pâle et étouffé perçait à travers la fenêtre. Il se reflétait doucement sur les deux chevelures noires qui coulaient sur les deux nuques studieuses. Peut-être est-ce ce reflet qui l'attira ? Peut-être est-ce une prémonition de ce qui allait suivre ?

En tout cas il s'arrêta devant cette porte pour les regarder tous les deux, ignorant Roger qui s'éloigna de son pas égal, sans remarquer que le jeune garçon avait cessé de le suivre, le bruit de la cour masquant celui des pas.

Alors Kenneth suivit son instinct -une fois de plus- et en trois enjambées sautillantes il fut juste derrière eux. Il s'écroula littéralement sur eux, un bras derrière chaque épaule, le visage entre leurs deux joues :

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Il ne se préoccupa pas vraiment de Yogur, qui se raidit immédiatement comme une baguette de tambour, ni de Zéphyr qui frissonna du bas en haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Non il avait le regard rivés sur les notes des deux garçons, parmi les feuillets jetés à la va vite de l'un sur les adresses et les informations des suspects, puis sur les informations scrupuleusement noté sur un cahier bleu de l'autre. Du coté de Zéphyr, un petit tas de photos dépassait des pages du carnet.

Tandis que Yogur restait pétrifié, très lentement, Zéphyr se dégagea de l'étreinte du bras de Kenneth, le visage toujours figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. X ne se démonta pas, il profita de la liberté retrouvée de son bras pour tendre la main et attraper la liasse de photos qui dépassaient du cahier bleu.

C'étaient des photos de femme enceintes et poignardées. Leurs ventres béants ressemblaient à des bouches obscènes. Ouvertes, mouillées. Nul sentiment ne traversa le visage de X, il resta imperturbable. Un des clichés s'échappa et tomba devant Yogur qui ferma très fort les yeux et plaça ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir -ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire- ce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pu s'empêcher de faire si Kenneth n'avait pas parlé.

La voix du X résonna dans le silence de la pièce, comme un nouvel instrument de musique :

- Tiens c'est vachement marrant...

Il y eu un silence d'une dizaine de secondes où Y eut le temps de se mordre la lèvre et Z de répondre en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant exactement ?

X se tourna vers lui en lui montrant les images :

- Regarde, si on observe bien les clichés, on a l'impression que toutes les femmes essaient de protéger leur ventre pour empêcher le tueur de les tuer et de tuer leur bébé.

Il sortit le dernier cliché de derrière la pile, il le retourna pour vérifier la date :

- Mais si on regarde la dernière photo, la femme tend les bras. Pas pour accepter la mort mais comme si on lui prenait son bébé… Et qu'elle pouvait encore le sauver.

Les yeux de Y s'écarquillèrent immédiatement.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte du deuxième bras, il se tourna violement vers Zéphyr :

- Z ! Est-ce que le dernier nourrisson a été retrouvé ?

En silence, Z hocha négativement la tête, comprenant immédiatement là où son ami voulait en venir.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux fébrilement sous les yeux d'un Kenneth éberlué. Yogur continua d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu comprends ce que ça signifie pas vrai ? Si ça se trouve, l'enfant est toujours vivant !

Zéphyr se mit à fouiller parmi ses papiers, ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs oscillant au rythme de ses mouvements. Il répondit :

- Ca veut dire autre chose.

Il s'interrompit puis reprit lentement :

- Jusqu'ici, on cherchait un coupable célibataire et stérile. Maintenant on recherche quelqu'un avec un nourrisson. Ce qui réduit le nombre de suspects parmi ceux qu'on avait déjà sélectionnés.

- En fait il n'y en a qu'un qu- commença à dire Y.

C'est à ce moment là que Roger réapparût, son visage furieux apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis que Z brandissait un dossier:

- Kenneth, qu'est ce que tu fabriques au juste ! Je...

C'est alors que Z lui coupa la parole, en s'arrêtant sur une page où la photo d'une femme était épinglée, le souffle court -ce qui n'arrivait jamais-:

- Roger. On l'a. Je pense qu'on a coincé le tueur aux femmes enceintes.

* * *

><p>Yogur regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de rentrer dans le bureau de Watari depuis son arrivée. Ils étaient tous là. Watari au bureau, les mains croisées devant son visage et Roger derrière lui, ayant l'air de quelqu'un avalant une pilule très amère.<p>

A ses côtés, Z gardait son habituel air neutre, rabattant sa frange sur son nez du bout des doigts avant de ramener le reste de ses cheveux devant ses épaules.

De l'autre, K restait impeccablement raide et X se tortillait sur lui-même tout en jetant un regard envieux au travers de la fenêtre.

Watari commença par se racler la gorge, ce qui ne parvint pas à attirer l'attention de Kenneth.

- Et bien jeune gens, je tenais d'abord à vous faire parvenir cette information. Le bébé a bien été retrouvé, mis sous bonne garde et la coupable est sous les verrous. Je vous félicite vivement pour l'efficacité dont vous avez fait preuve dans cette affaire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers K :

- Korria, je voulais te dire que j'avais été très impressionné par la façon dont tu avais détaillé tous les moyens dont le coupable avait pu s'échapper sans se faire voir par le moindre témoin. Cependant...

A ce dernier mot, le visage de K sembla devenir plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Cependant... Je remarque que tu travaille rarement en compagnie de tes deux camarades. Ce qui est fondamentalement le rôle d'une équipe je crois.

Quand elle répondit, la voix de K était blanche:

- Vous avez raison Monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

«Il ne manquait plus que ça, il va falloir qu'on se la coltine encore.» songea Yogur tandis que X bâillait aux corneilles. Il avait espéré que K s'en irait de leur équipe, en vérité. Et ils seraient restés deux, Zéphyr et lui.

Le regard de Watari se fit plus doux :

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je veux dire, Korria. Je pense que tu te sens mal à l'aise en équipe et que tu travailles mieux en solitaire. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te changer de groupe. Dorénavant tu effectueras des recherches au laboratoire en compagnie de E. Tu as toujours excellé en chimie n'est-ce-pas?

K ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, Yogur pensa qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle se mit à trembler et ses jambes flageolèrent. Watari enrobait ça avec de jolis mots mais au sein de la Wammy's, ce genre de mutation revenait à une perte d'estime incroyable.

Il détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste pour elle ou heureux pour lui, et à la réflexion, il s'en moquait.

Mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée. Watari continua :

- Bien que Yogur et Zéphyr effectuent ensemble un travail irréprochable, je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'ajouter un peu de sang neuf dans votre inséparable duo. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Kenneth travaillera à vos côtés comme troisième membre.

Yogur eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Z ne bougea pas d'un poil et X s'étira.

Derrière Watari, Roger ferma les yeux et serra les poings, sans articuler le moindre mot.

Watari passa les enfants en revue :

- Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

X haussa les épaules et sourit -sourire en V- :

- Pourquoi pas... Ca a l'air marrant.

Yogur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, sans même préparer d'arguments :

- Ce n'est pas po-

Mais Z intervint avant lui, de son ton monocorde et posé :

- Bonne idée.

Y resta figé. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Il n'osait pas regarder Zéphyr, espérant qu'il avait juste mal entendu. Car ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible.

Pas Z. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit.

C'était la pire trahison qu'il pouvait lui faire. Le deux qu'ils avaient cherché à atteindre avait été à leur portée. Z avait renoncé. Pour l'autre.

La tête lui tourna un instant et il se sentit aussi désemparé, aussi monstrueusement abandonné que le jour où sa mère avait répandu ses boyaux, sa vie et son frère sur les pavés.

* * *

><p><em>Lou: Et voiloùùùùù! a la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures (encore plus malsaines ^^)...<em>

**Tach-pistache : ****Et dire que ça va aller de Charybde en Scylla pour eux... (Quand je dis eux, dois-je vraiment dire que le TOUS est sous entendu ? ... Quoi ? On n'allait pas en laisser certains vivre heureux, non mais !)**  
><strong>Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, parce que ça motive énormément (un grand merci à Melle-U, par ailleurs !), et parce que je vous l'ordonne. Voilà. :D<strong>


	3. Interdits, non dits et voix taries

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien l'bonjour, amis de tous âges, et oui nous sommes bel et bien de retour pour un troisième chapitre ! *confettis* Mais un mois et un jour après le deuxième *haches* (Oui, tout ce qu'il y a entre petites nétoiles, ce sont des trucs qui VOLENT*<strong>  
><strong>Quand je pense qu'il fut un temps où les chapitres arrivaient toutes les deux semaines... Mais bon, c'est la vie !<strong>

**Alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Ben honnêtement... L'acte de présentation des personnages est totalement fini. Ouais ouais ouais. Ca va aller à la vitesse grand V leur évolution après (a so hâte)**

**Brefouilles, enjoy the music comme dirait Mrs Gorski ~**

**(P.S : rappelez-vous que mon espagnol est, contrairement à Y, loin d'être parfait :/)**

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, bonjour...<em>

_Et oui, ça fait un bail, mais bien qu'on ait écrit ce texte très rapidement, on a mit un peu de temps avant de le corriger/modifier. Bref, une fois de plus c'est de ma faute :)._

_Que dire de plus, moi j'aime pas spoiler avant un chapitre donc je balancerai rien, j'espère que vous en profiterez et que vous l'apprécierez parce qu'on met beaucoup d'enthousiasme là-dedans._

* * *

><p><strong>Interdits, non-dits et voix tarie<strong>

* * *

><p>Chers individus ou infect petit génie que je ne nommerai pas, voici la suite de notre histoire. Voilà X, Y et Z réunis par ce qu'on pourrait appeler destin pour le premier, hasard pour le deuxième et ensemble des conjonctures pour le troisième.<p>

Mais des Dieux ivres peuvent bien choisir de faire se croiser les chemins d'orphelins hagards et amputés d'amours, ce sont les Hommes et eux seuls qui décident de tisser des liens entre leur âmes.

Voici comment ces trois là posèrent les premières pierres de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un trio gagnant.

Alors cher lecteur, après vous...

* * *

><p>Tout en longeant le long couloir, Kenneth chantonnait. Sa main glissait en silence le long du papier peint marron et constellé de tâches d'humidités. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond enluminé par l'eau d'un moucheté de petits ronds bruns. L'air sentait une légère odeur de renfermé et de pourriture et de la mousse poussait le long des plinthes en bois écaillées.<p>

Enfin il arriva devant l'encadrement d'une porte. En silence, il contempla son unique occupant. Le Z était penché sur un dossier, assis devant sa table habituelle, dans la salle de musique. Kenneth remarqua que comme la dernière fois, un soleil éteint se reflétait avec peine sur les cheveux noirs et lisses du garçon. X s'humecta les lèvres et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Bien qu'il ait été silencieux, quelque chose dans la façon dont le Z avait de respirer lui disait qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué. Il marcha jusqu'au piano et appuya brutalement sur une touche avant d'entamer une vague gamme aux notes fausses et criardes.

Zéphyr tourna enfin la tête vers le gêneur et Kenneth lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Z murmura :

- X.

- Hey...

X rabattit le couvercle sur les touches noires et blanches et alla s'assoir juste à coté du garçon, en tournant la chaise dos à lui et en s'asseyant le ventre contre le dossier. Z ouvrit la bouche. C'était la place de Yogur. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer :

- X, X, X... Chantonna t-il. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, appelle moi Kenneth, je préfère. Et toi ? Sous quel nom te connait-on ?

Les deux immenses yeux verts contemplaient Zéphyr avec une infinie curiosité. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci rabattit ses longs cheveux noirs devant ses épaules. L'épais rideau de cheveux dissimula ses joues. Frustré, Kenneth fit la moue tandis que son interlocuteur finissait par répondre très bas :

- Z.

Puis après hésitation, d'une voix très faible, comme un murmure :

- Zéphyr. Si tu veux.

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant lequel Kenneth se tortilla sur sa chaise pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur -sans succès d'ailleurs- tandis que Zéphyr cherchait quelque chose à dire tout en ayant seulement le désir terrible de pouvoir juste se taire comme d'habitude. Il finit par attraper le tas de paperasse qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et le glissa vers le deuxième garçon qui leur jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé:

- C'est quoi?

- Le nouveau dossier. Roger me l'a donné ce matin (puis à moitié grommelé, tandis que Kenneth faisait un effort pour tendre l'oreille pour entendre) On essaye de démanteler un réseau de la mafia Russe qui s'est beaucoup développé ses dernières années.

- Ah ouais, dit Kenneth, d'un air éteint, ne réalisant pas l'effort fait par l'autre pour faire une phrase aussi longue.

Avec une moue, il jeta un oeil à ce que lui avait donné Zéphyr. Il le contempla deux minutes, bâilla, le retourna à l'envers, et finit par s'étaler dessus, ses cheveux auburn en corolle sur les feuillets impeccablement dactylographiés.

De son coté, Z essayait de se concentrer sur son propre exemplaire, mais ça semblait presque impossible avec le regard du X qui vous détaillait comme ça. Il pensa que le garçon allait se lasser avant lui, mais bientôt, sa voix s'éleva en un piaillement :

- Le premier jour, quand je suis arrivé. Tu dormais à la fenêtre ?

Zéphyr se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il laissa passer un long moment, mais les yeux brillants de Kenneth qui ne le lâchaient pas lui intimèrent que le roux exigeait une réponse :

-... 'Souviens pas.

- Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je crois que tu m'agaces.

Z sentit ses mains devenir moites. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop direct. Et avec lui, il n'avait plus du tout cette apaisante impression d'être transparent. Il chercha un moyen de s'en sortir, mais n'en trouvant pas, il se sentit obligé de demander:

- Pourquoi ?

Kenneth sourit encore -En V inutile de le préciser-:

- Parce que les autres enfants ne réagissent pas comme toi. Enfin, c'est pas pareil. Au début, les autres ne m'aimaient pas, je le sentais bien. Mais pas toi. Toi tu n'avais pas l'air de me détester. Mais tu ne semblais pas bien m'aimer non plus. J'avais beau sourire, tu restais toujours sans réaction. Ca m'énerve. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses.

Zéphyr ne répondit pas, pensif...

La main de Kenneth jaillit de nul part, il attrapa distraitement une mèche de cheveux noirs et la plaça entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure pour se faire une moustache. Z ne frémit pas.

La bouche de X s'étira dans un sourire immense et ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément:

- Nous allons devenir amis, n'est ce pas?

- ...

- N'est ce pas?

Alors le coin des lèvres de Z se relevèrent imperceptiblement. Ce n'était rien, même pas un millimètre. Mais ça n'échappa à Kenneth qui bondit sur sa chaise à pieds joints en s'écriant:

- Tu as souri ! Tu as souri ! Ah je l'ai vu, il était caché au coin !

Mais Zéphyr put échapper en toute impunité à cette autre agression sociale.

Car c'est à cet instant qu'arriva Yogur.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, contemplant avec répulsion la poignée de centimètres qui séparaient son ami de… l'autre.

Et puis la manière dont X était complètement tourné vers Z, à pieds joints sur la chaise !

En quelques enjambées, il les rejoignit et d'une poussée de la main, avant que X n'ait pu réagir, il les fit basculer, lui et la chaise. La chaise fit un bruit assourdissant tandis que Kenneth se rétablissait avec une sorte de roulade en arrière d'une manière un peu bancale.

Il y eut un froid et ils restèrent tous immobile. Zéphyr pareil à lui même, Yogur les traits déformés par la colère, et Kenneth, la tête en bas, les jambes contre le mur -Par chance il avait laissé tomber la jupe au profit d'un short trop court ce jour-là.

Le X se redressa en poirier, la tête contre le sol, les mains en appui à plat, avant de se laisser retomber sur ses pieds. Il massa doucement ses coudes, tout en regardant Yogur par en dessous de ses cils :

- Humm... Bien que marrant, ça me paraît plutôt dangereux ce que tu viens de faire.

Yogur essaya de crier. Les mots restèrent coincés dans son œsophage un instant avant de jaillir avec brutalité :

- C'est MA place! Je t'interdis de t'asseoir là ! Je t'interdis de nous approcher.

L'espagnol sentit son pouls accélérer et sa respiration siffler.

- Je... Je !

Ses poings se serrèrent fort malgré lui, il sentit des larmes d'impuissance lui monter aux yeux. Pas par colère contre Kenneth cette fois, c'était une colère dirigée contre lui même. Parce qu'il savait que la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée était incroyablement puérile. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il haïssait Kenneth. Il haïssait les cils trop longs, les grandes prunelles vertes si semblables aux siennes. Et puis le short, les chaussettes rayées, le sweat sans manches et les mitaines. Il aurait craché sur tout ça.

Et puis il y avait cette phrase maudite « Tu as souri ! Je le vois bien ».

Est-ce que de mémoire, il se souvenait qu'un des sourires de Zéphyr ait été adressé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui?

- Je te déteste !

Très lentement, Zéphyr tourna son visage vers Yogur. Quand il parla, sa voix avait quelque chose de presque suppliant :

- Yogur...

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas, il foudroya X qui s'était assis sur ses talons et le fixait par en dessous.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher ! Zéphyr et moi, on travaille très bien tous les deux. K avait très bien compris ça. Ça fonctionnait parfaitement. Et puis parmi tous les autres, pourquoi a t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? N'importe qui, mais pas toi ! Tu n'es même pas intelligent !

Zéphyr déglutit tout en contemplant son ami. Assis par terre, Kenneth explorait le sol du regard. Il finit par sourire brièvement tout en émettant un son qui ressemblait à un ricanement, avant de répondre à mi-voix, très calmement:

- Je vois. C'est comme ça alors... C'est vraiment dommage, je te trouvais pourtant intéressant.

Il se leva et alla appuyer son front contre la fenêtre. Dehors, les autres enfants jouaient au ballon, étrangement plus calmement que quand il était parmi eux. Il fit un signe de main rapide à Pride qui l'avait aperçu avant de continuer :

- Et bien dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller présenter ton opinion à Roger. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu es le seul qui n'avait pas donné ton accord. Zéphyr a clairement dit qu'il pensait que mon inclusion dans l'équipe était une bonne idée, pas vrai ?

Les doigts de Yogur se mirent à trembler. Zéphyr intervint, d'une voix -très-légèrement paniquée :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ce reviendrait à dissoudre le trio de tête.

L'autre répondit, la voix étranglée :

- Je le sais bien! On n'a pas besoin d'en arriver là. Il suffit de faire comme on a toujours fait. On travaillera tous les deux et il se débrouillera tout seul.

Toujours tourné vers la vitre mais l'oreille en alerte, Kenneth inclina doucement la tête, comme un hibou curieux.

La voix de Z se fit entendre à nouveau, très douce. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir tant parlé de sa vie :

- Ce n'est pas possible non plus.

- Pourquoi?

- Kenneth n'est pas comme nous. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse même comprendre un dossier. Il va travailler purement instinctivement. D'après ce que nous lui en dirons.

L'instinct. Cette chose qui chez eux avait complètement été muré au profit de la raison et dont ils étaient maintenant presque dépourvus.

La voix de Yogur se fit complètement suppliante :

- Tu es de son coté ou quoi ?

De son coté, Kenneth écrasait son visage contre la vitre pour faire des grimaces à ceux de dehors, déjà désintéressé.

Z baissa le nez et ses cheveux recouvrirent ses joues. Il parla tout doucement :

- Y. Est ce que tu crois qu'on aurait pu sauver ce bébé?

Le cœur de Y rata un battement. Et la discussion fut close. Zéphyr saisit le dossier devant lui et l'ouvrit. Sachant que ce serait au-dessus des forces de Yogur, il essaya de parler le plus fort possible, mais le son qui s'échappa de sa bouche ressemblait à un murmure. Il détestait ce qu'il était en train de faire:

- Ce cas concerne une branche de la mafia de...

* * *

><p><em>Clac.<em>

Yogur mordit une fois encore dans la peau sanguinolente qu'il avait à la base de son pouce droit. Bientôt il l'arracherait définitivement, et là, il n'aurait plus qu'à en faire une autre. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, à cause de l'habitude bien sûr. Il avait écharpé toute sa main droite, et ses ongles n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, ou des échardes blanches dans la chair tendre. Il mettrait des pansements demain, tant pis pour cette nuit.

Il était renversé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir complet. Il devait être tard, il s'en moquait. Tous les événements de la matinée se mélangeaient dans son esprit avec la force d'une tempête. Zéphyr. Sa jalousie. Les affaires en cours. Korria exilée – littéralement. Et tout le ramenait inévitablement à l'autre.

L'autre. Toujours l'autre qui rôdait, insaisissable, inattaquable, protégé par le simple fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié comment raisonner de façon instinctive. Juste à cause de ça. Juste parce qu'il était stupide – dans tous les sens du terme. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait de toutes ses forces d'enfant humilié, déjà parce qu'il lui volait la seule personne qu'il voulait à tout prix garder près de lui. Z. Après tout les autres étaient parties, les autres étaient mortes, il n'y avait que Zéphyr qui était resté pour lui. Comme famille et comme ami il n'avait que lui. Il lui appartenait.

Aussi parce qu'il le changeait, il le sentait. Il aimait bien se parler à lui-même, il avait inventé une voix pour ça. Et cette voix se réveillait d'une autre façon qu'à l'accoutumée en présence de l'autre. D'accord, il le détestait, alors que sa voix le déteste aussi c'était presque normal, mais… Mais de là à lui dire de le... Il fallait avouer. Tuer… Comme si ça avait une volonté propre – ce qui était stupide, une voix intérieure est contrôlée par nos pensées, pas vrai ?

Alors Yogur avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Si on ne pouvait plus se faire confiance à soi-même, maintenant.

Et dernièrement parce qu'il se sentait terriblement puéril. Il avait toujours essayé d'agir rationnellement, calmement. Appeler les ambulances et les pompiers, apprendre la nouvelle de leur mort sans rien montrer, et après pleurer quelque part. Mais caché. Pas en face de deux personnes, dont une qu'il haïssait. Alors se comporter comme ça ! Criser ! Une jalousie de gamin !

_« Si infantil. Temores de un chiquillo. ¿ Y los celos de un monstruo ? »_

Quand Yogur pensait à des choses qu'il estimait trop personnelles, il avait pris l'habitude de les penser dans sa langue natale. Il en gardait les clés dans un coin de sa tête. Aucun mot n'avait été perdu, du moins parmi ceux qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il tenait tant à continuer à parler espagnol, et n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. En tous cas personne ici ne pouvait le comprendre. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa faiblement contre sa porte. Il tourna la tête si rapidement qu'il sentit ses vertèbres claquer les unes après les autres. Il grimaça mais, très vite, ses traits quittèrent la douleur pour devenir de la surprise. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien venait d'entrebâiller la porte et de se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Cette silhouette venait de briser un des plus grands tabous de la Wammy House entière : on ne pénètre pas dans un endroit aussi intime que la chambre d'un autre. Ca ne faisait pas, c'était comme ça. Qu'on ose le faire était la preuve d'une insolence incroyable, et… Et Y n'aurait jamais cru que Zéphyr aurait pu en être capable.

Il pensa une seconde à l'ignorer, puis oublia tout de suite cette idée. Il en aurait été incapable, de toute manière. Et puis s'il venait de violer l'une des règles de vie élémentaires de l'orphelinat, ce n'était pas pour rien. Dans le noir, il voyait juste les contours de Z. Il tremblait, même d'ici, ça se voyait.

- _Qué_… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit-il dans un anglais correct.

- Il faut que je te parle.

La voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière. Un relent sombre, cendré. Vraiment. Y avait un goût de cendres dans la bouche. Zéphyr semblait terrifié. Pour qu'il veuille parler, d'ailleurs…

- De quoi ? le pressa t-il, chuchotant naturellement à son tour.

- Pas ici.

Il se retint de hausser les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal – remarque que la situation ne l'était pas non plus.

- Où ?

- Deuxième étage, les toits.

L'espagnol hocha la tête et le suivit silencieusement hors de la chambre. Les fenêtres des couloirs ne montraient qu'une nuit incroyablement opaque, noire comme de la peinture qu'on aurait faite dégouliner sur les carreaux. Mais il s'en moquait. Zéphyr voulait parler, et ça, c'était beaucoup plus préoccupant que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. A propos de quoi ? De… Qui ? Il se mordit férocement la lèvre. S'il évoquait l'autre… S'il osait…

Ils arrivèrent très vite vers la fenêtre cassée du deuxième étage. Toutes les autres étaient soigneusement verrouillées depuis longtemps, il était impossible de les ouvrir ou de forcer leurs verrous bleuâtres. Mais celle-là, si. Tous les orphelins la connaissaient sans trop savoir comment. Lorsqu'on leur demandait où est-ce qu'ils en avaient entendu parler pour la première fois, ils affichaient une moue perplexe avant de hausser les épaules. C'était comme ça. Comme l'interdiction de rentrer dans les chambres, une règle tacite.

Cette fenêtre avait l'avantage de donner sur le toit du réfectoire, qui était bien plus plat que les autres. On pouvait accéder aux autres toits en grimpant un peu, mais ils étaient beaucoup pus dangereux. Et les murs étaient hauts. Très. Alors quand un des enfants voulait craquer en paix, il venait ici. Les surveillantes n'osaient pas s'y aventurer, elles avaient peur de tomber.

Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de Zéphyr, qui se coula dans l'embrasure comme s'il venait ici tous les soirs, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Yogur se rendit brusquement compte à quel point Z était encore quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait finalement que peu. Ils étaient proches, certes. Mais il avait beaucoup plus dévoilé ce que lui pensait que l'inverse.

Les tuiles étaient gelées, la nuit toujours aussi opaque. Il ne distinguait presque plus le brun, maintenant, à part les mouvements serpentins que faisaient ses cheveux à cause du vent glacial. Et encore, c'était tellement vague.

- Nous y sommes. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Tu n'es pas trop proche du bord ?

La question était parfaitement anodine, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la posait. Il se pencha un peu, avançant prudemment jusqu'à sentir sous ses pieds le bord du toit.

- Si, un peu.

Il y eut un frôlement de tissu, et il vint le rejoindre. Un silence de quelques secondes se créa entre eux, alors qu'ils essayaient de sonder les ténèbres, loin en dessous d'eux. S'ils tombaient, ils étaient morts à coup sûr.

- C'est profond, murmura Zéphyr, peut-être sans se rendre compte que sa phrase n'avait aucun sens, surtout pour parler d'une distance toit-sol.

Mais Yogur le comprenait. Après tout tout était si noir qu'on aurait pu prendre le vide pour de l'eau. Alors il hocha la tête, bien que ce soit inutile.

- Tu es vraiment mon ami, Yogur ?

- Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-il, un peu angoissé.

- Je veux dire, vraiment, vraiment ?

Les murmures de Zéphyr avaient laissé place à sa vraie voix, celle qu'il n'utilisait presque plus. Manifestement le vent gelé lui avait fait perdre sa retenue habituelle.

- Vraiment vraiment, répéta t-il avec conviction. Maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- Pousse-moi.

Sa première réaction fut de se dire qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais l'ordre avait été très clair, d'une affreuse clarté au milieu de tant de noirceur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'y arriva pas. Il retrouva la voix quelque secondes plus tard, lorsque le choc fut plus ou moins encaissé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai tué mon père.

C'était dit sur un ton monocorde, un peu comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer un de ces théorèmes qu'on leur enfonçait à coup de barres de métal dans le cerveau. Une de ces vérités bien connues de tous qu'il suffisait de réciter pour avoir une bonne place. Zéphyr ne récitait jamais rien lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parle clairement !

- Uniquement ce que ça veut dire. Je n'y arriverai pas seul. J'ai essayé tu sais. Mais j'ai peur de sauter. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. Alors pousse-moi.

- Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement malade, Zéphyr ? siffla Yogur en serrant ses coudes, pris par la même panique qu'il s'efforçait de masquer que quand il avait vu ses parents éclatés sur les pavés.

Parce que bien sûr Zéphyr mentait. Il avait été abandonné une fois, il ne voulait pas l'être une seconde fois. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment de l'affaire, et il ne voulait pas les connaître. Que Z le désire ou pas n'avait aucune importance : il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

C'était égoïste ? Oui. Encore une fois il l'était. Mais plus que jamais il s'en fichait, parce qu'il fallait simplement que Z vive.

- Allez. Je ne dirai rien à personne, promit-il.

- Evidemment puisque si je te pousse tu seras mort !

L'irréalisme de la situation lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les vitres de l'orphelinat.

C'était impossible, voilà tout. Juste impossible que la seule personne qui lui reste ait décidé de mourir. Les unes emportées par la Faucheuse sans qu'elles le désirent, et la dernière qui voudrait la rejoindre de son plein gré ? C'était plus qu'idiot, c'était… C'était… Impossible… Pas lui… Pas Z. Pas Z. Pas lui. Tout le monde sauf lui. Pas lui…

- Je t'en prie.

C'était une supplique, lui qui n'avait jamais rien osé réclamer de sa vie. L'enfant courant d'air qui demandait à quelqu'un de lui apprendre à voler, est-ce que c'était bien logique ? Ou alors il était fou. Ou alors ils l'étaient tous. Ou alors ce n'était que lui. Il n'y avait que lui qui était fou, et ce que voulait le brun était quelque chose de parfaitement fondé. Peut-être que vivre avec le poids de la mort de quelqu'un d'aimé sur ses épaules était vraiment trop lourd.

Peut-être que Zéphyr méritait la mo-

Il secoua la tête, épouvanté. Il n'avait pas pensé ça. Ca n'avait pas pu prendre forme dans son esprit. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pensé ça.

Sauf que c'était exactement, mot pour mot, ce qu'il venait de se dire.

- S'il te plaît ?

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Même s'il ne connaissait pas les causes, même s'il ne connaissait pas les conséquences, il ne pouvait pas pousser l'unique personne qu'il avait jamais considérée comme un ami dans le vide. Par égoïsme. Tout simplement.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il, très calmement – il s'étonnait presque de l'être autant.

Encore un silence, et puis la voix reprit, d'un ton de reproche.

- Tu as dit que tu étais mon ami. Tu me l'as promis.

- C'est pour ça que je ne te pousserai pas, se défendit l'espagnol, sentant une vague culpabilité lui serrer le cœur – de la culpabilité. Il se détestait.

- Tu préfères que j'aille le demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Y savait très bien de qui il parlait, mais il ne sentit pas la brûlure de la jalousie dans ses entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Zéphyr était censé être face à lui, plutôt proche d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Plus rien. Ni ombre, ni cheveux, ni silhouette. Rien que l'obscurité et le vent. Tout devint limpide et il recula de deux pas, effrayé.

- Je cauchemarde, c'est bien ça ?

- Est-ce que les cauchemars sont réels ou est-ce que la réalité est cauchemardesque ? répliqua…

Répliqua quoi ? Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Vraiment personne, le noir était toujours parfait dans la pièce. Il ne comprenait plus grand-chose. Mais il le sentait, le lit dans son dos, le bois dur des lattes sous sa tête.

Bon. Etait-il monté sur ces toits ? Avait-il parlé à Zéphyr ? Pouvait-il inventer aussi facilement une voix ? …Bien sûr, la voix qu'il s'inventait lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler, lorsqu'il avait besoin de hurler sans que personne d'autre que lui-même ne l'entende… Est-ce que c'était elle ? C'aurait été elle qui aurait joué le rôle de Z ? Etait-il devenu complètement fou ? Est-ce que…

_Clac._

Ses dents se remirent à claquer avec fureur sur la peau morte de son pouce. Elle s'arracha brutalement, sur une longue distance, et il sentit un filet de sang rouler sur sa paume. Il était perdu. Totalement perdu. Désorienté, c'était le bon mot.

Un simple cauchemar ?

« Est-ce que les cauchemars sont réels ou est-ce que la réalité est cauchemardesque ? »

Un cauchemar n'inventerait pas de tels évènements avec une telle précision. La voix de Zéphyr sonnait encore trop étrangement à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas tout inventé, il en était presque sûr. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de se mettre à penser en espagnol comme ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il avait la très désagréable impression que la personne qu'il s'inventait prendrait encore plus d'ampleur en lui.

Il s'endormit difficilement, mais néanmoins avec l'idée de parler à Z. Dès que possible. Autre ou pas. L'autre…

Le lendemain, il n'attendit pas de le voir pour parler. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Zéphyr, entrant sans vraiment se dire qu'il enfreignait « à son tour » cette règle qui les empêchait de se rendre visite directement dans leur chambre. Z dormait, comme il s'en était douté. Il se pencha pour le secouer un peu, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Comme si l'autre n'avait rien changé du tout.

Le brun se releva sans hâte lorsqu'il se réveilla, prenant le temps de replacer sa frange sur son nez avant de s'assoir face à lui, penchant dangereusement du côté de son oreiller. Mais les mots de Yogur le firent brusquement changer d'attitude.

- Zéphyr, pourquoi est-ce que tu es orphelin, toi ?

La question à ne jamais poser. Un peu comme un tabou. On ne prononçait pas ce mot, « orphelin ». C'était comme ça. Tellement de choses qu'on ne se disait pas mais qu'on savait d'instinct là-bas. D'ailleurs le seul instinct qu'il devait leur rester, je veux dire, connaître des règles. Mais je divague.

Zéphyr s'était raidi. Mal à l'aise, évidemment, peut-être plus qu'un autre à qui on aurait posé la question – le premier choc passé bien sûr. Non. Zéphyr était beaucoup plus tendu que n'importe qui, Yogur le voyait bien, ou plutôt le sentait. Il ne dit rien. Il attendait, patiemment. Parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par parler, rien que pour se faire pardonner peut-être, ou pour rétablir une quelconque égalité.

Et en effet, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un profond silence, la voix hésitante du Z s'éleva faiblement dans la pièce.

* * *

><p>Ce que raconta Zéphyr à Yogur ce jour-ci, je ne puis vous le dire en détail. Lors de mes recherches, j'ai pu arracher quelques bribes d'informations, médiocres, mais informations tout de même. Restait à broder, et à deviner.<p>

Le père de Z s'appelait Bertrand Bonnaventure. Bien que vivant en France depuis toujours, il avait abandonné tout ce qu'il avait pour suivre une femme, Cynthia, en Angleterre. Ils avaient vécu ensemble un petit moment, l'argent de Cynthia leur permettant de survivre là où ils étaient. Mais sa grossesse fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il avait eu le choix : soit elle le quittait, soit il la laissait avorter.

Six mois plus tard, Mr Bonnaventure se trouvait donc sans femme, sans amis, sans travail, et avec un enfant malade sur les bras. Appelé Zoran par rapport à son grand-père, mort depuis belle lurette d'un cancer généralisé – je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'ai toujours trouvé que donner le nom d'une personne décédée à un enfant, soi-disant pour un hommage, était quelque chose d'assez glauque. L'enfant se retrouve prisonnier du regard qu'on portait sur la personne, il n'existe qu'à moitié. La seconde moitié est ce mort qu'on essaie de faire revivre sur le dos d'un autre.

Je m'égare.

Il se battit longtemps pour élever son fils correctement, se démenant pour trouver un emploi. Il enchaînait travaux minables sur travaux minables, mais restait excessivement pauvre. N'importe qui aurait déjà crié au scandale en voyant l'état de l'enfant. Maigre, pâle, aux yeux sombres et aux habits trop réutilisés. Et puis ce manque d'attention porté à son idiopathie. Pauvre garçon – aussi bien au sens figuré que littéral.

Z ne disait rien de tout ça à personne. Simplement parce que son père l'avait prévenu que, s'il parlait de leur état déplorable, on l'enlèverait d'ici et on le placerait en orphelinat. Et son père ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Il adorait son fils. Le mettre à l'orphelinat, c'était lui enlever la dernière chose qui le laissait en vie.

Z, qui aimait profondément son père, et qui était déjà un génie, Z, donc, jura de ne rien dire.

Zéphyr n'avait pas d'amis, à l'école. On avait peur de lui. On disait qu'il ne parlait pas assez, ou qu'il disait des choses compliquées, et on n'y touchait pas. Un jour, une femme – une de ces assistantes sociales à la fibre maternelle pathétiquement développée – essaya de prendre contact avec l'enfant-génie. Elle le questionna longtemps, intriguée par son aspect misérable. Il refusa d'abord.

Mais la femme était jolie, la femme était gentille, la femme était douce et Z ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu faire du mal à son père. La femme avait promis de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Z n'avait jamais eu de mère, alors il avait l'impression que cette femme était là pour ça.

C'était compliqué de résister. Il le fit pourtant pendant un an.

Et ce fut certainement le soir de trop, l'emploi refusé de plus. Le matin même, il lui racontait tout. Il racontait qu'il avait froid, souvent faim, qu'il n'aimait pas voir son père déprimer pour son travail. Qu'il ne supportait plus l'odeur de la fumée de cigarette qui imprégnait sa « chambre ». Qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il aurait aimé aller dans une meilleure école. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Son père ne pouvait pas l'y emmener.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce plaisir incroyable que nous procure la plainte. C'est malsain, c'est sûr. Mais c'est tellement agréable de voir que l'on s'occupe de vous, que l'on s'intéresse à vos malheurs, que l'on essaie de vous choyer et de vous protéger. Zéphyr découvrait tout ça devant cette femme, et il se plaignit longuement, avec délectation, parce que ça lui faisait du bien.

Même, il mentit un peu, grossissant ses malheurs, rien que pour voir les yeux de la femme s'emplir de douleur à _son_ égard. Il ne pensait plus ni au possible orphelinat, ni à son père, il était juste heureux de pouvoir se décharger. Et qu'on s'occupe de lui par la même occasion.

Probablement l'un des derniers plaisirs qu'il s'accorda dans sa vie.

Le verdict tomba l'après-midi même. La mère demandait à retirer la garde de son fils à Mr Bonnaventure. Orphelinat. Tribunal pour mauvais traitements – il n'avait qu'à demander des aides ! Assistantes sociales qui criaient au bout du téléphone qu'il martyrisait son fils. Longues discussions stériles – elles avaient vu l'enfant, elles étaient sûres qu'il était un mauvais père, rien ne les ferait changer d'avis…

Se faire trahir par l'enfant qu'on a tenté d'élever du mieux possible. Le choc dût être grand pour cet homme. Peut-être un peu trop. Car le soir, lorsque Z rentra chez lui, son père n'était pas dans le salon à fumer comme d'habitude. Il était allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux clos, une eau rouge clapotant autour de lui.

Zéphyr comprit très vite le pourquoi du comment. Il comprit que c'était parce qu'il s'était plaint, ce matin, que son père était mort. Après tout, il était un génie. Cela lui causa plus de tort que de mal sans doute. Les conclusions qu'il en tira n'étaient pas heureuses.

Pour lui, c'était simple, c'était comme s'il avait tué son père.

Enfin, non.

Il _avait _tué son père.

Il se mit à se haïr de manière obsessionnelle. Il se détestait vraiment, totalement. Ordinairement, les enfants perdent ce sentiment de culpabilité en grandissant, ou alors on les aide à oublier. Mais Z avait décidé de fuir le monde. Terminé, les médicaments, il dormait sans se soucier des autres. Ainsi, on ne s'en approchait plus, on le fuyait presque, on le laissait en paix. Là il pouvait sauvagement ruminer sa colère, et oublier dans son sommeil.

Et sans personne pour le calmer, sa haine atteignit des sommets.

Il se mit aussi à ne plus vouloir se voir, lui. Il laissa pousser une longue frange sur ses yeux, ce qui fut très simple, car ses cheveux grandissaient vite. Triple succès. Non seulement il ne se voyait plus, mais il ne voyait plus la réalité, et les gens ne le voyaient plus non plus. Totalement invisible.

L'enfant-courant d'air, c'était tellement approprié pour ce garçon.

Après tout, c'est tout ce que ressentent les gens lorsqu'ils sont loin, très loin d'une tornade.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il eut terminé de raconter, Z baissa la tête alors que Y fermait les paupières. C'était tellement plus simple de le comprendre à présent. Tellement plus simple de se dire qu'il n'était plus en face d'un inconnu. Tellement plus simple pour tout.<p>

- Yogur.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que je ne le dirai à personne d'autre.

- Ce sera caché avec ton prénom.

- Pareil pour toi.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris pourquoi leurs promesses étaient toujours faites dans le noir, mais quand Z serra la main de Y – très, très fort –, l'espagnol crut un peu savoir.

C'était peut-être parce que dans le noir on cachait mieux son visage ?

* * *

><p>Quand Korria ouvrit la porte qui menait aux sous-sols, celle-ci fit un grincement si horrible que la préadolescente ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Un courant d'air montait de l'escalier plongé dans le noir. Elle frissonna à nouveau avant de poser en hésitant son pied sur la première marche. Ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons le vieil interrupteur qui alluma une série d'ampoules dont la lumière crue et sordide se refléta sur les murs humides.<p>

Elle descendit. Elle descendit très lentement. Son visage restait beau et froid comme du marbre. Seuls les larges cernes violacés et ce pli aigre au coin de sa bouche pouvait indiquer qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer. A pleurer que dis-je, à hurler sa peine en mordant son oreiller pour étouffer ses larmes et son humiliation.

Korria ne pouvait supporter ça. Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être rabaissée, trop de mauvais souvenirs pour ça. La descente de cet escalier était pour elle comme une métaphore géante de sa déchéance.

Contrairement aux autres enfants, Korria n'était orpheline que de mère. Celle-ci était morte en essayant d'accoucher illégalement après avoir appris que son enfant serait une fille. Une hémorragie interne avait mit fin à ses jours mais le bébé avait survécu.

C'était son père alcoolique qui s'était occupée d'elle pendant les six premières années de sa vie. Pendant cette période où l'enfance et le bonheur auraient dû être tout puissants, Korria avait tout subi en matière de maltraitance sauf le viol. Elle avait été battue à mort, insultée comme un chien. Elle avait nettoyé le vomi de son père à cinq heures du matin et dormi dehors sous la pluie. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la douleur ressentie quand il lui avait coupé les jambes avec un rasoir.

Korria détestait être une fille.

Oh, il le lui avait mille fois répété, ce géniteur honni, que si elle avait été un garçon, tout aurait été différent. Sa mère aurait été en vie. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait été aimée oui. Peut-être que son père aurait été fier.

Elle se mordit les joues jusqu'à la chair. Le goût acre du sang se déposa sur sa langue. Elle sentit les larmes monter à nouveau mais elle les en empêcha. Toutes ses années à bâtir un mur de glace autour d'elle. Elle était une forteresse. Elle était une armée à elle toute seule. Elle pourrait les tuer tous. Leur arracher les yeux avec ses ongles pointus. Surtout l'autre là. Cette créature fourbe et malsaine. Beau et dansant comme une flamme.

Aucune cervelle mais tout en haut. Juste du clinquant, que du faux...

Oh oui, elle avait perdu cette bataille, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas perdu la guerre -Oh non!-.

Tout en bas des marches, le petit pallier avec la lourde porte cloutée en fer lui semblait comme une antichambre de l'oubli ou de l'enfer -au choix-.

Était-ce par honte? _Tu ne nous es plus utile alors nous préférons t'enterrer, ainsi nous n'aurons plus à contempler ton visage et supporter l'échec que tu représentes._

Quelle lâcheté!

Pour contenir ses tremblements, elle prit la poignée à deux mains et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Elle s'ouvrit avec peine et en grinçant. Derrière le lourd battant se trouvait le laboratoire.

C'était une pièce immense d'environ cinquante mètres carrés. La lumière tamisée des néons à ultra-violets plongeait l'atmosphère dans une lueur verdâtre assez déroutante. Korria avança de quelque pas. Ses talons claquèrent sur les carreaux immaculés du sol. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien quand était la dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici.

Elle plissa les yeux pour observer les longues paillasses qui s'étendaient de chaque coté du mur. C'étaient des tables de céramiques blanches recouvertes de bocaux remplis de produits de couleurs variés et de textures douteuses.

Des boîtes de pétris étaient alignées les unes à cotés de autres et de maigres pousses en émergeaient, absorbant par leur feuilles minuscules les rayons pâles de la lumière artificielle.

L'air était chargé d'une odeur de souffre et d'engrais. Korria fronça le nez. En plus il faisait chaud comme dans une étuve. Elle pensa que cet endroit avait des allures de tombeau.

Derrière elle, de grands vivariums étaient remplis d'insectes, de batraciens et de rats qui piaillaient et se grouillaient dessus les uns les autres. Elle les imagina dévorant un cadavre.

Il y eu un bruit de porcelaine qui s'entrechoque et elle se retourna, inquiète malgré elle dans cet endroit lugubre.

Il y avait quelqu'un tout au fond. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne le savait pas, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu S que c'était presque étrange de savoir qu'il était là et qu'actuellement, l'étrangère, c'était elle.

Sick traversa l'allée en trottinant et marmonnant dans sa barbe. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vue lui, il était habitué depuis des années à cette lumière glauque, autant d'années depuis qu'il n'avait pas vu le soleil, ce qui lui donnait ce teint olivâtre qui lui avait valu son surnom.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée et ils se regardèrent. Il lui sourit et il lui sembla que jamais on ne lui avait adressé un sourire si doux.

S était l'orphelin le plus âgé de la Wammy's. Cette année là, il allait avoir seize ans. Il était grand et maigre avec un visage chevalin, une pomme d'Adam proéminente et de gigantesques lunettes. Ses cheveux châtains et gras lui tombaient en mèches autour du visage dans un fouillis qui lui auraient donné l'air d'un chercheur bohème par dessus sa blouse blanche s'il n'avait pas eu cet acné persistant qui rappelait son âge.

En termes de passé douloureux, Korria n'avait rien à lui envier, mais il faudrait attendre au moins cinq ans avant qu'il ne le lui avoue.

Sick était arrivé à la Wammy's depuis trois ans. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, il avait été un adolescent mal dans sa peau, qui avait servi de souffre-douleur toute son enfance et dont la famille était déchirée par de violents soucis financiers. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait trouvé de réconfort qu'en se plongeant dans ses épais cahiers de cours et particulièrement dans tout ce qui touchait la chimie de près ou de loin.

Et puis un jour son père avait ouvert le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il y avait pris le revolver qui s'y trouvait et avait abattu de sang froid sa mère et ses deux petites sœurs. Sick savait qu'il aurait été tué de la même façon s'il n'avait pas lui-même assassiné son père avec le tisonnier de la cheminée avant qu'il ne le trouve.

Malgré ce passé des plus sombres, Sick était quelqu'un de très gentil. Il n'aimait pas les humains. Attention, il ne les détestait pas. Il avait juste tout fait pour séparer son destin et le leur. Depuis trois ans, il était enfermé avec ses chères boites de pétris et rien ne semblait le rendre plus en paix avec lui même.

Et aujourd'hui il y avait cette fille, dans l'allée de sa pièce à lui.

Bien sûr il était au courant. Watari lui avait envoyé un mail pour le prévenir. Et il y avait répondu.

La fille dans l'allée avait l'air d'une poupée prête à se disloquer.

Il savait ce que ça faisait, alors il lui sourit.

Quand elle se mit à pleurer, de gros sanglots lourds comme les gouttes de pluies le long des gouttières, il pleura avec elle. Il pleura pour sa mère, pour ses sœurs, pour la fille, pour le soleil qu'il ne voyait jamais et sur toutes ses choses.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps dura ce cri de détresse partagé, cet instant où ces deux êtres fondamentalement seuls creusèrent un tout petit pont dans leur coquille le temps de faire entrer un morceau du monde.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de cela. Ils ne savaient pas faire. Alors bien plus tard, ils embrayèrent sur autre chose:

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Des mutants.

- Tu modifies leur ADN ?

Tous les deux penchés sur les boites de pétris, ils déposaient en bas des tiges des gouttes d'un liquide visqueux. Korria ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Watari avait raison, plus que d'étudier des meurtres sordides, elle aimait bien mieux s'occuper de molécules et de botaniques.

- Ouais.

- Dans quel but?

- J'essaye de leur faire produire en masse un antipaludéen qui coûterait moins cher que les médicaments déjà présents sur le marché, et que l'on pourrait distribuer en grande quantité dans les pays en voie de développement.

- Je peux te donner un coup de main?

- Oui, mais avant de manipuler, étudie le dossier.

Hum, de son pas calme et mesuré, ignorant dignement ses yeux pochés et son teint cadavérique, K se hâta d'aller chercher la grosse pile de feuilles qu'il lui avait indiquée.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et il alla farfouiller dans une remise avant de revenir, les bras chargé d'une vieille blouse qu'il déposa sur les épaules de la petite fille.

Combien d'années ensemble feraient d'eux ce qu'ils deviendraient plus tard ? Est-ce cet affront ultime qui mijota toutes ses années dans la cervelle de K ? Ou bien est-ce la vie même ? Les petits tracas, les petites guerres dont on ne voit que le nom, écrites proprement dans les journaux qui viennent du dehors. Les petits assassinats, les petites trahisons du monde de l'autre coté du mur.

Ou bien le dernier coup sera celui qui la séparera de S ?

Qui peut le dire, ce qui détruit un être ? Puis-je le dire pour moi, si c'est L ou si c'est N ? Si Kira en est le responsable finalement, ou si le coupable de mon propre échec n'est nul autre que moi-même.

Si vous avez lu cet autre de mes livres que j'ai nommé « L save the world », alors peut-être savez vous que K est destinée à être coupable.

Mais cela était il une fatalité ? K était elle déjà mauvaise ? Ou bien l'avons-nous crée ?

Nul ne le saura d'autre qu'elle même. Et S.

Peut-être.

* * *

><p><em>Entrée N°6, une heure dix-sept<em>

_Criminel : __Братва (Bratva, mafia Russe)_

_Fond de l'affaire : cette mafia s'étend dangereusement à travers le monde et il y a possibilité qu'elle ait envoyé plusieurs de ses agents au Royaume-Uni. _

_Détails : le samedi vingt-six, interception d'un message codé provenant d'un des Q.G de la mafia, en Russie, surveillé par (note : penser à écrire ce nom quand je m'en souviendrai) Le code utilise l'alphabet cyrillique, néanmoins, la base qui a servi à construire le message ne l'est probablement pas. Les chercheurs pencheraient pour une langue européenne sans le savoir avec exactitude. A vrai dire nous ne pouvons pas avancer tant que le langage n'a pas été établi. On ne nous a pas appris à parler beaucoup de langues, alors les reconnaître… Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il n'y a vraiment aucun professeur de langues étrangères. C'est stupide, parce que ce serait plus simple pour réaliser un grand nombre de cas. C'est peut-être pour nous couper encore plus du monde. Dois-je me sentir supérieur aux autres parce que je sais parler une autre langue, alors ? Et Yogur ? Possible. Remarque que nous n'avons pas le droit de l'utiliser. Personne ne nous comprendrait de toute manière. Ils nous bloquent, c'est évident._

_Est-ce que Kenneth sait parler une autre langue ? Il ne se priverait pas de l'utiliser, alors je pense que non. Rien que pour voir la tête de ses interlocuteurs, ou faire exprès de les provoquer, il l'aurait utilisée. Il faudra que je lui demande un jour, mais dans longtemps. J'ai promis à Yogur de ne pas trop lui parler après tout. Je ne crois pas qu'il aille très bien. Il a peur. J'ai peur aussi. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais on a peur. Et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne, idiot, non ?_

_Il sait pourquoi maintenant. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à résister. Si Kenneth avait continué à ne pas me parler, ça m'aurait suffi. On se serait évités tout le temps mais je ne serais pas tombé sous son emprise. Enfin non, je ne suis pas tombé sous l'emprise de Kenneth ! C'est faux ! J'ai peur de l'être, c'est tout. Si ça continue je sais ce qui va se passer. Et je sais que je vais très probablement chuter parce que Kenneth est Kenneth mais qu'est-ce que j'écr_

Zéphyr lâcha son stylo. Regardant avec répulsion ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Les mots étaient sortis seuls. Sans qu'il ne les réfléchisse avant. Il venait de dire ce qu'il pensait. La chose qu'il essayait toujours d'éviter. Et si quelqu'un voyait ça ? Epouvanté, il raya la page entière. S'acharnant sur le papier de mauvaise qualité. La pointe perça des trous partout. L'encre noire transperça la feuille, tachant celle de derrière. Il était devenu malade. Si quelqu'un voyait ça, il se poserait des questions. Il fallait cacher ce cahier. L'enterrer quelque part. Oublier.

Où ? On le trouverait. On saurait. Surtout si c'était X ou Y. X et son instinct. Y et sa jalousie. Ils sauraient. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne le fallait surtout, surtout pas. Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, toujours sous le choc. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ouvrit les vieilles portes et regarda le plancher. Les lattes qui le composaient se relevaient un peu. Il en arracha la moitié d'une. Il y avait un trou à peine suffisant. Le cahier serait tordu. Tant pis. Il le plia et le cacha dedans avant de replacer le morceau de bois par-dessus. Personne ne trouverait jamais rien. On n'en entendrait plus parler.

Il se dirigeait vers son lit quand il s'en rendit compte. Il avait le souffle court. Ses épaules tremblaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie. Qu'on le connaisse. Qu'on l'attrape. Et il venait de l'écrire. Il divaguait. Il n'avait plus le droit de penser à lui comme ça. Juste à ses affaires. De façon rationnelle. Toujours. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Trois heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut. Une seule idée dans la tête. Son rapport avait été rayé avec tout ce qu'il avait marqué.

Il se détestait.

* * *

><p>Opak et Qaché étaient roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, dissimulés à moitié derrière la benne à ordure. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était leur coin à eux -enfin celui où les autres arrivaient à les trouver car cela arrivaient fréquemment qu'ils disparaissent pendant quelques heures sans laisser de traces avant qu'un membre du personnel ne les retrouve cachés dans une malle ou enterrés dans un pot de fleur.<p>

De cette façon, ils avaient choisi cet endroit malodorant parce que personne ne leur envierait. Pour cela, O et Q étaient extrêmement prudents.

Il faut dire que contrairement à la quasi totalité des orphelins de la Wammy's, ils avaient quelque chose à perdre eux!

Alors ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un corrigeant les copies de l'autre mais nul n'aurait pu dire lequel faisait quoi... Ils gardaient de leur passé un secret jaloux, seul l'autre connaissant leur véritable identité.

- O, je n'entends rien...

- Je n'entends rien non plus, c'est presque étrange...

- Ah mais non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est que l'autre n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il doit travailler avec les deux qui sont en tête.

- C'est pour ça alors, je m'étais presque habitué à tout ce bruit qu'il faisait.

- Un bruit de crécelle avec sa voix...

- Non des chants d'oiseaux, des pépiements agaçants...

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça me manquait.

- Bien sûr...

Et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, parce que mine de rien, ça leur faisait tout froid de ne plus entendre le rire de Kenneth. Mais parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avouer à l'autre qu'ils se sentaient chacun relié à un élément extérieur, alors ils se turent. C'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les feuillets qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier et machinalement, l'un entoura une faute sur la feuille de l'autre en croisant son bras derrière celui de l'autre de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent -une fois encore- emmêlés.

- Oh là là... dit Opak mais elle ne fit rien pour lâcher son frère et vice-versa.

C'est à ce moment-là que Pride en profita pour taper dans son ballon qui alla s'écraser juste au dessus de leur têtes et les deux jumeaux sursautèrent si fort qu'ils ré-atterrirent sur leur pieds.

- P ! crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules tout en récupérant le ballon du pied:

- Vous ne voulez pas venir jouer, au lieu de vous faire des confidences à l'oreille comme deux sales fouines ?

C'était un peu des paroles en l'air, jouer au ballon avec O et Q relevait de l'exploit. De toute façon, ils ne jouaient que l'un avec l'autre, même quand on les mettait dans des équipes différentes.

Mais bon, au final, tout le monde se liguait contre eux et ça pouvait devenir drôle.

Il n'aurait pas pu penser comme ça il y a quelques semaines, mais le X leur avait appris que rien ne valait le coup s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de drôle à la fin.

Il se demanda vaguement si X avait accepté de rentrer dans le trio de tête parce qu'il trouvait ça poilant.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Trust, Chameleon et Disgust qui semblaient dans un conflit interne très important. En effet, Chameleon essayait de trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser de Disgust qu'il n'aimait pas trop, donc toute occasion était bonne pour approuver Trust et rabaisser Disgust. De son coté, Disgust accablait Trust sous une montagne de blabla inintéressant et le pauvre Trust tentait en vain de se défaire des deux importuns.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Pride qui eu tôt fait de mettre tout le monde d'accord -ou pas- en divisant tout le monde en trois équipes -en désespoir de cause-, les jumeaux, lui et Trust, et enfin les deux lourds ensembles. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que deux des équipes allaient traîner des pieds en grommelant, ni que Roger les observait de derrière une vitre du premier étage et se promettait de tous leur offrir une punition exemplaire pour cause d'oisiveté -ce qui était formellement interdit, car pourquoi buller quand on peut travailler, hein ?.

C'est à ce moment là que X se décida à faire son entrée, marchant du pas rapide de l'élève indiscipliné qui essaie d'échapper au professeur qui aimerait le faire travailler plus.

Il traversa la cour jusqu'à rejoindre le petit groupe qui était jusque là si morose sans lui.

- Ah, voilà notre nouveau membre du trio de tête ! dit Chameleon d'un air réjouit.

- Plait-il ? demanda Kenneth décontenancé.

Trust soupira :

- Il te félicite juste pour être monté en grade.

- Oh...

Les enfants se réunirent en cercle autour de X. Bizarrement, ils n'étaient pas jaloux. Bien sûr, c'était le but de chacun d'avoir des notes suffisamment élevées pour pouvoir entrer dans ce trio là -le seul qui avait une vrai chance de s'échapper totalement du système de la Wammy's. Les autres n'existeraient jamais que par elle et à travers elle.

Mais c'était ainsi. Comme il était acquis que seul Peter Pan était capable de pourfendre le capitaine Crochet, Kenneth recevait les honneurs qu'il méritait tout en étant un cancre et tout le monde trouvait ça normal.

Question de charisme oblige - j'ai connu ça aussi, sauf que moi, j'étais intelligent en plus.

- Alors, ça se passe comment avec eux?

- Hein ?

- Avec le gros et le chevelu bizarre...

Kenneth pris un air songeur. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça se passait bien, ça non... Mais d'un autre coté, Zéphyr l'intriguait énormément et puis le gros là... Et bien il le trouvait plutôt drôle, non ?

Il se frappa dans les mains et s'exclama :

- Ah mais oui, le gros ! Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air surpris :

- ...?

- Oui, il ne m'a toujours pas dit son nom. Il ne parle jamais avec nous...

Pride haussa les épaules et renifla d'un air méprisant:

- Lui ? C'est Yogur, il est arrivé il y a un an. Il a tout fait pour monter dans le classement, c'est la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime pas...

Disgust intervint en sautillant, comme monté sur ressort :

- C'pas tout à fait vrai Pride! C'est toi qui lui as donné son surnom au début et on s'est moqués parce qu'il ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il voulait nous battre tous au classement.

Kenneth fronça les sourcils tout en les entendant parler :

- C'est si important que ça ce classement ?

Les autres enfants le regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds :

- Evidement, s'exclama Pride, c'est grâce à ce classement que l'on va décider qui sera le prochain L !

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

- Le prochain L voyons, c'est le plus grand détective au monde, et il a aidé à créer la Wammy's House afin de pouvoir un jour confier sa relève à l'un d'entre nous.

Trust haussa les épaules :

- Mais pour le moment Mr Watari a un autre projet, au lieu de ne former qu'un seul grand détective, il a décidé de former un trio qui travaillera de paire afin d'être encore plus efficace que le L actuel. C'est dans ce trio que tu as été inclus. C'est une incroyable promotion qui fera de toi quelqu'un d'important.

Kenneth croisa les bras et fit la moue :

- Ouh là! Je ne sais pas très bien quoi penser de tout ça. Cette histoire de trio, ça m'a l'air très marrant mais ils ne vont pas me demander des tas de responsabilités et tout pas vrai ? Ca m'embêterait bien…

* * *

><p>Quand Kenneth s'arrêta devant la porte, il ne se demanda pas si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était bien ou pas, si cela était potentiellement un acte qui amènerait d'autres gens à être blessés ou pas. Kenneth était juste derrière cette porte parce qu'il en avait envie.<p>

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et il ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes avant, l'éclair originel avait laissé passer sa lumière par la fenêtre sale et avait illuminé le couloir.

Ce n'était pas une envie énorme, -oh non!-, il aurait pu s'en passer. D'ailleurs n'importe qui se serait dit que cette envie n'était pas raisonnable et aurait tourné les talons.

Mais Kenneth étant Kenneth, ses doigts vinrent gratter le montant de bois recouvert de peinture écaillée. Il tendit l'oreille.

Pas de réponse, alors il recommença, toquant avec davantage de convictions. Cette fois encore, seul le silence lui répondit, mais le X n'était pas garçon à laisser tomber si facilement. Ses longs doigts de fille se posèrent sur la poignée et il la tourna avec d'infinies précautions. En s'ouvrant la porte ne fit aucun bruit et il se glissa à l'intérieur avec une grâce de voleur.

La pièce était très sombre. Ses pupilles s'élargirent démesurément, ne laissant qu'un maigre cercle vert comme contour. Kenneth retint son souffle. Dans le silence nocturne de la pièce, il pût percevoir le bruit régulier d'une respiration.

Doucement, il sentit qu'il s'habituait à l'obscurité. La pièce était semblable à sa propre chambre. Sans caractère. Avec un bureau, un lit de bois simple, une penderie et une bibliothèque où étaient classés scrupuleusement des dossiers.

Il respira. L'air était rempli de l'odeur d'un autre être. Une odeur qui était bien trop discrète pour qu'on la remarque quand on était simplement près de lui. Kenneth aimait ça, cette intrusion nocturne dans l'espace de quelqu'un. L'orage gronda encore à l'extérieur et l'espace d'une demi-seconde, la pièce fut dessiné tout en ombre et lumière.

Il se rapprocha du lit à pas de loup et plissa les paupières pour discerner la silhouette de l'autre endormi. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient étalés en corolle sur l'oreiller, comme une nuée de serpents autour du visage d'une gorgone. Kenneth eut beau essayer de deviner les yeux, le nez était pudiquement plongé vers le cou, le front et le haut des joues toujours voilés par cette longue frange épaisse.

X fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement. Il tendit le bras pour chasser les cheveux de devant les paupières de l'autre garçon mais à la dernière seconde il hésita.

Oh non alors. Ce serait bien trop facile. Il n'aimait pas ce qui était trop facile. Alors à la place, il s'agenouilla par terre, ses coudes venant se loger sur le matelas, ses jambes croisées dans le bas de pyjama trop grand.

D'une main douce mais ferme, il secoua l'épaule de Zéphyr.

- Zéphyr... Zéphyr... Réveille-toi...

Il dût insister un peu avant de réussir mais quand Z émergea, il sursauta si fort en le voyant qu'il se cogna la tête contre le bois de lit.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi, le temps que le plus âgé réalise que ce n'était pas un rêve et que Kenneth était bien assis là, par terre, au pied de son lit. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à son cœur pour le sentir battre la chamade.

- ...!

Kenneth tourna vers lui son visage de faune et sa main se posa naturellement sur celle de l'autre qui agrippait furieusement ses bras:

- Je t'ai fait peur, excuse-moi.

Instinctivement, Zéphyr retira sa main et recula légèrement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit contre le mur. Sans insister, Kenneth baissa le nez et ramena sa main contre lui. Un léger bruit de clapotis monta. C'était la pluie qui battait la fenêtre.

- Hum, je...

Il sourit un instant avant de regarder ailleurs. Même dans le noir, la maigre lumière se reflétait sur ses petites dents, sur ses canines pointues. Zéphyr le contempla.

Le X portait un bas de pyjama trop grand sur lequel avait boutonné à moitié une large chemise d'homme blanche, retroussée aux coudes. Les pans bâillaient et laissaient voir ses clavicules et son nombril.

La chevelure désordonnée trahissait qu'avant de faire l'école buissonnière, Kenneth avait tout de même dormi un peu. Zéphyr se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne devait pas être loin de deux heures du matin.

Le tonnerre tonna encore et ce fut sans doute ce qui motiva X à parler. Il se retourna dos au lit, appuya son dos contre le bois, la tête renversée en arrière sur le matelas et sa voix s'éleva tendrement :

- Quand il y a avait de l'orage... Enfin avant bien sûr...

« Avant » signifiait « avant la Wammy's », « avant d'être orphelins » et toutes ces choses, Zéphyr le comprit immédiatement.

- Quand il y avait de l'orage, répéta Kenneth, ma mère venait dormir avec moi. Elle me disait que c'était pour que je n'aie pas peur mais en fait, c'est elle qui avait peur dans le fond. Peur d'être abandonnée dans une nuit profonde et remplie de monstres.

X ferma les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il fût ramené dans la caravane exigüe, parmi les malles de chiffons et de foulard piquetés de pièces clinquantes, de couleurs vives et d'encens. Sa mère et lui cachés sous une énorme couette en patchwork de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait cette odeur entêtante d'encens qui flottait.

- Elle adorait me raconter des histoires, ma mère. Elle aimait ça comme d'autres aiment que tout soit propre, bien rangé et net.

Zéphyr avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il l'écoutait. Kenneth leva les yeux vers lui :

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?

Z inclina la tête sur le coté lentement, ce qui ne voulait pas vraiment dire oui, ni non, mais Kenneth s'en fichait. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à l'orage. Ni à sa mère d'ailleurs. A cet instant, Kenneth s'écoutait parler. Il avait envie de raconter des histoires. Alors il les raconta.

Il parla des dragons, des forêts, d'histoires d'amours qui se terminent bien -et mal-, d'aventures, de héros très fort qui ne savaient même pas compter et de toutes ces choses. Ivre de sa propre voix, il détailla les grottes, les esprits, les créatures tapies dans l'ombres et les sorciers maléfiques.

Et enfin, il se tût, la voix un peu éraillée. Il ne savait même pas si l'autre l'avait écouté ou s'il s'était rendormi.

Mais quand il lui demanda :

- Z, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Il l'entendit bouger, un tout -tout- petit peu, et il sût alors que Zéphyr ne dormait pas.

* * *

><p>Zéphyr, en réalité, n'avait pas mis longtemps à se décider. Il avait d'abord eu peur. Son réflexe habituel. Pas de la surprise. De la peur de s'en rapprocher. Ensuite de la culpabilité. Parce qu'il y avait Yogur et le risque horrible de le blesser. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il tenait à Y. Et puis finalement il laissa passer. Parce qu'il était fatigué. Que les histoires du X lui plaisaient beaucoup. Qu'il avait froid.<p>

Et parce que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pas tant que ça. Y ne le saurait pas. Personne ne le saurait.

Alors il bougea –oh, juste un peu. Pour lui signaler qu'il ne dormait pas. Donc qu'il pouvait venir. Kenneth comprit vite et ne se gêna pas. Z sentit la couette se relever. Un courant d'air passa le long de son cou déjà glacé. Il avait vraiment trop froid. Au moins il ne le sentait pas dans son sommeil. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, frileusement. Evitant au maximum de toucher les jambes de l'autre.

En fait il était un peu mal à l'aise. Un petit peu. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais dormi avec personne de sa vie. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un comme lui. C'était perturbant. Il fallait qu'il s'endorme vite.

Pourtant, une voix le sortit de sa somnolence. Kenneth évidemment. Il le secouait un peu par l'épaule. Il s'en libéra vite. Il ne voulait pas se relaisser tenter. Il connaissait.

Il eut brusquement très peur. Ce qu'il avait marqué dans le cahier. Il allait se faire attraper.

Mais Kenneth ne paraissait pas vraiment vouloir ça. Il semblait sincère. La femme aussi le semblait. Mais X était jeune. Plus innocent que la femme. Qu'aurait-il en tête ? Faire rager Yogur. Peut-être. Vraiment ? Il ne le détestait pas tant que ça. Enfin…

- Pourquoi tu t'écartes ? Je voulais juste te demander quelque chose…

Il poussa un léger soupir. Manifestement X prit ça pour un assentiment. Son piaillement reprit dans l'ombre.

- Zéphyr… Zéphyr, j'ai un peu froid. Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

_« Non »_ fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa. Parce que ça commençait ainsi. Tout le temps. On était gentil avec lui. On essayait d'attirer son attention. Il se laissait prendre au piège. Et finalement ça ne menait à rien. Sauf à perdre des gens. La femme et son père. Kenneth et Yogur. Parallèle évident. Il ne fallait pas. Pas encore une fois. Il fallait juste qu'il parte en fait.

Mais en même temps non. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais voilà. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il reste. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Juste une impression assez diffuse, assez douce. Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas, rester. Dilemme. Il se mordilla la langue.

Bon, tant pis.

Mais ce serait la seule fois. L'unique. Certes il lui avait suffi d'une fois pour devenir orphelin. Mais ça ne mènerait pas là. Kenneth dormirait. Il repartirait demain. Point. Il ne se laisserait pas faire de nouveau. Enfin, peut-être… Non.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa un tout petit peu aller. Timidement, il le serra contre lui. Glissant ses paumes froides sur son dos bien plus tiède. Ravi, Kenneth se lova contre lui. Il sentit ses cheveux chatouiller son cou. Bientôt son souffle passa sur son épaule gauche. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il était chaud. Son prétexte pour l'approcher était faux, bien sûr. Trop tard. Ses bras s'étaient aussi coulés dans son dos. Il sentait aussi son cœur battre sur sa poitrine. Moins rapidement que le sien. Mais moins profondément. C'était agréable.

Zéphyr ne paniquait plus. Il ne pensait plus à grand-chose. Ce qui lui semblait bizarre devint naturel. Ce qui était totalement idiot. L'autre remua encore un peu les jambes puis s'arrêta. Ses paupières effleurèrent sa clavicule lorsqu'il ferma les yeux. Il posa doucement sa joue sur le haut du crâne de Kenneth. Dormir avec quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait fait ça. Vraiment jamais. Même petit. Il s'en serait souvenu.

Au moins il y avait un bon point. Il avait un peu plus chaud.

Les hanches de X allèrent naturellement s'encastrer dans le creux des siennes. Juste assez fines pour y reposer en paix. Comme si elles étaient faites pour aller ici. Depuis toujours. Pour toujours.

Ce qui était peut-être vraiment le cas.

Mais ce ne serait qu'une seule fois.

* * *

><p><em>Lou: Non mais quel beau gosse ce X! (S'envoie des fleurs à elle même). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on attend avec impatience des commentaires, même négatifs!<em>

**Tach-pistache : Ouaaais ouais mais tu vas voir dans les prochains chapitres... (Bouh, que je suis cruelle, que je suis machiavélique, que je m'aime, que je vaux mieux que Keth 8D)  
><strong>

**(P.S : Elle plaisantait pour les avis négatifs. Je vous somme de nous mettre de beaux textes en prose pour nous idolâtrer ~)  
><strong>

**CHU xxx  
><strong>


	4. Blessures

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUH !<strong>

**Eh oui, nous sommes re-here. Vous en conviendrez, c'est ahurissant, mais c'est ainsi !  
><strong>

**Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D**  
><strong>Enjoy !<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello, j'ai l'impression de me répéter quand je dis que je suis désolé pour le retard et que c'est de ma faute. Bon bref, un chapitre que j'ai eu assez de mal à écrire mais je suis plus motivée pour le suivant. Je ne promet rien mais comme mon copain m'a lâchement abandonné pendant deux semaines (bon il a des vacances alors que je travaille mais quand même), je devrait avoir plus de temps et le prochain ne devrait pas attendre autant.<em>

_What else? Et bien rien de particulier, merci à la dernière review d'Anna qui nous (m'a) mis un grand coup de pied au derrière et merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur._

* * *

><p><strong>Blessures<br>**

* * *

><p>Zéphyr ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il entendait son propre sang pulser avec force dans ses oreilles. La lumière du soleil filtrait à peine dans sa chambre. Grisant toutes les couleurs. Anéantissant le blanc, épaississant les ombres. Univers tricolore. Il ne faisait pas encore jour. Enfin probablement. Il poussa un long soupir. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller tôt. Il ne voyait rien avec ses cheveux sur les yeux.<p>

Et puis ça signifiait moins de rêves. Plus de crises aussi. Sa maladie risquait de le rattraper.

Vraiment pas utile, ce genre de choses.

Quelque chose remua sur son torse. Il se figea brusquement avant de pencher la tête de côté. Oh oui, c'était vrai. Il l'avait oublié. Sûrement la raison de son éveil.

Roulé en boule contre lui, Kenneth dormait profondément. L'une de ses mains serrait tendrement la sienne. Il se fit la réflexion que c'était rare de voir X sans expression sournoise.

Ses yeux dérapèrent sur le corps de l'autre. La chemise froissée s'était ouverte pendant la nuit. Le brun fixa un instant son épaule nue. Il sentait encore son cœur contre son torse. Il respirait trop vite pour bien dormir. Un souffle haché et des battements précipités.

Il n'osa pas tenter de le calmer. Il aurait su le faire, bien sûr. Mais ce serait trop bizarre. Et il avait la flemme – beau prétexte.

De toute manière il y était indifférent. C'était joli, l'indifférence. C'était surtout vital.

Il attendit patiemment que le soleil se lève. La chambre s'illumina un peu. Toujours grise mais moins. Il allait pleuvoir, comme depuis deux semaines. L'autre s'agitait dans son sommeil. Ses ongles se plantaient souvent dans sa peau. Il aurait des marques, mais il ne disait rien. Ca ne le dérangeait pas. Il aim – quelle horreur ce mot. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas.

Quand il put voir quelque chose – très vague – il ne voulut pas réveiller X. Il se leva comme un fantôme. Mais l'autre ne lâcha pas son poignet. Le brun dut attendre encore un peu qu'il se calme. Très doucement, il retira sa main. Il ralentit sa respiration pour écouter la sienne. Il dormait encore.

Parfait.

Sa frange s'écarta lorsqu'il se releva, et une panique incontrôlable le prit. Il leva une main pour la rabattre sur son nez. Il pensa en retard qu'il aurait pu voir X plus nettement. Puis il se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'allait définitivement pas bien.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il se rhabilla. Les yeux sur X en priant pour qu'il dorme semblait être le cas. Son visage grimaçait sur les draps froissés. Z le regarda cauchemarder un instant. Il soupira encore, faisant glisser d'instinct ses cheveux sur ses avant-bras. Il allait contre tous ses principes de calme. C'en était presque effrayant.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de l'endormi. Il hésita encore un peu. Et il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Debout, murmura t-il à côté de son oreille.

Kenneth ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ses doigts serrèrent aussitôt son bras et Z recula, mal à l'aise. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment. X poussa alors un soupir et s'étira longuement. Ses bras blancs tranchaient sur le noir des draps. Un sourire pointu barrait son visage. Z le suspectait d'être un peu forcé. Mais il n'en savait rien. X était X, non ? Indéchiffrable par définition. Impossible de reconnaître le vrai du faux.

- Salut, dit-il, les yeux mi-clos. Le regardant par-dessous ses cils de fille. Ca va ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait savoir. Juste par habitude. Il ne se souciait pas d'une réponse.

Ses prunelles vertes brillaient dans le noir. Un peu comme celles des chats. Seule touche de couleur dans un lieu monochrome. A nouveau Zéphyr recula. Kenneth ne dit rien et se rallongea. Il regardait rêveusement le plafond. Pas plus intéressé par lui que ça. Certains l'auraient trouvé méprisant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, Z le savait.

Mais il s'en moquait.

En trois ans, il avait pris l'habitude.

Trois ans que le roux venait se lover dans ses bras pour la nuit. Ce domaine avait toujours été celui de Peter Pan. Kenneth avait pris la relève. Même habitude d'entrer dans les chambres d'enfants rêveurs. Il laissait toujours un mot dans sa paume la journée. Pour l'avertir bien évidemment. Des fois il prévenait, mais il ne venait pas. Le brun ne l'attendait pas. Il disait le lendemain qu'il avait voulu voir d'autres gens pendant la nuit. Zéphyr n'en avait cure. C'était simplement dormir n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça ne le touchait pas.

Enfin, presque pas.

C'était bizarre d'apprendre à être remplaçable.

Trois ans donc que leur trio existait. Enfin trio c'était vague. Un trio, c'est une équipe. Ils n'en étaient pas une. Kenneth qui partait à droite à gauche. Yogur qui détestait de tout son cœur le « nouveau ». Et lui tiraillé entre les deux. Splendide, vraiment. Pourquoi rien ne marchait entre eux ? Etaient-ils si différents ?

Oh ils savaient travailler. Ca oui. Ils résolvaient les cas avec brio. Tous sans exception. C'était « sentimentalement » - le mot lui tira une grimace. Sentimentalement que ça n'allait pas. Des fois Y et X semblaient s'entendre. Ils s'ignoraient. Synonyme de cordialité pour la Wammy's. C'était su par tous. Comme une mère apprend l'alphabet à son enfant. La Wammy's leur avait appris à ne pas s'aimer.

Mais des fois, ça explosait. Purement et simplement. Concert de hurlements en salle de musique. Pourtant ça n'allait jamais très loin. Zéphyr secoua doucement la tête. Il jeta un œil à Kenneth qui bâillait. Ses petites dents brillaient dans l'ombre. Des dents…

Ca n'allait jamais très loin jusqu'à ce que ça y aille. Et ça n'en était pas revenu.

* * *

><p><em>Le fracas d'une chaise qui vole et retombe sur le carrelage emplit la pièce alors que ses deux occupants se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Ils se plaquent au sol, roulent, se frappent. Le brun a les yeux écarquillés par la haine, le roux essaie de se libérer de son étreinte, furieux. <em>

_Zéphyr regarde tout ça par la porte comme un enfant espionne son père qui bat sa mère. Il n'ose pas intervenir et préfère regarder les deux garçons qui s'écharpent sur les carreaux de céramique blanche. Pas par lâcheté, enfin il ne pense pas. Non, c'est simplement parce que Zéphyr ne sait pas pour qui prendre parti, alors il se tait et regarde. _

_Ils ne sont pas beaux lorsqu'ils se détestent. C'est trop brutal, trop animal pour l'être._

_Les dents du brun claquent dans l'air, se referment finalement sur l'oreille de son assaillant qu'il tient au sol. Et puis il tire, et Z sait que s'il tire assez, l'oreille partira entre ses mâchoires. C'est peut-être son but, de défigurer à vie le roux, lui faire perdre une partie de la beauté dont il use et abuse. L'autre finit par hurler alors que le sang coule dans son cou, goutte sur le pavage. A son tour il essaie de saisir quelque chose avec ses dents – les prédateurs utilisent leurs crocs eux aussi, pourquoi pas lui ? _

_Il mord dans la chair du bras qui retient sa main gauche et celui-ci se dérobe instinctivement. Il saisit alors les cheveux noirs en désordre au-dessus de sa tête et les tire. Mais à entendre la tournure de son hurlement, cela n'a servi à rien. Les deux mâchoires sont trop bien plantées dans sa tête, il ne pourra pas les enlever comme ça sans y perdre une oreille._

_Zéphyr voudrait fermer les yeux mais n'y arrive pas. Il reste bloqué sur le spectacle en face de lui, spectateur indésirable d'une scène qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir de l'intimité de la salle de musique. Remarque que personne d'autre ne semble vouloir venir, l'orphelinat semble désert et il n'y a que lui pour les écouter se haïr. Est-ce voulu, est-ce du hasard ? Il ne le saura jamais._

_Le roux a fini par se mettre à frapper le visage niché dans son cou, écrasant ses phalanges sur le crâne et les pommettes qui se teintent bientôt de violet. Un coup de plus fait soudain pousser un cri de souffrance aigue au brun. Z tord le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passe. En effet, il l'a lâché, et son visage s'est tordu en une grimace de douleur, une main crispée sur l'œil droit. L'anneau qui retient une breloque sur une des bagues de l'autre a ripé sur l'arcade sourcilière, arrachant la peau._

_Il a la bouche barbouillée de rouge. Du sang perle bientôt entre les doigts et tombe sur la chemise à moitié ouverte de l'autre, qui ne fait aucun mouvement pour l'essuyer. Ils se contentent de se regarder en chiens de faïence, sans parler ni frémir. Et Zéphyr peut sentir, même de là où il est, que quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se passer entre eux. Ce n'est plus le déferlement d'énergie sanguinaire qu'il a dévoré des yeux, non, bien sûr. Bien sûr… C'est bien plus profond, bien plus complexe et bien plus sale. _

_Lentement, le brun se lèche les lèvres, enlève tout ce sang qui le souille. Ce geste n'a rien de risible, ni de tendancieux. Z voit l'autre frissonner sur le carrelage, mais c'est tout : il ne bouge pas, ne se débat pas plus. Un peu comme s'il attendait de voir ce que l'autre allait faire, impatient de connaître le dénouement de tout ça. Après tout, c'est quelque chose entre eux que personne n'est censé connaître. La défaite est plus lourde de sens si elle est intime. C'est son histoire. Il faut que la chute soit meilleure que le reste._

_L'adolescent tressaille, malgré lui, en voyant que le brun se penche vers le visage de l'autre, une main dans ses cheveux. Il va… ? _

_Et puis, brusquement, il lui pince le nez. Le roux ouvre la bouche pour respirer, instinctivement, et le brun y crache quelque chose de sombre que Zéphyr ne voit qu'à peine. Ils sont trop proches l'un de l'autre. Puis il devine, et son souffle s'éteint dans sa poitrine._

_C'est son sang. _

_Celui de la morsure qu'il lui a infligée._

_L'autre clôt ses lèvres et déglutit sans réfléchir, avant d'ouvrir en grand les yeux et de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Il a l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. L'autre s'est éloigné de lui, la tête contre le mur, le regarde avec dégoût. Zéphyr voit le roux se relever avec brusquerie : il s'écarte et va dans le coin du couloir, s'interdisant de respirer. Les portes s'ouvrent à la volée et il le voit courir en direction de la salle de bains, les yeux écarquillés, une expression mêlant haine et dégoût le plus total sur le visage. _

_Peu de temps après, le brun sort à son tour, presque mécaniquement, un murmure sans fin filtrant entre ses lèvres. Zéphyr ferme les yeux. Peut-être que s'il avait réagi, s'il s'était interposé, les choses ne seraient pas allées aussi loin, peut-être même qu'une réconciliation aurait été possible. Peut-être._

_Mais Yogur a craché sur tout ça, et c'est Kenneth qui l'y a poussé. Tout ce que les autres en verront seront la cicatrice au front du brun et le bandage à l'oreille de l'autre. Mais ils sont tous les trois conscients que c'était plus profond qu'une simple blessure. _

_Deux membres du trio se détestent maintenant officiellement. Et Zéphyr sent que ce ne sera pas vivable – oh non, ce sera même infernal. Il entre dans la salle de musique. Le parfum âcre, ferreux de la violence rampe ici, condensé sur les murs avec l'humidité ambiante. _

_Des parois d'eau et de sang qui les emprisonnent. Les forcent à cohabiter alors qu'ils ne le désirent pas, confinés dans un espace chaud et moite. Aussi démunis que des nourrissons face à leur propre déferlement de sentiments qu'on a vainement tenté d'étouffer dans l'œuf. _

_Pas si différents les uns des autres, finalement. La Wammy House avait-elle déjà vu quelqu'un rejeter son éducation ? Pas sûr. Et là, ils étaient trois à se rebeller contre l'autorité laveuse de cœur. Ce n'était pas rien._

_C'était simplement qu'ils avaient choisi la plus sombre des voies. Qu'un conte n'a qu'une fin et que la haine en toile de fond n'était pas le meilleur départ possible – mais après tout, qui s'en souciait ? Trois orphelins qui se battent et se débattent. Personne ne les voit ou ne les aide et c'est bien normal, leur chère Wammy's y veille._

* * *

><p>Maintenant, il était perdu. Se seraient-ils battus quelques mois avant il aurait su qui choisir dans cette guerre. Absurde, par ailleurs, cette guerre. Il préférait ne pas s'en mêler du tout. Mais s'il y avait été obligé – et il y aurait été obligé. Il serait allé vers Y. Sauf que maintenant, il ne pouvait pas. Plus convenait davantage. C'était arrivé très brusquement. Il n'aimait pas y penser. Mais il s'était… Attaché à Kenneth.<p>

Il pensa ce mot avec un réel dégoût.

S'attacher à quelqu'un qui joue avec nous était idiot. Zéphyr était très intelligent. L'avait toujours été. Il savait voir dans le jeu de X. Mais plus l'autre restait avec lui, moins il y arrivait. Qu'est-ce que X jouait en fin de compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il montrait de réel ? Il n'en avait plus aucune idée. Et il savait que ça n'allait pas lui convenir longtemps.

Et puis il y avait autre chose.

L'indifférence, c'était vital. Ca évitait tellement de problèmes avec les autres. Il appliquait ce principe à tous. Et si Kenneth ne lui avait pas inspiré grand-chose avant, eh bien… Ca avait changé. L'indifférence avait fait place à de la _curiosité_. Il avait juste voulu savoir. Il y avait cédé tellement facilement. Et maintenant il était au bord du gouffre. Et il regrettait – oh oui, ça, il regrettait. Mais c'était bien trop tard.

Quelque chose au fond de Zoran s'était réveillé. Pas de Zéphyr. Zéphyr, c'était la tête. L'intelligence pure et simple. Zoran c'était le reste, aussi infime soit-il. Ca ne partait de rien. Un regard en biais, ou un geste maladroit. Il connaissait parfaitement son odeur. Ils étaient à côté en classe. Ca imprégnait ses songes. Et il se réveillait à moitié malade de honte. Frôler, observer, sentir.

Kenneth était une cause et une conséquence. Et ça, ça n'allait pas. Du tout.

C'était peut-être rationnel. C'était peut-être logique, bien. Normal. Peut-être que l'amitié était différente suivant les personnes. Provoquait différentes réactions. Différents comportements. Oh oui, c'était peut-être normal.

Mais des fois Z en doutait. Comme maintenant.

- Zéphyr, tu t'es rendormi ?

Il releva la tête. Ses mèches noires roulèrent sur ses épaules. Kenneth s'était levé, bras croisés. L'impatience en guise de masque. Ca lui allait bien. Mimique infantile par excellence. Treize ans pourtant. Alors que tous les autres grandissaient lui semblait s'accrocher à son enfance.

- Allez, viens. Sortons, proposa t-il.

Son sourire n'était pas celui en V. C'était celui qu'il avait quand il voulait charmer. Z le contempla en silence puis sortit de la chambre sans rien dire.

Mauvaise idée.

* * *

><p>Kenneth se mordit la lèvre tout en jetant un coup d'oeil furibond sur le côté, pour voir si le couloir où il s'engageait était vide. Exit le pas dansant. Exit les regards enjôleurs.<p>

Keth était a-ga-cé.

Oh ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. C'était même carrément rare. Mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Comment dire, ce qui lui arrivait était comme une insulte à sa beauté naturelle, à son enfance merveilleuse qui fait fi de tout.

Vous ne comprenez pas. Il était malade le pauvre chéri.

Trois fois rien. Même pas de quoi cracher du sang et voir pâlir les autres. Même pas de vomissures et de sueur. Ah une bonne fièvre! Ils auraient été dix à venir avec leurs linges frais lui tamponner le front !

Et lui, bon prince, d'un geste plein de langueur, comme au seuil de la mort, il aurait tourné vers eux son beau faciès d'ange grec et leur aurait renvoyé un regard si doux que leur petits cœurs assoiffés se seraient arrêtés de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Et leur visages d'enfants maigres et laids se seraient transformés en soleils, juste sous le poids de la bonté de son regard.

Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait déjà mieux. Mais déjà il le gênait encore.

Ce foutu mal de gorge.

Trois semaines que ça durait déjà. Pas grand chose, un gratouillis derrière la glotte, un palais un peu rouge (ou bien n'était-ce que son imagination?) Mais une chose pareille ! Ca pouvait arriver à un autre, oui ! Mais pas à lui, pas trois semaines. Lui qui exposait son nombril en hiver, qui sautait à pieds joints sous la pluie et pieds nus dans la neige !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que personne n'avait rien perçu sans qu'il ne leur mette sous le nez. Pourtant il s'était forcé à tousser très fort à coté de Pride, et il s'était raclé ostensiblement la gorge pendant que Disgust lui parlait de quelque chose dont il n'avait – littéralement - «rien à foutre !».

Ah, ils avaient bien fini par remarquer quelque chose.

Quand il avait refusé que Pride lui laisse son croissant au petit déjeuner -Uniquement les dimanches le croissant !-, préalablement beurré et tartiné de confiture, les orphelins s'étaient lancés entre eux des regards déroutés, presque inquiets.

Et puis l'invitation à jouer au ballon dans la cour avait été rejetée d'un geste de la main méprisant sans un regard en arrière. Et là, ils avaient clairement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tant pis pour eux ! Sales petits ingrats.

Il accéléra le pas tout en fronçant le nez comme s'il humait une odeur des plus désagréables. En regardant autour de lui, il se mit à frissonner de dégout. Les murs suppuraient d'eau saumâtre et de colle à papier peint mélangés. De longues trainées humides maculaient les motifs bruns.

Il eut le sentiment de se retrouver dans les entrailles d'une créature quelconque.

L'air chaud et moite le fit étouffer pendant quelques secondes, et il chercha du regard une fenêtre - il ne trouva qu'une maigre lucarne à la vitre obstruée de poussière - qui refusa de s'ouvrir car la rouille avait collé le battant au reste.

De dépit, il cracha sur les lattes pourrissantes du parquet. Puis il sourit quelques secondes, se rappelant qu'il avait vu l'homme qui vivait il y a longtemps avec sa mère faire ça aussi quand il était en colère - à quoi ressemblait son visage déjà, il eut l'impression que celui-ci s'était effacé de sa mémoire depuis des centaines d'années - et le sentiment qui l'envahit d'avoir été vulgaire le contenta.

Mais aussitôt revint la sensation d'enfermement, accompagnée du mal de gorge. Il imagina les murs se mettre à palpiter, les chuchotements d'enfants se transformer en gargouillis immondes et leurs corps juvéniles devenir la nourriture indigeste de ce ventre monstrueux, tels Gepetto et Pinocchio dans la panse énorme de la baleine Monstro - seul livre acceptable de cet infect endroit !

Il porta sa main à son cou douloureux, esquissa une grimace de dépit et continua son chemin. Il eut un instant l'intention de retourner dans la cour, afin de faire une fois de plus comprendre à ses petits camarades à quel point ils n'avaient pas été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

Il était en train de passer le perron quand il changea subitement d'idée. Parce Zéphyr était lui aussi dans la cour. Cela aussi l'agaça. Il y avait comme un coup en traître là-derrière car il était fort rare que Zéphyr se décide à aller dehors. Il y avait quelque chose dans le soleil froid, qui se réverbérait sur le sol en goudron. Quelque chose qui jurait avec la frange sombre lui balayant le visage et avec sa manie de s'enfouir dans l'ombre pour être oublié le plus possible.

Mais là, coincé sur un banc dissimulé par deux imposants marronniers, un énorme dossier posé sur ses genoux, Z - l'air passablement mal à l'aise - ramenait nerveusement ses longues mèches couleur ébène devant ses épaules.

Ah! Devina Kenneth, Ce devait être l'un des trois jours de l'année, où quand l'infirmière décidait que Z était trop gris pour son propre bien, elle lui imposait une cure obligatoire d'exposition au soleil. Pour la vitamine D paraît-il. Quelle connerie !

En tout cas, peu importe pourquoi Zéphyr était là, Kenneth n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller dehors à présent. Il fit claquer sa langue d'un air agacé, qui n'était pourtant pas bien fort, mais le brun l'entendit et il leva lentement la tête de ses dossiers.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Zéphyr, pas du tout, loin de là. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas dans la façon dont le premier d'entre eux avait de se comporter vis à vis de lui.

Comme là par exemple, avec son petit museau dissimulé sous sa masse capillaire. Immobile comme la pierre, le menton redressé, comme humant le vent.

X savait qu'il l'observait, avec ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à voir, malgré tous ses efforts.

Ca aurait été faux également de dire qu'il n'aimait pas l'attention que Z lui portait, car il avait tout fait pour l'obtenir.

« Obtenir l'affection de Z ou bien rendre malade le Y ? » lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

Kenneth la chassa rapidement. Les deux bien sûr, quelle question.

Non, ce qui était dérangeant dans l'affection que Z lui portait, c'est déjà qu'il avait dû donner plus que nécessaire pour l'obtenir. La seconde chose, c'était que l'autre semblait demander plus que le simple droit de l'adorer. Il y avait quelque chose parfois dans la façon que ses doigts avaient de toucher son dos quand ils dormaient ensemble qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Les autres ne faisaient pas ça lorsqu'ils le frôlaient. Ses phalanges accrochées à ses épaules comme des serres qui l'éloigneraient de sa liberté. Oh qu'il cède et ce serait drôle ! Qu'il s'abandonne. Mais cette possessivité maitrisée, pouah ! Elle l'avait fasciné un temps, mais maintenant assez !

Il grimaça et se détourna de la cour précipitamment. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le dos du jeune homme s'affaisser légèrement avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses dossiers.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Trust et Chameleon dont il déclina les invitations pour une partie de foot d'un geste du poignet agacé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir dans l'immédiat.

Il traversa rapidement l'orphelinat jusqu'au centre de documentation. Il était certain qu'elle serait là.

La porte était entrouverte. Il s'y accouda nonchalamment et ses grandes prunelles vertes s'attardèrent sur la silhouette installée dos à lui.

Korria était plongée dans une des nouvelles expériences fomentée en duo avec Sick.

Le regard de X remonta lentement sur les longues jambes maigres, sur la taille étroite et sur les très beaux cheveux coupés en un impeccable carré plongeant.

Malgré son évident manque de chair, elle était très jolie. X se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas souple et se pencha par dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta violement. Il l'avait susurré tout contre son oreille. Korria sentit ses narines s'emplir de son odeur sucrée de gosse. Sa peau se constella de chair de poule. Kenneth tourna légèrement le visage et son nez se retrouva dans les mèches noires, ses propres boucles s'y mélangeant dans un fouillis adorable. Les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent dans le bois et elle s'éloigna vivement :

- X. Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ?

Il fit une moue et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, tournant légèrement la tête pour la regarder, parant son visage de son expression la plus adorable :

- Oh... Comme d'habitude.

Le temps qu'il continue sa phrase, elle était déjà debout, rassemblant les documents qu'elle était venue chercher. Il lança comme ça :

- Sors avec moi s'il te plait.

En réponse, elle lui claqua la porte au nez et il resta assis à moitié par terre, un petit sourire sournois sur le visage. Alors il susurra pour lui-même :

- Ou bien va rejoindre ton rat de laboratoire, à toi de voir.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin. Il essaya de dire autre chose mais le son qui sortit avait quelque chose de rocailleux qui ne lui était pas familier.

* * *

><p>Le cours d'analyse avait commencé depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand Kenneth se reçut sa première boulette de papier de la journée dans l'oeil. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise en soi. Il lui arrivait régulièrement de s'en prendre dans les oreilles, dans l'encolure de son tee-shirt bâillant et parfois même dans le nez quand Yogur visait bien.<p>

Ce qui était plus étonnant fut son étonnant manque de réactivité. D'habitude, il aurait renchérit en renvoyant une dizaine de feuilles roulées ensemble pour que le rebond sur la tête du Y soit du plus bel effet. Mais là il se contenta de frotter son oeil rougi et de détourner la tête avec humeur.

Dans un silence total Y remarqua que Z avait refermé nerveusement ses bras autour de son torse et ce geste d'auto-défense soudain l'énerva sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Et l'absence de réaction de X le perturba davantage que son habituelle insolence.

Enfin, avec lenteur, le roux déplia la boulette, lut le _« Arrête de regarder les fesses de Korria et donne moi ce que tu as trouvé à l'analyse d'image, question 1)a » _Auquel il répondit de son écriture ronde : _"_**Les éléments qui ressortent le plus sont l'épée et la balance. L'architecture me fait penser à des bâtiments de la Grèce antique. » **

Z lui prit doucement le papier des mains et écrivit :

Thémis, déesse de la justice grecque. 

Depuis le jour où il lui avait craché dans la bouche, Yogur et Kenneth ne s'étaient plus jamais adressé la parole. En tout cas pas officiellement. Quand ils avaient quelque chose à partager, Kenneth le disait à Zéphyr.

Et Yogur... Yogur, même pour les enquêtes, ne faisait jamais rien partager à Kenneth.

Mais néanmoins, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse pour certains travaux de groupe où ils étaient d'office placés ensemble. Et ils étaient obligés de communiquer leurs réponses au sein même de la classe.

Alors le premier jour où ils avaient été confronté au problème, après vingt minutes de silence et un blocage général de tous leur exercices, Kenneth avait finit par prendre un papier qu'il avait ensuite tendu négligemment à Zéphyr et sur lequel était inscrit : **Peux-tu dire à Y que j'ai besoin de ses réponses pour faire ma partie B.**

Avec hésitation, Z s'était tourné vers Yogur, lequel lui avait ôté le papier des mains et avait noté avec humeur :

_Je sais lire merci. Adresse toi à moi et laisse Z travailler tranquille si tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à lui dire._

Ce à quoi X avait répliqué:

**Alors donne-moi tes réponses au lieu de bavasser. Crétin.**

_Pour quoi faire? De toute façon, tu n'as pas le niveau pour finir cet exercice. C'est encore nous qui allons le faire pour toi pour que notre note globale garde le niveau._

Et c'était ainsi qu'avait commencé la grande guerre des petits papiers et des petites boulettes échangées. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Zéphyr ne se mêle au jeu. Il faut dire que ça lui évitait de parler ce qui n'était pas affaire négligeable.

On ne pouvait pas dire que en matière d'écrits, X et Y soient plus amis, mais s'ils étaient vulgaires, ils n'étaient pas violents l'un envers l'autre, et parfois les échanges viraient à autre chose que des insultes et des réponses d'exercices.

**Et regardez ! Elle s'est retournée et elle m'a souri !**

_Elle a laissé tomber son crayon, l'a ramassé et a fait une grimace en voyant que tu la regardais..._

**Ooooh mais elle m'a fait signe juste après...**

_C'est un doigt d'honneur X. Ca veut dire qu'elle te renverrait bien de l'endroit d'où tu sors..._

**Le ventre de ma mère ?**

_L'enfer, imbécile._

**Kenneth aime ça.**

X, nous sommes en 1979, Facebook n'existe pas encore...

**Ah ? T'es sûr ?**

_T'as qu'a me demander, c'est moi le cultivé du groupe..._

**Et si je te demande d'aller te faire foutre ?**

_Et bien tu resteras un ignare, petit con._

Bref, presque une relation de respect mutuel. Mais aujourd'hui, X ne semblait pas d'humeur à se laisser insulter avec un minimum de répondant.

Yogur ramena son pouce à sa bouche et le mordilla doucement. L'ongle se détacha avec un petit clac rassurant. A côté de lui, le regard de Z qu'il sentait posé sur la nuque raide du X le rendait malade.

Après une hésitation, il écrivit :

_Tu peux bien faire la gueule tant que tu veux, je m'en fiche mais donne des réponses correctes. Un nourrisson aurait vu qu'il s'agissait de Thémis. On a besoin de mieux._

Kenneth fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était agacé. Avec lenteur il répondit à la suite:

**Si on observe les pigments on peut en déduire autre chose...**

_Les pigments bleus et rouges sont trop bien conservés pour l'époque. Ce tableau a été peint beaucoup plus tard._

Si on juge le sujet... Renaissance?

Et la conversation se poursuivit ainsi sans que jamais Kenneth ne réponde à ses insultes. A coté de lui, Zéphyr avait l'air vraiment nerveux, et cela le tourmentait mille fois plus que l'état de X, mais les deux devaient être liés. Alors il se força à écrire une nouvelle fois. Cette fois il le fit passer directement à Kenneth, sous la table, ce qui n'arrivait absolument jamais.

Quand il sentit le papier contre sa jambe, Kenneth sursauta très légèrement. Le roux leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs yeux verts respectifs se rencontrèrent et ils se contemplèrent gravement. Le contact dura plusieurs secondes et les lèvres de Kenneth s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire en V. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient regardés comme ça, l'un avait failli perdre un bout de bras et l'autre son oreille.

Les doigts de Kenneth saisirent le bout de papier sous la table et pendant une demi-seconde la peau blanche et la peau brune glissèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Yogur frissonna avant de retirer brutalement sa main. Il eut l'impression fugace d'être passé juste à côté d'un piège mortel.

Heureusement, de son côté, Zéphyr continuait l'analyse, ses très longs cheveux rabattus de chaque côté de son visage comme des rideaux. Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Sous la table, X dépliait le mot, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. Lui et Y ne se lâchèrent des yeux que quand X abaissa ses prunelles pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit.

Tout en arrachant un nouvel ongle, Y le regarda sourire, son regard de jade filtrant à travers ses longs cils dorés.

Kenneth réfléchit un instant à ce qui était écrit sur le papier :

_Je me fiche comme d'une guigne que tu ne sois pas dans ton état normal, mais arrête de faire ta princesse, si tu inquiètes Z, il te donnera une attention que tu ne mérites pas et tu auras affaire à moi._

Il mordilla son stylo et inscrivit juste en dessous :

**Et si c'était mon but qu'il s'inquiète ?**

Il lui envoya le mot d'une pichenette. Pendant que les yeux de l'espagnol étincelaient de fureur en lisant le mot, il lui en envoya un autre sous la forme d'une grosse boule roulée. Oh Dieu ce qu'ennuyer Yogur lui faisait du bien !

**Je plaisante... Ce que pense Zéphyr ne m'intéresse pas.**

Yogur allait répondre mais à ce moment là, Zéphyr se redressa et alors le jeu s'arrêta comme il avait commencé.

* * *

><p>Kenneth n'apparut pas au matin.<p>

Tout le monde sembla s'en rendre compte sans vraiment le savoir, à peine levés. C'était juste qu'il manquait quelque chose au réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner, quelque chose qu'ils mirent du temps à identifier. Pas comme si le roux était quelque chose de pleinement défini et casé, mais plutôt une espèce de concept sur lequel il était difficile de mettre un nom.

Au premier cours, lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'effectivement, X n'était pas parmi les orphelins, personne ne s'en soucia. Enfin pas vraiment. De la part de quelqu'un d'aussi léger et irrégulier que Kenneth, ça n'étonnait qu'à moitié qu'il ait fini par sécher un cours. A la limite, c'était presque comme si on se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait le faire. La professeure de mathématiques accueillit son absence avec fatalisme, et la surveillante que Roger envoya pour chercher l'élève manquant revint les mains vides. Sa porte était fermée à clef, expliqua t-elle. L'homme, refusant de créer un scandale de plus, décida de le laisser où il était et de le punir à sa sortie.

L'inquiétude n'effleura – du moins en apparence – personne. La vie suivait son cours entre les murs de la Wammy House comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si X ne manquait pas à l'appel. Mais tous les regards s'étaient un peu – un tout petit peu – voilés lorsque les enfants avaient entendu la pionne dire « fermée à clef ».

Kenneth qui se privait lui-même de liberté, c'était mauvais signe. C'était connu de tous. Après avoir supporté ses plaintes comme quoi il était ridicule qu'ils n'aient pas le droit de sortir, les orphelins savaient très bien qu'il avait du mal à supporter l'huis-clos qu'on leur imposait, qu'il préférait ne pas être « en cage ».

Le mauvais pressentiment s'installa dans leurs pensées comme un ver gris dans une pomme.

La journée s'écoula avec lenteur, sans X à l'horizon, la porte de sa chambre restant obstinément close. Autant causer à un mur. Au fond de lui, Yogur se moquait bien de savoir comment allait l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se « connaissaient », la voix dans sa tête ne lui parlait plus – silence pratiquement béni – et il n'avait pas à le supporter. Double triomphe. Il espérait presque qu'il se soit enfui – est-ce que c'était si idiot après tout ? Il n'avait jamais supporté l'orphelinat, et était le premier à le clamer. Qu'il soit parti, vraiment parti, serait plausible.

Plausible mais sûrement trop beau pour être vrai.

Ils virent deux fois Roger traverser les couloirs en direction des chambres pour frapper la vieille porte, hurlant des menaces qui ne changèrent absolument rien, et deux fois retourner vers son bureau en grommelant qu'ils auraient dû enlever les verrous depuis longtemps. Et à chaque fois, Y ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire. Finalement, c'était peut-être vrai. Il devait être parti. C'était logique, quelqu'un comme X ne pouvait pas rester aussi longtemps enfermé…

Il devait être dehors, avec les gens de « l'extérieur », de l'autre côté du Mur qu'il avait tant maudit. Ca devait être ainsi. Reparti dans un monde qui lui convenait plutôt que dans un établissement absurde où il n'avait pas d'attaches particulières. Sorti d'un organisme dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie, comme un virus qui s'y serait promené un moment, puis se serait envolé.

Lorsqu'on sonna la fin des cours et que les élèves durent partir travailler, Zéphyr ne se leva pas de sa chaise. Y le regardait avec méfiance, adossé au plâtre craquelé des murs de la salle sept. Il avait le visage obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre, comme s'il comptait y voir quelque chose à travers toute cette crasse. A moins qu'il ne se soit endormi, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air. Trop tendu. L'espagnol attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de soupirer.

- Zéphyr, je sais parfaitement que tu ne dors pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il vit la main de Z se crisper sur son bras et ses yeux se plissèrent. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, il le sentait bien. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait vraiment différent – malade. Exactement, malade, c'était le mot, mais ce n'était pas physique… Est-ce que ça coïncidait avec autre chose ? Il essaya de se souvenir. Il avait une excellente mémoire, ça ne serait pas compliqué.

Et puis il sut, tout simplement.

_« Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. »_

Il espérait de tout cœur se tromper, bien sûr, mais… Mais ça semblait tellement évident ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir ? C'était limpide, logique, tout coïncidait parfaitement. Et il y avait tellement de preuves, d'images, et puis… Non, bien sûr, c'était impossible.

- Zéphyr.

Sa voix était dure.

- Je préfèrerais qu'on en parle maintenant.

Le professeur les coupa brusquement, sortant de son bureau.

- Sortez, s'il vous plaît, je dois fermer la classe !

_« Oh non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. »_

-Nous le ferons. Laissez-nous seuls, je vous prie, lâcha t-il sans quitter le brun du regard.

Peut-être comprit-il que ce qu'il allait se passer ici le dépassait, ça devait se sentir dans l'atmosphère même. Ou alors il le crut, tout simplement, et l'homme sortit sans faire d'histoire. La porte qui claqua avait quelque chose de définitif. Le silence devint lourd en s'éternisant, alors que derrière la vitre, les formes sombres des nuages défilaient, apportant une énième fois dans la journée une pluie torrentielle.

Ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

- Ne le prend pas mal, dit finalement Zéphyr d'une voix très douce, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

Y se mordit brutalement la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à crier, encore et encore.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pu rester normaux ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fuir lui aussi et refuser de voir ce qu'il se passait ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait avoir tout compris ?

- Inutile de dire ça, je le prends déjà très mal, siffla t-il. Mais vas-y, continue sur ta lancée, Zéphyr ! Je t'écoute !

Ecouter quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler, est-ce que c'était utile ? Mon Dieu, il ne pensait même plus correctement… Il voulait juste la vérité, mais elle ne pouvait pas être, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça… Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'étouffer et avoir une excuse pour l'éviter. Trop facile, trop facile.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il fasse tout le travail à sa place?

- C'est bien à cause de _lui_, pas vrai ?

Il avait craché cette phrase en s'avançant vers le brun qui gardait la tête en direction des carreaux sales. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, non, pas cette fois. Il devait savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était écrit ? Etaient-ils obligés de suivre cette voie ? Il ne voulait pas ça…

- Oui.

Le mot avait été clair, dit d'une voix inhabituellement audible. Mais ça aurait été un chuchotement que ça aurait eu le même effet. Il avait juste l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose au fond du cœur et ça faisait mal. Très, très mal.

Dehors l'orage gronda.

- Et donc ? Que veux-tu faire, maintenant ?

Encore ce long silence qui voulait tout dire, mais il ne comptait pas se passer d'un simple silence. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche, le confronter à la réalité qui le blessait tant, lui. Il aurait aimé l'éviter, vraiment. Mais ça lui était impossible, il était trop tard pour reculer.

- Réponds.

Bref silence, puis :

- … Le voir. – il enchaîna très vite – C'est juste pour-

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse, j'ai très bien compris.

Il se sentait vide d'un seul coup. Las. Mais il savait bien que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête.

- Non, tu n'as pas compris.

- Si. Tu crois peut-être que je ne te regarde pas ? Mais si Zéphyr, je t'ai vu.

Z ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Y ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça. Ils n'auraient jamais dû y être obligés, ils auraient pu laisser tout ça couler. Etait-ce leur faute, la sienne, celle de l'autre ou celle d'une puissance plus grande, plus affreuse qu'eux encore ?

- Tu lui cèdes, tout le temps, peu importe ce qu'il demande tu finis par accepter. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte ! Il en abuserait et toi tu ne dirais pas non. Tu lui tournes autour, tu le _dévores des yeux_ Zéphyr ! Tu le sais et tu nies quand même ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ou est-ce que c'est uniquement avec lui ?

Il tremblait presque à présent, alors que la vérité planait autour d'eux sans qu'ils ne veuillent la cristalliser avec des mots. Z, de son côté, avait blêmi, accusant le coup. Il faisait de son insinuation une évidence. Il déglutit avec difficulté et reprit, la voix brisée. Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir, mais…

- Je t'en prie, Zéphyr, ça ne peut pas être vrai… Ca ne peut pas être comme ça… Tu n'en es pas… Tu ne peux pas en être tombé…

Le Mot n'avait pas été prononcé, bien sûr, tant il était tabou. La phrase était donc restée en suspens, lourde de sens. Qui aurait été assez fou pour oser affirmer qu'il était un peu plus qu'une machine docile ici ? Sûrement pas eux. Mais ce Mot, oh, il était tangible, ils auraient presque pu le toucher. Il traversait leur tête en se moquant d'eux, humiliant, rabaissant, et – non, ce n'était pas _possible_. Les orphelins ne connaissaient pas ça, n'en savaient rien, n'en étaient pas capables. Les génies n'étaient pas comme des humains normaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas et c'était comme ça, ça devait l'être, ça devait l'être.

Ca devait l'être.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était pas pour la forme qu'il disait cela.

_« As-tu seulement conscience que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses ? »_

Z se tourna vers lui. Il crut à un moment que tout allait basculer mais ça ne dura que quelques centièmes de seconde. Juste le temps de penser qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir, et il en voulut à Zéphyr pour lui avoir fait espérer de la sorte. Il se leva, et il sortit très calmement de la salle. On aurait dit que pour lui rien ne s'était passé. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma dans son dos sans précipitation.

Il n'y avait eu aucune autre explication. Aucun « parce que » vraiment valable. Il y avait juste un seul état de fait, monstrueux, et des centaines de questions qui ne se résolvaient pas. Beaucoup trop de bruits au fond du crâne, beaucoup trop de voix. Ou non, une seule, la _sienne_, à qui il parlait si souvent pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle n'était plus ni moqueuse ni cruelle, juste un peu amusée, presque compatissante. Ses pensées le soutenaient.

Quelle joie.

« Au final on ne peut compter que sur soi, non ? »

On prolongeait les consonances sifflantes d'une manière bien particulière. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu une élocution pareille, et la prochaine question vint se poser d'elle-même. De toute manière est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance maintenant… ?

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

« Appelle-moi Nevar. »

Un vieux souvenir lui traversa l'esprit.

Une tempête de neige qui engloutissait une ville, les flocons luisants sous un réverbère, un homme contre un mur qui lui jetait un sourire sinistre, et lui qui regardait tout ça sans vraiment comprendre. Un gosse. Sans « pourquoi » dans la tête en fait.

_Nevar_. Neiger.

Il voulut s'empêcher de craquer, encore un moment.

« Il est parti pour de bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il se mit à hurler.

Le bras contre sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende. Son cri était pour plusieurs choses qui n'avaient pas de rapport entre elles, peut-être, à part le fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il les exorcisait. Il hurla contre l'autre qui le rendait malade. Il hurla contre Zéphyr qui l'avait abandonné. Il hurla contre son esprit qu'il contrôlait à peine. Il hurla contre cette voix qui prenait le dessus, et qui osait s'appeler Nevar. Il hurla contre sa tristesse aussi, contre toutes ces émotions qui rampaient autour de lui et qu'il aurait aimé oublier. Il hurla contre le monde en général simplement pour prolonger son cri.

« L'égoïsme n'a jamais tué personne. Crie, crie, n'aie pas peur. »

C'était faux. Il aurait pu citer un nombre incalculable de gens qui étaient morts par égoïsme. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le faire, alors il ne répondit pas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de crier – un très, très long cri qui s'englua aux murs blancs de la Wammy's House pour que personne ne le perçoive – la voix reprit. Douce et chuintante, presque rassurante.

« En tous cas, moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais. »

_Never_

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, Zéphyr accéléra en même temps que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?<p>

Yogur. YOGUR.

Ce n'était pas possible. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir restait là, bloquée dans sa tête, comme un cauchemar dont on ne peut pas sortir. Comment revoir Yogur après cela ? Et comment faire face à Kenneth maintenant que... Que il...

Il aurait pu continuer à faire semblant longtemps. Toute une vie. Il y était habitué, il aurait su faire. Mais maintenant ça allait être encore plus douloureux de renoncer tout en sachant ce qu'il y avait là... Tout au fond.

Il ramena ses cheveux devant ses épaules alors qu'il atteignait le couloir des dortoirs. Il n'avait qu'une envie, pouvoir se retrouver dans sa chambre. SEUL. Pouvoir réfléchir. La panique lui noua la gorge.

Il eu l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher alors il s'appuya sur la rampe.

Le silence emplit toute l'atmosphère autour de lui...

Non c'était faux. Le couloir n'était pas silencieux. Comme des petits couinements de souris lui parvenaient. Il laissa sa main tâtonner le long du mur pour mieux s'y appuyer et il se redressa.

Il savait ce que c'était. Quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Des sanglots lourds et désespérés.

D'instinct, il longea le couloir et les portes qui menaient aux différentes chambres. Il savait qui était en train de pleurer, il aurait reconnu ce timbre enfantin et mielleux dans n'importe quel gémissement, aussi désespéré soit-il.

Au moment où il s'arrêta devant la porte de Kenneth, les pleurs avait doublés et se transformaient à présent en une plainte suraigüe et déchirante qui oscillait avec des inflexions plus rauques.

Tout doucement, il essaya d'appuyer sur la clenche, mais comme l'avait dit Roger, la porte était verrouillée.

Hésitant, il se laissa couler le long du bois et écouta la longue plainte du X se répercuter au travers de la porte. Le son était fort. Il l'imaginait assis juste derrière le battant de bois. La tête enfouie entre ses genoux. Les mains ornées de mitaines au crochet, agrippées à ses cheveux, ramenés en arrières par deux barrettes. Tel qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois.

Les sanglots avaient un son hystérique qui étrangement l'apaisa. Il aurait pu rester des heures derrière cette porte mais après un temps indéterminé, X se calma et les larmes se transformèrent en simple plaintes douloureuses.

Alors il osa toquer tout doucement :

- Kenneth?

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il savait que l'autre le reconnaîtrait.

Il y eu un silence qui dura plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu et puis finalement le son d'un verrou qui tourne se fit entendre. Zéphyr crût que Kenneth allait sortir, mais non, la porte resta désespérément close. Avec une dernière hésitation, Z entra dans la chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Les volets étaient clos mais de minces rayons de lumière permettaient d'éclairer les murs recouverts de dessins et de vieilles photographies d'actrices américaines que Kenneth s'était procurées on ne savait trop comment.

Et puis là un miroir sur lequel était accrochée une antique affiche de cirque où étaient dessinés un clown trop expressif et une écuyère.

Z trébucha un instant dans un gilet qui traînait par terre - comme beaucoup d'autres choses.

Il entendit bouger derrière l'étagère où étaient rangés des manuels scolaires - impeccablement rangés car ne devant pas être souvent sortis. La silhouette émergea à peine. Un rayon lumineux courut le long de la joue avant de se perdre parmi les boucles couleur châtaigne.

- Kenneth ? appela de nouveau Z.

Enfin le garçon sortit de l'ombre.

Avec une boule au cœur, Zéphyr détailla la longue jupe accrochée trop bas sur les hanches maigres et dont les volants jaunes et oranges coulaient jusqu'aux orteils. Son torse était nu et couvert de colliers de perles en plastique à quatre sous.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Z le voyait comme ça, mais il savait aussi que c'était le genre de tenue qui lui promettait des punitions des plus sévères.

Mais ce n'était pas sa tenue qui était la plus dérangeante. Les pleurs répétés avaient fait couler le mascara dont le X avait entouré ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

Sa bouche avait été recouverte de rouge à lèvre mais celui-ci avait dérapé sur une de ses joues, comme s'il s'était essuyé sans y penser.

Z se sentit de nouveau bouleversé par les grands yeux verts et perdus que l'autre plantait sur lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Kenneth tremblait comme une feuille. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir et le brun devina que les larmes étaient en train de monter à nouveau.

- Je...

Mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Les sanglots sortirent en même temps que la vérité :

- Je suis en train de muer...

Et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues comme autant de douleurs.

Zéphyr resta immobile un instant. Il s'en voulut mais ne put l'empêcher. Le fou rire intérieur ne put rester complètement intime et fleurit en un micro-sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! hurla Kenneth, hystérique, tout en attrapant l'étagère qu'il renversa, éparpillant partout les manuels.

Et il se mit à pleurer la bouche ouverte, poussant de grandes plaintes comme un gosse qui se serait cassé la figure.

Navré, Z ouvrit la bouche mais une fois de plus, il était incapable de trouver les bons mots. Mais c'était tellement ridicule.

Ah, grandir, la seule aventure que Peter Pan ne voudrait jamais vivre.

Kenneth s'écroula à même le sol et se replia sur lui même, comme une poupée désarticulée.

Alors erreur fatale, Zéphyr l'approcha. Il s'accroupit devant l'autre. Mais au moment où il allait lui caresser les cheveux, Kenneth lui sauta à la gorge.

En fait, aucun des deux ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passa à ce moment-là.

Est-ce que les mains de Kenneth se tendaient pour le serrer dans ses bras ou bien pour lui arracher les cheveux par poignées ?

Est-ce que les mains de Z sur les joues souillées de maquillages essayaient de l'éloigner ou de le rapprocher ?

Zéphyr sentit les ongles pointus lacérer son dos, l'autre se tortiller comme une anguille entre ses bras maigres. La scène dura une grosse poignée de secondes.

Ils semblaient comme un nœud de bras et de jambes, de cheveux en bataille. Un chaos de cris et de halètements.

Leurs haleines se mélangèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne s'arrachent l'un à l'autre avec violence.

Le cœur battant, Zéphyr s'enfuit tout en ayant le sentiment de répéter une scène venant de se produire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'esprit plein de la dernière image que lui avait laissé le X, il se réfugia dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Quand le soleil fut couché, il entendit que quelqu'un poussait la porte de son antre. Il se retourna sous ses couvertures pour voir qui était là.<p>

Kenneth était debout devant lui, toujours engoncé dans son étrange accoutrement et le visage peinturluré à outrance.

Dans le noir, ses grands yeux étaient dilatés à l'extrême, lui donnant l'air un peu fou. Son visage était déformé par un étrange rictus. De la colère peut-être.

Pour la première fois, Z lui trouva l'allure d'un clown ridicule et grotesque. Le visage ainsi tordu, il était laid.

Une sorte de tendresse mêlée de pitié l'envahit alors qu'il contemplait cette créature qu'il ai... Dont il était am...

Il soupira et ferma les yeux sous sa frange, sa voix se réduisit à un murmure :

- Je suis si fatigué.

Et il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves qui ressemblait à une fuite éperdue.

* * *

><p><em>Lou : Et voilà chapitre terminé! Et c'est encore plus la merde que quand il avait commencé. Mais profitez en bien, ce sera pire la prochaine fois ;p.<br>X: Mais mais mais mais... Je ne suis pas gay moi?  
>Z: Oui, on comptait là-dessus pour le rating M!<br>Y: Tiens tu parles bcp toi tout d'un coup  
>Z: C'est parce que ça me tiens à cœur (petit coeur).<br>Y: ... (Non mais l'est totalement OOC là...)  
>X: Ouarf... Homme, femme quelle différence ça fait dans le fond ?...<br>_

**Tach-Pistache : MAIS QUE FAIS-TU DIRE A MON ZEPHYR, MONSTRE ?! :c **

**Sinon, je ne peux répondre à Anna parce qu'elle n'est pas incriste sur le site et que si on lui répond, on peut se faire delete, donc je vais juste lui poser une question comme ça : Attends. T'as dit "c'est bon, c'est retenu ?".Tu joues à Kingdom Hearts ? **  
><strong>Auquel cas je t'aime *u*<strong>

_Lou : Et au fait je publie pas mal de dessin sur ma session deviantart. Et j'en ai fait quelques uns représentant nos trois loulous, ainsi que de Mello et Near et d'autres Oc d'une précédente fiction. si ça vous intéresse vous pouvez me trouver sous le pseudo Gueule-de loup (tapez gueule-de-loup et deviantart sur Google, c'est plus facile que de rechercher en étant déjà sur le site). et si jamais vous y ètes inscrit, n'hésitez par à critiquer avec véhémence!_

**Tach-pistache : Ouais, tout pareil, seulement mon propre compte dA est au nom d'AliveArsenic (on ne se refait pas...) et si jamais vous passez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours très plaisant !  
>Allez, on vous revoit pour le prochain chapitre (ouiii, encore plus de trucs pas bien, encore plus de trucs pas sains °3° Tiens ça pourrait être le slogan de la fic...)<strong>


	5. Question de point de vue

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHAHAHAHAH et oui nous sommes re-là, venues embellir votre fandom préféré avec des histoires désastreuses pour le moral ! (Franchement si j'étais un lecteur de BdV j'aurai plus foi en un avenir radieux depuis longtemps. Mais bon.)<strong>  
><strong>Donc voilà, un jouli chapitre qui sent encore l'encre fraîche car corrigé depuis deux minutes ! (Il est 00h50 pour les incultes, voyez comme les auteures sont à fond dans leur boulot, elles sacrifient leur sommeil pour vous. Si c'est pas beau ça. Vous devriez les remercier tiens.)<strong>  
><strong>Sinon, merci aux revieweuses, même à Black Cat. J'ai pris en compte ta remarque après trois semaines d'intense auto-flagellation.<strong>  
><strong>En fait c'est pas vrai, j'en sais rien si j'ai progressé dans l'écriture, mais bon. Je fais du théâtral, je fais du théâtral. Point. <strong>  
><strong>ENJOY !<strong>

**(P.S : dois-je encore rappeler que je - euh, Mello n'est pas aussi doué en espagnol que Yogur ?)**

* * *

><p><em>Salutation à vous, bande de lecteurs!<em>

_Voilà enfin notre chapitre cinq qui a été pour ma part laborieusement terminé, mais comme je dis: Le temps c'est de l'argent mais si l'argent était du temps, je serai volontiers plus pauvre :/._

_ J'en profite pour annoncer à ceux qui passeraient par là que j'ai oublié le mot de passe de mon ancienne session (ainsi que celle-ci, heureusement que Lilly est là) ce qui explique mon mutisme absolu quand on m'envoie des messages, mais je les reçoit et ils me font fort plaisir._

* * *

><p><strong>Question de point de vue.<br>**

* * *

><p>Il fallait être logique – toujours. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour se rappeler de tout cela efficacement. Ce n'était rien dans la masse de ce qu'il avait à apprendre, et s'il ne retenait pas ces quelques lignes, alors il n'était pas capable de passer ces examens. Et autant jeter l'éponge tout de suite !<p>

Mais Yogur détestait ce sujet. Le corps humain, n'est-ce pas ? Et dire qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il en avait vu.

« La fille dans le miroir, par exemple. »

Il ferma les paupières et ça lui revint en un flash douloureux – des aiguilles dans les yeux, ça n'aurait pas été pire. C'était la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de la journée. Il en venait presque à les compter pour tout régler. Ca semblait bien plus normal une fois listé, nommé, étiqueté.

Cette fille à moitié nue qui regardait ses blessures dans un grand miroir taché, le front ouvert, l'air ébahi. Il en était arrivé à se demander avec quoi on lui avait infligé cette blessure. On avait dû prendre quelque chose de très coupant, mais très fin. Un scalpel, peut-être ? Ou alors était-ce elle qui en avait volé un ?

Mais il fallait avoir une idée derrière la tête pour se l'ouvrir ainsi. Une sale idée, un sale double-sens. Ce n'était pas son travail à lui de lire à travers les signes, impossible de rester concentré sur ça… Forcément, d'autres questions avaient remplacé celle-là. Alors il avait juste espéré que ça se terminerait bientôt.

« Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une pour y songer. »

- Il y a environ quatre litres de sang dans le corps d'un enfant, entre six et dix dans le corps d'un adulte, siffla t-il entre ses dents pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

« Alors elle devait être adulte. »

_« C__állate_._ Tais-toi. »_

Inutile, il le savait – mon Dieu qu'il le savait mais bien sûr, il devait continuer à le dire. A espérer que ça cesse. Un jour, peut-être, on finirait par s'en aller et sa tête redeviendrait silencieuse. Il n'aurait plus à supporter les visions qu'on lui imposait. Il fallait juste attendre.

Attendre…

Ce n'était pas avec ses propres pensées qu'il discutait.

Lorsqu'il y songeait, il se trouvait risible. Et dire qu'il s'était cru fou – mais non, il fallait qu'il soit sain mais qu'on ne le soit pas en retour ! Bien sûr !

Mais au fond, Y aurait voulu que ce ne soit que sa faute. Il aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Ce qu'il en était vraiment était pire que se parler à soi-même.

Il replaça une mèche noire derrière son oreille avec brusquerie. Il n'avait plus le temps de se couper les cheveux avec tout ça. Ils avaient poussé jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules et il devait les attacher avec de très vieux élastiques trouvés au hasard au deuxième étage.

- Composition d'un corps adulte moyen de type européen, 35 litres d'eau, 30 kilogrammes de carbone, 4 litres d'ammoniaque.

« Tu oublieras de te regarder dans le miroir, la prochaine fois. »

De nouveau il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, la première grande crise d'angoisse qu'il avait faite à propos de lui-même – étrange, non ? C'était au sujet de Zéphyr qu'il se rendait malade habituellement… Mais là, c'était exceptionnel. Grand événement, jour de fête. Il avait compris, comme ça, d'un coup, qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa tête.

Ca lui semblait lointain mais au fond ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de mois.

Enfin, il y avait eu des indices. Des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il arrivait à « se dire ». Ca avait commencé doucement au début – un verset de la Bible, une phrase en russe, une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis ça avait pris de l'ampleur – la voix se targuait de connaître une dénommée Glop (femme charmante mais un peu difforme, avait-il dit) qui était partie depuis peu donner ses yeux à quelqu'un. Un beau tissu de choses illogiques qu'il n'aurait jamais – _nunca, never_ – pensées.

Mais ce soir-là, au deuxième étage, il l'avait accepté. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose le hantait, il fallait se faire une raison. Il était une pomme où logeait une bête sans nom. Et comme tout fruit infecté qui se respecte, il allait pourrir sur place.

« C'est assez insultant. »

_« Por el amor de Dios, Nevar, c__állate. »_

Et quand il s'était retourné, il avait vu le vieux miroir. Le plus vieux miroir de la Wammy's House. Il s'était vu dedans – il avait surtout vu ce qu'il abritait. Les monstres qui dorment au fond des gens ne sont pas beaux à voir… Plus, peut-être, lorsqu'il s'agit des nôtres.

Et maintenant ?

Et maintenant tais-toi. Tais-toi et vis une existence presque normale, ne dis rien, fais comme si. Yogur se l'était juré et si au fond il savait pourquoi, il ne voulait pas donner raison à la chose. A Nevar. Alors il se taisait sans rien s'avouer.

Et personne n'avait vraiment remarqué, on le pensait être surmené à cause des examens – était-ce mieux ? Après tout ça aurait pu être le cas ! La plupart des orphelins se mettaient dans des états terribles ! Il y avait beaucoup de pression de la part des professeurs, mais ce n'était pas par hasard, on avait voulu que ces examens soient importants et ils l'étaient. Il aurait très bien pu être comme eux s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger problème.

« Heureusement que tu ne parles pas encore en « nous ». Je connais deux filles, très bruyantes, assez exaspérantes dans leur genre, toujours collées ensembles, qui font ça et c'est très perturbant. On ne comprend jamais ce qu'elles disent. »

_«__¡ C__állate ! »_

Un mouvement sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête. Zéphyr faisait de même. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé tout haut et il haussa les épaules. C'était normal qu'il ait réagi, le brun avait quelques notions élémentaires d'espagnol, depuis le temps. Z hocha la tête et se retourna. Ils se frôlaient sur les sièges miteux – la proximité physique étant la seule qu'il leur restait maintenant, ou presque.

Y soupira en retournant à sa liste de composants. Ce n'était que le début et il divaguait déjà, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir, et s'il ne s'en sortait pas il se ferait éjecter du système. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Il lui restait tant à faire ici.

Lèvres closes, Yogur lut encore et encore cette liste, la conscience de Nevar s'agitant et ondulant comme un énorme serpent à la lisière de la sienne, ses sifflements incessants lui remplissant l'esprit.

A nouveau il fouilla l'ongle de son index gauche pour en retirer une peau rosée qu'il arracha et avala sans réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ne pas paniquer en face de quelqu'un, ce serait idiot. Oui, il se faisait hanter par un démon. Non, ce n'était pas grave – si. Si, ça l'était.

Mais il ne disait rien quand même. A qui aurait-il pu avouer ? Zéphyr, évidemment. Son meilleur ami. Son unique et terriblement précieux ami.

« Vas-y, continue à y penser et rends-toi compte de ce que tu es. »

_« Cállate... »_

Mais il ne voulait pas que Zéphyr s'inquiète. Il était déjà dans un état épouvantable. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil et ce qu'il voyait lui fit mal au cœur – comme tous les jours depuis… Combien ? Depuis combien de temps voyait-il son meilleur ami perdre pied dans la réalité ? Z avait toujours été indéchiffrable – alors, pour qu'il arrive à se dire qu'il avait l'air triste, pour que ça transparaisse sous son masque, il fallait que ce soit au-delà des limites de tolérance humaines…

Et il savait pourquoi sans pouvoir le changer. Cette incapacité-ci le rendait fou de rage. Il le voulait de toutes ses forces, mais c'était comme ça, il y était inapte. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles tous les efforts sont vains. C'était très dur pour quelqu'un comme Yogur de s'y résoudre.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait changer ça et c'était ça le problème. Ca n'était pas lui. Ca ne serait jamais lui. Inévitablement, comme une malédiction, il avait fallu qu'on décide que celui qui aurait pu tout faire basculer soit _l'autre_. Avec ses airs d'allumeuse de trottoir, sa démarche souple et son étonnante capacité à être la personne la plus stupide que le Y ait jamais connue.

_« Hijo de la chingada. »  
><em>Z aurait très bien pu être… Enfin, surveiller quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait même pu attendre de sortir d'ici pour ça. Mais non, évidemment. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs ? Ils ne se parlaient presque pas, n e voyaient pas davantage. C'était simplement parce qu'il était beau ? Il avait beau chercher, rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ainsi donc Z était en dépression à cause d'un corps ?

« S'il savait à quel point ça se dégrade vite, c'est fou. »

Oh, s'il avait pu, Y aurait tué le X. Parfaitement, tué, sans trop de remords au final. Nevar lui disait que c'était une bonne idée. Un peu banale mais bonne, parce que c'était quand même rare de tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il rendait heureux un ami. Pratiquement un crime passionnel. Mais ça aurait fait trop de mal à Z… Alors il l'oubliait. Et puis il n'était pas un meurtrier – pas après les avoir chassés toute sa vie !

Mais c'était toujours l'autre le créateur de ses ennuis au final. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il faisait dans l'ombre de sa chambre, avec qui, pourquoi. Et le pire, ça devait être ça. On connaissait tout de X sans jamais le voir, il était toujours partout mais il n'apparaissait pas. S'il était venu, s'il avait parlé, il ne savait pas, simplement fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ca aurait pu être différent.

Mais il devait voir que Z n'allait définitivement pas bien, ça crevait les yeux, non ? Qu'il soit là dix minutes ou dix heures, il avait bien deviné ? Remarqué, tout simplement ? Il devait se douter de quelque chose ! C'était visible, tangible même !

Oh, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait changé d'ailleurs, tout stagnait. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre s'en rende compte. Il en abuserait, il jouerait avec ça. Il ne se faisait pas de leurres sur sa personnalité. Il détruirait Z plus efficacement que son absence. Il était prêt à parier que Zéphyr le savait lui aussi et qu'il continuait quand même.

Pour rien.

_ « Zéphyr, __¿ que hiciste ? »_

« De toute manière, quelle importance ? »

_« Esto tiene una importancia, figúrate. Sé que lo es, y de quién. »_

« Tu as l'air amer. Et je te prierai d'arrêter de me parler en espagnol. J'ai du mal avec ses consonances, je préfère largement l'anglais… »

_« Vuelve en Infierno. »_

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es seul que tu dois m'insulter. »

Il ne savait plus qui détester au final. Un peu tout le monde sûrement. Z pour avoir cédé à la curiosité, lui-même pour ne pas pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, et enfin X parce que c'était X.

Et si ce dernier ne faisait rien, oh mon Dieu, il savait parfaitement ce que ferait Zéphyr en retour. Une angoisse monstrueuse le prit à la gorge et il s'obligea à fermer les yeux encore. C'était plus fort que lui.

Non. Z ne ferait rien. C'était comme ça. Il se répéta cette vérité pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse disparaisse – se cache. Il était mort de peur, rongé par l'inquiétude de voir Zéphyr aussi près du bord. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il d'en parler ?

« Enfin, ça ne change rien puisque tu es _déjà _seul. »

_« __¡ C__ÁLLATE ! »_

Cela serait inutile, bien sûr. Il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter.

Nevar eut un petit rire moqueur.

« Ca y est, tu avoues ? Ce serait bien. Un grand pas de fait, si tu préfères. »

Il soupira dramatiquement face à son mutisme, et Y put retourner à ses examens de fin d'année dans un relatif silence.

* * *

><p>- Ouch, grinça Kenneth en serrant les dents.<p>

La grande silhouette de Pride lui jeta un coup d'oeil exaspéré auquel le roux renvoya un regard torve à travers le miroir.

- Quoi ? demanda le X en haussant haut le sourcil et en esquissant une moue.

- Je n'ai rien dit, protesta son compagnon.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne dis rien que tu n'en pense pas moins.

Pride soupira :

- Oui, bon, peut-être. Mais dans ton cas, on assume ou on assume pas voilà...

C'est vrai quoi, c'était ridicule comme spectacle.

- OUCH ! répéta Kenneth, plus fort cette fois.

Ils étaient dans les toilettes du premier étage, ceux qui avaient la bibliothèque à gauche et la salle d'étude à droite. Pride se demanda ce qu'il faisait là au lieu de réviser alors que les examens arrivaient à pas de géants. De son côté, Kenneth se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses examens. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il avait toujours été à la traîne et ses résultats avaient toujours été les plus mauvais de l'école tandis que ceux de Zéphyr et Yogur se côtoyaient fièrement sur le haut de l'affiche, suivis de peu par ceux de Korria. X, lui, ne révisait même pas. Et jamais sa place dans le trio de tête n'avait été remise en jeu par qui que ce soit. Comme si c'était son ignorance crasse qui protégeait son merveilleux instinct. C'était ainsi et tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Le nez collé au miroir crasseux qui surplombait un lavabo ébréché, il s'arrachait méticuleusement tous les poils de barbe qui avaient eu l'audace de pointer leur kératine sur son menton. En se plaignant comme une fillette à chaque bulbe arraché. Parce qu'être une petite garce insupportable est une valeur sûre après tout.

- Aha !

Kenneth poussa un cri de joie en brandissant au bout de sa pince à épiler son dernier reste de capillarité faciale. L'ennemi était à terre. P se rappela avec perplexité que la dernière fois qu'il avait accompagné X aux toilettes, il avait dû subir l'épilation de sa jambe droite en entier. Parce que X pouvait pousser le vice jusqu'à porter une jambe épilée et l'autre non pendant une journée entière. Sans doute pas plus, il avait des principes quand même.

- T'as des clopes ? demanda le roux, en tournant vers lui ses grands yeux verts.

A dix-sept ans, Kenneth ressemblait plus que jamais à une statue Grec. Il avait le profil d'Eros enlaçant Psyché. Mais il en avait perdu la pureté.

Son sourire en V avait quelque chose de froid et de fatigué qui témoignait que même pour lui, l'enfant-roi, l'enfant éternel, la Wammy's pouvait sucer son énergie vitale comme un ventre énorme qui digèrerait son contenu.

Oh il avait toujours les yeux qui brillaient, les canines acérées et le rire dévastateur. Son corps avait toujours la silhouette d'une jeune branche gorgée de sève. Les hanches étaient étroites, comme les épaules, les jambes admirablement tournées et les muscles fondus dans la masse mince, peu dessinés, comme le seraient ceux d'un adolescent. Mais la flamme qui brûlait autrefois semblait à présent être un tas de braise qu'on protègerait de la pluie.

Depuis quelques années, sa relation avec Y n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise. La haine que semblait lui porter l'espagnol s'était accrue.

Et l'indifférence qu'il lui avait jusque là renvoyée (mêlée d'une bonne dose de méfiance depuis l'affaire de l'oreille) s'était doucement mutée en une aversion des plus fortes.

Et puis il y avait Z.

Rien que d'y penser, X ricana, tout en amenant la cigarette que lui tendait Pride jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Z l'évitait depuis ce fameux jour, quand le contact entre eux s'était fait plus « dangereux » que ce qu'il aurait dû. Il avait bien essayé quelques fois de retourner dormir dans le lit du brun, mais celui-ci lui avait fait clairement comprendre sa façon de penser en lui tournant radicalement le dos et en refusant de l'écouter.

La situation s'était inversée et c'était à présent Zéphyr qui semblait toujours être sur le dos de Yogur et non le contraire. Il évitait son regard aussi. Plus jamais il ne le contemplait à la dérobée comme il le faisait avant.

Instinctivement, Kenneth comprenait parfaitement la lâcheté de Zéphyr. Il savait que Z essayait d'arrêter de le désirer. Mais déjà quatre ans que le Z refusait de croiser son regard.

Donc quatre ans que le number one avait peur de ne pas être assez fort pour soutenir ses yeux.

Il alluma sa cigarette et la première bouffée qu'il prit lui donna la nausée. Il fit sortir la fumée dans un mélange de toux et de caquètement qui était plus un ricanement aigri qu'autre chose.

Oublier l'enfance, nier la sensualité, quelle idée loufoque. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais ce bon vieux Z. D'une certaine façon, il lui en voulait beaucoup plus qu'à Yogur. Toutes ces années de résistance à essayer de lui échapper.

Il aurait voulu qu'il se laisse faire. Il aurait voulu que Z le laisse jouer à la poupée avec lui comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Réflexion faite, si Z s'était incliné, la vie aurait été tout aussi ennuyeuse. Dieu qu'il était difficile de s'amuser dans ce bas monde. Oh il resterait bien Yogur, Mais Yogur était si... Enfin il était tellement...

Kenneth haussa les épaules tout seul. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était Yogur. En dehors d'un imbécile doublé d'un emmerdeur. Et puis il était si gros.

Kenneth n'aimait pas vraiment les gros. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les gens laids non plus, mais il fallait bien s'y faire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sans pitié à Pride dans la glace.

Il glissa la pince à épiler dans la poche de son minuscule short en treillis militaire et resserra sur ses bras son pull en grosses mailles au col évasé sur les clavicules. Des bracelets d'or cliquetaient à ses poignets. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

A coté de lui, la pilosité nouvelle de Pride lui rappelait un homme de Cro-Magnon.

Il soupira et pensa que la poupée Pride l'ennuyait.

Tout l'ennuyait et il se sentait vide. Qu'est ce que ces dernières années avaient été chiantes !

Quand il eu terminé sa cigarette, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de mal pour pouvoir se sentir un pue mieux. Il jeta la cigarette dans les toilettes et tira la chasse.

Devant son maintenant presque habituel flegme, Pride se décida à sortir pour rejoindre Disgust et Trust qui peinaient laborieusement sur leur révisions.

A peine X fut-il seul qu'il se replanta devant le miroir et se murmura à lui-même :

- Dingue comme j'ai envie de baiser...

Après avoir soigneusement brossé ses sourcils du bout des doigts, et avoir recourbé ses cils pour qu'ils lui fassent un regard comme il faut, il se décida enfin à sortir, à la recherche d'une proie toute désignée.

Il était encore dans le couloir quand il entendit les premiers cris.

* * *

><p>Zéphyr se réveilla avec difficulté.<p>

La salle de musique était dorée. La lumière du soleil couchant… Il avait dormi longtemps. Son cou craqua lorsqu'il se releva. Avec qui travaillait-il déjà ? S'il travaillait avec quelqu'un. Il avait du mal à se rappeler. De toute manière ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Et puis non. Il était seul depuis le début. Où étaient les autres, que faisaient-ils. Ca ne le concernait pas. La solitude lui plaisait. Surtout celle-ci. Celle où on le laissait juste en paix parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Plus rassurant que la multitude.

Ses cheveux glissèrent sur sa nuque et il passa une main dedans. Il avait dormi les cheveux attachés ? Ils devaient être dans un état pitoyable. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi à découvert. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Etait-on entré ? L'avait-on observé ? Il espérait que non. Vulnérable comme ça, c'était idiot. Il frissonna longuement. Ses doigts vinrent tirer sur l'élastique de sa queue de cheval. Comme ça, par instinct. Le dernier qui lui restait.

Instinct de survie, diraient certains.

Il jeta un regard embrumé à la pièce, personne. Bon, alors tout allait bien. Il se retint se se rendormir directement. Avec un soupir, il reprit son manuel. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter de son propre chef. C'était encore sa maladie. Il avait trop à faire.

Et il avait toujours plus de crises. Il en avait alterné deux hier. Il avait presque passé la journée à dormir. Sans rêves ni repos. Quelque chose d'inutile en parasite. Et dire que ça allait lui coller à la peau toute sa vie. Des fois, ça lui revenait en pleine face.

C'était long, une vie – trop pour lui.

Il relut son travail et un milli-sourire fleurit sur son visage. Le sujet de l'examen psychologique avait été annoncé ce matin. Il n'avait encore rien préparé à ce moment-ci. Il aurait su faire face à tout. Mais la fuite ? C'était une farce. Quelqu'un en haut se moquait de lui. Enfin, il avait noté des idées. C'était déjà ça.

La fuite. Quelle ironie.

Encore plus ironique, la première phrase du premier chapitre du manuel.

« Les personnes qui ne sont pas satisfaites de leur sort présent s'en sortent par une solution inconsciente que l'on appelle la fuite dans le sommeil. Selon leur degré de mécontentement, cela peut aller de la somnolence intempestive à la léthargie pathologique. »

Devait-il se sentir visé ?

Il fallait couvrir toutes les possibilités de fuite. De la plus douce à la plus radicale. Le principe de sacrifice, par exemple. On se dit « sacrifions-nous pour nos amis, ce sera beau. » Mais on se ment à soi-même. Lâche. Si on se sacrifie, on ne verra pas un possible échec. On meurt en héros. La gloire dont on ne se sert jamais. C'est juste plus simple…

Et ce principe de mentir pour protéger. Là aussi c'était de la fuite. Oh il connaissait tout ça.

Zéphyr soupira longuement. Oui, il en savait quelque chose. De la fuite s'entend. Il fuyait perpétuellement. Il se fuyait. Il y avait une fuite mutuelle entre Y et lui. Et puis il fuyait aussi Kenneth, évidemment. Ils ne se parlaient plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Depuis « l'incident » comme l'autre disait, c'était fini.

Z comprenait à peine. Un incident tout ça ? Comme s'il était venu par erreur ? Ce n'était pas _du tout_ du hasard. C'était réfléchi. Il était venu parce qu'il l'avait voulu. Pour une fois qu'il aurait voulu l'assumer, d'ailleurs. C'était injuste.

Mais à chacun sa manière d'être lâche. Le brun avait accepté et n'avait pas contesté ce terme. Certes, il n'avait pas simplement « pas contesté ». Il n'avait strictement rien fait. Il aurait bien voulu y mettre du sien. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, un réflexe même.

_« Approchez-moi et je m'enfuis. Vous ne m'aurez pas. »_

Donc Kenneth s'énervait et appelait ça l'incident. Fin de l'histoire. Tant de puérilité lui donnait la migraine. C'était leur faute à tous les deux.

Lui aussi n'aimait pas la vérité. Dire pourquoi ça lui faisait _mal_, cette fois, ce vieil instinct de fuite. Par conséquent il décampait davantage. Oubliait – oubliait de parler, de manger, de prendre ses médicaments. N'était-il pas habitué, finalement ? D'ailleurs Y n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il cherche X. Donc il restait muet, plus que d'habitude. Est-ce que son « ami » l'avait remarqué ?

Peut-être pas. L'espagnol n'allait pas bien non plus. En fait, personne n'allait bien ici. Tous pourris. Encore plus avec l'approche des examens.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait X. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'air concerné par l'agitation. Non, même, il en profitait. S'immisçant dans les failles agrandies par la fatigue. Et K qui s'était avouée vaincue. Tout le monde savait ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble maintenant. Ca devait l'amuser.

Et Zéphyr n'avait rien dit. Ne savait même pas ce qu'il en pensait. Il s'était contenté de se taire et de sentir.

Je veux dire, la douleur était humaine. Normale. Tout le monde en ressentait. Quelle utilité de la faire disparaître ? Il n'aurait pas pu d'ailleurs. Même pas sûr de vouloir faire l'effort. Trop fatiguant. Alors que faire comme si ça avait été là depuis le début…

_« C'est dommage. La chose en laquelle je suis le plus doué doit passer inaperçue. »_

Il restait encore autre chose qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais c'était inutile. Même lui, le pourquoi de la chose le dépassait. Peut-être… Mais quelque chose comme ça, on ne le dit pas. C'était obligatoire. Il était même sûr que « dehors » c'était interdit. Et surtout ici, au sein de la Wammy's. Il se ferait lyncher.

Peut-être se serait-il fait comprendre quelques années plus tôt. Quand tous étaient un peu plus naïfs, un peu plus purs. Maintenant, c'était peine perdue. Evidemment au moment où il en avait besoin. Ca faisait partie de son identité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ça devait rester comme le reste. Secret. Il ne savait plus si c'était bien ou mal. Et au fond…

Soudain, quelque chose fusa dans l'air. La salle déserte sembla trembler. A moins que ce ne soit juste lui ? Ca avait coupé net ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable en soi. Néanmoins, il avait reconnu cette chose – même si c'était rare. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que ça se passait à la Wammy's.

Or, qui criait encore ici ? On avait passé l'âge.

Ce n'était pas un cri de surprise, ou de joie. Il était particulièrement hystérique. Ca lui rappelait « l'incident » mais il ne le dit pas. C'était une voix trop aigüe pour appartenir à un garçon, même au X. Et puis il l'aurait reconnu_._

C'était donc soit Korria, soit la jumelle. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Ah oui. Opak.

Mais Opak qui criait ? Il ne la connaissait pas mais il trouvait ça ridicule. Opak lui avait toujours semblée calme. Surtout avec son frère. Or crier était une chose très solitaire. Et son jumeau – son nom ? Oui, Qaché ne criait pas, lui. Ils n'étaient plus deux. Quelque chose ne tournait plus rond. O et Q étaient ensemble, point. Pas là. Alors que se passait-il ?

Et le hurlement continuait à retentir entre les murs. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Dès qu'il baissait un peu, il enflait de nouveau. Comme il détestait le bruit…

Il y eut un remue-ménage devant la porte qui concurrença le cri. Il y avait un vrai problème.

Zéphyr soupira à nouveau puis se leva aussi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Trust passa en trombe devant lui. Il se dirigeait vers la source du bruit. Il le suivit sans rien dire. Même les surveillants y couraient. Pour l'aider ? Ou pour la faire taire ? Il savait qu'on n'aimait pas ce genre de situations ici.

Une crise de nerfs dehors était définie comme normale. On disait que les autres étaient plus faibles. Pas à la Wammy's. Opak se fissurait. Et on n'aimait pas ça.

Il resta dans l'ombre du seuil, derrière la porte. Les autres s'étaient rassemblés en cercle autour de l'hurleuse. Il ne vit qu'un peu de son dos, loin sur le toit. Le deuxième étage. Pas étonnant. Personne n'y était encore monté pour aider.

En fait personne ne faisait rien.

On le leur avait pas appris, après tout. Leur alibi était valable.

Zéphyr ne chercha pas à la voir plus. Silencieusement, il s'effaça. Personne ne le remarqua. Il longea les murs comme un fantôme. Personne ne savait rien sur ça ici. Sur la manière d'empêcher les pleurs. Leur réflexe était celui d'enfants qui s'ennuient. On vient voir ce que l'on ne connaît pas. Sans panique et sans rires, abrités par la curiosité scientifique. Quel gâchis.

Et il était tellement fatigué de tout ça.

* * *

><p>L'enfant était juché sur le bord du toit quand Kenneth et Yogur arrivèrent. Il était placé là, la tête un peu penchée sur le coté et l'œil terne, comme un grand polichinelle.<p>

Kenneth se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Trust - qui n'avait pas encore fait sa poussée de croissance et restait désespérément le plus petit de la bande :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

De son côté, Yogur était allé se placer dans un angle de la cour et embrassait toute la scène d'un seul regard. Les sourcils froncés, il observa les jumeaux, tous les deux sur le toit du deuxième étage. L'un des deux, assis tout au bord, les toisait d'un regard glacial tout en faisant sauter dans sa main un morceau brisé de tuile.

L'autre – lequel ? La fille ou le garçon, il n'arrivait pas à choisir... - était en retrait. Assis tout près de la lucarne, il surveillait que personne ne puisse arriver et tenait des planches dans ses bras pour en condamner l'accès au-cas-où.

Pour la première fois, ils semblaient réellement différents l'un de l'autre. Il y avait quelque chose, le puits sans fond du regard de l'un et les yeux de biche apeurée de l'autre.

A bien y repenser, ces dernières années, ce n'était pas rare d'en voir un marcher devant, l'autre courant pour être sur ses talons - s'acharnant pour pouvoir, tout juste, être à la hauteur. Se pourrait-il qu'à être tous dans leurs petits mondes exigus, à penser que ces deux là n'auraient jamais besoin de personne, ils auraient fini par se tromper ?

A ce spectacle, et avant même de regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, X sourit - sourire en V, certaines choses ne changent pas... Oh il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper, mais il l'avait deviné ça oui. Mais que voulez vous, buller, observer les gens, les décortiquer par petits bouts, c'était son hobby.

Des jumeaux, il en avait déjà vu, semblable à l'extrême jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux explose - « Je veux être moi! Pas une simple moitié ! » -, revendication simple mais qui laisse l'autre abandonné dans un sourd sentiment de rejet.

- Elle... Il a craqué... murmura Trust.

Y et X se réveillèrent presque en même temps pour finalement contempler ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Presque tous les enfants étaient dans la cour, et l'intégralité des adultes (Roger, la cuisinière, le concierge, les deux autres professeurs).

Une grande panique semblait avoir gagné les enfants et les adultes n'étaient pas en reste.

Et surtout, il y avait le petit Disgust, à terre, qui enserrait à deux mains son crâne maculé de terre et de sang.

Il essayait en vain d'enrayer le flot mais le liquide lui empoissait les sourcils et lui coulait sur les doigts.

Il semblait secoué de sanglots nerveux mais les larmes se mêlaient à l'hémoglobine en sanglots sourds et étouffés. Une tuile brisée reposait par terre.

Yogur jeta un œil sur son voisin direct et lui demanda sèchement en pointant du menton les adultes tremblotants :

- Pourquoi personne ne l'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

Pride se renfrogna :

- C'est l'autre qui lui a balancé une tuile. Elle nous avait bien dit de ne pas bouger, mais cet imbécile de Disgust a essayé de se réfugier sous le préau. On l'emmènerait bien mais nul n'a envie d'être le prochain.

Yogur jeta un œil dénué de pitié sur Disgust, puis il remonta fixer les deux gosses perchés sur leur toit. Il laissa un ricanement s'étouffer dans sa gorge. Après tout, pourquoi certains auraient le droit d'en réchapper.

Instinctivement, il chercha Zéphyr du regard.

Il n'était pas dans la cour. En revanche ses grands yeux verts croisèrent le faciès féminin du X qui faisait clairement la grimace.

Un micro-sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Yogur.

_« Oh oui, oh oui, je sais bien ce que tu penses »._

Oh il savait bien dans quelle sorte de mal-être devait se situer Keth en ce moment même. Ce sentiment qu'on appelait couramment la solitude, ou le fait d'être oublié, même momentanément.

_« Chacun son tour, pas vrai ? »_

A moitié dans l'ombre du marronnier de la cour, les membres fins et blancs avaient une couleur grise et malade. Le regard habituellement pétillants semblait morne, assortis à la moue de la bouche. Pourtant il l'avait vu sourire tout à l'heure.

Mais très rapidement, il devenait difficile pour le X de ne pas être le centre l'attention générale.

_Tu lui donnes la tienne... _souffla une voie désagréable dans sa tête. Même pas celle de Nevar, qui ne se risquerait pas à dire de telles sentimentalités, non.

Il détourna les yeux au moment où Roger s'adressa à O/Q.

- Tu le sais bien. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Prendre le risque que l'un d'entre vous sorte, c'est prendre le risque d'en faire sortir d'autres et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser dévoiler vos informations.

O/Q laissa échapper un gloussement nerveux :

- Comme si je pouvais être idiote au point de laisser passer ce genre d'informations.

L'enfant arracha une nouvelle tuile au toit et elle vint bientôt se fracasser aux pieds de Roger.

- Je ne veux PAS de nom qui ne soit pas le mien ! Je ne veux PAS de votre petit monde exigu et étroit ! Et je VEUX être libre !

Alors qu'elle criait, ses grands yeux noirs se levèrent vers le ciel parmi les fumées épaisses de la ville et les pigeons gras qui survolaient les toits.

«Idiote» avait dit l'enfant, nota Yogur tout en repoussant mentalement les gloussements de Nevar. Mais il fallait se méfier. Depuis toujours, les jumeaux avaient pris l'habitude d'échanger le féminin et le masculin entre eux, afin de perdre leur interlocuteur.

Le mot « idiote » n'avais pas échappé à X non plus.

«C'est Opak », pensa t-il.

Non qu'il ne fut pas habitué aux constantes inversions de O et Q. Mais à cet instant précis où Opak tentait d'affirmer sa personnalité, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse se dissimuler une fois de plus dans l'ombre de son frère. Une évidence se brisait. Leur personnalité double disparaissait.

Sa main se contracta nerveusement.

Soudainement, il réalisa que sa présence de lutin venu d'un autre monde n'avait plus rien de surprenant au sein de la Wammy's.

N'étaient-ils pas, tout comme ce dingue de Yogur et ce dépressif de Zéphyr, une pierre de plus de l'édifice de la Wammy's ?

Un compartiment de plus dans le grand système digestif de la baleine.

A le regarder protester mollement contre les exigences d'Opak, Roger avait l'air d'un vieux pantin fatigué. Comme une marionnette bien dressée qui joue son rôle sans ressentir ni colère ni tristesse.

Ainsi était-il déjà lors des dernières frasques. La seule chose qui pouvait détruire le X.

Roger était résigné à ses incartades, à ses tenues provocantes. Ses camarades aussi.

Son sourire goguenards en V avait un vieux gout de poussière.

Absent, il contemplait sans les voir les cris de la jeune fille, les protestations de Roger, les tremblements du jumeau terrifié.

Même quand elle se leva pour lancer une nouvelle brique et que la cuisinière hurla, à peine cligna t-il d'un cil.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Même pas... Même pas. Tiens, mais où était Zéphyr à propos? Il parcourut la foule du regard. Z n'était pas là. Pourtant on pouvait entendre Opak crier de n'importe où dans l'école. Peut-être pas depuis les sous-sols.

A y regarder Sick n'était pas là non plus. A part ça, tout le monde était présent.

- Opak.

La voix qui venait de parler n'avait rien de naturel. Cette fois, Kenneth sursauta et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Mais c'était inutile, la voix qui venait de s'exprimer était douce, hésitante, mais impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit à travers elle car elle était diffusée par les haut-parleurs de l'école et modifiée préalablement par ordinateur.

- Opak, ici L.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant quelques secondes puis des chuchotements explosèrent de tous cotés parmi les enfants. Les adultes semblaient complètement pétrifiés.

Debout, sur son toit, les yeux écarquillés, Opak ne valait guère mieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais seule une sorte de gargouillis sortit de sa gorge.

- Opak, sache que je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses te sentir oppressée dans cet établissement, je n'y suis moi-même pas très à l'aise. (Concert de murmures de la part des orphelins) Mais il faut que tu saches que ce que tu fais est inadmissible et que je ne peux le tolérer plus longtemps.

- Mais... Je n'ai pas... Aucun de nous n'a demandé de vivre dans cet endroit.

La voix de L restait douce et posée, malgré ses inflexions métalliques:

- Cet endroit a nourri l'enfant que tu as été et fait de toi l'être que tu es aujourd'hui. Ce ne sont que des plaintes d'enfant immature. Tu dois réaliser qu'il est interdit de nous mettre tous en danger comme tu viens de le faire.

Le poing d'Opak se serra mais elle ne répondit rien. Le L électronique répondit d'une même voix monocorde :

- Cependant, même si je désapprouve ton comportement, je vais accéder à ta requête. Je vais te laisser sortir.

Les muscles du dos de O semblèrent se détendre. Ses bras se coulèrent tout doucement de chaque coté de son corps, bien qu'une de ses deux mains ne tienne encore fermement une brique.

- C'est... C'est vrai ? bégaya t-elle.

- Ca n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sera une partie de plaisir, ne te méprend pas. Je vais te faire sortir, mais la liberté ne sera pas à toi de la façon dont tu peux l'imaginer. Je vais t'envoyer dans un hôpital quelques temps pour te reposer, disons deux semaines. Puis tu iras dans un centre de recherche sur la criminalité qui travaille pour moi depuis déjà quelques temps. Tu ne pourras pas sortir du parc et tu travailleras pour eux avec les mêmes méthodes qui sont enseignées ici. Je te laisserai le choix de rester là-bas ou de revenir vivre à la Wammy's. Cela jusqu'à ta majorité bien entendu.

- ...

- Que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Je ne tolèrerai pas que ceci se reproduise à nouveau.

- ...

- Tu n'auras plus de compagnons de ton âge et tu te sentiras très seule. Est ce que tu es d'accord ?

La gorge d'Opak se contracta et elle déglutit. Sa main se desserra et quand elle lâcha la brique, celle-ci vint s'écraser contre le sol.

- Bien.

Le haut-parleur grésilla avant de s'éteindre.

C'est à ce moment là que Keth vit les yeux.

* * *

><p>Elle était assise sur le rebord de leur pseudo lit-double. En réalité, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, les lits avaient été placés aux extrémités de la pièce, et ils s'étaient empressés de les pousser l'un vers l'autre pour qu'ils se rejoignent juste sous la fenêtre. La chambre était déjà petite et ils avaient encore moins d'espace praticable, mais ils ne passaient pas leur vie ici.<p>

Les couvertures vert d'eau avaient été tirées comme si elle ne s'était jamais endormie ici. Il faisait nuit depuis un petit moment et dehors il arrivait à voir les phares des voitures. Bientôt, on ouvrirait les grilles noires de l'orphelinat – une grande première ! – et l'une de ces voitures s'arrêterait dans la cour pour l'emmener au loin. Dans un hôpital remplis d'inconnus attentionnés. Des gens responsables qui s'occuperaient de tout, la libéreraient de son fardeau. Ils la prendraient peut-être en affection voire en pitié.

Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle détestait plus que la pitié ? Il n'en était pas certain. Mais peut-être était-ce tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment même. Un peu d'attention, de soutien, d'une chaleur qu'avec tous leurs théorèmes et leurs belles idées de justice aucun adulte n'avait réussi à lui offrir.

Et lui ?

L'ampoule nue au plafond faisait de drôles de reflets dans ses cheveux. Elle avait la tête baissée. Sa main droite était serrée sur la poignée d'une antique valise qu'on avait réussi à retrouver au fin-fond d'un débarras du deuxième étage. Là-dedans, il y avait toutes ses possessions. C'était sommes toutes très peu mais à la Wammy's, on ne s'encombrait pas de choses inutiles.

Qaché avait l'impression qu'elle partait pour un voyage sans retour et ça le terrifiait.

Il s'était assis à son tour et avait entrelacé leurs doigts maigres. Elle n'avait pas répondu à son geste, ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il se sentait mal. Il avait eu l'impression que c'était avec sa gorge qu'elle avait hurlé. Il aurait voulu être elle pour la soutenir.

- Je viens aussi.

C'était une vérité. Une chose qui lui paraissait tellement naturelle qu'il avait souri face à la naïveté de la réponse.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non, avait-elle répété comme une enfant butée. J'y vais et toi tu restes.

Il avait eu un bref éclat de rire mais très vite il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, et quelque chose d'étrange remonter par-derrière ses poumons.

- Mais on ne peut pas, avait-il presque balbutié.

- Si, on peut. Nous ne sommes pas une seule personne.

Cela lui avait fait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Il avait déjà essayé de l'imaginer ainsi, aussi cruelle, lui lançant son statut d'autre à la figure, mais à chaque fois ça lui semblait tellement impossible qu'il abandonnait avec bonheur.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…

La tête lui avait tourné un instant et la prise sur ses doigts s'était relâchée, avant qu'il ne saisisse son visage et ne la tourne vers lui de force. Dans les grands yeux brun clair, il n'y avait aucune larme, et aucune hésitation. Elle semblait morne et vide, ternie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? avait-il soufflé, incapable de hausser la voix.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses aussi horribles ?

Elle avait osé retirer sa main de sa joue, avec un peu de tendresse, ce qui lui était un peu plus familier que ses paroles.

- Parce que nous ne serons jamais pareils, avait-elle alors dit, avec une douceur qui lui avait soulevé le cœur.

Ce qui rôdait dans sa poitrine avait remonté sa gorge et brûlé ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

- La Lisbeth que je connais n'aurait jamais dit ça. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- Rien, Qaché, absolument rien. C'est moi qui l'ai décidé.

Elle n'avait eu aucune réaction à l'annonce de son vrai prénom, aucun geste. Et puis ce pseudonyme ridicule, alors qu'il venait d'enfreindre le plus grand tabou de la Wammy's House. Elle avait creusé l'écart entre eux d'une manière si perfide ! Les larmes lui avaient brouillé la vue et il l'avait lâchée.

- Je t'en prie, avait-il murmuré.

- Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds ici. Tu as vu ce que ça m'a fait. Maintenant je pars.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser.

- Moi si. Un jour on cessera de se ressembler, tu le sais bien, alors avancer ce moment ne change rien au fond. Il faut que j'y aille, il faut que je me repose et que tu continues.

Depuis combien de temps mâchait-elle ces mots-ci ? Depuis combien de temps les pensait-elle, n'attendant que le bon moment pour les lui jeter au visage comme du venin ? Il ne savait pas. Il espérait juste que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux canular et qu'ils partiraient ensemble – comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, depuis le tout début. Qu'ils soient Lisbeth et Corey ou Opak et Qaché.

Elle était debout maintenant. C'était presque étonnant de la voir aussi raide alors que lui était à ce point recroquevillé sur le parquet luisant de leur chambre. Habituellement, les deux se seraient abattus, dans la même position de désespoir, ou alors l'autre aurait tenté de réconforter le premier…

La valise avait heurté un coin du bureau et c'est ça qui avait dû le réveiller. Le bureau tout près de la porte – elle partait pour de bon. Il s'était relevé avec hâte. Ses mouvements étaient confus, trop rapides. Elle était sur le point de franchir le palier lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

Il avait senti son dos se crisper contre sa poitrine. Il savait bien que les contacts n'étaient pas franchement acceptés ici, et que de toute façon elle ne les avait jamais aimés, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il espérait que ça la ferait réagir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il avait prié à ce moment-là. Il avait brusquement revu le visage émacié d'un homme au milieu d'une rue, qui prêchait la bonne parole, et il s'était souvenu que Dieu existait. Alors il avait prié. Pourquoi ? Probablement pour qu'elle revienne sur ses pas, qu'elle efface ses paroles et qu'elle le laisse l'accompagner, hôpital psychiatrique ou pas. Et peut-être (mais c'était là un fantasme, une chose qu'il voulait sans jamais l'avouer) qu'ils fusionnent l'un dans l'autre et qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une vraie entité trouble.

Dieu devait être singulièrement occupé ce coup-là car rien ne se passa. Aucune fusion, aucune parole de réconfort.

Elle s'était dégagée de son étreinte d'un petit mouvement brusque, et il s'était retrouvé les bras vides. Elle avait disparu au tournant du couloir sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour la rattraper. Il avait vu ses yeux. Ils étaient parfaitement secs. Et il était prêt à parier qu'ils le resteraient encore longtemps.

Elle était vraiment partie ? Il avait encore attendu quelques minutes, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, les doigts crispés pour que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Mais il n'y avait personne. Encore une ou deux minutes s'étaient écoulées, et il avait entendu le bruit d'une voiture qui ronronnait au dehors. Il avait tendu l'oreille plus que de coutume. Les grilles claquèrent juste après.

Elles avaient un son définitif.

Il s'était jeté à la fenêtre comme un oiseau affolé et plaqué ses paumes sur la vitre froide pour suivre le véhicule des yeux. Dans la cour, un petit bonhomme noir revenait tranquillement vers l'orphelinat. La petite voiture, noire, elle aussi, s'en allait sur des routes lointaines. Il n'avait pas vu son visage à travers les vitres, sans doute ne le regardait-elle pas.

Il avait si longtemps fixé l'extérieur qu'il lui avait brûlé les yeux et que les larmes avaient dévalé ses joues. Etait-ce la vraie raison ? Peut-être…

Il n'y avait juste plus rien.

* * *

><p>Elle était allongée parmi les draps blancs, et la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte dessinait des créatures fabuleuses et des monstres terrifiants sur les murs gris de la chambre.<p>

Les yeux dilatés, Keth suivait avec une attention accrue leur danse lascive.

Dans les torsions des corps opalescents, il décelait comme réel ce que les « adultes », les « grands », les « autres » appelaient magie.

- Les fées existent, murmura t-il. J'y crois.

Korria tourna la tête vers lui :

- Hein ?

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, les paupières lourdes sur ses grands yeux noirs.

- Rien.

Il se concentra sur elle.

Le corps maigre et masculin était enroulé dans le drap jusqu'à la poitrine. La chair blanche des bras, des épaules et des clavicules osseuses était constellée de chair de poule.

Les cheveux noirs impeccablement coupés en carré plongeant étaient étalés en soleil noir sur la blancheur de l'oreiller rapiécé.

D'une main gracile, le X emprunta la cigarette à la japonaise.

Il s'étonna de la trouver encore désirable après l'amour, mais il devinait que le sortilège de la fumée, et le beau panaché de leur peau pâle sur le gris des murs - recouverts de vieilles affiches de pin-up et de cirque - n'y était pas complètement étranger.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais bien...

- Non. Je ne sais pas.

- Je pense à L.

Elle se tourna à moitié vers lui :

- Il est ici, j'en suis sûre. Il doit être quelque part dans un souterrain secret pareil au laboratoire de Sick.

- Hum...

- Tu ne crois pas ?

Keth ferma les yeux et devant lui apparut, comme une bribe de rêve, deux grands yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément. Ne pas y penser maintenant. Non, c'était impossible de ne pas y penser.

Yogur.

Juste après l'annonce de L, Y l'avait regardé. Et il lui avait rendu son regard.

_« Je sais ce que tu penses. »_

_« Tu sais que je pense la même chose que toi pour une fois… »_

- Non, je ne crois pas... C'est absurde comme idée.

- Et quand il a dit qu'il n'y était pas à l'aise.

- T'es conne, c'est juste une feinte.

Il aurait pu remarquer les yeux noirs se durcir sur lui, mais les yeux de Korria ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il ne se souvenait même plus très bien comment cette nana froide au visage parfait avait arrêté de le fixer comme une saleté sous ses chaussures pour finalement se glisser dans son lit.

Dans les faits, Korria avait toujours détesté X et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mais elle haïssait encore plus ce système et il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour faire chier cette bande de vieux cons que de faire ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Et même Keth ne s'attendait pas à se retournement de situation là.

Elle l'avait choppé dans la salle commune, un soir où il somnolait plus tard que les autres comme à son habitude. C'était la première et seule fille que Kenneth avait eu dans son lit. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais embrassé aucune.

Korria aurait préféré se retrouver recouverte de furoncles plutôt que d'embrasser Keth.

Elle se drapa dans le drap et se releva, laissant X nu comme un ver sur le matelas et elle quitta la pièce sans craindre un seul instant de croiser quelqu'un d'autre sur le chemin de sa propre chambre.

- C'est ça, casse-toi donc, marmonna X avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>Entrée N° 7, aux alentours de deux heures du matin<em>

_Ceci n'est pas un rapport._

_Je vais me permettre une remarque inutile : j'écrivais mal à douze ans. Mes « a » étaient illisibles. Enfin…_

_J'ai retrouvé ce cahier un peu par hasard. J'avais fini par l'oublier. Finalement, c'est en rangeant le reste des affaires d'Opak au deuxième étage que je me suis souvenu que j'en avais un._

_J'ai gaspillé trop de lignes et ça me fatigue déjà. _

_J'écris parce que le but de ce cahier était de m'éclaircir les idées. Ca fonctionnait bien d'ailleurs. Alors je vais un peu recommencer, pas longtemps je pense. Il me suffira de le recacher dans l'armoire, personne ne la fouille._

_Au final je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile à ma situation. Personne d'autre que moi ne lira ceci, non ? Alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider. Même si quelqu'un le lisait, il serait probablement de la Wammy's House. Ce système ne changera pas comme ça, ils auraient les mêmes idées sur le sujet. Quels sont ceux qui se montreraient plus éclairés que les autres à propos de ça ? Ils auraient l'opinion de l'établissement – non, on ne comprendrait pas._

_Je crois bien que je devrais arrêter tout ça. Il y a des choses qui me disent que c'est une bonne idée, très peu qui me disent que je délire. Pourtant c'est elles que j'écoute. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, ça devient lassant. Et si quelqu'un devine, je suis fichu. C'est dangereux de rester ici. Peut-être même qu'on a des soupçons. La dernière fois, j'ai failli me faire avoir… La belle affaire. Personne ne doit m'attraper._

_Il faut juste que je sois plus discret. On pourrait comprendre si facilement ! Yogur n'est pas idiot et me connaît très bien. Il se doute déjà de quelque chose, je crois. Quant à Keth _(morceau de phrase raturé, puis) _X, il risque de deviner, tout simplement. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'apprécieraient. Il faut les entendre en parler. Que je sois moi ne les empêchera pas de me haïr s'ils venaient à s'en rendre compte. Je crois qu'ils en ont peur, il faut dire que ça peut ruiner la vie de n'importe qui, la leur comme la mienne…_

_Mais j'ai accepté cet état de fait depuis longtemps. En fait, je l'ai accepté depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Et au final à quoi ça m'a servi, d'écrire tout ça ? Pas à grand-chose. Il faudrait que quelqu'un d'autre me comprenne. Ici il n'y a que moi. C'est bien la première fois que je me plains de la solitude, n'empêche. Ca fait bizarre. Au fond, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Aucune importance, je finirai bien par trouver une solution. _

_Je vais voir si je peux continuer comme ça, même si c'est bancal, et que je n'aime pas les choses bancales. J'aurai aimé tout simplifier, c'est comme ça que j'apprends en même temps, c'est normal. Mais c'est trop complexe pour l'être. Je veux dire, simple. _

_Je n'aurai pas dû faire cette précision. Je suis le seul à me lire. Je sais ce que j'écris. Je commence à délirer, et c'est follement inutile. Mais bref. L'idée principale, c'est d'attendre._

_Ca n'a pas l'air bien difficile._

_Sinon, Opak est partie en hôpital. C'est pour ça qu'on a déplacé ses affaires au deuxième étage. Son frère est dans un état lamentable. C'est étrange de penser Opak sans Qaché, et vice-versa. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais je crois qu'elle a un peu de chance au fond. Qu'elle ait fait une crise m'importe peu. Mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir, à sa manière… Est-ce que d'autres vont suivre ? Nous ne sommes plus que dix et il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux depuis longtemps. Personne pour remplacer qui que ce soit. _

_C'est bon, j'en ai assez.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« Pour la énième fois, tais-toi. Que j'aie à supporter tes horreurs tout le temps, passe encore, mais laisse-moi penser tranquille. »<em>

« Enfin un peu d'anglais ! »

_« Je pensais que tu comprendrais mieux comme ça. »_

« Comprendre quoi ? »

_« Que tu dois me laisser en paix. »_

« En paix ? Mais tu es en paix. Personne ne te parle, tu ne souffres pas, tout va bien ! »

_« Dégage, sors de ma tête, vas-t'en, fous le camp, pars, laisse-moi seul, bouge… Je peux te lister tous les synonymes du monde si tu le souhaites. »_

« On a rien sans rien. »

_« Parce que tu penses que c'est utile, ce que tu me donnes, en plus ? »_

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. »

_« Même, par exemple, les images du génocide arménien ? »_

« Même ça. Tu sais maintenant qu'en groupe, on fait plus de dégâts que seul. »

_« Comme si je l'ignorais… » _

« C'est quand même curieux non ? L'homme s'était au départ mis en groupe pour être plus fort face à l'adversité, pas pour en créer. Et ça même l'Eglise ne le dit pas. »

_« Quel est le rapport ? »_

« Oh, il n'y en a pas. Je dis juste que l'Eglise est un tissu de mensonges. Rien que des erreurs d'interprétation ou des contre-vérités ! Mais tu t'en fiches, tu ne crois pas en Dieu que je sache ? »

_« Bien sûr que non. »_

« Evidemment. Qui t'aurait pris au sérieux ici si tu affirmais discuter avec quelque chose d'invisible et d'inaudible ? »

Yogur soupira longuement et il se demanda brièvement si se jeter contre un mur ferait partir la bête de sa tête. Mais il en doutait, et ça comportait trop de facteurs risques pour qu'il passe à l'acte. En plus ça risquait de plaire à X, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Il s'étonnait cependant de rester aussi calme aujourd'hui – mais il fallait être pragmatique, il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi et tout pouvait arriver. Il savait plus ou moins qu'à un moment, il finirait par craquer, mais il arrivait à tenir une conversation logique avec le monstre et pour l'instant ça lui allait.

Il fallait dire qu'aujourd'hui Nevar était pratiquement_ calme_. Il profitait d'un peu de répit sans en connaître la raison. Y était presque sûr qu'on pouvait s'habituer à tout, même à se faire dévorer petit à petit par une chose inconnue. Peut-être.

Devant lui, la cascade de cheveux noirs de Zéphyr coulait le long du mur. Les plus longues mèches n'étaient qu'à quatre ou cinq pouces du sol, puisqu'il s'était endormi la tête légèrement penchée. Pourtant la lourde frange barrait toujours ses yeux. Il se fit la réflexion que ça faisait presque dix ans qu'il le connaissait, et qu'il n'avait jamais osé enlever ce rideau de cheveux devant lui. Dix ans… Tant que ça.

Et finalement est-ce qu'il en avait, des yeux ? Oui, évidemment. Il le savait. Il savait pourquoi il avait cette frange. Il savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. C'était ça pour tout et surtout pour cette énigme-ci. S'il avait retenu quelque chose de Nevar, c'est que les humains mentaient très bien.

« Tout le monde a ses secrets, non ? »

_« Ca suffit ! Je pense, moi, merde ! »_

« Des mots si vulgaires dans une si jolie bouche. »

_« Répugnant… »_

Pour tout dire, Yogur commençait à avoir des soupçons. Beaucoup de soupçons. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas en le regardant qu'il risquait de deviner quoique ce soit, mais au moins il était focalisé sur le sujet. Histoire d'éviter les divagations – on leur avait appris ça très tôt. Si Z avait été un peu plus expressif, Y l'aurait probablement percé à jour depuis longtemps tant il le fixait.

Oh, il aurait préféré ne pas penser que Zéphyr cachait étonnamment bien son jeu. Evidemment. Mais en même temps… Il y avait réfléchi, un peu malgré lui au début, parce que tout le monde en parlait, et puis il avait fini par arriver à une conclusion inévitable.

Les trois personnes absentes lors de la crise d'Opak étaient Sick, Chameleon et Zéphyr.

Si S et C avaient eux des alibis – Sick dans le bureau de Roger pour parler d'une expérience risquée, et Chameleon à l'infirmerie – Z n'en avait aucun. Absolument aucun. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions lorsqu'il avait demandé où il était, et Y avait beau savoir que c'était étrange, ça se tenait, au fond. Il serait parti en entendant les cris et il aurait diffusé le message alors que tout le monde était concentré sur Opak.

Zéphyr serait L ?

Ca semblait presque naturel d'y penser.

Bien sûr, Sick et Chameleon pouvaient mentir. Même les prétendus témoins pouvaient être de leur côté. L était un détective reconnu et on le protègerait coûte que coûte. Ce n'était peut-être personne de la Wammy's, au fond, du moins quelqu'un qui n'habitait pas avec eux. Il aurait vu la crise d'Opak par des caméras cachées et aurait agi en conséquence, ça pouvait être ça. Ca et tant d'autres choses.

Il n'avait même pas de preuves, et ici tout le monde savait qu'on ne se basait pas sur l'instinct bêtement humain – enfin presque tout le monde.

Mais.

Y ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Z aurait fait un très bon L. Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'une impression, qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il présentait toutes les qualités du L que la Wammy's se plaisait à décrire. Intelligent, inexpressif. Possédant cet incroyable contrôle de soi qu'admiraient les professeurs et qu'ils auraient voulu étendre à tous les orphelins.

Si parfait du point de vue de l'institution que c'aurait été étrange si elle n'en avait pas profité, si elle n'avait pas fait _quelque chose_ avec son élève modèle…

Et puis il était le premier du classement, or, ce n'était pas là le but de tout élève pour dépasser L que de devenir le premier ? Si, bien sûr.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas depuis longtemps. Peut-être qu'il lui cachait ça depuis peu. Le mensonge pouvait être très récent, peut-être même qu'il avait voulu le lui dire et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps. Et puis lui aussi lui cachait des choses, pas pour les mêmes raisons. L n'avait pas le droit de dire qui il était de toute manière !

C'aurait été pour le protéger, pour se protéger, pour mille et unes raisons sensées…

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu angoisses autant, dis-moi ? »

_« Arrête de me parler, toi ! »_

En réalité, l'espagnol avait peur. Si Zéphyr commençait à garder des secrets – encore plus que d'habitude – il pourrait lui dire n'importe quoi sur n'importe quel sujet. Et lui, il le croirait. Il se serait fait manipuler si simplement !

Il ne voulait pas ça. Ils étaient censés être _amis_. Ils restaient ensemble depuis des années en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Depuis quand la Wammy's et son credo de dissimulation s'était-elle immiscée entre eux ? Et puis il savait qu'ils étaient déjà trop éloignés l'un de l'autre pour se permettre de mentir, même par omission.

« Ou alors… »

Ou alors – il devait y songer, il ne devait pas écarter cette hypothèse par simple sentimentalité – il lui mentait depuis le début. Sur tout. Peut-être que sa vie d'avant n'avait été qu'une invention, peut-être qu'il n'était pas malade, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis et qu'en fin de compte Zéphyr était le L parfait.

Soudain, il vit qu'on bougeait, sur sa gauche, et il tourna instinctivement la tête. C'était la place de Kenneth. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il le regardait, et il avait le regard rivé à Zéphyr, le visage dans la paume et les sourcils froncés. Yogur se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Fabuleuse journée.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Le X n'était pas exactement dans son état normal, il avait le même air que lorsqu'il voulait résoudre une énigme compliquée. Ce qui était de plus en plus rare, cela dit en passant. Y se rongea l'ongle de l'annulaire, l'un des derniers ongles qu'il lui restait. Est-ce que par hasard…

Certes il y avait eu ça – cette espèce de courant qui était passé entre eux lors de la crise en elle-même. Mais il en avait déduit que c'était passager, que le X s'en fichait, qu'il resterait fidèle à lui-même et ne s'en inquiéterait pas.

Mais après tout un léger changement était possible. Il était complètement idiot mais il devinait bien – il fallait l'avouer. C'était juste curieux, parce que l'autre se fichait comme d'une guigne de ce classement et de L. Il se fichait même un peu de Zéphyr, et de tous les orphelins. L'enfant-roi qui descendait de son trône pour voir comment allaient ses sujets si dévoués ? Mais bien sûr. Il ne faisait probablement pas ça par plaisir ou même par problème de conscience. Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose en tête, quelque chose de concret.

Kenneth s'était-il déjà trompé une fois ? Lui qui avait une si bonne mémoire, il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir.

Il se rendit brutalement compte que le X le regardait à son tour. Rien de menaçant ou de moqueur pourtant. Absolument pas comme d'habitude mais trop familier à son goût. Deux fois en deux jours, ça faisait beaucoup, quand même.

L'échange visuel dura une poignée de secondes où les prunelles vertes tentèrent de faire passer quelque chose à leurs jumelles.

Il se dit soudain qu'il pouvait, peut-être, pas sûr, mais un peu quand même, lui faire confiance. Mettre de côté sa rancune et se forcer à aller voir ce que l'autre voulait lui dire. Il aurait pu le faire. Pour une fois, lui parler au lieu de crier pour le faire taire. Peut-être était-ce même plus facile que ce qu'il imaginait ? Peut-être…

« Il s'agit de Kenneth », lui siffla brusquement Nevar dans la tête.

Et cette simple phrase – il s'agit de _Kenneth_ – fit remonter tant de haine et de disputes dans sa mémoire que son idée d'alliance lui parut non seulement ridicule mais infaisable. Il y avait des limites à sa tolérance. Et puis même, faire confiance à X, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup, lui donner une raison de plus de le détruire. Depuis quand l'autre était-il passé d'emmerdeur à potentiel partenaire ?

Nevar avait raison – il s'agissait de Kenneth, juste de Kenneth – et à ses yeux, c'était suffisamment évocateur. Kenn-eth, deux syllabes, un seul pseudonyme pour mille insultes, pour cinq mille coups, pour une attention en trop et pour les deux grands yeux verts qui ressemblaient tellement aux siens. Un pseudonyme pour une Némésis, Kenneth étant Kenneth, il ne pouvait pas s'allier avec lui.

Alors il ferma les paupières et tourna la tête.

« Ca n'a aucune sorte d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il était d'accord avec la bête.

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les gros globes en verre vert la plongeaient dans une atmosphère plus douce et chaleureuse.<p>

Toute la journée, Keth avait longé les murs, s'était collé dans les coins afin de pouvoir lui parler. Il avait ses cheveux noirs dans les yeux et ses trop longues mèches de jais qui lui coulaient dans le cou.

Penché sur un volume plus lourd que lui, c'est à peine si Keth pouvait entendre autre chose que le bruit de sa respiration.

Il s'approcha de lui, tout près et ses doigts s'avancèrent près de sa nuque. Tout doucement, si doucement que l'autre n'avait sans doute rien vu venir.

Soudain, d'un geste brusque, l'autre fit voler les feuilles de notes qu'il griffonnait. Avec une rage terriblement brutale.

Troublé, Kenneth recula d'un pas. Le deuxième garçon marmonna dans sa barbe tout en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

- _C__állate. C__állate... _

X se mordilla la lèvre et recula encore derrière les rayons pour observer plus à son aise l'espagnol. A y regarder de plus près, depuis quelques temps, son ennemi juré devenait de plus en plus bizarre. On le voyait très fréquemment se balader tout seul en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre ses dents. Souvent en espagnol.

Rien qui ne le réjouissait pas au premier abord mais tout de même. Il se demanda un instant si cette situation, cette attention qu'il avait reçue lui plaisait.

Quand l'espagnol se leva pour replacer son livre, Keth se dissimula derrière l'étagère qui croulait sous les épais volumes.

L'autre se mit fouiller parmi les tranches usées, ignorant que seul ce maigre rempart de papier les séparait.

Keth fit un pas en avant et son visage se détacha très légèrement de l'ombre.

Y leva doucement les yeux et ne sursauta même pas.

Les deux paires d'yeux verts se contemplèrent en silence puis X brisa la glace :

- Yogur...

Combien d'années qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ce prénom. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas dans une intention belliqueuse alors il en savoura le goût sur ses papilles.

Il sentit les yeux de Y se durcir mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Pendant un instant, il y eut comme un voile sur son regard.

_« Est-ce qu'il m'a entendu parler tout seul ? »_

Puis plus rien. L'espagnol baissa les yeux :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, X ?

La voix était dénuée de toute chaleur mais il aurait fallu se lever tôt pour qu'il en soit autrement.

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Pas du tout.

- Marrant j'ai l'impression d'avoir eu cette discussion aujourd'hui même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que c'était moi qui était de mauvaise foi.

- ...

- L est ici.

- N'importe quoi...

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi parce que j'ai vu tes yeux à ce moment là. On sait bien tous les deux que c'est le cas parce qu'il ne se cache pas dans une galerie secrète, tout simplement parce qu'il est l'un d'entre nous.

Yogur haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de la bibliothèque. Il s'apprêtait à sortir après avoir ramassé ses affaires quand Kenneth le rattrapa par la manche :

- Zéphyr est L. Tu le penses pareil que moi.

Obstinément, Yogur lui tournait le dos. Enfin il répondit :

- Et même si c'est le cas, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

D'un geste du bras il se dégagea de l'étreinte de X :

- Et ne me touches pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Tach-pistache : Voilà ! Donc un chapitre très révélateur où on apprend que Zéphyr n'a jamais été un adepte de la philosophie d'Oscar Wilde (d'ailleurs il n'a jamais lu Oscar Wilde ce con), que Yogur n'est plus vraiment le "méchant" du trio et pour cause, que c'est forcément le tabac qui a perverti Kenneth de cette manière, que le personnage préféré de Nevar dans "The Neverending Story" c'est Moorlah et qu'avoir un jumeau, des fois, ça craint (y)<strong>

_Lou-des-bois: Yahooo... Pouet Pouet tralalala, préparez vous à attendre deux mois pour la suite!_  
><em>(Se fait tabasser par Tachika et meurt XoX)<em>

**Tach-pistache : Ne craignez pas pour sa vie, j'aime trop ce qu'elle écrit pour la tuer :) On vous retrouve au chapitre 6 (qui ma foi promet pas mal...)**


	6. Imbécile

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>OUIII CA FAIT MOINS D'UN MOIS MOINS D'UN MOIS ET OH MON DIEU CE CHAPITRE CE CHAPITRE.<strong>  
><strong>Rhm, bonjourbonsoir, très chers lectrices (Lect...eurs ?) et bienvenue en Enfer, alias le sixième chapitre, l'endroit où vous laisserez votre cerveau à la porte (enfin, non, je me réfère à mon propre comportement parce que je suis assez adolescente dans mon genre). **  
><strong>Donc voilà, un chapitre qui fut plus qu'agréable à écrire, en plus il est bien long (34 pages !) et... Et ben on va vous laisser découvrir, hein :D<strong>

**Bonne lecture ! **  
><strong>(Ah oui, sinon si jamais vous avez un problème avec la traduction de l'espagnol, parce que pas tout le monde a étudiéétudie cette langue, demandez-moi et j'vous répondrai par MP.)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Imbécile.<br>**

* * *

><p>Le cliquetis répétitif de l'horloge était la seule chose qui brisait le silence qui régnait dans la salle de musique et Zéphyr ressentit instinctivement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Keth celui qui était capable de mettre au clair ses pressentiments.<p>

S'il avait été Keth il aurait su que ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait provenait de ce qui s'était passé juste cinq minutes avant cet instant. X avait tendu la main pour attraper du papier blanc tandis que celle de Yogur essayait de prendre le dossier posé juste en dessous. L'espace de quelques secondes, leurs peaux s'étaient frôlées.

Ah ! Si Z avait levé le nez au lieu de rester penché soigneusement sur son enquête, alors il aurait vu que le silence qui en avait résulté n'était pas un silence habituel.

Non, ce n'était pas Yogur qui avait foudroyé le X de sa haine, ses prunelles d'absinthe flamboyantes de colère, mais bien Keth qui avait froncé imperceptiblement les sourcils et adressé à son ennemi le regard le plus intense.

Adieu les esquives sifflotantes du X, et voilà que Yogur baissait les yeux.

Pendant une seconde, les doigts du X crochetèrent le poignet sombre de l'espagnol tandis que vif comme un serpent, l'autre lui échappait.

Mais non, Zéphyr ne voyait rien du tournant qu'allait prendre leur relation à tous trois.

De son côté, Keth ne savait plus très bien sur quel pied danser. De taureau brutal et fonceur, Yogur s'était transformé en savonnette.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était radicalement grave que L soit Z ou non. C'était juste qu'il avait été daubé toutes ces années. Et Yogur, lui qui se vantait tant d'être si proche de Zéphyr ! Comment pouvait-il supporter de ne pas savoir, même une seconde ?

Et si Yogur était dans la confidence ?

Non, impossible... Le comportement de Yogur lui démontrait par A + B que l'espagnol était en pleine remise en question de ses certitudes. Parce que Yogur pouvait être sacrément chiant, ça oui, mais lâche, ça c'était bien une première !

Certes, il était logique qu'il refuse de coopérer. Yogur le connaissait trop bien. Pour le haïr si bien, il avait dû l'observer soigneusement, et se demander encore et encore « Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi pour que Zéphyr en soit amené à hésiter entre nous ? »

Y releva les yeux de son travail une demi-seconde, croisa les iris couleur feuille de Keth et replongea tout aussi rapidement dans son travail, avec un reniflement méprisant.

Il l'aurait volontiers rossé. Tout ça parce que ça l'amusait. Ce n'était pas un crime tout de même.

Presque involontairement, Y leva les yeux une nouvelle fois et Kenneth le regardait toujours.

« Oh allez, semblaient dire ses yeux. Il ne se passe jamais rien ici et je m'ennuie tellement ! »

Yogur lui renvoya une œillade venimeuse :

« Tu sais où je me mets ton bien-être ? Tu-ne-toucheras-pas-à-Zéphyr. »

Haussement d'épaules de son interlocuteur muet :

«Tu le protèges, mais il t'a trahi... »

« Enlève-moi cet air narquois, et je n'aime pas lire si bien tes pensées dans ton regard, bientôt tu pourras tenir compagnie à Nevar».

«Tra-hi, tra-hi. »

« Mais heureusement, tes capacités de devin sont limitées. »

En croisant les bras, gonflant les joues et les dégonflant dans un bruit tout à fait inconvenant qui amena Zéphyr à lever les yeux de son dernier travail, le X se leva, contournant la chaise sur lequel il était assis à l'envers. Et juste avant de sortir, il fit un petit saut sur lui-même et s'écria d'un air idiot :

-Yogur il est pas drôle du tout !

Devant le silence dubitatif que son intervention provoqua, il haussa les épaules de nouveau :

-Oh Dieu ce que vous êtes chiants...

Et alors que les deux autres le zieutaient comme pour avoir une explication plus poussée sur ce départ soudain, ce à quoi X répondit en glissant son index dans sa bouche et en léchant de bas en haut d'un air suggestif avant de tout simplement leur claquer la porte au nez.

Oh non, non jamais le X ne grandirait.

Et parfois, c'était bien dommage.

Ce genre de petits jeux s'étaient déroulés sans relâche depuis qu'on avait apprit que L devait sans doute se trouver dans l'enceinte de la Wammy's.

Des bruits des plus grotesques circulaient dans la cour, certains disaient que le quartier général de L se trouvait creusé sous l'enceinte de la Wammy's dans des galeries de plus de mille mètres de profondeur. D'autres disaient que Roger avait inventé L et qu'en fait il serait une organisation plus qu'un personnage seul. On entendait du Sick est L, du K est L, du Opak et Qaché sont L à eux deux et toutes sortes d'autres choses qui n'avaient pas plus de fondements que les intuitions des uns et des autres.

_« Et bien ils sont beaux les fins détectives de la Wammy's »_ songeait Yogur tout en sachant qu'à ruminer en compagnie de son monstre interne, il ne faisait pas mieux.

L'idée que Z lui mente le hantait malgré tout. Et s'il arrivait ne serait ce qu'à l'oublier cinq minutes, ce serait à qui de X ou de Nevar arriverait à lui rappeler en premier.

En parlant de Kenneth, le roux était tout à fait insupportable (comment ça insupportable? Haïssable, vomitif, répugnant, débectant, tout cela sonnait mieux).

Keth ne lâchait rien dans sa grande ambition de faire de Yogur allié dans la grande affaire du « Z = L, hypothèse à vérifier. »

Au moins avait-il la lucidité de penser qu'il n'arriverait pas à percer la carapace de Z seul. Ce n'était pas parce que Zéphyr ressentait une attirance charnelle pour lui qu'il lui aurait pour autant ouvert son cœur.

C'était... Inimaginable.

Mais il aurait préféré que le X ne le sache pas. Ainsi il aurait essayé son forcing insupportable sur Z, ce qui n'aurait eu aucun autre effet que de renfermer le jeune homme comme une huître autiste.

Mais du coup, c'était lui qui se faisait harceler. Apparemment, la curiosité aidant, Kenneth avait soudainement décidé qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui.

Il pouvait le rencontrer à n'importe quel coin de couloir, qu'il l'évite ou non. X arrivait toujours à le débusquer.

La plupart du temps il ne disait rien. Son regard vert braqué sur le sien suffisait à mettre mal à l'aise Yogur, jusqu'à ce que l'exaspération lui fasse crier au rouquin de le laisser tranquille.

Mais il ne pouvait protester véritablement que lorsque Z se trouvait à distance respectable. Pas question que quoi que ce soit lui revienne jamais aux oreilles.

Quoique...

Ne serait-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Zéphyr était son meilleur ami après tout.

Meilleur ami.

Les mots étaient même douloureux à penser.

Nerveusement, Yogur jeta un oeil à Z qui à force de travailler avait la tête qui commençait à dodeliner.

S'armant de son courage, le cœur tapant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il se tourna vers le number one de la Wammy's et le secoua tout doucement par l'épaule :

-Zéphyr, réveille-toi.

Le brun émergea, et nerveusement, ramena ses longues mèches noires devant ses épaules. Puis il rabattit consciencieusement sa frange sur ses yeux.

- Yogur ?

-Je... Je pense qu'on devrait discuter un peu.

Zéphyr tripota nerveusement ses cheveux :

-Mon dossier...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Zéphyr pinça les lèvres. Y le forçait à répéter quelque chose sans le comprendre directement. C'était mauvais signe et l'espagnol le savait.

-Je veux finir mon dossier, souffla Z avant de retourner à ses paperasses.

C'était de la fuite et ils le savaient tout les deux.

«Traître », susurra Nevar dans le creux de son oreille.

Alors Yogur se prit la tête dans les mains.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

* * *

><p>Roger les attendait derrière son bureau, mains croisées, les yeux fermés. L'incertitude l'étreignait. Il ne daigna les rouvrir que lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte, sans même frapper ni se signaler d'aucune manière. Ils n'étaient pas là, puis ils l'étaient et on faisait avec. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'en plaindre. C'était l'une des techniques d'interrogatoire apprises à la Wammy's House et qui faisait sa fierté : toujours surprendre son adversaire.<p>

Ou, dans le cas présent, le surprendre lui.

_« Allons-y, alors. »_

Le vieil homme les regarda derrière ses lunettes rondes. Ils affichaient tous la même expression lorsqu'ils venaient ici, et ce depuis leurs dix ans. Il y était habitué depuis le temps. Mais c'était drôle de se dire qu'ils avaient beau grandir, ils se sentaient comme obligés de montrer une façade identique à chaque passage. Un visage froid, ennuyé, moqueur. Une manière de lui dire qu'ils ne seraient jamais totalement sous sa coupe parce qu'ils n'afficheraient jamais le respect qui lui était dû.

Un peu plus jeune, et un peu moins usé par ces génies insupportables qu'il hébergeait depuis des années, Roger aurait fait quelque chose. Mais il s'affaiblissait et les autres grandissaient. Impossible pour lui de les contredire à présent, il n'avait plus la stature nécessaire pour cela. Et le pire c'était qu'ils le savaient. Souvent il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas passer le relais à quelqu'un d'autre – mais c'était impossible. Le fardeau de cet orphelinat était trop grand et trop lourd à porter, il serait enfermé ici jusqu'à sa mort et là…

Il soupira encore puis se décida à parler. Assez pensé à ça. Il y avait plus urgent.

- Bonjour à vous.

Pas une réaction. Mais c'était logique, aucun professeur n'avait eu l'idée de leur enseigner la politesse. Ils se contentèrent de le fixer sans tact, et, comme à chaque fois, Roger se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ces enfants.

Il se dit aussi que ceux-là ne s'en seraient jamais sortis dehors – à part X, évidemment, mais c'était parce que niveau intelligence, il était loin derrière les autres.

Trop tard pour les regrets, il était maintenant forcé de mettre la machine en route.

- Je tenais à vous donner cette affaire en main propre pour régler un grand nombre de détails avec vous. Voyez-vous, ce cas-ci est probablement le cas le plus important que vous aurez jamais à résoudre, car il ne s'étend pas qu'au pays mais au…

Le X manifesta son impatience en s'étirant, renversant par la même occasion un pot à crayons dont le contenu vint rouler sur le hêtre du bureau et s'écraser à ses pieds. Les yeux de Roger se plissèrent et il claqua de la langue, mécontent – pas seulement mécontent, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais même s'il pouvait se résigner à beaucoup de choses, comme son goût vestimentaire douteux, ce genre de provocations continuait à l'exaspérer.

L'autre ne fit rien pour ranger et, avec un fantôme de sourire en V aux lèvres, se calla mieux au fond de sa chaise et croisa les jambes.

- Allez-y, continuez, on a autre chose à faire.

_« Il ordonne parce qu'il sait très bien que je n'ai plus rien pour le faire obéir, lui. »_

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à retrouver son calme, qui revint effectivement très vite, dans un seul souffle. Il avait compris que montrer une façade lisse et résignée était en réalité la meilleure façon de déranger le X et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Peut-être que d'ici quelques années, il finirait par arrêter ses frasques et deviendrait enfin sage, sinon relativement tranquille.

_« Oui, enfin j'espère ça depuis qu'il est entré à l'orphelinat. »_

Il abandonna l'idée de leur expliquer oralement le fond de l'histoire et leur tendit alors leurs dossiers. L'original était conservé dans un coffre d'une pièce voisine, comme tous les originaux. Ceux dont ils disposaient n'étaient que de simples copies qu'il était tenu de brûler une fois l'enquête bouclée. Ils étaient composés d'une explication brève de l'affaire, d'un historique du groupe qu'ils auraient à suivre, des photos, des preuves, des suivis téléphoniques, des témoignages, et à eux de se débrouiller avec ça.

Des fois, il les admirait un peu. En secret évidemment. Roger n'avait jamais été un génie, peut-être un peu plus intelligent que la moyenne, voilà tout. Le fait de voir des gosses trois fois moins âgés que lui résoudre des cas de destruction planétaire sans sursaut d'humeur, là où la police se cassait les dents, le fascinait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Il lui suffisait d'imaginer ces génies du côté des terroristes pour angoisser. C'était pour ça qu'il surmontait son aversion pour les gamins et leurs problèmes et s'obligeait à rester ici au lieu de s'enfuir. Par peur.

- Vous aurez aussi des enregistrements d'interrogatoires et une vidéo prise par une caméra de surveillance à Taza, au Maroc. Les cassettes ne sont pas encore arrivées mais vous devriez les avoir d'ici deux à trois jours.

Si Y et Z prirent au moins la peine de lire le résumé de l'affaire, X n'y toucha pas – mais ça aussi, c'était habituel, il attendait simplement que les autres aient fini de comprendre pour demander d'un ton léger :

- Alors ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Zéphyr qui répondit, après un léger silence. Chose rare s'il en était.

- Bioterrorisme. Un groupe appelé _Bliss_.

- « _Bliss_ » ? répéta Kenneth.

- Hm.

- Ca ne fait pas du tout bio-terroristes.

- Réfléchis un peu, pour une fois, intervint Yogur sans daigner le regarder. Ils sont persuadés que leurs actions vont apporter le bien sur Terre. Forcément, ils vont mettre en valeur ce côté-là de leur organisation.

- Et ils ont fait quoi, déjà ?

- Pas grand-chose. Leur dernière action a été d'infecter une ville en Inde. Le président d'une grande compagnie d'usines pétrochimiques y vivait, on pense que c'est à cause de lui qu'ils ont propagé le virus mais rien n'est moins sûr.

- Grande ou petite, la ville ? – ça n'était pas parce que le X était idiot qu'il n'avait pas acquis certains automatismes.

- Quinze mille habitants. La population était composée essentiellement d'ouvriers et de leur famille. Une hécatombe parmi les enfants en bas âge, dit-il un peu après, à peine plus bas, en continuant sa lecture.

- Vous discuterez de tout cela plus tard, les coupa Roger, en décroisant puis recroisant nerveusement ses doigts. Il y a plus important concernant cette affaire.

Etonnamment, ça suffit à capter leur attention. Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui, peut-être un peu plus vivaces que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Il fallait dire que c'était une première dans l'histoire de l'orphelinat, ce genre d'annonce…

Il savait plus ou moins comment leur présenter la chose – de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Si le X entrait dans la danse, alors ils s'en sortiraient, et même s'il haïssait cette idée, il devait admettre que c'était vrai. C'était celui à attraper.

- Si vous réussissez cette affaire, vous pourrez sortir de la Wammy's.

Un drôle de hoquet s'échappa de la gorge du roux, et cette simple réaction lui fit comprendre que ça avait bel et bien fonctionné. Yogur le regardait avec des yeux ronds, effaré, Zéphyr se mordillait les lèvres – ils seraient maintenant prêts à jouer leur vie là-dessus. Tout pour sortir d'ici.

Oh, comme il les enviait !

Le vieil homme espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une horrible erreur. Il se souvenait si bien de ce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait l'impression que les mots venaient de lui être chuchotés à l'oreille. C'était un plan, une mascarade, un truc de _gosse_. Il aurait dû dépasser le stade des enfantillages mais voilà, il était pris au piège, et maintenant il exécutait la volonté de plus fort que lui. Comme d'habitude…

- Vous êtes sérieux ? souffla le X.

- Très sérieux. Bien sûr, vous ne serez pas totalement libres. Vous devrez toujours obéir à la Wammy's House qui vous enverra régulièrement des affaires que vous devrez éclaircir, vos noms seront faux, et durant les trois premières années vous serez surveillés par l'un de nos agents pour… Nous assurer que tout se passe bien.

Il se tut, anxieux, essayant de lire sur leur front leurs pensées en ce moment même. Mais allez deviner ce qui se tramait derrière tant de masques. Même eux ne devaient plus savoir où ils en étaient…

- Ce n'est pas votre idée, pas vrai ?

Exaspérant mais perspicace, le X. Il devait être celui qui savait le mieux ce qu'il pensait en matière de sortie des orphelins.

- Non.

- De qui est-ce, alors ?

- C'est…

Sa voix tremblait un peu et il jura en silence.

- C'est qu'à vrai dire, il n'y a pas que vous sur l'affaire – _mon Dieu, avait-il seulement le droit de dire ce qu'il était en train de dire ? Trop dangereux, trop dangereux…_ Il y a L.

Le Y et le X se regardèrent soudain, dans un même mouvement brusque. Un regard très bref qui ne lui échappa pourtant pas, habitué comme il l'était à surveiller les frasques de onze enfants à la fois. Il se pinça la peau du pouce dans une tentative dérisoire de calmer les battements de son cœur. Que savaient-ils ? Qu'avaient-ils remarqué ? Bien sûr, des rumeurs couraient sur tout le monde dans l'orphelinat, mais ce n'était pas avec des rumeurs qu'ils pouvaient savoir… Si ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous donne ce cas à résoudre, alors ? demanda alors Y, yeux plissés, l'air méfiant.

- Il s'agit d'un défi, récita t-il, la peur au ventre.

_« Je n'aurai pas dû accepter. »_

- L nous défie ?

- Oui. Si vous résolvez ce cas avant lui, vous sortez, si vous échouez, vous restez ici.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire.

- Qui c'est, L ? fit alors Kenneth.

- Je ne peux pas le dire, répéta t-il.

- On peut le voir ?

- Non.

- On peut lui parler ?

- Non – _« le meilleur moyen de ne pas les aider, des réponses brèves aux questions compliquées… »_

- On va se battre contre L sans savoir qui c'est, où il est, et pourquoi il fait ça ?

- Oui.

Le X claqua de la langue, agacé, puis se rassit et tourna la tête vers Zéphyr. Ce dernier était resté immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine, comme s'il voulait se faire passer pour mort. Roger ferma les yeux et continua à se tordre les doigts, en proie à la panique la plus totale.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ?

- Pas grand-chose.

Une réponse imprécise comme Zéphyr savait si bien les faire. Leurs voix lui parvenaient dans un brouillard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils décidèrent de sortir de son bureau, claquant la porte derrière eux, qu'il s'autorisa à souffler puis à rouvrir les yeux.

Ils pouvaient très bien deviner. Oh oui. Ils pouvaient très bien se rendre compte de tous les indices qu'on avait laissé traîner. Cette idée allait mener conduire la Wammy's à l'échafaud. L'établissement allait s'effondrer par la faute de L.

Il se sentit brusquement épuisé, très vieux et très faible. Il n'était pas si âgé que ça d'un point de vue purement objectif mais il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette pression. La situation lui échappait. Il n'avait plus l'ombre d'un contrôle sur les pensées des enfants, rien qu'une autorité de façade que quelques uns avaient déjà réduite en miettes.

Et maintenant cette parodie de jeu, ce défi idiot…

Roger eut l'impression d'être très seul face à trop d'ennemis à la fois.

* * *

><p>Kenneth sortit de la salle d'examen en bâillant, son unique stylo – le seul autorisé, d'ailleurs – tournoyant entre ses doigts de fille sans même y songer. Ils passaient leurs épreuves un par un, trois par jours pendant une semaine entière, dans l'ordre alphabétique si cher au système. Vingt-et-un contrôles plus durs les uns que les autres. On aurait cru que les professeurs concouraient eux aussi. Et pour limiter la triche, chacun avait son examen personnel.<p>

Comme s'ils allaient s'aider si on les mettait ensemble ! Dans ce genre de choses, les orphelins de la Wammy's étaient partisans du « chacun pour soi et on laisse tomber le dernier » – sauf s'il s'agissait de lui, bien sûr.

Les couloirs étaient vides, personne pour l'attendre à l'entrée. Ils étaient tous partis réviser, affolés, éreintés, pour leur prochain passage dans la salle. On les manipulait avec une simplicité enfantine. Il suffisait d'agiter ces papiers sous leur nez pour leur faire perdre tout leur sang-froid. Mais heureusement, lui n'était pas comme eux, avec leurs peurs à la con et leur manie de placer les études sur un piédestal…

Il se dirigea d'instinct vers l'aile gauche de la Wammy's. En repensant à ses autres camarades, il renifla avec mépris. Ils avaient frôlé la démence ces derniers jours. Même Pride refusait de s'amuser avec lui, prétendant que les examens passaient avant tout et l'envoyant bouler sans états d'âme. Ca l'avait énervé plus que ce que ça aurait dû – car allons bon, Pride était Pride, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – et il avait décidé d'afficher sa mauvaise humeur en public tout au long de la semaine.

Enfin ça, c'était avant ce matin.

Techniquement, celui qui allait suivre devait attendre devant la porte pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais il avait singulièrement écourté son examen. Oui, bon, d'accord, il ne l'avait pas simplement écourté. Il n'était resté que vingt minutes sur deux heures. Tout juste le temps de répondre au Q.C.M en se remettant au hasard, puis de donner les feuilles à la surveillante. Il n'avait même pas lu l'énoncé des autres exercices.

Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il puisse répondre à ce genre de questions ! Il n'avait jamais rien suivi en mathématiques, du reste, et il se portait comme un charme, merci bien, au revoir. Il avait autre chose comme objectif dans la vie que répondre à des questions pleines de lettres et de parenthèses qui auraient mieux fait de se trouver dans un bouquin de contes de fées que sur sa feuille de cours.

Il rattrapa au vol l'un des bracelets dorés trop grands qui venait de glisser de son poignet, puis s'arrêta un instant devant la salle de musique. Bien sûr que le reste du trio était là. Ils refusaient de se mêler au reste des enfants, dédaignant la salle d'étude et préférant cette pièce poussiéreuse, inutile, où le vent sifflait en passant dans une fissure d'un carreau de l'unique fenêtre.

Mais en même temps Kenneth n'avait pas envie de voir les autres aujourd'hui, alors le besoin de solitude de deux asociaux l'arrangeait bien.

Il replaça soigneusement une mèche dernière son oreille et ouvrit la porte. Zéphyr fut le seul à bouger, se levant pour se glisser à ses côtés en évitant soigneusement de le frôler. Cet effort-là ne passa pas inaperçu et Keth sentit l'amorce d'un sourire en V sur ses lèvres.

- Bonne chance, lui dit-il alors qu'il passait, plus pour le bousculer qu'autre chose, provoquer une réaction.

Pour toute réponse, il n'y eut que son silence, et ses pas dans son dos. Mais ça se passait de mots. Il se demanda s'il était le seul à savoir la cause de son attitude distante ou si quelqu'un d'autre s'en doutait. Enfin, par quelqu'un d'autre, il entendait évidemment Yogur, tout simplement parce que les autres se fichaient éperdument de Zéphyr. Un peu comme s'il se faisait oublier tous les jours puis était forcé de se rappeler à eux.

S'il n'était pas dans le trio de tête, que son nom n'était pas clamé à chaque cours pour dire combien il était intelligent, sûrement que personne ne se souviendrait de lui, se dit le X en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il était désormais seul avec Y. En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Il avait bien tenté de lui parler, ce matin, juste après être sorti du bureau de Roger, mais il avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre et avait ignoré sa tentative. _Encore_. Ca en devenait presque vexant. D'ailleurs ça l'était, voilà.

Il commençait à se dire qu'il préférait lorsqu'ils se vouaient une haine franche et sans détours, exclusive, jalouse. Au moins c'était quelque chose. Mais ignorer… Ignorer, c'était pire que haïr, même pire que fuir, puisqu'ignorer c'était rien.

L'échine courbée sur les documents que Roger leur avait donné tôt ce matin, l'espagnol n'avait pas jugé bon de lever les yeux. Il alla s'assoir en face de lui, bras croisés sur la table, et se contenta de le fixer. L'autre mit un point d'honneur à ne pas lui rendre la pareille et X passa ainsi cinq minutes à contempler le haut de sa tête avec une rage qui allait croissant.

Comment osait-il garder les yeux baissés ? Oh mais à ce stade-là, ce n'était même pas fuir, c'était ennuyer son monde ! Il jouait avec ses nerfs ! Pourquoi ne le regardait-il pas ? Où était passée son attention perpétuelle ? Pas que ça lui manquait mais quand même ! Ca allait bien un moment mais il refusait que ça s'éternise !

A la sixième minute d'immobilité, il en eut assez. Une boule de frustration s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle en sortit sous la forme de quatre mots geignards, comme ceux d'un gosse.

- Mais regarde-moi, enfin ! cria t-il presque.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction – X jura qu'il aurait pu se lever pour l'étrangler si ça avait servi à quoique ce soit – puis Yogur releva la tête et lui jeta un regard froid. Aussitôt toute la morgue de Keth disparut et fut remplacée par la satisfaction d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, qui se traduisit par un petit sourire moqueur. Oh comme c'était_ bon_.

- Quoi ?

- Oh, quelle politesse.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas t'avoir demandé si tu t'en étais tiré, tout le monde sait que tu as rendu copie blanche, rétorqua t-il en replongeant dans son travail – tentative dérisoire de nier son existence et de fuir le sujet qui, immanquablement, allait être abordé.

- J'ai mis mon nom dans un coin, c'est déjà ça.

- Une chance que tu t'en souviennes.

- Celui qui n'a pas besoin d'encouragements, c'est Z.

- Evidemment, c'est le premier de l'orphelinat.

- Tu crois qu'on lui donne des examens plus difficiles pour être sûr qu'il est capable de tenir son poste ?

Enfin, l'autre se redressa complètement et le regarda dans les yeux. Kenneth se contenta de sourire aux prunelles vertes et de mettre son visage dans sa paume. Un geste instinctif qui annonçait généralement une dispute.

Certes, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre – ce n'était pas dans ses plans d'aller compter ses plaies contre un mur – mais au fond, c'était toujours amusant. Douloureux, mais amusant. Plus amusant que ces heures passées devant un stupide dossier relatant avec froideur des centaines et des centaines d'existences finies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, X ?

- A ton avis ? contra t-il.

- On en a déjà parlé et tu connais mon point de vue.

- Arrête un peu, tu sais très bien que Zéphyr et L sont une seule et même personne. Roger nous en a donné la confirmation. S'il est sur cette affaire aussi c'est pour profiter de nos infos. C'est l'alibi parfait ! Même pas besoin de se cacher pour enquêter de son côté puisqu'il devra être avec nous !

- C'est complètement insensé.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Savoir s'il est oui ou non L n'a pas d'importance.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? S'il y a bien une chose qui a de l'importance, comme tu dis, c'est ça. Tu veux rester ici toute ta vie ou quoi ?

Y fit une légère grimace et Keth sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il insista encore un peu, en continuant à le fixer comme pour mieux faire passer ses idées – ou le déranger tout simplement.

- Comme ça, si on résout le cas avant lui, il sort avec nous, et si lui nous double, ce qui risque d'arriver parce que comme tu l'as dit c'est le premier, on reste ici et lui sort quand même. Il gagne à tous les coups.

- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? Quel est son intérêt là-dedans ? C'est notre – Kenneth haussa un sourcil rond et l'autre reprit – mon ami.

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est drôle, mais on ne dirait pas depuis quelques temps. Vous êtes seuls dans votre coin et vous vous parlez à peine. Tu appelles ça de l'amitié ? Moi j'appelle ça de la mauvaise foi.

Forcément, depuis le temps qu'ils se détestaient, ils avaient fini par trouver les points faibles de l'autre, ceux qui faisaient le plus de dégâts. Et Keth savait très bien que c'était sur cette corde qu'il fallait tirer lorsqu'il voulait provoquer Yogur. Il fallait le narguer sur le simple fait qu'il était seul. D'un certain côté, il comprenait, de l'autre, il se foutait com-plète-ment des états d'âme du Y.

Et c'était bien sûr ce côté-là qui prévalait sur le premier.

- Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses, X, siffla le brun entre ses dents.

Oh oui, ça, ça lui faisait _mal_. Kenneth haussa les épaules, avec toujours ce même petit sourire sur le visage, insolent et irritant, que le Y détestait. Ca avait beau être facile, c'était quand même satisfaisant, ça promettait quelque chose – pas mal de douleur, de la colère, des insultes, se battre en somme, et c'était l'une des dernières choses qui lui permettait de trouver la vie drôle. L'unique utilité de l'espagnol.

D'ailleurs, il était presque sûr que Yogur ressentait la même chose.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer et à tourner en rond à la Wammy's House. C'était presque automatique, peut-être un réflexe, leur propre parade contre le lavage de cerveau de l'établissement : lorsqu'ils étouffaient, ou qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à rien, alors ils s'entretuaient sur le carrelage et tout allait pour le mieux après.

Mais pas pour aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il fallait se contenir et se forcer à rester calme… Quel ennui !

Il avait hâte que le Y craque et que tout cela – la Wammy's, la perfidie, les mensonges en série, l'ennui absolu – soit mis en pièces par l'autre.

Oh il se serait presque laissé faire. Aurait abandonné toute résistance pour un peu d'attention, se serait laissé aller avec un sourire de fauve exaspérant. Et au final que ce soit Y qui prenne le dessus lui importerait peu, car ce serait son ennui qu'il tiendrait entre les dents plus que sa chair.

Puis après avoir souffert ils se regarderaient un moment, silencieux, blessés, et Kenneth ressentirait autre chose que de l'animosité envers lui. Quelque chose de très, très fort et qui serait impossible à décrire.

C'était quasi-agréable d'y penser.

_« Mmm, mais non, pas aujourd'hui. »_

Depuis quand était-il devenu aussi raisonnable, au fait ? Ah mais oui, depuis que l'entente était devenu la clef de sa libération. Car Kenneth n'était jamais sage s'il n'avait pas un but à atteindre grâce à ça – et encore…

L'autre avait fini par détourner la tête et contemplait en silence le piano. Celui auquel ils avaient cassé les six dernières notes en se battant dessus, la dernière fois. Il paraissait fermé à toute tentative d'approche et Keth soupira, subitement énervé par son attitude. Il s'obligeait à s'ennuyer en sa compagnie et il ne le remarquait même pas. Ce genre de réactions lui déplaisait beaucoup.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule.

- Je sais.

- On devrait faire la paix.

La naïveté de cette phrase le fit sourire tout seul.

- Je sais.

- Et le premier pas serait que tu me regardes quand je te parle.

Il le vit rouler des yeux et se tourner vers lui, exaspéré, les prunelles vertes accrochant les siennes.

- Je sais, X.

Tiens, il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte. De la manière dont il prononçait sa lettre, je veux dire. Il la sifflait comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Jamais il n'avait daigné l'appeler Kenneth, pour lui c'était juste le X. Il ne savait pas ce que cachait cette appellation – c'était le dernier, d'ailleurs, à le réduire à ça – mais c'était systématique.

- Prêt à affronter la vérité, alors ?

- Déjà on ne sait pas si c'est vrai.

- Justement…

- Justement quoi ?

- Tu devrais lui demander.

Y eut un petit ricanement moqueur.

- Bien sûr que ça va fonctionner. Une tactique aussi subtile, Z va forcément tomber dans le panneau.

- Essaie juste, reprit-il. Après tout, c'est ton ami. Et puis même, si vous vous brouillez sur ça… Enfin, c'est Zéphyr, quoi.

- Et alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu étais ami avec quelqu'un comme lui, avoua t-il pensivement. Tu ne dois pas savoir grand-chose de lui. S'il est vraiment L ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il te l'ait caché.

Bizarrement, il n'y eut aucune réaction, et il lui jeta un regard en coin. L'espagnol paraissait un peu perdu, comme s'il réfléchissait sans plus se souvenir de quoique ce soit de réel. Il sembla se réveiller quelques secondes après et évita le regard interrogateur que lui jeta Keth derrière ses cils.

- T'es vraiment pas net, commenta t-il sans émotions.

- Regardez qui parle – il était redevenu « normal », rétorquant sans même prendre la peine de penser à ce que son interlocuteur disait.

C'était mieux comme ça.

- Alors, tu vas lui dire ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je ne crois pas à ta théorie. C'est ridicule, il n'a rien à y gagner, et tu le sais.

Le roux se redressa et renversa la tête sur le dossier. Une boucle châtaigne retomba devant ses yeux. Une fissure courait le long du plafond, partant de la fenêtre pour se perdre près de l'ampoule nue qui pendait dans le vide. Il la suivit un moment du regard avant de déclarer d'une voix légère :

- Moi, je le ferai.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, prévisible, automatique.

- Je te l'interdis. Et puis tu n'y arriverais pas.

- Tu continues à faire comme s'il s'agissait de ton ami.

- Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que c'est, avoir un ami.

- Bien sûr que si, contredit-il, mais une angoisse inexplicable lui serra la gorge et il s'obligea à la chasser d'un geste de la main comme on chasserait une mouche.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler simplement parce que s'il n'est pas L, savoir qu'on l'a soupçonné pourrait le blesser.

- Il est L.

- On n'a aucune preuve.

- T'es vraiment lourd quand tu t'y mets. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour admettre que j'ai raison. Tout va contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas L, trancha t-il, et on ne lui demandera rien. Fin de l'histoire. Allez, fiche le camp si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire.

Kenneth se remit debout et toisa son ennemi juré avec un profond mépris. Il rejetait tout en bloc. C'était évident qu'il le croyait, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer, tout ça pour quoi ? Ne pas perdre la face devant lui ?

Lui était persuadé que Zéphyr n'était qu'une mascarade, de la poudre aux yeux. Derrière, il y avait L, et il saurait bien le prouver à cet abruti. Qu'il brise des illusions et détruise quelqu'un au passage, il ne s'en souciait plus – d'ailleurs qui pourrait-il blesser, à part Yogur, autrement dit quelqu'un dont il se fichait éperdument ?

Il s'en alla la tête haute, laissant l'espagnol seul sans lui adresser un seul regard. Il ne savait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'il allait, ni ce qu'il allait faire, la seule contrainte étant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Y. Pas si facile à faire mais obligatoire – s'il restait une minute de plus là-dedans, ils se foutraient sur la gueule l'un de l'autre.

Or il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps avec lui, même pour se battre. Son existence lui était devenue méprisable. Alors il s'en allait, quitte à aller s'ennuyer avec Pride et les autres.

Un peu comme une vengeance pour le fait de contrecarrer ses rêves de liberté.

_« Connard, tiens. »_

Il se demanda un instant si l'autre allait finalement faire quelque chose, puis haussa les épaules – pas la moindre chance. Si c'était lui qui le voulait, alors il ne le ferait pas. Une logique d'idiot, une logique d'ennemi. C'était dommage – un peu, peut-être, pas sûr, même pas. Non. C'était normal.

Mais peut-être bien qu'il aurait voulu que cela change.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Zéphyr sortit de l'épreuve de mathématiques, une heure et demie plus tard, Yogur l'attendait, bras croisés, adossé au plâtre récemment repeint du couloir.<p>

Ce n'était du tout pas parce que Kenneth le voulait, oh non, non, loin de là. Non, même si ce qu'il avait dit avait eu le temps de frayer son chemin jusqu'au fond de sa tête, ce n'était pas comme s'il exécutait sa volonté. C'était la sienne. C'était lui qui avait choisi de faire ça, même si ça pouvait être considéré comme un suicide moral. D'ailleurs, c'en était bel et bien un, et un spectaculaire ! C'était balayer d'un coup de pied toutes ses convictions, tous ses espoirs, et ce faisant, admettre que Zéphyr n'avait fait que mentir.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te préoccupe. Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu étais d'accord sur le fait que tu te moquais de tout cela. »

_« Maintenant, ça a changé. »_

« Balivernes. Joli mot, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses avancer mais en réalité tu recules. Ce que tu fais ne te mènera pas loin. Tu vas tomber dans de jolies illusions et t'y perdre. Tu régresses. »

_« Et après tout qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »_

« J'ai des milliers d'années derrière moi. Des milliers fois des milliers. Oh, tu penses tout savoir, et je comprends. Tu es naïf. »

_« Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu dis. »_

« Je le sais bien. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tout le monde ment maintenant, et tu es encore certain que c'est digne d'intérêt. Peut-être que tu es stupide, peut-être que tu refuses de voir la vérité, je ne sais pas… »

Il secoua la tête mécaniquement comme pour faire sortir le monstre d'ici, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, repoussant les sifflements insensés de Nevar le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas comme un vrai son, mais comme des mots qui rampaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, presque continuellement, parfois plus forts, parfois presque inaudibles, plus du brouillard que du bruit derrière son front.

Oh, il allait le rendre_ malade_.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et la silhouette fine du Z se découpa dans l'embrasure, une tache sombre sur le blanc des murs. Une esquisse de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le vit, mais ce fut tout, et très vite Zéphyr redevint indéchiffrable.

- Alors ? demanda t-il en montrant la salle d'un mouvement du menton.

- Parfait.

Juste un mot, une simple observation qui allait évidemment être vérifiée. « Parfait ». Il était probable que dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait passé pour de la vantardise. Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zéphyr d'être vantard, il faisait juste un constat.

Il était habitué à ce genre de réponses et elles ne le dérangeaient plus depuis longtemps. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il allait falloir tirer quelque chose de plus clair et d'infiniment plus personnel.

Yogur ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. L'idée d'abandonner son projet était tentante – puisque ça n'avait pas d'importance, que Z ait menti ou pas, au final. Nevar le lui répétait depuis une poignée de jours, mais voilà, il y avait son exact contraire qui le poussait à accorder une importance à cette trahison quelques couloirs plus loin. Et lui dans tout ça ?

Il aurait aimé être entre les deux, mais ce monde n'était manifestement pas fait pour la nuance.

- Je voulais te dire qu'on a reçu d'autres directives de Roger pendant que tu passais ton examen… L a donné nos coordonnées à trois groupes d'enquêteurs et il faudrait qu'on en prenne chacun un en charge.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour avoir moins d'informations en commun mais les creuser davantage de notre côté. En fait, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Ils traversèrent deux couloirs en silence puis il se décida à reprendre la parole.

- Zéphyr… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- J'ai déjà répondu. Pas grand-chose.

- Mais c'est trop vague ! Ca ne te choque pas, ces manières de faire ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, assura t-il sèchement.

- On ne connaît rien de L et il nous oblige à rentrer dans son jeu idiot sans rien nous dire de plus ! Ce n'est pas loyal !

- Ca ne me pose aucun problème.

Y resta un instant immobile, tentant de percer à jour la carapace de Zéphyr. Depuis l'affaire Opak, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à son propos – cette tristesse immonde qui filtrait à travers son masque – avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien. Z était froid comme la mort.

Et peut-être…

« Qu'il est comme tous ceux dont je t'ai montré la vie, au final. »

_« Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi. »_

- Tu n'es pas en train de te dire qu'on se fait embobiner par L, là ?

- Non.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu joues sans connaître les règles du jeu, c'est comme ça qu'on perd, après.

- Je m'en moque.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on pourrait très bien passer encore des années ici parce qu'on ne nous a pas tout dit ? Et tu trouves ça normal ? siffla t-il alors, plus haineux que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Yogur. Je m'en moque.

- Tu sais que Kenneth hait cet endroit, non ? Tu sais que je hais cet endroit ?

- C'est votre problème, pas le mien.

La voix de Z était basse mais sans équivoque, fermée, gelée comme jamais.

Il le laissa au milieu du couloir et disparut de sa vision un tournant plus loin. Yogur savait très bien qu'il aurait dû bouger ou le rattraper, sauf que quelque chose qui aurait pu être de la tristesse avait remplacé la plupart de ses pensées cohérentes.

Mais Y n'était pas souvent triste – furieux, offusqué, coupable, égoïste, ça oui, mais pas triste. Ce qui était de la peine muta alors en un mélange de stupeur et de colère. Il ne pouvait même pas se dire que tout cela n'avait pas existé parce qu'il le savait bien, que c'était réel, pour une fois. Le changement avait été trop brusque, ou Zéphyr était comme ça depuis longtemps et il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne savait pas…

« Je te l'avais dit. Il est pareil. »

Et là, le monstre qui continuait à lui parler, même maintenant. Même quand tout ce qu'il aurait voulu était un minimum de silence et de paix pour pouvoir se dire que merde, Zéphyr avait osé. S'il avait eu encore des doutes sur sa culpabilité, c'était fini, Z les avait piétinés et craché dessus pour faire bonne mesure. Pas que leur discussion lui aie apporté des preuves tangibles, non. S'il devait réfléchir logiquement il en aurait déduit que rien n'avait changé. Mais voilà, Yogur ne réfléchissait plus aussi logiquement que d'habitude, parce qu'en cet instant Yogur était _vexé_.

« Et maintenant, que veux-tu faire ? »

La réponse allait de soi, si bien qu'il n'y pensa pas vraiment et n'eut pas le temps de se dire qu'elle était contre-nature.

_« Je vais aller chercher X. »_

« Et pourquoi ? »

_« Je ne sais pas, on va voir ce qu'on fait à présent, il faut bien trouver autre chose ! »_

« Oh, comme c'est beau d'être ridicule. »

_« Pardon ? »_

« Penses-tu sincèrement qu'à vous deux vous changerez quoique ce soit dans cet engrenage dans lequel vous avez été jetés ? Tu sais bien que non. Vos efforts seront vains, oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté… »

_« Je ne t'écoutes jamais, Nevar. »_

« Je sais et ça me chagrine un peu. Tu sais que j'aurai pu compatir à ton malheur si je n'avais pas vu des milliers de cas semblables ? C'est la même chose depuis que l'homme a l'esprit suffisamment tordu pour penser à duper son prochain. Et c'est ce que tu souhaites. Continuer à reproduire l'humanité.»

Il se souvint qu'il s'était dit la même chose. A force d'assister à cette orgie sanguinaire relayée par la bête et les policiers, il avait fini par la décortiquer avec détachement. Et ainsi il avait pu remarquer que tous les petits riens qui la composaient se copiaient depuis la nuit des temps. Quoiqu'un un humain fasse, un autre l'avait fait avant lui, et inconsciemment un autre le referait.

Et si Nevar, qui avait vu pendant des milliers d'années le même mélodrame se reproduire, disait que cela ne servirait à rien, alors peut-être que c'était vrai – mais il n'était pas génie pour rien. Quelque chose en lui refusait de se laisser dicter sa conduite comme ça et tirait sa force d'un seul indice. Un petit détail, trois fois rien, ce genre de broutilles qu'on (ou tout du moins la Wammy's) vous enfonce dans le crâne en vous assurant qu'un coupable peut être trouvé rien qu'avec ça.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans les intonations chuintantes du monstre.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant dans sa bouche à crochets. Derrière tous ces mots bien rangés et sensés, il y avait une inflexion de… De peur. Parfaitement, c'était ça, tout à fait ça ! A l'instant où il le sut, il cacha cette pensée et se garda bien de la formuler distinctement. Oui, Nevar avait peur – peur de quoi ou de qui, ça c'était un mystère.

Alors, rien que pour continuer à le provoquer, et puis parce qu'après tout se venger de cette chose n'était pas facile tous les jours, il se dirigea vers l'étage en refoulant Nevar aux frontières de son crâne.

En fait, il ne savait pas trop où chercher Kenneth. Il se disait qu'il était avec les autres, qui devaient réviser leurs cours, en proie à la panique – heureusement que lui était assez intelligent pour n'avoir à réviser que sommairement. Mais en même temps, il pouvait être avec Korria. A cette pensée, il eut une grimace de dégoût sans en trouver la cause. Peut-être parce qu'imaginer son pire ennemi coucher avec une fille pour provoquer la Wammy's était un truc répugnant en soi.

On n'effraie pas les monstres avec du désir après tout. Quoique ça ne devait pas en être. Korria était trop froide pour aimer et Kenneth bien trop égoïste. D'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la salle d'étude. Il n'était pas certain de le trouver ici, et s'il ne le trouvait pas, il devrait attendre – il ne se risquerait pas à le chercher plus. Ca faisait assez désespéré, dans le genre. A ce moment-là Nevar tenta de se faire entendre, mais il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte pour s'empêcher de rester là à penser.

Il avait de la chance, jugea t-il. Le rouquin était là, le visage dans la main, discutant plus ou moins avec Trust qui avait le visage caché par une thèse sur les crémations gauloises. Les autres étaient là aussi, relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard un peu vague puis pour se rebaisser d'emblée.

Un drôle de sourire tordit ses lèvres. Ils auraient mieux fait de laisser tomber. Leur travail ne leur permettrait jamais d'atteindre les places qu'ils désiraient tant. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux le savait.

- Kenneth, appela t-il à mi-voix.

Le nom sonnait bizarre dans sa bouche, comme s'il hésitait sur sa prononciation. En fait, il ne devait pas l'avoir dit souvent. Voire jamais. Il le vit tiquer en l'entendant, sa nuque se raidissant comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

Puis il se tourna lentement vers lui et haussa un sourcil d'un air vaguement hautain sans mot dire. Un peu comme s'il jugeait son intervention inutile et gênante à la fois. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? C'était lui qui le harcelait sans relâche, pas l'inverse. D'où s'accordait-il le droit de le repousser comme ça ?

- Viens.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai à te parler.

Avec un lourd soupir qui traduisait son ennui – mais peut-être était-il feint, au final, car il était sûr d'avoir vu un sourire en V passer sur son visage – il se décida à se lever et à se diriger vers lui sans un regard pour sa cour.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Chameleon, subitement réveillé.

Evidemment, ils devaient s'apercevoir que leur idole les quittait. On ne laissait pas le X filer comme ça. Peut-être même qu'à ce moment-là, ils auraient pu abandonner leurs révisions pour le suivre, s'il en avait donné l'ordre. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait puisqu'il voulait le voir. Lui, pas les autres. Il y avait de quoi en tirer une certaine fierté.

- Une minute, lança-il avant de lui montrer la sortie d'un geste de tête, sans prêter attention à l'air désemparé de ses « amis ».

Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir exigu. Kenneth referma la porte derrière eux puis s'y adossa, une main sur la poignée, l'autre autour de la taille. Ce genre de manière absolument pas subtile de montrer à quel point il perdait son temps avec lui continuait à l'exaspérer. Même si ça faisait des années qu'il l'utilisait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda l'autre sur un ton sec, volontairement agressif.

Yogur croisa les bras et essaya tant bien que mal de se raisonner – frapper quelqu'un avec lequel on doit travailler ne favorise jamais la communication.

- J'ai… J'ai parlé à Zéphyr.

Il avait éludé pour ne pas perdre la face, mais ce sentiment de vexation pure que la discussion avec Nevar avait enfoui revint à la charge. Et le petit sourire pointu que lui offrit X pour toute réponse détruisit les restes de sa façade calme.

- Arrête de sourire, il n'y a rien de drôle ! cracha t-il, furieux.

- Je suppose que ça c'est très bien passé.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit ! Il se fiche complètement de nous !

- Oh, tiens, vraiment ?

- Il trouve ça normal ! Lui ! Il est censé être mon meilleur ami ! Mais non, il s'en moque !

- Désolé pour toi, dit Kenneth qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé.

- Et toi, tais-toi, tu veux ? Il… Enfin… Il sait bien…

Il cherchait ses mots en vain, évitant volontairement le regard railleur du X qui lui répétait « je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit ! »

- Il a dit quelque chose à propos de L ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Donc ce que tu as fait, c'était inutile. On a plus de soupçons mais rien de sérieux. En même temps, je m'y attendais, venant de toi…

La rage lui fit perdre toute retenue.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller, puisque tu es si doué ! Allez ! On verra ce qu'il fera pour tes beaux yeux !

Il montra le couloir d'un signe de tête.

- Va lui parler ! On verra bien si tu arrives à faire quelque chose, toi !

- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire ?

- Débrouilles-toi ! Fais ce que tu veux, fais le craquer ! Essaie d'avoir des informations !

Les commissures du X se plissèrent en un sourire perfide.

- Je peux faire tout ce que je veux ? murmura t-il sans le quitter du regard.

La voix était trop basse, trop allusive pour que le Y lui donne son accord sans y réfléchir un minimum. Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Il considéra Kenneth avec une méfiance renouvelée.

- Ca dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- La seule chose en laquelle je suis doué, répondit-il tout en lâchant la poignée de la porte.

Instinctivement, l'espagnol recula d'un pas, puis de deux lorsque l'autre s'avança.

- J'ai peur de savoir laquelle.

- En même temps, je ne sais pas si tu la connais.

Yogur fronça les sourcils. Des fois, Kenneth le faisait penser à Nevar. Il connaissait bien ce genre de phrases dites uniquement dans le but de capter une attention, de provoquer une question, parce que la bête utilisait le même procédé. Ca l'avait toujours ennuyé. Et en fait, ça l'ennuyait encore plus lorsque ça venait du X.

- Ca m'arrangerait que tu parles clairement, des fois, histoire que je comprenne quelque chose…

Kenneth soupira un peu théâtralement, le pendentif plaqué argent qui se balançait autour de son cou suivant le mouvement de sa tête. Oh oui, exaspérantes manières.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas.

- Eh bien ! Je vais le séduire ! J'ai lu un livre une fois et dedans ça marchait très bien.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que non, les livres et la réalité n'étaient pas une seule et même entité trouble – d'ailleurs il ne l'aurait peut-être pas cru – et que par conséquent, son plan était bancal, qu'il partait déjà. Ses mèches ocre se mélangèrent aux siennes un bref instant. Il avait appuyé son crâne contre le sien, et ce contact qui n'était pas le contact habituel d'un coup contre de l'os le dérangea plus profondément que ce qu'il aurait pu croire.

- Je te tiendrai au courant, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille en le dépassant.

Il se retourna sans vraiment comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à réfléchir. Et réalise.

_« Je crois vraiment que j'ai fait une connerie. »_

- Kenneth ! Attends, reviens ! X, je t'interdis de…

Mais l'autre s'était déjà mis à courir – il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas accepter ! - et en trois bonds de lutin avait disparu à l'étage inférieur. L'écho de son rire résonna un moment dans le couloir, ricochant contre les murs pourris. Ce fut donc la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on le laissa en plan à agonir un pseudo-ami d'injures.

_« Si cojo este maricón, lo mato. »_

« Très bonne idée. »

* * *

><p>C'était le troisième vertige qui le prenait et il commençait à se dire que ça avait un lien avec le fait que la conscience de Nevar semblait avoir doublé de volume.<p>

Il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à travailler – il devait être à peu-près vingt-deux heures, mais au fond, il n'en savait rien – et se contentait d'écouter son abomination interne qui déversait un flot de paroles sifflantes dans sa tête. De toute manière, c'était inutile de vouloir se concentrer sur quelque chose comme cette affaire-là avec ça sous les os.

Yogur se rongea un ongle qui avait beaucoup trop poussé à son goût et laissa tomber la rognure à ses pieds. La peau, sous l'ongle, se mit à saigner. Avec une grimace de dégoût – il n'avait plus mal, bien sûr, il était habitué, mais il détestait voir du sang, parce qu'il en avait un souvenir bien assez vivace comme ça – il déchira un morceau de feuille et se serra le doigt avec. Très vite, la feuille blanche devint rouge.

Tiens, quatrième vertige. Il ferma les yeux et eut l'impression de tomber en avant.

Non, décidément, impossible de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Ni sur l'affaire de bioterrorisme, ni sur Zéphyr, ni, par conséquent -

« Je ne comprends pas. »

_« Quoi encore ? »_

« Ce que tu penses de cet ersatz de Fruit Défendu. »

_« C'est moi qui ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. »_

« Méprisable, souillé, tellement vu. Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai bien dû te l'expliquer une ou deux fois. »

_« Navré de ne pas toujours écouter. »_

« Justement, tu n'écoutes pas, tu ne sais pas. Et tu le fais exprès ! »

Revoir la feuille gorgée de sang autour de son ongle dévoré lui donna la nausée. La tête lui tourna et il crut apercevoir quelque chose loin, au fond de ses paupières. Grand blanc, arbre noir, et un seul œil peint qui le fixait. Trois mètres de monstruosité sans âge enlacée aux branches d'un arbre mort. Plumage à dents. Os de serpent.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? »_

« Tu n'as rien compris. Tu penses peut-être que je suis là pour m'amuser, Ysmaël. »

Il frémit en entendant son véritable nom et, instinctivement, rouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, la grande salle blanche avait disparu. Il s'obligea à ne pas baisser les paupières.

« Reviens. »

_« Non. »_

« Reviens. »

_« Non. »_

« Il me reste des choses à t'apprendre. »

_« C'est moi qui pose les questions maintenant. Qui es-tu ? »_

« Appelle-moi Nevar. »

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? »_

« L'antithèse de _Tentatio_, l'antithèse de ce qui a enrôlé les humains il y a des milliers d'années – Ysmaël, tu sais ce que ça fait de revivre la même journée indéfiniment. Toujours les mêmes crimes et drames et pleurs et morts. Tu le sais. »

_« Non. »_

« Tu le sais ! »

Il savait que Nevar tentait de l'emporter ailleurs, quelque part où sa logique n'aurait plus cours et où il ne pourrait rien faire. A nouveau la salle blanche se précisa et il s'en extirpa d'un mouvement de tête.

« Tu préfères _Tentatio_, peut-être ? Tu préfères ce qu'il crée ? Il a été conçu pour être mordu, ce Fruit, Ysmaël, et c'est malsain de naître pour tenter. Reviens ! »

_« Non. Il y a autre chose. Forcément.»_

« La trahison n'est pas récente et j'en fus la première victime. Tu t'intéresses à des choses tellement vaines. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la vie alors que tu as passé des années en huis-clos ? »

_« De qui as-tu peur, Nevar ? »_

« J'ai peur de l'ennui. Et je m'ennuie, Ysmaël, je m'ennuie tellement que je ne peux que continuer à me battre sans que tu ne me facilites la tâche. Est-ce dans ta nature de te rattacher à un tronc pourri si ton premier soutien se brise ? »

Il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il disait. Tout était noyé dans cette constante impression de vertige, cette impression que s'il se laissait aller, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, Nevar l'avalerait et l'empêcherait de sortir. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Penser au réel. Qu'est-ce qui était réel ?

Par exemple, le réel, c'était ces neuf cent dix-sept personnes tuées par le virus lancé par le groupe _Bliss_. Ou le réel, c'était ce papier imbibé de sang qu'il ne tarda pas à chiffonner pour le remplacer par un autre.

Le réel, c'était beaucoup de choses. Et ça pouvait très bien être X draguant Z, par exemple.

L'idée lui était venue d'un seul coup. Sûrement parce qu'elle était l'une de celles qui lui tordaient le cerveau ces dernières heures. Il n'était pas gêné, la notion de pudeur ayant si souvent été transgressée par le X qu'il avait été contraint de l'oublier. Ou tout du moins la revoir à la baisse.

Il était simplement furieux, dégoûté, et – et jaloux, évidemment. Parce que le Y était _toujours_ jaloux lorsqu'on évoquait le Z.

Mais jaloux de quoi, ça, personne ne le savait, pas même lui.

Comme si Nevar avait reçu un coup, sa conscience hideuse de serpent à plumes recula d'un cran. Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage de Yogur. La pire des solutions pour le meilleur des résultats. Quelle connerie.

Il fallait être franc, elle ne lui plaisait absolument pas, cette idée. L'idée de séduire pour avoir des informations, pas l'idée d'utiliser des pensées pour faire fuir Nevar, puisqu'il fallait songer au réel et que la bête ne l'était pas.

C'était probablement parce qu'il avait toujours essayé de repousser X lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop de Z, et que cette fois-ci, il l'avait presque jeté dans ses bras.

Enfin, ça n'allait pas fonctionner, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Pas qu'il doutait des talents de X en la matière –_ ay Dios m__ío, no quiero pensar en eso_ – mais plutôt qu'il connaissait bien Zéphyr. Il allait agir comme les chats des rues, reculer jusqu'à pouvoir fuir, et si toute retraite était impossible, griffer et disparaître.

Enfin… Si Zéphyr était L alors Zéphyr pouvait très bien faire semblant de fuir depuis le début. Histoire de finaliser son personnage. Auquel cas il ne pourrait pas se protéger tout le temps, X serait sur ses talons pour traquer la faute…

« Ne me dis pas que n'y avais pas déjà pensé. Oh, attends, je le sais déjà. »

Non, c'était ridicule.

« Na-ïf. »

Il y avait des limites au mensonge, et les réactions de Z ne pouvaient pas être feintes, non, Zéphyr avait bien peur de ce qui allait lui arriver s'il se laissait faire.

Mais s'il y croyait, tout bêtement ? S'il tombait dans le piège ? Y fronça les sourcils. En y réfléchissant bien…

Le vertige était devenu permanent et il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer sur la table. Mais ça, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait pas penser à Nevar qui attendait, et attendait encore. Il le sentait presque derrière sa tête. S'il se retournait, peut-être qu'il le verrait. Peut-être même que c'était là qu'il était depuis le début.

… En y réfléchissant bien, le X pouvait être persuasif. Très persuasif. Il avait bien eu Korria non ? Alors peut-être qu'au fond, il n'était pas si idiot que ça. Enfin si, mais non. Il comprenait les gens. C'était là sa seule qualité. Et en parlant de comprendre, c'était les comprendre en leur entier.

Mais donc il devait s'être aperçu que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était beau – répugnant, détestable, peut-être, mais beau, oh ça oui, terriblement – que ça allait marcher. Peut-être avait-il une tactique plus travaillée en tête. Peut-être savait-il que s'il voulait Zéphyr, il faudrait agir différemment de d'habitude, ne pas jouer la seule carte du désir pour que l'autre croie qu'il était, eh bien, a…

« Ysmaël, arrête tout ça. »

_« Non. J'ai décidé que tu n'existais pas. »_

« Touchant. Je ne te veux aucun mal, Ysmaël. »

_« Menteur. »_

« Je ne mens jamais. Je veux juste savoir si je peux faire changer les choses. »

_« En hantant des orphelins perdus au milieu de nulle part ? Brillante idée.»_

« Tu es le Y. Dès le départ tu étais un arbre, reste à savoir de qui du serpent ou de la pomme y logera en premier. »

_« Personne. Fiche-moi la paix. »_

« Et puis, le Y, c'est une base pour deux têtes. Ou la langue d'un serpent. »

_« C'est ridicule. » _

« C'est toi qui es ridicule. Tu n'es qu'une expérience. »

_« C'est faux. »_

« C'est vrai. »

_« Et tu dis ne pas me vouloir de mal ? »_

« Je te l'assure. »

_« A qui veux-tu du mal ? »_

« A ceux qui pensent que ce je nomme ennui est amusant. »

Il comprit.

Il savait bien sa définition de l'ennui, et il savait bien que ça ne se limitait pas seulement à la mort mais à l'humain en général. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre dès le début, d'ailleurs, tant c'était logique. Le monstre le lui avait dit, il n'était qu'une expérience. Comme celles que faisait Sick, les expériences à risques parce qu'il y avait un élément hasardeux, une chose proche qui pouvait bien tout faire échouer…

_« Tu crains Kenneth. N'est-ce pas ? »_, demanda t-il calmement, malgré ses vertiges et l'envie qu'il avait de se griffer la tête jusqu'à attraper la conscience rampante qui côtoyait la sienne, puis la jeter loin de lui.

Il sentit que cette simple constatation avait agi sur Nevar un peu à la manière d'une brûlure. A une vitesse folle, les anneaux du monstre se replièrent jusqu'à devenir indiscernables et la sensation de nausée qu'il éprouvait jusqu'alors disparut, tout simplement.

Ne restaient du monstre que sa voix venimeuse et le frôlement de son être quelque part contre son cerveau. Comme d'habitude. Après quelques secondes où il resta immobile, méfiant, il soupira de soulagement et se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il appréciait cet état.

Ca le gêna vaguement, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il faudrait remercier le X.

_« No es __útil de morder en la manzana, Blanca-Nieves_, chuinta alors Nevar. _Te atragantar__ías. »_

Cette fois encore, il décida de ne pas l'écouter, mais il savait très bien ce que voulait dire cette phrase – c'était plus qu'un conseil, c'était une menace.

* * *

><p>Les premières gouttes d'eau sur son épiderme lui procuraient toujours des frissons.<p>

Zéphyr n'aimait pas se glisser sous la douche de la même façon que n'importe qui aurait du mal à rentrer dans une mer glacée.

Parce que le liquide roulant sur la peau pâle était invasif, comme un toucher étranger et impudique. Il lui fallait toujours une minute ou deux pour s'y habituer totalement.

Mais il ne pouvait complètement s'y soustraire. Mieux il se douchait au moins une fois par jour, parfois deux.

Parce que se sentir propre était nécessaire. Même ses éternels vieux pulls bleus, râpés jusqu'à la corde et délavés, étaient toujours impeccablement lavés et nets.

La salle de bain réservée aux garçons de la Wammy's était un alignement de lavabos en faïence blanche posés sur un carrelage brun terne et accompagnés d'une série d'une dizaine de cabines exigües qu'on pouvait fermer par un loquet.

Seule la première possédait un miroir et Zéphyr l'évitait comme la peste.

L'eau qui s'échappait du vieux pommeau de douche était brûlante. Comme d'habitude. Nécessairement. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui collaient à la peau, la frange se mélangeant savamment aux cils. C'était désagréable.

Il entendit le loquet s'ouvrir dès le premier grincement. C'était de vieux loquets tout rouillés après tout. Fixés à l'extérieur avec une vis, alors quoi de plus simple pour n'importe lequel des gosses de la Wammy's que de l'ouvrir de l'extérieur avec une règle ou un couteau à bout rond.

Son cœur accéléra d'un coup.

Pouvoir ouvrir cette porte facilement, oui. Ca il le savait.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un pour oser cela, oh oui.

Parce que les autres n'auraient même pas imaginé lui faire cette blague. Bien sûr les gosses aimaient faire souffrir plus faible qu'eux. Mais Disgust était tellement plus drôle pour ça que lui, le génie inexpressif et vide.

Alors à moins que ce ne fût une erreur, c'était le X.

Ce n'était pas une erreur. Dans l'entrebâillement, deux yeux de vipère l'observaient sournoisement.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit plus grande et les yeux de serpent furent avalés par ce visage d'ange et il sentit sa méfiance fondre comme la neige au soleil.

Enfin...Ou le contraire bien sûr. Plus Keth lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir, plus il savait qu'il fallait reculer.

Il recula.

Son dos tapa durement contre le mur en pierre derrière lui et il s'écorcha la peau.

Keth avança. Il était habillé, contrairement à son habitude.

Sa silhouette longiligne se fondait parfaitement dans le complet noir et blanc qu'il avait choisi. Il avait l'air terriblement plus adulte dans ce costume strict, avec sa moue sévère.

Cela lui rappela que plus aucun d'entre eux n'étaient véritablement des enfants. Ni Y, ni X, ni lui.

Tous les trois avaient bien grandi. Kenneth était resté le plus fin et le plus petit.

Yogur était grand et large d'épaule. Quand il se déplaçait, son regard vert scrutait le monde autour de lui et lui donnaient l'air dangereux.

Quand à lui, il n'avait fait que grandir sans s'arrêter, sans pour autant prendre en épaisseur ce qui lui donnait un air d'échassier un peu décharné, dégingandé de la tête aux pieds.

Il savait que ce n'était pas pour rien que le X avait choisi ce costume. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément provoquant dans ce costume tellement conforme aux règles, face à sa propre nudité.

Son visage s'enflamma de gêne.

Il aurait pu cacher son bas-ventre mais les gestes automatiques qu'il fit furent ceux de ramener davantage les mèches noirs collées d'eau sur ses yeux.

- Kenneth...

Son dos égratigné lui rappela douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait reculer. Les parois étroites ne lui disaient que trop bien qu'il ne pouvait fuir. Pas cette fois.

Keth avança encore.

Il était pieds nus et quand l'eau arriva jusqu'à lui, il remua les orteils pour en apprécier le contact. Ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir comme ceux d'un chat.

Et puis il se glissa en silence sous le jet d'eau chaude qui l'entoura d'un épais nuage de vapeur.

Le liquide bouillant imbiba ses mèches auburn jusqu'à ruisseler sur son visage.

Aussitôt une grimace d'horreur le prit et il recula vivement hors de l'eau chaude :

- Mais ça brûle ! T'es malade de prendre des douches aussi chaudes !

Et aussitôt, il saisit les poignées des robinets de la douche et leur intégra une dose suffisante d'eau froide pour que l'eau qui dévalait sur les joues de Zéphyr reprenne une chaleur supportable.

- ... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Il avait essayé de donner à sa voix un timbre froid, comme il l'avait fait avec Yogur tout à l'heure. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à trembler d'une façon qui lui paraissait ridicule.

Alors que l'angoisse montait en lui comme le mercure dans un thermomètre placé dans un volcan, Kenneth lui adressa un regard très tendre.

Il ne lui avait jamais vu ces yeux là. Ce sourire sincère.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Zéphyr. Depuis ce jour-là, tu as perpétuellement cet air effrayé quand tu me vois...

- Ce n'est pas...

De nouveau, X se glissa sous l'eau chaude.

- Mais si. Depuis tout ce temps tu m'évites.

Ils étaient très très proches à présent. L'eau chaude collait la chemise blanche à la peau de son possesseur. Zéphyr ne préféra pas penser au corps qui se trouvait en dessous.

Ce corps trop dangereux. Et trop près.

La main du X se posa contre le mur, à côté de son visage. Il le regardait avec tant d'intensité qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir à travers sa barrière capillaire.

Instinctivement, il passa deux fois sa main à plat sur sa frange parfaitement mise en place. Et pendant ce temps, le X ne cillait pas. Il pouvait détailler avec précision les détails de ses pupilles.

L'incroyable panaché d'or et de gris qui se mélangeaient pour donner ce regard vert de serpent. Il retint son souffle et serra les dents.

Enfin, X le lâcha des yeux et baissa le regard. Le son qui perça à travers ses lèvres ressemblait à un rire. Mais Zéphyr ressentit dedans comme une plainte d'animal blessé. Il tendit les doigts. Juste une demi-phalange à peine. Puis se ravisa.

Quand Keth parla, sa voix n'était qu'un mince filet parmi l'eau environnante, mais Zéphyr la comprit quand même :

- Alors, c'est comme ça hein ? C'est bon, j'ai compris. En fait tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Tu ne fais même pas ça méchamment. Mais tu ne penses qu'à toi, tout le temps.

Tout en pressentant que c'était un piège. Tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était vrai, qu'il était comme ça et que rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoique ce soit. Malgré tout ça il ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix plus faible encore :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Kenneth s'humecta les lèvres. Ce qui était inutile vu l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage. Il avança un tout petit peu, de façon à pouvoir regarder Zéphyr par en dessous, au travers de ses longs cils roux d'où les gouttes translucides s'écoulaient une à une.

- Tu ne penses jamais à Yogur et à moi. Surtout à moi. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu me manques ? A quel point le lien qui existait entre nous me manque ?

- Tu exagères...

- Trop facile pour toi de le dire. Tu es le premier à savoir à quel point ce que nous avons dans la tête peut nous blesser. Tu étais mon seul lien véritable ici. Le SEUL !

Sa voix avait maintenant une inflexion féroce. Il continua sur sa lancée :

- Tu m'as abandonné. Y as-tu jamais songé ?

Zéphyr avala sa salive. C'était très tentant de le croire. Ca tenait debout. Ca ne tenait pas debout.

Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait dubitatif.

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

Il le serra très fort contre lui.

Il sentit le tissu mouillé contre la peau de son torse et de ses bras. Sur ses jambes. Sur...

Il se tendit, complètement paniqué.

La peau de la joue de Keth était appuyée contre la sienne. Son nez glissa le long de son lobe et il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu sais.

Z cligna très fort les yeux en espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Quand il les rouvrit, le X n'était plus là. Mais la porte de la douche battait doucement au rythme des courants d'air. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Pas un rêve...

* * *

><p>Z s'était réfugié sur le toit. Mine de rien c'était le seul endroit où il était à peu près sûr que l'autre n'irait pas le chercher.<p>

Désemparé, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller autant qu'il lui était possible – c'est-à-dire très peu.

Il n'y avait pas que l'affaire de la douche, oh non ! Loin de là. C'était comme si depuis quelques temps, X avait le diable au corps.

Chose qu'il avait toujours eue mais ce diable-là semblait lui en vouloir tout spécialement.

_Le _vouloir tout spécialement ?

La situation devenait intenable. Toutes ces années à essayer désespérément d'être transparent semblaient réduites à néant tant le X semblait le voir.

Et de le voir il en venait à le regarder, à le chercher, à l'épier, à le traquer. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça.

La dernière fois c'était quand il était passé déposer des livres dans sa chambre. Quand il était sorti, le X l'attendait devant la porte. Ses grands yeux de chat brillant dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Il avait sur le museau un air terriblement effronté mais quand Z lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là, alors le roux avait haussé les épaules pour mieux rétorquer qu'il l'attendait pour aller en classe ensemble (un cours que Keth ne suivait pas une fois sur quatre !).

Les expériences du genre se multipliaient.

Il y avait eu cette fois horriblement gênante où il l'avait trouvé en train d'étendre ses sous-vêtements juste lavés dans sa chambre.

Et puis, il y avait eu toutes ces fois où il s'entêtait à le débusquer à l'heure du repas.

Il avait beau chercher les coins les plus perdus où il aurait pu se réfugier sans avoir l'air trop farfelu (c'aurait été idiot qu'il perde de sa transparence pour devenir un modèle de moquerie constante)

le X semblait toujours savoir exactement où il se trouvait et finissait toujours par s'asseoir en face de lui avec un grand sourire innocent.

Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Z l'évitait !

Par chance, Keth n'effectuait ses tentatives d'approche que quand Yogur n'était pas là. Par malchance, Yogur n'était presque jamais là. En parlant de Yogur, il lui semblait bien que le jeune homme l'évitait presque autant que Keth le poursuivait.

Il lui semblait bien qu'il était vexé depuis leur dernière conversation. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux. Il valait mieux pour Yogur de s'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il ne devine. Car il devinerait.

Il soupira.

Puis il se demanda si Y n'était pas au courant pour les assauts de X en réalité. S'étaient-ils éloignés au point que Yogur décide qu'il se fichait complètement du lien qui les unissait ? Malgré lui, cela lui fit mal quelque part.

Il se demanda un instant si Keth pouvait le sauver. Si Keth pouvait prendre la place qu'avait Yogur avant.

Est-ce que Keth serait capable de l'a...

Il secoua la tête et essaya de se faire rentrer une fois pour toute dans le crâne que Kenneth était beaucoup trop égoïste pour pouvoir jamais aimer qui que ce soit dans sa vie.

Il se rappela qu'il lui avait dit dans la douche qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais que savait-il de la douleur qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de Z et des chemins qu'elle pouvait emprunter.

Il lui parlait d'égoïsme, mais ne s'était jamais demandé ce que le brun pouvait ressentir quand il se réveillait soudain après une crise d'hypersomnie, avec la tête du roux appuyée sur l'épaule, secouée de légers tremblements et de soupirs.

Bien sûr, il avait dormi avec lui dans son lit pendant plusieurs années. Mais ils étaient des enfants.

Il avait beau avoir voulu rester le plus transparent possible, il avait bien fallu grandir.

Keth aussi avait grandi, et la souffrance intérieure qu'il développait, le poison que la Wammy's distillait lentement en lui le rendait plus beau et plus fou aux yeux de Z.

Sous la peau maladivement pâle, sous les yeux tourmentés, il y avait la bouche en V, la provocation constante qui refusait de s'éteindre. Ce sourire était un mensonge. Z le savait, mais celui à qui il mentait le plus fort, c'était bien à lui-même. Ca Zéphyr en était intimement persuadé.

C'était même pour ça qu'il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute.

Et si Keth avait dit vrai dans la douche ? Et s'il avait vraiment besoin de lui ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait baissé les bras et qu'il ait réalisé à quel point il était petit et en position de faiblesse face à la Wammy's ?

Il soupira encore. Puis enfouit sa tête entre ses bras.

Il sentit un souffle sur son cou et frissonna.

- Salut ! fit Kenneth.

* * *

><p>Yogur soupira, encore une fois, regarda ses ongles avec désolation – impossible d'en trouver un mangeable – et répéta pour la sixième fois sa question. L'homme qu'on venait de lui passer à l'autre bout du téléphone cria quelque chose qui ne devait pas lui être adressé puis revint à lui. Il parlait un espagnol rapide et haché et Yogur peinait à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Plus l'habitude…<p>

L avait dû trouver très amusant le fait de lui attribuer un groupe d'enquêteurs sur la piste de trois hommes espagnols, frères de lait et terroristes en passant. En tous cas il le connaissait assez pour savoir quelle était sa nationalité. Oh, pas qu'il ait eu besoin de preuves supplémentaires, mais ça l'empêchait de tout nier en bloc. Impossible, à présent, la thèse d'un L menteur et vivant à des kilomètres d'ici. Il l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant.

_- Buenas tardes. Quiero que hablar con Sr. Iñaga_ – il se tut un instant alors que l'homme se remettait à crier. _Se trata de tres de sus empleados. __¿ Est__á disponible ?_

- _No lo sé. Perd__óname pero recuérdeme vuestro nombre por favor_.

Y se pencha un instant au-dessus de la table et chercha un document du regard. Ils avaient tous de fausses vraies identités pour ce genre de conversations, les patronymes de gens honnêtes qui ne connaissaient rien de leur existence et dont ils endossaient le costume. C'était, à ses yeux, pire encore qu'être débarrassé de son propre nom. C'était presque du vol.

Une main gracile lui tendit le papier dont il avait besoin. Il s'en empara vivement et daigna jeter un regard à Kenneth, qui agitait les jambes sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil miteux, le visage tordu comme s'il endurait le pire des supplices. Il roula des yeux. S'il s'ennuyait tant, qu'il s'en aille – mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas, et qu'en plus, il ne le laisserait pas filer. Parce que la simple exaspération n'était pas assez forte pour recouvrir ce besoin qu'il avait de parler à – avec, la nuance était importante – X.

- _Soy Jael Cruz. Cruz y Eixeres._

- Quel nom de merde, souffla le X avant de bâiller ostensiblement.

Y claqua de la langue. Il faisait ça depuis qu'il était arrivé, une quinzaine de minutes auparavant. Il essayait bien de l'ignorer mais ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué. D'une part parce que le X faisait tout pour attirer son attention, et de l'autre parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait à dire était plus important que les criailleries d'un inconnu à l'autre bout du fil.

Alors pourquoi continuait-il, il n'aurait pas su le dire lui-même. Peut-être pour faire attendre l'autre comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Un genre de représailles, futiles et passagères. Après tout c'était dans ses habitudes de se venger. Kenneth resterait à ses côtés pour s'emmerder et c'était tant mieux.

- _Necesitaré hablar con Sr. Iñaga tan pronto como sea posible. _

- _Vuestro llamada será enviada a su regreso,_ fit l'homme avec ce même accent détestable qui rendait toute compréhension laborieuse.

- _¿ Quiere decir que est__á ausente ?_

Il sentait l'irritation monter en flèche. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il s'évertuait à obtenir la date de résiliation du contrat de ces terroristes dans leur entreprise minable et, pour le moment, personne n'avait pu lui donner une seule réponse claire. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient passé le mot.

Et Kenneth qui continuait à gémir et à se tordre dans son dos ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- _No lo sé. No cuelgue y espere un momento por favor._

Il lança le téléphone sur la table alors qu'une musique affreusement répétitive remplaçait la voix de l'homme. En face de lui, les lèvres roses du X s'étirèrent en un rictus qui n'eut pour effet que de l'énerver davantage.

C'était la première fois en huit jours et demi qu'ils se voyaient. A peine s'il croisait un regard vert dans un couloir avant qu'il ne se volatilise à la manière d'un fantôme. Il ne devait pas compter non plus sur les cours. Il les séchait, ou alors les passait la tête contre l'épaule de Z sans se soucier ni de l'incompréhension de ses autres camarades – car on n'avait que rarement vu Kenneth poursuivre ainsi Zéphyr, et des rumeurs étranges couraient sur leur compte dans tous les couloirs – ni de son impatience.

Huit jours sans informations, le silence le plus complet, en attendant une hypothétique venue du roux. Attendre n'avait jamais été son fort. Pardonner non plus.

Il ne l'avait trouvé seul nulle part, d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas cherché. Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Le brun voulait le voir, oui, peut-être, certes. De là à poursuivre le X, il y avait une ligne qu'il n'était pas prêt de franchir.

Et là il débarquait sans prévenir comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuait à le provoquer sans le moindre remord ni la moindre émotion. A la manière d'un jeu qui n'aurait jamais été interrompu.

Yogur ne pouvait pas supporter cette négation parce qu'elle l'avait plus blessé qu'autre chose. Mais ça ce n'était pas une sentence que l'on pouvait dire sans réfléchir à ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et ce qu'il y avait derrière, il ne le connaissait pas – ou plutôt, ne cherchait pas à le connaître.

Il se mélangeait assez les pinceaux comme ça. Inutile de provoquer sa propre confusion.

- T'aurais pu faire un effort et lâcher ce téléphone plus tôt. J'ai autre chose à faire, tu sais.

- Crois-moi que si je n'y avais pas été obligé, je n'aurais pas arrêté de chercher cette information, mentit-il avec aisance.

- Tu as l'air énervé, fit-il remarquer sans le regarder.

Ses talons tapaient contre le velours élimé du fauteuil, calquant leur rythme sur l'horloge près de la porte. Yogur renifla d'un air dédaigneux en considérant la tenue du roux. Le X n'avait manifestement pas compris qu'on était à la mi-novembre. La peau blanche de ses bras nus était constellée de chair de poule. C'était là la seule indication permettant de savoir que Kenneth pouvait ressentir le froid, pour le reste, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'en moquait.

- Très belle déduction.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Une idée ?

- A cause de ce coup de téléphone ? dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Yogur le considéra un instant et se demanda s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était naturellement idiot – mais bien sûr, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pas même celle de Nevar. Oh, il n'était pas parti, il savait bien qu'il était là et il entendait, parfois, quelques murmures qui frôlaient sa chair. Mais rien de clair. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait provoqué cette léthargie, ni ce qu'elle annonçait, mais il en profitait pour bénir le calme qui régnait dans sa tête.

- C'est peut-être aussi ta faute, tu ne crois pas ?

Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, et le X de se tourner à moitié vers lui, continuant malgré tout à frapper le côté droit du fauteuil de ses pieds nus.

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin Kenneth ! Ca fait des jours que tu m'as dit ce que tu allais faire…

- Tu veux dire, séduire Zéphyr ?

L'idée avait eu beau faire son chemin, elle le répugnait toujours autant – et X le savait, à lâcher cette phrase sur un ton traînant, à l'observer derrière ses cils. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu ça s'ils en avaient parlé avant et c'était ça, aussi, qui le rendait furieux. Parce qu'après toutes ces tentatives d'approche il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Qu'il avait bien voulu se ranger à ses côtés et qu'au final ça finissait comme ça avait toujours fini.

Il était si facile de haïr Kenneth, on aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour.

- Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de t'en aller en courant.

- Je t'en ai parlé.

- On n'a pas la même définition de « parler », X.

- Comme si tu allais accepter le fait que Zéphyr me désire et que l'idée de m'en servir soit très bonne.

_« C'est ça, continue à me provoquer, la prochaine fois tu finiras la tête dans un coin de table. »_

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on travaille ensemble ! C'est facile de partir sans me laisser d'informations !

- Ce ne serait pas ce que tu souhaites depuis, allez, une dizaine d'années ?

- Que ?

- Que je te laisse seul, je veux dire.

- On a dû changer avec tout ça, X. Et tu le sais très bien, répliqua t-il, une once de reproche dans la voix.

- Et donc maintenant tu veux que je reste ?

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Tu généralises ! Je…

- Tu sais, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Cela suffit à déboussoler Y et il regarda le roux avec une expression plus proche de la surprise que du dégoût. Les iris verts n'étaient ni railleurs ni froids. A vrai dire ils ne montraient pas grand-chose, ou si, une curiosité grandissante alors qu'il tentait de savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'était la chose qui rendait ces quelques mots effroyablement sincères.

Qu'est-ce qu'on sent lorsque quelqu'un nous manque ?

Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Quel genre de réaction fallait-il avoir ? Il décida de ne pas lui en vouloir. En fait, il était plus intrigué que furieux. Ce fut la première fois où son désir de savoir l'emporta sur sa haine du X. Ce qui était déjà un progrès considérable dans une relation comme la leur.

- Explique-moi… Pourquoi tu m'aurais manqué ?

- Ca me semble évident.

Keth ferma les paupières et s'étira, creusant son dos pour former un pont de chair entre les deux accoudoirs. Le regard de Yogur dérapa sur les bosses que formaient les côtes de l'autre sous le tissu. D'ici, il ressemblait à une danseuse, trop fin pour être réel, trop masculin encore pour être féerique. Une unique boucle châtaigne glissa de sa jugulaire et se courba dans le vide avant qu'il ne redescende sur le coussin du fauteuil et ne le perce du regard.

- Donne-moi une raison puisque ça te semble si évident.

- Tu t'ennuierais sans moi.

- Toi aussi, non ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué aussi.

- Ce n'est pas…

Il avait envie de dire que ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour manquer à quelqu'un. Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, incertain. Parce qu'au fond…

Cette conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Le brun fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête du X pour sortir de telles phrases, sans intention mauvaise derrière. Il avait l'air terriblement sérieux pour une fois. Les yeux de serpent un peu plissés comme s'il était aveuglé. Ils cherchaient tous deux que dire pour comprendre l'autre, pour faire cesser cette situation qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour car enfin, il s'agissait de _X_.

Enfin Kenneth réagit et tourna la tête avec ostentation, bâillant de nouveau et glissant ses mains sous son crâne.

- Je suppose que je dois te dire ce que je sais alors.

- Parce que tu as appris quelque chose, toi ?

- Ca va te surprendre mais oui. En fait, je sais tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Inévitablement, l'anxiété l'avait repris. Peut-être moins que s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire de trahison et de mensonges, mais elle restait là, coincée dans sa gorge. Car au fond, la peur de la solitude était toujours plus forte que la raison et il considérait toujours Zéphyr comme quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Juste pour se rassurer. Juste pour pouvoir s'inquiéter sur autre chose que lui-même.

Kenneth lui adressa un sourire carnassier, mais le reste de son attitude démentait cette férocité. Y remarqua qu'il avait une cloque à côté de l'oreille, habituellement masquée par les cheveux roux. Il ne savait pas où il était allé pour l'avoir mais – oh mon Dieu, bien sûr que si, il savait. Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où l'eau était assez chaude pour pouvoir se brûler.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

- C'était assez drôle, continua t-il sans se soucier de lui.

Il eut le silence pour toute réponse. Puis il partit d'un petit rire – même pas joué, même pas faux, le plus étrange devait être là, car Kenneth ne riait jamais en sa présence – et se remit à parler.

- Non, en fait, je déconne. Il n'a rien voulu dire.

Yogur ferma les paupières, tiraillé entre un immense soulagement et l'envie d'égorger Kenneth – qui entre-temps s'était remis à frapper le siège, plus vite, néanmoins, que la première fois, comme s'il essayait de se blesser.

- J'ai essayé, hein.

- Je sais, tu as tellement essayé que tu jugeais inutile de m'informer de quoique ce soit.

- Mais ça n'a servi à rien… En fait, je crois qu'il se fout vraiment de moi.

- Comme si ça te faisait de la peine.

X haussa un sourcil rond.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, soupira Yogur. Ca fait des années que je te connais, je sais bien que tu n'apprécies personne ici.

- C'est complètement faux. J'ai des amis… Contrairement à toi.

Y ricana mais n'en dit pas plus. Il était persuadé que ce n'étaient que des mensonges – il l'avait bien vu, il n'était pas dupe. Il doutait du fait que Kenneth puisse se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il avait décidé de charmer les autres uniquement par jeu, pour combattre l'ennui qui menaçait de l'avaler.

Non, le X ne pouvait pas être vraiment touché par ce que faisait Zéphyr.

Les coups de pieds du rouquin s'étaient faits plus violents alors qu'il continuait à parler.

- … sûr, il s'en fout, ce n'est qu'un égoïste, il ne parle jamais, ne s'inquiète jamais, comme s'il était persuadé d'être seul au monde ! C'est quoi son problème ? Il n'a pas vu tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour lui ? Non mais parce que je n'ai jamais fait tout ça pour les autres, moi !

Il l'écouta un moment s'énerver, le visage dans la paume. C'était impressionnant. Il aurait presque pu y croire. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait vrai dans ce mélange de fureur et de peine dont Keth faisait l'étalage. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait vraiment apprécié Zéphyr – et une bouffée de jalousie lui creva le cœur.

Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait su ce qu'éprouvait Z ? Manifestement, l'autre avait très bien joué la comédie, très bien enfoui tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers Kenneth car il ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Mais s'il avait su… Aurait-il joué avec comme il le croyait depuis des années ? Aurait-il complètement lâché le Z ? Qu'aurait-il osé faire…

Il aurait bien voulu le détromper sur le fait que Zéphyr ne s'était jamais soucié de lui, parce que c'était faux. Absolument faux. Même qu'il aurait préféré que le X aie raison ce coup-ci. Mais il se ravisa et le laissa parler encore une ou deux minutes, écoutant sa voix déraper dans des aigus rageurs.

C'était probablement mieux, se dit-il. Zéphyr ne serait pas harcelé et n'aurait pas de faux espoirs. Faux car bien sûr, X mentait lorsqu'il disait ressentir de la peine. Tout le monde bernait tout le monde, Nevar avait raison. Et X plus encore puisqu'il mentait tout le temps. Tout le temps, et sur tout et sur tout le monde…

Enfin, après un coup de talon plus fort que les autres qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il s'arrêta et reporta son attention sur le brun.

- Je vais quand même réessayer.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais quand même réessayer, répéta t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Y, soudainement inquiet, stupidement inquiet, d'ailleurs. C'est inutile.

- Bah… - il haussa les épaules. Autant continuer. Tu n'as pas d'autre idée en tête que je sache ?

- Non, mais…

Il chercha une explication à son refus, n'en trouva aucune vraiment concluante, aucune qui ne se rapprochait suffisamment de la vérité et en soit assez éloignée pour qu'il ose la formuler à haute voix. Non, ça ne voulait rien dire, n'avait aucun sens ! Il pensait des choses ridicules – grotesques, vraiment, sans même avoir le monstre éveillé pour les lui envoyer.

- On n'a pas le temps de faire des tests. L'affaire stagne sans toi. Sans Z, aussi. Si tu sais que Zéphyr ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça, laisse tomber.

- J'y arriverai, assura t-il.

_« Oh, c'est un défi, au final ? Un jeu ? La fierté d'avoir brisé le masque de Zéphyr en premier… »_

Ca devait être ainsi pour tout, avec lui. Tout devait être perpétuellement joué dans les extrêmes. Sans alliés, juste un but, et sans réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait engendrer. Sans réfléchir à ceux qu'il pouvait faire tomber dans sa course. Et c'était ce même enfant-roi qui parlait d'altruisme…

- Il va se refermer davantage.

- Ou alors il va céder. Tu sais, trop de pression…

- Impossible.

- Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez doué ?

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua t-il. C'est juste que cette technique ne marche pas avec Z.

- Et tu ne voudrais pas que je gaspille mon temps avec lui c'est ça ?

L'autre avait cette voix presque comme un murmure, lourde, sournoise, qui le rendait bien plus dangereux que d'habitude. Y avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège. Et ce malaise fut confirmé lorsque l'autre se remit à parler.

- J'ai compris. En fait c'est comme ça depuis un moment, pas vrai ?

Rien d'évocateur, rien de malveillant, mais au fond il aurait préféré que ce fut le cas.

X eut alors un drôle de rictus et quitta son fauteuil d'une démarche lente. Ses yeux de vipère étaient braqués sur les siens pour guetter sa réaction. Yogur ne bougeait pas, attendait de voir, prêt à mordre si nécessaire. Mais Kenneth n'avait pas l'air dangereux, juste profondément curieux, comme un enfant approcherait un animal dont il n'est pas sûr s'il va le griffer ou se laisser caresser.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui avec prudence, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et tendit le cou. Y avait baissé la tête. Ils ne devaient être qu'à cinq ou six centimètres l'un de l'autre. Y sentait le souffle calme du roux contre sa joue et il attendait – quoi, pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il attendait peut-être quelque chose où il aurait su quoi faire.

Mais dans ce genre de situations, il était perdu. Alors il ne recula pas, n'avança pas davantage.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les lèvres de Kenneth se mirent à bouger, bien trop proches des siennes pour qu'il puisse les voir – non, il les sentait, c'était différent. La voix réduite à un courant d'air, un battement d'ailes. Ils ne se touchaient pas. Peut-être une réminiscence de ce qu'ils s'étaient jetés au visage durant des années. Peut-être qu'ils se refusaient à aller plus loin parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je me demandais. Simple curiosité bien sûr. Tu es jaloux de Zéphyr, des fois ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait toujours trouvé très impoli de poser des questions auxquelles on a déjà les réponses. Surtout dans un jeu. Car c'en était un – et c'était peut-être perfide, mais c'était la nature du X. Non, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce que Kenneth attendait de lui…

Parce que ça n'avait jamais dérangé le Y de jouer, non, mais il lui fallait les règles et il supportait mal le fait que ce soit l'autre qui les détienne.

Ils restèrent encore une poignée de secondes dans cette position, sans frémir, puis il se releva, les yeux plissés en une grimace qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire s'il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

- T'es vraiment con, quand tu veux.

Puis il s'en alla sans plus rien dire, claquant la porte derrière lui. Y resta à fixer le mur avec le sentiment étrange que la situation lui échappait.

A ses côtés, le téléphone égrenait les deux notes d'une tonalité vide de sens depuis longtemps.

* * *

><p>Il sentit que sa colère allait dépasser sa pensée dès qu'elle commença à poindre. Elle venait du bas de l'aine et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour envahir son ventre. Comme une nausée, elle le prit à l'estomac et commença sa longue ascension dans l'œsophage avant de déverser son gout amer sur ses papilles. Il aurait pu vomir sa bile et cracher son venin tout de suite.<p>

Au lieu de cela, il ferma les yeux et retint sa rage, sa frustration et sa peur quelques secondes encore.

L'autre avait cet air d'innocence qu'il ne lui trouvait plus que dans le sommeil.

Légèrement affalé sur lui même, la tête roulant sur l'épaule, vaguement retenue par le mur. Zéphyr écouta en silence sa respiration qui enflait puis décroissait au rythme de ses poumons.

Les boucles couleurs châtaigne étaient toutes ébouriffées autour du visage couleur de lait. Les yeux clos et ses paupières mettant à l'écart le regard vert si dangereux. L'ombre des cils dorés sur les joues lisses.

Les mains de Zéphyr se crispèrent en poing et ses ongles entaillèrent la peau.

Keth s'était installé sur son lit. Surement en désespoir de cause de pouvoir le trouver et il y avait une raison à cela. Pour pouvoir lui échapper, Zéphyr avait prétexté d'avoir besoin d'emprunter un volume dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Roger afin de travailler un peu en paix.

Et voilà qu'il était ENCORE là.

Cette fois il avait enfilé un tee-shirt dans son armoire et un jean qu'il avait dû retrousser plusieurs fois car il était beaucoup plus petit que Z.

Z se demanda s'il devait partir où bien le réveiller. La colère était là, envahissant le bout de ses doigts et piquetant sa peau de chair de poule.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions car X émergea du sommeil. Lentement, comme d'un rêve épais. Il s'ébroua doucement et ses boucles roulèrent devant son regard.

Il cligna deux fois des paupières et sembla alors seulement prendre conscience de la présence de Z.

Il le regarda.

Bien que les yeux de Zéphyr soient dissimulés par son habituelle frange, il sentait que le regard était différent de d'habitude. Ce devait être écrit dans les rides mauvaises de la bouche, dans la contraction de la mâchoire.

Le X fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et ses yeux se plissèrent en même temps que ses sourcils se fronçaient en ailes d'oiseaux.

- Quoi ?

Comme paralysé par sa rage, Z ne fit rien. Keth reprit, presque moqueur :

- Si tu veux dire quelque chose, c'est le moment...

Z le frappa.

Cela lui ressemblait si peu. Il ne s'y attendait pas lui même. Quelque chose avait explosé à l'intérieur.

Il n'avait même pas senti son bras partir que la main atteignait déjà la belle joue pâle.

Il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Le claquement sec et retentissant semblait aussi douloureux pour le donneur que pour le receveur.

Les prunelles de Kenneth se dilatèrent exagérément et Zéphyr se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, tout en tenant la main qui avait porté un coup sur le visage du X en hauteur.

Il siffla d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Accusateur et mauvais :

- C'est de ta faute. C'est de ta faute !

Interloqué, Keth se tenait la joue sur lequel apparaissaient doucement de longues trainées piquetées de rouge. Il contemplait Zéphyr comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

- Zéphyr...

- Tais-toi... Je... Tu...

Z se mit à bafouiller. Mais ce n'était pas de la gêne, la colère se bousculait dans son esprit et il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler beaucoup. Mettre de la cohérence dans tout ce qui l'envahissait était un tour de force.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte...

- ...

- Tu ne sais pas le mal que tu me fais ! Tu n'es qu'un petit imbécile égoïste... Non, je le pense ! Tu es beau, charismatique et intuitif mais ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Les yeux de Keth étaient désespérément ronds. L'autre haleta :

- Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec tout le monde. Tu crois... Que tu peux jouer avec moi ! Je sais que tu sais trop de choses... Alors je...

Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant que les larmes montaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Quand sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, elle était parcourue de tremblements qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher :

-Je ne te laisserai pas m'avoir comme... Tu as eu les autres. Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes personne. Et tout ce que tu m'as dit... Et bien ce n'est pas vrai, parce que tu n'es pas capable de ressentir ce genre de choses.

Le sang avait déserté le visage de Kenneth. Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisa et au cours duquel Z sembla retomber dans son mutisme.

Kenneth baissa les yeux et la main qui tenait sa joue retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Enfin il prit son inspiration et murmura :

- Et toi Z, qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

C'était une piètre répartie. La bouche de Z se plissa dans un rictus qui le défigura. Il cracha presque :

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- ...

- Maintenant, quitte ma chambre. Et je veux que tu me laisses seul à partir de maintenant.

Ils se défièrent pendant quelques secondes du regard avant que Keth ne renonce. Finalement le jeune homme se leva et contourna Zéphyr. Avant de passer la porte, il fit passer le tee-shirt qui ne lui appartenait pas par-dessus ses épaules et le jeta sur une chaise. Il garda le jean.

Il s'arrêta un instant contre le chambranle et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui :

- Ca aurait pu se passer autrement tu sais...

Sans la moindre hésitation, Z trancha :

- Dehors.

Le timbre de sa voix était glacé.

Un long frisson parcourut la nuque du X et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Le cœur battant, Z resta debout quelques instants au milieu de la pièce avant d'oser bouger. Rapidement, il ferma la porte à double tour avant d'aller se réfugier sur son lit. Dans le fond il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

Il posa son front au creux de ses paumes et tenta en vain de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf que Zéphyr n'était pas très doué pour ce genre de choses.

Tout doucement, alors que le soulagement succédait à la colère, ce soulagement fit petit à petit place à une panique sourde.

Qu'avait-il dit ?

Et si jamais ce qu'avait dit Keth était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû, aurait pu se permettre d'espérer ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Keth était un charmeur, un ensorceleur, le genre d'être qui ne s'intéresserait à sa petite personne que pour mieux la tourner en dérision.

Mais si ça avait été possible. S'il y avait eu une minuscule chance est-ce que...

Il se tordit les mains avant de ramener ses cheveux devant ses épaules en un geste automatique.

Il sursauta presque en réalisant soudain qu'il l'avait frappé. Sa main le lançait sur toute la paume, là où elle était entrée en contact avec la peau de Keth.

Une boule se noua dans ses entrailles et des picotements désagréables envahirent sa peau.

Oh mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il l'avait même traité d'imbécile. Fondamentalement, ce n'était pas faux. Mais n'était-ce pas cette imbécilité qui lui donnait ce don ? N'était-ce pas ça qui le rendait magique et attractif ?

Avait-il lui même par bêtise, non, par imbécilité perdu l'a... que le X aurait pu lui donner. L'espace de quelques secondes, il imagina que Keth ait pu avoir une affection véritable pour lui et des papillons dansèrent dans son ventre.

Peut-être tout n'était-il pas perdu après tout...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, il l'avait frappé.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme des nuages d'insectes furieux.

Soyons clairs. Ce n'était pas Kenneth qu'il haïssait pour tout cela. C'était tout ce que représentait Kenneth pour lui. Entre fuite et envie, il finissait par craquer. Et il craqua.

Il serra son visage entre ses doigts et gémit. Les larmes nerveuses coulèrent le long de ses pommettes pour arriver au bout de son nez et, enfin, goutter par terre.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce qui se passe?<p>

La question lui était venue tout naturellement aux lèvres sans qu'il ne se demande si c'était normal que lui, Yogur s'interroge sur ce que pouvait penser un imbécile comme Kenneth.

Mais c'était si évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Il avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre, avant de laisser ses pieds le guider d'un pas traînant vers la bibliothèque, une moue agacée placé sur le visage.

Mais voilà, Y s'ennuyait. Pour Kenneth ça voulait dire qu'il allait bientôt faire une connerie. Mais quand Yogur s'ennuyait, cela voulait plutôt dire qu'il allait incessamment sous peu se sentir encore plus seul que d'habitude, et donc possiblement davantage tourmenté par Nevar.

Que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre, Keth était un possiblement possible - enfin peut-être, mais pas beaucoup plus - alternatif acceptable.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit Kenneth qui ait fondamentalement besoin de sa présence.

Le X était roulé en boule dans un gros fauteuil moelleux et à moitié défoncé, engoncé dans son énorme pull qui lui couvrait les manches et les mains. Avec sa casquette de Gavroche, il avait l'air d'un mouflet égaré. La mine triste, il dessinait des points sur la vitre recouverte de buée. Derrière, la ville toute grise continuait son long manège de fumées grises et de pigeons.

A la question de Yogur, Keth finit par répondre quelque chose :

- Parfois j'en rêve encore...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Yogur se rapprocha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Négligemment il refit la queue de son catogan. Keth ferma les yeux et se pelotonna encore plus dans son pull et il murmura d'une toute petite voix :

- Des lumières de la fête foraine...

- ...

- Des musiques tapageuses, des rires des enfants... Les attractions folles.

- Tu y allais souvent avant d'être ici ?

- J'y habitais. J'étais forain.

Un fils de forain, corrigea Yogur mentalement. Mais Peter Pan est toujours preste à oublier ses parents, n'est-il pas? Mais Keth le sortit de ses pensées :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne crois même pas que j'en reverrai une. Peut-être qu'ils vont nous enfermer pour toujours ici. Souvent je vois la foire dans mes songes. Pendant quelques instants c'est comme si j'y étais, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar cruel. Mais je finis toujours par me réveiller et les lumières de la foire se fondent dans les bribes de mes souvenirs.

Et tout en parlant, il continuait à dessiner des points dans la buée, comme une myriade d'ampoules qu'il fallait imaginer en couleur sur une musique tapageuse, trop joyeuse et un peu vulgaire.

Cela finit par agacer Yogur, qui lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter. Surpris, Keth leva les yeux vers lui. Y répéta sa question, très calme.

X retira lentement son poignet et soupira :

- Z m'a dit des choses vraies... Et je suppose que mon défi s'est soldé par un échec.

- ...

Keth sourit avec résignation, il se mordilla la bouche et les yeux verts de Yogur se posèrent un instant sur ses lèvres.

- Il m'a dit que j'étais idiot, que je ne pensais jamais aux autres et que je le faisais souffrir.

- ...

- Tout ça c'est vrai. Tout ça c'est putain de vrai, mais moi... Moi je...

- Tu vois tu recommences, tu es incapable de ne pas revenir à toi.

X se renfrogna et enfonça son museau dans son col roulé. Mine de rien un micro sourire vint se nicher sur la bouche de Yogur, il enchaîna :

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu as besoin de parler, non ? Alors exceptionnellement, j'accepte de t'écouter.

- Trop aimable.

- Ta gueule.

- ... Je... Parce que Z est L. Je pensais qu'il allait accepter le jeu.

- Le jeu ?

- Oui, le jeu auquel nous jouions tous le trois.

Et l'espace d'un instant, Yogur eut pour le rouquin une poussée de haine et de tendresse mêlée. Quel con ! Et dire que Z et lui avaient tant souffert à cause de X ces dernières années.

- Tous les autres, tous les autres ne font que suivre. Ils étaient mes enfants perdus. Z ma Wendy et toi mon Capitaine Crochet...

Yogur eut un rire aigre.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile!

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit aujourd'hui.

- L'autre personne doit être quelqu'un d'infiniment sage.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et X se remit à faire ses petits points sur la fenêtre. Enfin, il reprit la parole, dans un souffle qui aurait été inaudible pour n'importe qui aurait été plus loin que Yogur.

- C'est comme... C'est comme si on était les deux seules personnes en vie dans cet endroit.

Alors un long frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Yogur. Depuis ses hanches jusqu'au petits os de la nuque. Et alors une idée incroyable lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose de si impossible qu'il en aurait ri quelques jours auparavant :

- Tu es malheureux X ?

Le roux tourna son visage vers lui pour le regarder avec une sorte de gravité étonnée, comme celle que seuls peuvent vous donner les enfants trop sages.

- Est-ce que tu es aussi malheureux que moi, Kenneth ?

Il avait soigneusement insisté sur le prénom.

Les yeux de X étaient plongés dans la pénombre de la visière de sa casquette. Et Yogur sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac quand il réalisa à quel point ce regard-là puait la détresse.

Alors X ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, elle resta entrouverte un instant puis il finit par répondre, très posément.

- Je me sens seul.

Ses iris firent plusieurs allers-retours autour de lui d'un air égaré puis il le répéta plusieurs fois comme pour bien réaliser ce que ça impliquait.

- Je me sens seul. Je me sens seul.

Il éclata d'un rire fou et hystérique qui sonna désagréablement aux oreilles de Yogur. Peut-être parce qu'il pressentait ce qu'un tel rire pouvait présager. Et il n'avait pas tort.

Il savoura en silence ce moment si intime et ambigu des rires qui passent de gloussements en hoquets, puis en sanglots lourds et désespérés.

Il ne réalisait qu'à moitié que ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux n'avait jamais été vu de quiconque dans cet endroit, pas même les murs.

Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il fixait les fumées de la ville à travers les vitres sales et froides. La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête :

« C'est comme... C'est comme si on était les deux seules personnes en vie dans cet endroit. »

La voix de Nevar se fit alors sifflante dans sa tête :

- Imbécile !

Alors Yogur sourit.

Et Keth pleurait.

Le brun soupira. Les enfants je vous jure.

- Hey.

Kenneth ne réagit pas alors il appela plus fort:

- Hey...

Le roux leva ses yeux rouges vers lui en reniflant et Yogur articula avec calme :

- On sortira de là et je t'emmènerai à la foire. Alors arrête ça tu m'énerves.

Alors X oublia de chougner davantage, ses grands yeux verts cerclés de rouge clignèrent et contemplèrent la silhouette immense de Y qui se dressait au dessus de lui.

Il entrouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses mots se heurtèrent à Yogur qui se penchait vers lui.

Le baiser que le brun lui donna sentait le sel, les vieux livres et la lessive.

Juste parce que soudain il n'était plus la seule personne en vie dans le ventre de la Wammy's.

En réponse, X lui mordit la bouche et leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un ballet qui rappelait un combat de chiens. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux épaules, à la nuque et aux cheveux noirs trop longs. Il pressa sa peau de crème contre l'épiderme de miel.

Yogur le mordit en retour et dût se rattraper au fauteuil pour ne pas perdre pied.

Les paupières de X se fermèrent sur ses yeux hagards.

Le jeu était terminé.

* * *

><p>"No es util de morder en la manzana, Blanca-Nieves, te atragantarias" signifie "Ce n'est pas utile de croquer dans la Pomme, Blanche-Neige, tu t'étranglerais avec."<br>Ouais, c'est plein de sens, tout ça.

**Tach-pistache : Bref un chapitre splendide, plein de bons sentiments (et de très très mauvais aussi, m'enfin.) et de relations qui évoluent. Je suppose qu'on parlera un peu plus des autres gosses avant euh... La fin. Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews où vous nous vénérez, on les adore ! **  
><strong>A bon entendeur, salouté !<strong>


	7. Tombés de haut

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola qué tal ? (mon Dieu j'ai un niveau de langue siii développé !)<strong>

**Et oui, c'est vrai, je vous l'assure, le nouveau chapitre est là, sous vos yeux ! Même si vous éteignez votre ordinateur ou que vous vous frottez très fort les paupières, il restera là !**

**Parce qu'il est MAGIIIQUE !**  
><strong>Si si vous allez voir.<strong>  
><strong>Bref je vous laisse très vite car je suis très pressée (ah mais non c'est pas vrai...)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy !<br>**

* * *

><p><em>Hey les gens!<em>  
><em>Nous voilà de retour dans l'avant dernier chapitre!<em>  
><em>J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant qu'on a aimé l'écrire, même si de mon coté le temps est toujours aussi rare!.<em>  
><em>Bref, dans celui-là, on arrive tranquillement au dénouement. Profitez bien de toute cette tragédie en condensée et ne répétez pas leur connerie dans la réalité, vous vous en mordriez les doigts (Ouch!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tombés de haut<strong>

L'encre de la nuit se diffusait comme de l'eau sombre entre les immeubles de la ville et inconsciemment, le petit garçon se composa un monde sous-marin fantastique et grotesque. Le froid mordant lui glaçait les os et entrait dans ses vêtements comme aurait pu le faire de l'eau.

Il frissonna - pas par peur mais à cause de la température - et sa main s'ancra plus fermement entre les doigts du grand homme qui était à ses côtés.

Ensemble, ils longeaient les trottoirs et leurs pieds s'enfonçaient en silence dans le tapis épais de neige, nappé de la lumière orangée des lampadaires comme si c'eut été un sable fin et blanc séparé de la lumière du jour par une quantité gargantuesque de liquide.

Même les oiseaux avaient un vol lourd et lent, engourdis qu'ils étaient par ce mois de décembre et ainsi ils semblaient être des poissons hagards, dont l'hiver aurait ralenti le pouls et les aurait plongés dans une torpeur hivernale.

Le petit garçon souffla et un nuage de buée s'échappa de sa bouche. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des bulles alors cela contraria son jeu. Pour pouvoir continuer un peu, il transforma le tas de poubelles et le vieux clochard en rochers sombres et inquiétants.

Et pourquoi pas ? Toute cette imagination fertile serait un jour changée en logique implacable et froide, mais ça l'enfant ne le savait pas. Pour le moment, son jeu était gâché à nouveau par ce groupuscule qui allait de maison en maison pour enchanter les foyers de chants de Noël.

Nerveusement, il se mordilla le pouce. Il traîna un peu les pieds, mais l'homme le pressa « pour qu'il n'attrape pas de rhume ».

Bientôt la neige se mit à tomber. Cela aurait pu mettre définitivement fin au monde sous-marin que ce petit orphelin avait inventé.

Mais bientôt se distingua parmi les eaux profondes une silhouette immense et étouffante et tout de suite il y dessina le monstre de cet écrivain célèbre.

Moby Dick.

La grande baleine blanche et tueuse.

La neige tombait en gros flocons sur le portail en fer forgé. Le vieil homme qui lui tenait la main appuya négligemment sur l'interphone et aussitôt quelqu'un se proposa de venir leur ouvrir.

La gueule béante se referma sur eux. L'enfant cilla à peine. Les visages qu'ils croisèrent avaient quelque chose d'abîmé. Comme des épaves éventrées qui traîneraient dans les entrailles de la bête. Ils traversèrent la cour d'un bon pas sous les regards mornes des membres du personnel.

L'homme poussa les portes de l'institution et ils se retrouvèrent frissonnants et glacés dans le hall inhospitalier. Cela ne fit pas peur au petit. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que « foyer » ou « chaleur humaine » signifiait.

Il se mordilla le pouce en silence tout en observant d'un air perplexe la mare d'eau qui s'étendait progressivement à ses pieds. Le grand homme, qui avait tout l'air d'un gentleman anglais d'une autre époque, sembla légèrement pris au dépourvu. Apparemment, il s'attendait à être accueilli et semblait soudain gauche avec cet enfant grelottant et trempé dont il ne savait trop comment s'occuper. L'avenir lui donnera pourtant d'excellentes compétences dans ce domaine, mais il l'ignorait pour le moment.

Du bout des doigts il essaya de débarrasser l'orphelin d'une des nombreuses couches superposées qui le rendaient si maladroit.

Une porte s'ouvrit vivement et le hall résonna rapidement du bruit sec des talons plats d'une paire de ballerines usées.

Le regard morne de l'enfant se posa sur la silhouette de la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Leurs pupilles sombres et vides de regard se croisèrent.

Le gosse détailla le physique filiforme de l'asiatique, avec son carré impeccable et sa blouse convenablement repassée malgré l'usure de celle-ci.

- Mr Watari ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

La voix était froide et métallique. Le vieil homme s'essuya le front et répondit avec reconnaissance :

- Merci Korria. Je cherche Roger.

- Il n'est pas disponible dans l'instant. Il parle avec Sick d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Mais vous le trouverez dans son bureau.

La réponse fit soupirer le milliardaire qui s'acharna davantage sur la fermeture éclair de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que K vole à son secours :

- Laissez. Je vais m'en occuper.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au nouveau - c'est ce qu'il était sans aucun doute - et le détailla avec plus de pitié que de curiosité.

Elle détailla la tignasse épaisse et hirsute de cheveux noirs qui donnait à la peau grisâtre une teinte plus maladive qu'elle ne l'était. Une frange épaisse dissimulait des yeux ronds et cernés profonds comme des puits.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir mal sous le regard de ce môme qui la contemplait avec une absence évidente d'émotion, en mordillant son pouce.

Elle le débarrassa des couches de manteaux usés qui le recouvraient. En dessous il était tout maigre et légèrement voûté.

Les gestes de Korria étaient simples et efficaces. Elle mettait une certaine douceur dans ses mouvements mais cette douceur était adoptée comme simple comportement social. Le petit garçon devinait tout ça. Il devinait dans la contraction de la mâchoire et dans les doigts maigres à quel point cette fille avait l'âme sèche.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut son épine dorsale.

_« Tranchante comme un couteau, cette fille est capable de tuer »_ songea t-il.

Mais il dût arrêter là ses réflexions car déjà Watari l'emmenait le long d'un couloir gris et triste qui sentait la moisissure et la vieille colle.

Ils y croisèrent trois jeunes adultes qui marchaient en se parlant à voix basse, les bras emplis de dossiers. En les voyant arriver, ils se stoppèrent brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?! Demanda le premier en fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils.

C'était un grand gaillard aux cheveux coupés en brosse d'un blond sale dont les joues étaient recouvertes d'une pilosité broussailleuse.

Pride, car c'était lui, n'avait jamais trop aimé les changements. Et ces derniers jours lui procuraient un taux important de contrariétés. En effet, X était très étrange ces derniers temps, il aurait presque dit qu'il les évitait pour passer davantage de temps dans la salle de musique pour _travailler_.

Malgré son excellent niveau en mathématiques - qui lui avait valu son entrée à la Wammy's - Pride était en règle générale beaucoup trop émotif et impulsif pour faire un bon détective. Tout cela aussi, le garçon le devina, juste avec la contraction de la jugulaire et avec le sang qui montait aux joues du jeune homme.

_« Un imbécile »_ pensa t-il.

Le garçon qui marchait à droite du premier haussa les épaules :

- Un nouveau, tu vois bien.

C'était une créature maigre et courte sur pattes, qui flottait dans ses vêtements trop grands. Sa tignasse rousse et bouclé tendait à lui faire une afro qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ceux-là même qu'on ne pouvait ignorer car une paire de verre épais de myope exagéraient leur grandeur et donnaient au jeune homme un air d'insecte halluciné. Il existait en général deux catégories de vrais roux. Ceux qui étaient des objets de fantasmes et ceux que les gens n'aimaient pas car ils avaient l'air malade. Et c'est clairement à cette catégorie que Disgust appartenait.

Le garçon le contempla avec curiosité. _« Un imbécile aussi. Encore plus dangereux que l'autre. »_ Disgust avait été choisi pour sa mémoire absolue. Il pouvait réciter par cœur des textes lus un instant auparavant. Cela aurait pu faire de lui un rival direct pour Yogur mais Disgust manquait tant de logique et de réflexion qu'il n'était pas un danger.

- Je vois bien que c'est un nouveau, aboya Pride d'un air furieux. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que je croyais qu'on était en effectif maximum depuis l'arrivée de Kenneth.

En toute réponse, Disgust souffla dans sa frange et ne répondit rien. Ils étaient partis pour repartir alors le dernier des trois garçons jeta un oeil vers le nouvel orphelin et esquissa un sourire timide dans sa direction. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Le petit se contenta de le disséquer comme il l'avait fait avec les deux autres.

Il semblait être un jeune homme terne et effacé avec des cheveux châtains sans éclats et un sourire doux. Peut-être que ces trois là travaillaient en équipe. Celui-ci semblait plus intelligent que ses deux compères. Mais il devait clairement manquer d'audace.

Trust se mordilla la lèvre et continua son chemin.

Un groupe bien déséquilibré ma foi. Et qui pouvait bien fonctionner comme être un ensemble de bris et de broc qui n'attendrait que la première pierre pour basculer dans le fossé.

Ils s'éloignèrent mais pendant plusieurs minutes encore résonnèrent les bruits de leur conversation et de leur talons sur les planchers de la Wammy's.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à la porte d'un bureau où Watari toqua et entra vivement, tout en invitant poliment l'enfant à l'attendre sur le pas de la porte.

Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Silencieux, il se laissa tomber sur le parquet froid et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Il était fatigué alors il s'assoupit. Mais personne n'aurait pu le savoir car ses yeux restèrent totalement ouverts.

Mais son sommeil fut rapidement interrompu car il entendit des rires qui provenaient du couloir qui arrivait directement sur sa droite.

En se décalant très légèrement, il parvint à jeter un oeil à ce qui pouvait s'y passer sans être aperçu lui-même. Cette habitude de voyeurisme lui resterait longtemps sans qu'il y ait là un but plus malsain que le besoin de savoir donc de contrôler.

Il y avait deux garçons dans le couloir. Le premier marchait en tête d'un pas calme et mesuré. Il était grand et large d'épaule avec une peau sombre qui contrastait avec la chemise blanche et le jean assorti. Il était trop gros mais malgré tout avait un beau visage assez ténébreux avec ses grands yeux verts et sa chevelure sombre qu'il avait noué négligemment sur la nuque.

Son expression dénotait d'une personnalité sévère et tourmentée qui se maîtrisait en permanence. Cependant une certaine satisfaction pouvait s'y lire à cet instant précis.

Il faisait semblant d'être indifférent, mais le petit garçon remarqua qu'il lançait fréquemment de légers coups d'oeil sur le côté afin de vérifier si l'autre garçon suivait ou pas.

L'autre le suivait de près, en trottinant de la façon la plus joyeuse du monde.

Celui-ci aussi était intéressant, avec son nuage de boucles rousses qui rebondissaient sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Ses yeux d'une belle couleur feuille pétillaient de malice. Il était vêtu d'un sweatshirt trop grand pour lui, d'un short et de collants à rayures, bien qu'il soit presque adulte.

L'enfant le contempla avec perplexité. Il ne le trouvait pas attirant, mais plutôt l'air d'une nouvelle sorte d' « imbécile ».

- Hé ! Attends-moi.

L'autre se retourna en mettant un soin particulier à avoir l'air de s'en moquer - alors que c'était faux, le petit garçon en aurait mis sa main à couper.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le rouquin fit une moue de gamin et pencha sa tête sur le côté :

- Je veux ta main.

Le brun soupira très fort et se renfrogna :

- Tu es une adolescente énamourée de treize ans ou quoi ? Ne sois pas bête, on pourrait nous voir.

- Je me fiche qu'on nous voie !

- Tu te fiches que n'importe qui puisse nous voir ?

Le brun dévisagea le deuxième garçon en roulant des yeux. Comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose qui ne pouvait être accessible qu'à eux deux.

On aurait pu penser que le rouquin se mettrait à bouder de façon puérile mais son visage se décontracta et prit une expression légèrement triste qui semblait beaucoup plus authentique.

- Excuse-moi. Tu as raison. On devrait retourner bosser pour tu-sais-quoi... J'ai laissé toutes les infos dans la salle de musique.

- Mais si jamais Z... Enfin, si jamais L revenait et tombait dessus et qu'il pouvait obtenir toutes nos informations ? Tu réfléchis, des fois ?

- Je ne suis pas complètement idiot quand même, je les ai cachées sous le battant du piano. Il n'osera pas l'ouvrir.

Le brun soupira une deuxième fois et il finit par attraper la main de l'autre garçon et aussitôt leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Il l'entraîna le long du couloir et soudain le petit garçon eut peur qu'ils ne le prennent sur le fait mais ils se lâchèrent aussitôt car quelqu'un d'autre arrivait de l'autre côté.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de se dissimuler dans un coin.

Une cantinière déboula devant lui et ne fit que lui jeter un simple coup d'oeil avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à une porte où elle frappa un instant avant de s'annoncer :

- Qaché ? C'est l'heure de ton repas. J'entre.

Et aussitôt elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma le battant derrière elle.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur cachette et s'éclipsèrent.

L'enfant attendit un instant et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois sur un adulte assez jeune, grand et dégingandé de figure assez laide.

Il contempla le petit assis sur le sol avec un mélange de douceur et de pitié. Ses long cils et son immense cou cassé lui donnait l'air tendre d'une girafe.

L'espace d'un instant l'enfant eut la certitude qu'en le regardant, l'autre avait eu les larmes qui étaient montées aux yeux.

Mais il dit simplement :

- Entre. Ils t'attendent.

Et il s'éloigna dans les ténèbres des couloirs.

Le petit garçon se leva et celui qui serait le plus grand détective de toute l'histoire de la Wammy's poussa la porte du bureau de Roger pour la première fois.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Korria poussa la porte du laboratoire où Sick s'était déjà réfugié avec un indicible soulagement.<p>

Les années l'avaient habitué à la lumière glauque des néons et aux petites expériences qui grouillaient de partout. Cette fois-ci Sick était tout au fond du laboratoire, là où se situaient les expériences les plus complexes. En l'entendant arriver, il sortit la tête de son appareil et lui jeta un oeil inquiet.

Elle déposa un tas de paperasse et se tourna vers lui, une fois qu'elle eut remarqué qu'il la fixait toujours :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sick cligna des yeux lentement. Sa peau avait gardé les cicatrices des boutons d'acné lourde qui avaient criblé sa peau pendant si longtemps. Il répondit lentement :

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. J'aurais dû le faire avant mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion...

Il avait une voix basse et douce, un peu molle.

Elle se rapprocha et s'assit sur un tabouret. Comme il ne disait rien, elle finit par ouvrir la conversation :

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec cette machine ?

L'homme soupira. Puis il répondit en mesurant chacun de ses mots :

- Je fabrique une bactérie mortelle pour le compte d'une organisation de bioterrorisme.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Korria sauta sur ses pieds :

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Ne t'énerves pas, bien sûr Roger et Watari sont au courant. Ce sont même eux qui me l'ont demandé.

- ...

- C'est dans le cadre de l'enquête du trio de tête. Je me suis infiltré dans le groupe afin de découvrir qui menait les opérations.

- Tu les as rencontrés ?

-Plusieurs fois. J'ai dû... Sortir de la Wammy's pour ça.

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise d'un air gêné avant de continuer :

- Normalement j'aurais dû continuer à te le cacher. C'était déjà relativement difficile de sortir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. C'est pourquoi je l'ai toujours fait de nuit. Heureusement que leurs réunions se faisaient le soir. Mais cette fois, il va falloir que je les rejoigne pendant une journée entière. Et encore plus après. Alors je pense que c'est plus simple que je te le dise.

- Tu te rends compte que tu prends un risque très important en me mettant dans la confidence...

- Ca m'est égal. J'ai confiance en toi.

Il marqua une pause avant de sourire d'un air timide :

- Enfin... Je crois...

Korria sentit le sang lui monter aux tempes et ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle eu une sensation de bonheur, à cause de la confiance que lui accordait Sick. Elle eu aussi l'impression horrible que c'était l'occasion pour elle de profiter de cette chance et de...

Et de...

L'idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était si horrible qu'elle s'empressa de la chasser. Petit à petit, cette idée allait faire son chemin mais elle n'y était pas encore prête.

Pour donner le change, elle lui demanda :

- Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs en souriant étrangement :

- Je suppose que oui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Nous les enfants de la Wammy's ne sommes que des instruments au service de la justice. Nous sommes destinés à ne pas connaître la chaleur d'un foyer afin que les sacrifices de nos vies - dans le sens propre et au figuré, j'entends - aie moins d'importance.

- ...

- Cela permet à nos mentors de se déculpabiliser... Enfin, je ne fais que le supposer.

- Je...

- Ne dis pas que c'est injuste. Ca ressemblerait aux paroles d'une enfant et tu es bien trop blasée au sujet de l'existence pour te réfugier dans un tel monde.

- ... I un nouvel orphelin à la Wammy's. C'est Watari qui l'a emmené, je l'ai croisé dans le hall, il y a une ou deux heures.

- Oui, je l'ai vu également. Il attendait devant le bureau de Roger.

- Il est étrange. Je veux dire... Peut-être plus que tous les autres enfants qui sont déjà là.

Sick secoua la tête :

- Pauvre enfant.

Il se leva et posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de Korria. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les machines de recherche de Sick. Elle les ferma.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et ce fut Yogur qui, exaspéré, se leva pour la fermer. Le courant d'air se vengea en éparpillant les feuilles des dossiers placés sur la table. Le piano cassé et les étagères furent brusquement recouverts de visages de papier. L'ampoule s'agita au plafond, et toutes les ombres bougèrent avec elle.<p>

Il récupéra les photographies en jetant un regard en coin à Kenneth. Il était penché à la fenêtre grande ouverte, le visage dans la main, immobile malgré le vent qui soufflait en bourrasques. Son souffle formait une fumée grise qui disparaissait aussitôt.

- Tu ne veux pas fermer cette fenêtre ? proposa t-il peut-être pour la troisième fois (il était patient ces derniers temps), mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

X n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Sick avait raccroché, quittant son exubérance de gosse pour un mutisme quasi-effrayant. Il savait qu'il réfléchissait mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de le faire dehors, histoire de garder un dix degrés à peu-près supportable à l'intérieur.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas dire, c'était de qui entre le froid et le plan qu'il devait essayer d'élaborer le plongeait dans le silence.

- Il va neiger, lança alors le roux, comme pour contredire cette idée que lui et le silence soient devenus amis.

- Formidable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que la neige ne tient jamais dans la cour ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, s'asseyant pour reclasser les photos puis cherchant du regard une pochette qui daignait encore se fermer. L'ampoule vola à nouveau, frôlant le plafond. Il se serait cru en pleine tempête.

L'orphelinat sombrait dans la décrépitude la plus totale. Il y avait même un morceau de toit, au deuxième étage, qui était tombé et personne n'était encore venu pour le réparer. L'endroit n'était plus simplement insalubre mais dangereux.

Et ils restaient là malgré tout. Enfants bornés et stupides, Roger le premier, s'accrochant à l'épave que devenait le bâtiment. Il aurait fallu s'en aller. Ca semblait le bon moment pour abandonner la Wammy's en tous cas.

- Parce que l'infirmier jette du sel pour la faire fondre, je suppose.

- Elle tient derrière le mur ?

- Je crois.

Il ne devait pas dire ça par hasard mais n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Il en profita pour regarder ses ongles. Depuis combien de temps ne les avait-il pas rongés ? Surpris, il en croqua un puis le regarda à nouveau. Il ne savait pas si ça lui allait ou pas.

Il y eut un moment où une autre rafale de vent manqua de disperser les feuilles, puis Kenneth reprit enfin, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. La chair de poule formait un cercle pâle sur sa nuque, le haut de ses épaules.

- Il faut sortir d'ici.

- Combien de fois tu l'as dit…

- Je suis sérieux cette fois.

- Je sais, Keth.

Il vit presque le sourire en V que fit le X – c'était lui qui avait voulu être appelé ainsi – avant qu'il ne se remettre à parler.

- Ce n'est même pas que mon avis. Je veux dire, on doit s'en aller, Sick nous a dit tout ce qu'on voulait entendre.

Oh, il se doutait qu'il allait dire ça, l'occasion était trop bonne pour passer à côté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé aussi. Mais il préférait que ce soit le X qui lance le sujet, c'était lui qui avait toujours voulu revenir dans le monde de « l'extérieur ».

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, S les avait appelés. Ligne publique, langage codé. Il avait été obligé de quitter son laboratoire verdâtre et ses bocaux pour s'installer en ville. Prudence oblige. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré rester dans les entrailles de la Wammy's pour l'éternité ? Peu importe, il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir et c'était la seule chose qu'il fallait retenir.

S'ils n'avaient pas de problème avec Sick – ils l'avaient vu si peu de fois qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le détester – ils n'en étaient pas moins perturbés. Tout ça n'était assurément pas normal. Ils n'auraient pas _dû_ faire comme ça.

Le trio qu'ils formaient était bancal. Quelque chose de tout particulier leur manquait. Malgré ça ils s'efforçaient de tout maintenir en place le temps que

_« Zéphyr revienne, parce que Zéphyr n'est pas là, et qu'il faut se faire une raison, Zéphyr ne reviendra pas. »_

Un matin, il n'était pas descendu parmi les vivants, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Ca devait faire une semaine. Ni Yogur ni Kenneth n'avaient abordé le sujet. Ils ne savaient pas où il était, s'il était parti, s'il comptait revenir les chercher – bien sûr que non, s'il avait pu s'enfuir, jamais il ne reviendrait –, et ne cherchaient pas vraiment à savoir. Ils se contentaient de supporter son absence.

La seule raison pour laquelle ça ne collait pas avec S était donc qu'il n'était pas Z.

Sick était l'agent-double du groupe, le seul lien tangible avec l'extérieur. Si Roger avait rechigné à le laisser sortir – parce qu'allons bon, Sick n'était pas bien important mais il était un génie, tout de même, laisser les génies dehors… –, il fallait avouer que ça fonctionnait à merveille.

Ils avaient fini par retrouver tous les suspects et avaient fait un plan de la hiérarchie. Cinq captures avaient eu lieu dont deux laborantins qui avaient pu les renseigner sur le virus. Ils en prévoyaient encore sept autres sur l'année à venir, du moins si rien n'était bouclé avant.

Oui, ça marchait, certes mieux qu'avec Zéphyr, mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas la même chose sans lui.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le leader et c'était ça qui bloquait. Sick avait été envoyé pour glaner des informations, or il se trouvait que personne ne savait, ou ne semblait savoir où serait envoyé le virus. D'ailleurs ils ne travaillaient pas directement dessus mais sur des échantillons. Quelqu'un ramassait alors leurs notes et les emportait pour « l'expérience finale ».

Ils avaient bien travaillé. Unir une trentaine de personnes sans leur donner le moindre renseignement, c'était courir le risque d'une rébellion ou d'un manque de travail. _Bliss_ l'avait fait et tout fonctionnait.

Tout cela signifiait que pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il fallait l'unique personne à savoir où allait être lancé le virus, alias le chef.

Et Sick venait de leur donner son identité. Oh il ne le savait pas. S ne savait presque rien de l'avancée de l'enquête. C'était plus sûr comme ça. S'il se faisait prendre et qu'on voulait le faire parler, il ne saurait probablement rien dire. Protéger les grands en affaiblissant les petits, c'était habituel pour eux. Une autre de ces brillantes tactiques de la Wammy's.

Ca allait mettre une claque à Roger qu'un génie de seconde zone – dehors en plus ! – soit celui qui ait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le chef de cette branche du réseau se faisait appeler Donnie. Il était invisible et introuvable, pourtant son nom était chuchoté par tous les membres du groupe avec une certaine crainte. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui et c'était ça qui consolidait le groupe. L'inimitié et le soupçon.

Comme on doutait de tous, on mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien dire et faire son travail efficacement, mais en silence, en secret presque.

Ca rappelait une autre situation à Yogur et il se demanda brièvement si c'était bien sain qu'une bande de détectives soit à ce point semblable à une bande de terroristes.

L'anonymat avec lequel le chef jouait ne l'avait pas empêché d'appeler Sick à une heure du matin pour lui proposer – lui ordonner, en fait – de le rencontrer.

C'était quand même bien joué. Ca plaçait S dans une situation critique et lui prouvait qu'il était surveillé, parce que c'était connu au sein du groupe, le meneur de la branche ne rencontrait personne. Question de sécurité.

En allant le voir, Sick craignait sincèrement pour sa vie. Il ne lui fit rien mais il n'osa pas appeler pendant plusieurs jours après ça.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Donnie venait, officiellement, d'arriver dans le groupe. Et d'autant que Y se souvienne, ça avait été leur principal suspect depuis le début. Kenneth l'avait trouvé bizarre et généralement ça voulait dire que cet homme était celui qu'ils cherchaient.

C'était un petit homme gris et boudeur, arrivé trois semaines après que Sick ait réussi à infiltrer le groupe. Des rumeurs couraient déjà sur un chef invisible qui avait appelé plusieurs des membres pour leur donner des directives.

C'était ses agissements au sein du groupe qui les avaient interpellés, au départ. Il ne faisait absolument rien. Comme s'il avait peur de tremper dans quoique ce soit où il aurait pu se faire prendre.

Pour un employé c'était ridicule, et plutôt contre-productif. _Bliss _n'étant pas un groupuscule terroriste à la petite semaine on aurait dû « l'envoyer ailleurs », comme on avait fait pour un autre membre quelques jours plus tôt. Mais pour un chef ça semblait l'évidence même.

Si cet homme était leur leader – leur vrai leader –, cela signifiait la fin de l'enquête. Leur contrat n'allait pas plus loin que découvrir la tête pensante de la branche. Ce serait la police qui s'occuperait de l'arrestation, de la saisie du virus, et eux n'auraient rien d'autre à faire que partir d'ici.

C'était le dernier point trouble, la dernière pièce, et leur échappatoire.

Mais… En réalité… En réalité, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si c'était l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.  
>Sick ne savait pratiquement rien de l'affaire, et surtout pas qui était leur suspect. A ses yeux le chef aurait très bien pu être un leurre. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui savaient ce qu'il en était. Et comme seule la description physique qu'il leur avait fournie par téléphone collait, et qu'il était observé, qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en dire, eh bien… Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que tout était réglé.<p>

De ce fait ils devaient vérifier si leurs hypothèses étaient bonnes. Tous seuls.

Cette certitude avait quelque chose de grisant.

Kenneth l'appela à mi-voix pour que Yogur vienne à ses côtés, en silence. La ville sentait la fumée de cheminée et le gel. Décembre leur griffait la gorge et les narines. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'hiver.

Sick retournerait voir le chef de la branche le lendemain soir. Eux comptaient bien le suivre.

Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas totalement se fier au laborantin. Il en savait trop peu, et eux ne le connaissaient pas assez. Il fallait qu'ils soient sûrs et qu'ils le voient de leurs propres yeux pour en tirer la moindre conclusion.

Non, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient s'en plaindre.

- Je pourrais voler les clefs, proposa soudain le X.

- Impossible, Roger les garde en permanence avec lui.

- Demander à quelqu'un de faire diversion.

- Qui ? Ils voudraient tous venir avec nous et on se ferait prendre.

- Amadouer la surveillante de nuit.

- Ridicule.

- Forcer le portail.

- Depuis quand tu sais tordre du métal à mains nues, déjà ?

Des fois, le sens logique du X lui filait entre les doigts. Ce dernier daigna enfin enlever ses yeux des dizaines de cheminées qu'on voyait poindre derrière le mur et le dévisagea. Il avait peint une moue boudeuse très réussie sur son visage. Ce n'était plus si rare qu'ils puissent se regarder sans qu'ils ne se mettent à se frapper l'un l'autre.

- On dirait que tu ne veux pas sortir, fit-il d'un ton accusateur. On dirait que tu fais exprès de trouver des contre-arguments.

- Je réfléchis à ta place. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas partir en claquant des doigts. C'est bien aussi d'y penser un minimum.

- Pour une fois qu'on a l'excuse parfaite ! – ah, quand même, il n'était pas le seul à y penser.

- Tu as des idées à la con, c'est tout.

Kenneth émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Parce que toi, tu as des idées ?

- Oui. On escalade le Mur et on s'en va.

Y vit avec satisfaction que cette solution n'avait même pas effleuré X. L'autre parut y réfléchir cinq ou six secondes, rejeta une mèche fauve derrière son oreille puis secoua la tête. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas ! Il savait très bien que c'était une meilleure idée que toutes les siennes réunies.

- J'ai déjà essayé, il est trop haut, je ne peux pas monter, trancha t-il.

Le brun haussa un sourcil – décidément, Kenneth ne saisirait jamais. Il se plaignait de la solitude mais se croyait toujours unique, ne pensait qu'à lui, n'imaginait que lui. Mais d'un côté ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le savait pas depuis longtemps.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis là aussi Kenneth ? soupira t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ca change que je peux t'aider à le passer, ce foutu mur.

L'autre fronça un instant les sourcils.

- Mais…

- Tais-toi. C'est impossible sans moi.

X le considéra un instant, de la surprise dans ses grands yeux de serpent. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un. Que son évasion se ferait forcément en solitaire. C'aurait été dans l'ordre des choses quelques semaines auparavant mais ça avait changé, Kenneth aurait dû s'en souvenir. Yogur ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser réfléchir ainsi. Ils avaient cet avantage qu'ils étaient deux.

Il fallait penser en conséquence ou ils perdraient la partie.

Kenneth reposa les yeux sur la fumée et les nuages gris perle presque uniformes. Ses doigts crochetèrent l'une de ses mèches noires trop longues pour en faire une boucle. Y le laissa faire. Il interprétait ça comme un geste affectueux.

- J'ai toujours pensé que je ferais ça tout seul. Que je pourrais le passer sans l'aide de personne je veux dire.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris.

- Et vous seriez restés là à rager parce que j'aurais réussi. Tu vois, ça m'aurait plu, je vous aurais fait au-revoir du dehors et je me serais enfui en courant.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir sortir, tu sais ?

- Pas le seul, répéta t-il doucement. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant.

- Avant, c'était quand même il y a plus d'un mois. Je pensais que tu t'y étais fait depuis le temps.

- Parce que tu t'y es fait, toi, à tout ça ?

Mais c'est qu'il avait raison l'imbécile !

Il évita le regard en coin que lui jeta Kenneth et choisit de ne pas commenter le gloussement railleur qu'il émit – Keth gloussait, vraiment, de la manière la moins adulte qui soit, comme un enfant ravi d'avoir gêné ses parents, et c'était toujours aussi exaspérant qu'avant.

- Peut-être bien que oui, rétorqua t-il avec une absolue mauvaise foi, juste pour qu'il se taise.

Alors X tira sur les cheveux noirs et Yogur grimaça, obligé de baisser la tête.

Les lèvres de Kenneth étaient parcourues de minuscules plaies qui saignaient lorsqu'il faisait froid, ou lorsqu'il y posait les dents. Le brun y passa la langue, très doucement, alors que X le mordait plus qu'autre chose, le poignet dans son cou, les ongles dans sa nuque, comme pour l'encourager à se battre.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment Keth dans ces moments-là. Pourquoi il semblait doux et finissait par chercher la douleur avant tout. La violence, cela faisait des années qu'ils l'expérimentaient. Mais il soupira – un imbécile, définitivement – et lorsqu'il daigna lui faire mal, il le sentit frémir, et s'accrocher plus fort à ses cheveux, réclamant plus d'attention.

Au moins c'était normal ça.

Y n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant X, comme il ne s'était jamais battu avant qu'il n'arrive. Ce n'était probablement pas un hasard et ça devait se terminer comme ça.

Peut-être que _tout ça_ n'était tellement pas familier au rouquin qu'il essayait de se raccrocher aux bribes de ce qu'il avait, avant. Oui, c'était bien possible. C'était plus son genre que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire en tous cas.

Un jour X comprendrait peut-être qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se foutre sur la gueule l'un de l'autre pour prouver que quelque chose passait entre eux.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu penser, il cessa un instant ses esquisses de coups et ils s'embrassèrent pour de bon. D'un seul coup. Un baiser normal sans se mordre ni se griffer, juste leurs lèvres, et le cœur de Keth qui battait plus vite.

Quelques secondes qui portaient l'odeur de Kenneth et qui n'étaient pas douloureuses. Ca ressemblait presque au bonheur. C'était choquant.

Il supposait qu'il finirait par s'y habituer.

L'on s'agita au fond de son crâne – à chaque fois il le dérangeait dans ces moments-là, et à chaque fois le monstre perdait le peu de sympathie qu'il daignait encore lui accorder. Dès qu'il se rapprochait de Kenneth, Nevar se manifestait, sifflant et crachant plus que jamais sans pouvoir l'en arracher parce que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, Y ai…

Non, décidément, il n'y arriverait pas !

Préférait Keth. Oui préférer c'était bien. Mais l'autre mot, tout de même, c'était mieux.

Il avait la vague impression que s'il avait le malheur de réussir à prononcer ce mot, la Wammy's lui couperait la tête. A moins que Nevar ne s'en occupe avant.

D'habitude, ils essayaient d'être discrets, brefs. Surtout discrets. Même devant Z (et si Y avait été honnête avec lui-même il aurait dit qu'il faisait attention _surtout_ devant Z). Et au final, ça avait dû fonctionner puisque personne n'avait semblé remarquer qu'ils agissaient un peu – un petit peu – différemment l'un envers l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, n'importe qui aurait pu les trouver. Passer dehors et les voir étreints face à la fenêtre, entrer dans la pièce et les surprendre ainsi. Peut-être même était-ce là le but du X, montrer aux autres qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

Comme si les autres avaient une seule importance dans tout ça…

Personne ne passa.

Lui fut plutôt satisfait. Kenneth un peu déçu peut-être. Enfoiré de frimeur ! Il se demanda s'il avait le droit d'être vexé. L'autre dût se rendre compte qu'il l'avait vu parce qu'il esquissa un sourire et resta entre ses bras. Ses ongles pianotaient un à un dans sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais su jouer du piano mais faisait très bien semblant.

- Donc, tu vas me suivre ?

La formulation avait beau être absolument égoïste, Y eut un sourire en coin. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Il allait acquiescer, parce que de toute manière il n'aurait pas pu rester là, surtout sans lui, lorsqu'une pensée dérangeante lui parvint – soufflée par Nevar. Sale traître, toujours à lui rappeler les choses qu'il aurait voulu oublier.

- Et Zéphyr ?

Keth sembla en effet assez dérangé – il savait pertinemment qu'impliquer Zéphyr dans l'histoire, même un petit peu, n'était pas dans ses plans et n'y serait jamais.

- Rien à foutre de lui.

Il ne savait même pas dire s'il était sérieux ou s'il se mentait à lui-même.

- On ne sait pas où il est.

- Il n'avait qu'à nous dire qu'il partait.

- Il n'est peut-être pas parti. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vérifier ? Tu avais l'habitude d'aller le réveiller avant, tu aurais pu monter voir la dernière fois, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement où il fut tenté de lui retourner la question.

Mais c'était vrai après tout, qu'ils ne savaient pas _vraiment_ s'il était parti, qu'ils avaient choisi cette option là comme ils auraient pu en choisir une autre et avaient décidé qu'elle serait la seule valable, X le premier. Il avait juré qu'il en était sûr.

Comme Sick s'en allait, comme ils s'en allaient, ça allait de soi que Zéphyr s'en soit allé aussi, non ? Zéphyr avait toujours été si transparent, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant que personne ne remarque son absence… Ou que tout le personnel soit au courant… C'était plausible après tout. Tout à fait plausible.

Ils n'étaient même pas montés à l'étage pour voir s'il ne s'était pas juste enfermé dans sa chambre par accident.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle la lâcheté. »

Il ne répondit pas au monstre.

- S'il revient ce soir, reprit Keth, ce n'est pas notre problème. Et puis c'est mieux.

- Donc on ne laisse pas, je ne sais pas, un message ? Rien du tout ?

- Tu parles comme si on n'allait pas pouvoir venir le chercher et lui expliquer, pointa le roux. On n'est pas comme lui. On ne va pas se comporter comme lui juste parce qu'on part un moment. En plus on sera sûrement revenus avant lui. Tu crois quoi ?

Le brun ne répondit rien à ça. Il était idiot, au fond, de penser qu'ils ne puissent pas en réchapper. Ils partiraient, reviendraient, et laisseraient tout tomber en emportant Zéphyr avec eux, parce que comme la lâcheté était simple, cette idée l'était aussi. Autant assumer le choix de la facilité jusqu'au bout.

- Je te crois. On attend ce soir.

Un sourire – pas un sourire en V, moqueur et faux, un vrai beau sourire d'enfant satisfait – vint éclairer le visage pâle du X qui glissa hors de son étreinte et referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec.

* * *

><p>La porte fut refermée. Un tour de clef puis plus rien à part le noir. Il ne voyait presque plus que ça. L'obscurité. Et des fois, la lumière à travers les volets. Lorsqu'il faisait beau. Mais il neigeait, et Zéphyr voyait du noir. Toujours le même noir.<p>

Il rageait à l'intérieur.

Oh ça la colère il connaissait.

Il sentait ses os le démanger et il tenta de passer les ongles dessus. Il avait toujours eu de longs ongles. Peut-être qu'il pourrait transpercer sa chair avec, cette fois ? Essayer, tout du moins, puisqu'il n'y était jamais arrivé. Il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Ses doigts tracèrent un chemin rouge sur sa peau maladive.

Zéphyr se souvint qu'il aimait bien faire ça lorsqu'il était petit. Tracer les cartes des lieux qu'il ne verrait jamais sur son bras. Puis il oublia. Cette fois, il réussit. Une victoire dont il aurait été fier s'il s'en était rappelé. Pas de chance. Il frissonna. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il ressentait le froid.

On lui disait qu'il était malade.

Ridicule.

Certes d'un point de vue mécanique, c'était vrai. Il savait que lorsqu'on était sujet à des vomissements et des hallucinations, on était malade. Lorsqu'on avait quarante de fièvre aussi – oui, ça pouvait jouer, oui.

Mais il était presque lucide. Il savait presque organiser ses pensées et réfléchir logiquement. Pourquoi devait-il être dépendant de son corps à ce point ?

Sa tête lui faisait si mal.

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Ne pouvait-il pas s'endormir correctement ? Il fallait toujours qu'un bruit qui n'existait même pas le réveille. Des rêves et des rêves. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'imagination. Est-ce que ça n'allait pas laisser des traces ? Abîmer sa précieuse logique ? Il était englué dans des histoires sans fin qui l'exaspéraient.

Z n'était pas quelqu'un qui rêvait souvent. Forcément la première fois ça surprend.

Il était coincé dans sa chambre pour éviter tout risque de contagion. Normal, c'était le cauchemar de l'orphelinat, dix génies en panne. Donc interdiction de sortir. Ca lui serait allé s'il n'avait pas mal à ce point. Personne ne savait que c'était arrivé. Martha l'avait juré et Martha semblait sincère. La grippe, ce n'était pas mortel. Juste très douloureux.

Il n'aimait pas prendre ses médicaments. Il ignorait par quel côté les manger et ça ne l'endormait pas. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il se sentirait trop mal, il les prendrait quand même. Il attendrait le point culminant. Histoire de ne pas avoir l'impression d'être trop lâche.  
>Zéphyr n'était pas bien courageux.<p>

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de tomber ?

De toute manière, il tombait toujours.

Dans des longs tunnels et…

Et il, et il _détestait_…

Un éclat de rire résonna dans ses oreilles. Il savait qu'il n'était pas réel parce que personne ne savait rire dans sa chambre. A bout de forces, sa tête partit sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais tant pis. Il s'était assis contre le lit pour – pour quoi ? Il ne se souvenait plus. La mémoire le fuyait. Mais il fallait rester assis. Oh il ne comprenait plus rien à la fin.

Il avait un peu envie de pleurer.

Attendant une crise d'hypersomnie qui ne ferait que l'épuiser davantage, il se mit à réfléchir.

A tout, à rien, surtout à tout. A Martha qui venait lui donner ses médicaments en secret avant de partir en courant. A Kenneth, Keth, sans sanglots s'il te plaît, qu'il n'avait toujours pas revu. A Yogur qui était dans la même situation. Ils se fichaient de lui. Eh bien tant pis, très bien, pas grave, pas important.

De nouveau, des bruits coururent le long de sa tête mais il ne les écouta pas.

Pas de regrets dans sa tête. Pas envie de les accueillir. Au-revoir, les regrets. Allez-vous-en.

Il réfléchissait aussi à toute cette affaire de terrorisme. Il le fallait bien. C'était comme ça qu'il s'en irait. Il ne réfléchissait pas à « après ça » par contre. C'était plus flou et par conséquent plus effrayant. Parce qu'attendre, Zéphyr le faisait très bien. Mais après ? Il avait toujours attendu, jamais su ce qui venait ensuite.

Non, y penser était trop épuisant. Changement de sujet.

Allez.

En fait, c'était plutôt inutile de penser à l'affaire. Avec toutes ces heures d'insomnie – lui, insomniaque, vraiment… – il l'avait déjà explorée de fond en comble. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles informations. Et ça lui pourrissait la tête. Il lui aurait fallu l'avancée de l'enquête.

Pas de mouvement, pas de pensées, pas la moindre occupation et il ne _dormait pas_.

Il allait finir par penser à lui et il préférait éviter ça.

Même, il avait su des choses qu'il aurait aimé dire. Et c'était suffisamment rare pour qu'il soit frustré d'en être privé. Z était le premier de la Wammy's. Roger avait voulu qu'il s'occupe du suspect principal et il l'avait fait. Silencieux, efficace comme toujours. Ca avait fini par payer, toute cette agitation. Il avait eu accès aux vieilles archives cinq jours auparavant…

Un long frisson parcourut son corps rongé par la fièvre. Nausée et courbatures. Et il faisait tellement froid ici. Il avait souvent froid mais là c'était trop.

_« Non ne pleure pas. » _

Il tira ses cheveux en arrière. Un geste totalement contraire à sa nature. Il n'aimait pas faire ça. Mais il aurait détesté les salir. S'il les salissait il devrait les supporter jusqu'au lendemain. Humiliant.

Et personne ne le verrait après tout ils étaient tous en bas… Martha lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas les tresser. Dommage. Ca l'aurait aidé. Quelqu'un avait su un jour. Mais qui ?

Il soupira. Ce serait comme d'habitude : il n'allait pas vomir mais la nausée lui resterait au travers de la gorge. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'endormir. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

_« Plus pouvoir laisser les cheveux lâchés, c'est dangereux. »_

Il… Disait quelque chose, non ?

… Cinq jours auparavant. Ou six jours. Ou plus, il ne se souvenait plus. Oui, ce suspect, cet homme. On l'avait cru si important. Si terrible, si effrayant. Qu'était-il au final ? Un pion en plâtre. Il n'avait jamais participé à aucune des attaques précédentes. Comme beaucoup de gens de ce groupe en réalité. Cette branche était une fausse. Sûrement une plante carnivore. Pour manger quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas des insectes. Des éphémères tout au plus.

Un papillon fila à travers la pièce jusqu'à se poser sur la poignée de la porte. Zéphyr fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu de papillon depuis longtemps. Et pas dans le noir. Probablement une autre hallucination. Au moins c'était objectif comme analyse. Oui, il se souvenait pourquoi il devait rester assis, il réfléchissait mieux.

Il ne savait même plus si ça avait fonctionné.

Probablement pas. Il fallait voir l'état de sa tête. Des fois il aurait aimé ne plus en avoir, surtout en ce moment.

Que pouvait-il se passer en bas ? Là où les orphelins vivaient ? Porte close, il n'entendait rien. Tout se passait un étage en dessous. Si personne ne venait demain, il serait peut-être oublié de tous. Il ferait alors comme l'éphémère, s'en irait par la fenêtre et – s'écraserait parce qu'elle était trop haute.

_« Zéphyr, logique. Lo-gique. »_

Mais c'était très dur d'être logique lorsqu'un virus s'obstinait à vous embrouiller l'esprit. Z n'avait pas pour habitude de persévérer dans une voie. Il était presque certain qu'il oublierait bientôt d'être conscient. Ce serait plus facile, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus facile…

Un nouveau spasme le secoua et la bile envahit sa gorge. Z s'obligea à ne pas vomir encore. Il n'avait pas envie d'être sale. Il se sentait si mal. Il n'aimait pas vraiment souffrir, mais peut-être l'avait-il mérité. Il ne cherchait pas à combattre la maladie. Martha le faisait pour lui et il aurait préféré qu'elle n'y pense pas. Pauvre femme. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il ne désirait pas être aidé.

Le faux papillon s'envola lorsque, tout doucement, on appuya sur la poignée. Zéphyr vit un rayon de lumière traverser la pièce, perplexe. Martha revenait ? Un autre jour ? Un autre rêve, peut-être ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir dormi. Pourtant il était toujours exténué. Une crise d'hypersomnie, ou alors -

_« Ou alors on s'est souvenu de moi. »_

_« Peut-être mieux que on. »_

Il eut un petit espoir qui lui permit de relever la tête.

Quelle idiotie l'espoir. Fichu espoir. Fichue tête qui répondait à ses désirs. Fichu désir.

Ce n'était pas lui bien sûr. Ni personne d'important, ce qui revenait quasiment au même – à moitié en fait. Il ne se sentit pas triste, pas déçu. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il allait avoir très mal au cou en se réveillant. Enfin une douleur de plus ou de moins, au final, ça ne changerait rien. Même pas dit qu'il s'endorme.

La silhouette était minuscule, même juchée sur la pointe des pieds. Et ses yeux, immenses. A moins que ce ne soit sa faute. Comment savoir ? Il peinait à ouvrir les paupières.

- Qui es-tu ? murmura t-il – à son échelle, c'était un incroyable effort. Tant moral que physique.

On ne répondit pas et on resta dans l'encadrement, les yeux grands ouverts. Z décida qu'il valait mieux s'effondrer qu'essayer de lutter. Il ferma les yeux. La silhouette frêle disparut.

Tiens comment avait-on eu la clef ? L'avait-on volée ? En étant invisible forcément c'était plus simple.

_« On n'est pas invisible. »_

Quand même, noir sur fond noir, ça ressemblait à de l'invisibilité. Puis il se rappela qu'il venait juste de fermer les paupières. Elles étaient froides sur ses yeux brûlants.

- Tu es malade, dit l'invisible sur le ton de la conversation.

Il eut presque envie d'être sarcastique, mais c'eut été trop fatiguant.

- …

- Tu es très malade en fait. Ceux d'en bas ne le savent pas, ils pensent que tu t'es enfui. Ceux qui te connaissent bien sûr. Les autres n'ont même pas l'air de savoir que tu existes. Ils sont stupides !

- …

- Je le sais parce que je les ai entendus en parler. J'écoute aux portes. Tu t'en moques ?

- …

- Je te laisse, alors.

Il entendit un craquement d'articulations et la porte se ferma avec douceur. Il crut avoir rêvé, ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant en soi.

Et eux avaient cru qu'il s'était enfui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il fut écœuré par autre chose que lui-même.

La nausée se fit trop forte pour lui. Il tendit le bras dans le noir pour attraper les pilules de Martha, échoua, abandonna. Pas envie d'essayer plus encore. L'hypersomnie daigna le rattraper à ce moment-là. Il sombra dans le sommeil sans repos presque avec joie.

* * *

><p>Kenneth soupira exagérément, le menton dans la main, mais ça ne suffit pas à arrêter Disgust qui continuait à parler à sa table. Les trois autres l'écoutaient et relançaient le débat à chaque fois qu'il pensait que le rouquin se tairait. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'autant de bruit !<p>

Bon ! Certes à titre personnel le silence ne l'amusait pas, mais ce n'était même pas un son intéressant ou agréable, la voix de D.

Il fallait dire qu'avec le tiers de ses membres partis ou réduits à l'état de loque, les quatre jeunes hommes avaient des allures de survivants d'une guerre effroyable. Et ce n'était pas le petit nouveau qui allait y changer quoique ce soit. Ils étaient sûrement obligés de se parler pour se donner l'impression d'être plus.

Mais Kenneth n'était pas d'humeur à leur parler. Il était impatient et c'était ça qui devait le rendre irritable. Ou alors c'était qu'ils étaient réellement inintéressants. Il aurait pu faire un effort, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas certain d'en avoir l'envie. Pas aujourd'hui. Il y avait plus important que leurs problèmes.

Tout ça le gonflait tellement. Vivement qu'il soit dehors et qu'il n'ait plus à s'occuper de tout ça.

Il vit soudain Pride le regarder d'un air suspicieux, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes sombres sur son visage malingre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'en fous, de ce qu'on dit, non ?

Le X haussa les épaules. C'était un peu vrai. Finalement le P était assez perspicace. Toujours à l'observer, mine de rien.

- Ben, oui.

Il vit alors Trust faire clairement la grimace et Chameleon lui adresser un regard d'encouragement qui le surprit. Il voulut leur demander ce qui les avait motivés, mais il en eut très vite la raison. Devant lui, Pride sembla s'enflammer d'un coup, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Comment tu peux dire _ça_ ? cria t-il brusquement. C'est à cause de ce connard qu'Opak est partie chez les dingues et que Qaché ressemble à un légume ! Ah mais c'est vrai, tu n'en as rien à carrer d'eux, tu n'es pas venu voir comment Q allait ! On s'en occupe tous seuls !

Keth le regarda en haussant les sourcils, désagréablement surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Pride puisse s'énerver contre sa petite personne. Ca semblait normal de songer qu'il serait toujours là à l'adorer dans l'ombre. Pas qu'il appréciât P mais tout de même, ça faisait bizarre. Et en plus ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Pour tout cela, il décida de lui en vouloir.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, Kenneth. On parle de L depuis plus d'une demi-heure !

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de penser à ça. Je te signale que j'ai une affaire sur les bras.

- Comme nous tous ! – il étendit les bras et engloba le groupe de garçons muets qui n'osaient pas prendre parti – Tu vois ? On est aussi détectives que toi mais on prend le temps d'aller consoler Qaché et de trouver qui est L pour le venger ! Toi tu t'en fous ! Tu passes ton temps avec les deux autres !

- J'y suis bien obligé, moi, je suis dans le trio de tête.

- Tu nous as laissés tomber ! Tu nous as abandonnés ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on a des problèmes, nous aussi ? Tu ne veux pas t'occuper un minimum de nous ?

- Pride, arrête, s'il te plaît, marmonna Chameleon dans une tentative de calmer le jeu.

- L est une pourriture qui nous a pris les jumeaux, Kenneth ! Tu étais avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient normaux et là tu les laisses ? Je pensais que tu t'en souciais ! continua P, blessé.

Cette conversation commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Kenneth se releva, claquant de la langue, foudroyant Pride du regard.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui reprocher de ne pas s'intéresser à eux comme ils s'intéressaient à lui ? Ils n'avaient jamais voulu que ce soit réciproque, si ? Il avait toujours fait comme ça et ça n'avait jamais dérangé personne. Pourquoi est-ce que, d'un seul coup, il aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Je me fous de L et de vos questionnements parce que je sais déjà qui c'est. Ca fait des semaines que je le sais. Et si vous aviez fait l'effort de me le demander, je vous aurais renseigné depuis le début, cracha-t-il. C'est moi qui vous ai abandonné ? Mais vous ne me prêtez pas attention non plus depuis longtemps ! Vous ne pensez plus qu'à L. Alors moi, je m'en vais ! Ce serait ma faute ? Depuis quand tu rejettes tes erreurs sur les autres, hein Pride ?

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la salle.

Il se demanda s'ils allaient tomber dans le panneau.

Puis avec un sourire satisfait, il vit que la fureur de Pride s'éteignait en même temps que s'allumait sa curiosité. Partagé entre l'incrédulité et l'envie de suivre Kenneth, de s'excuser pour avoir l'information qu'il désirait tant – oh, ça se voyait, qu'il allait renoncer à la fierté qu'il avait prise comme surnom pour ses beaux yeux !

S'il lâchait la moindre bribe d'indice, le groupe la dévorerait avec ferveur, force de l'habitude. Puis ils s'indigneraient tous ensemble, la rage prendrait le dessus et ils se jetteraient sur leur pseudo-Némésis. Lui, au fond, se contenterait de regarder, un manipulateur qui joue les curieux, les spectateurs…

Il avait repris son emprise sur eux si aisément ! Eux qui lui en voulaient tant une minute plus tôt étaient prêts à se damner pour lui ! X se demanda un instant s'il désirait vraiment les avoir sous sa coupe une fois de plus. Mais une attention est toujours agréable, telle qu'elle soit, alors il oublia cette pensée.

- Tu sais qui c'est, L ? répéta le blond.

- Oui.

- Et… C'est qui ?

- Je veux des excuses, ordonna t-il aussitôt.

P baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait bien ressembler à un pardon si on tendait l'oreille.

- Alors ? reprit-il. Tu vas nous le dire ?

Il laissa un moment de silence s'écouler, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, toujours souriant – sourire en V –, hésitant un peu. Après tout il n'en savait rien. Sa diatribe précédente était plus un coup de bluff qu'autre chose. Mais il avait son merveilleux instinct, la disparition du brun, ça suffisait, et puis Zéphyr saurait se défendre, ce serait drôle, ce serait… Une trahison ?

Bah. Genre, le Z allait avoir de la peine – et il tordit le cou à la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'il savait mieux que quiconque que Z aurait de la peine. Rien à foutre, il l'aurait bien cherché !

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour susurrer le nom qui les ferait réagir, on le coupa. Une voix argentine d'enfant encore plus aigüe que la sienne.

- Tu te trompes.

Dans un bel ensemble, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la salle d'étude. Juché sur la pointe des pieds – il était trop petit pour atteindre la poignée sans ça – le nouveau venu les observait avec des yeux noirs trop grands pour son visage. Keth fronça un instant les sourcils. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Un truc en H.

Comment ça, « tu te trompes » ? Kenneth ne se trompait pas.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Peut-être était-il là depuis le début à les écouter, caché derrière la porte comme un sale petit espion. L'enfant se remit bien sur ses pieds, puis saisit une sucette entamée dans sa poche qu'il porta à sa bouche d'un air impassible.

- C'est ton ami qui me l'a offerte, jugea t-il bon de préciser. J'ai à te parler, Kenneth. Viens.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se dire que tiens, un gamin de sept ans lui donnait des ordres sur un ton monocorde à faire roucouler la Wammy's, qu'il était déjà sur ses talons.

- Keth ! Putain, X, reviens !

Il laissa Pride se consumer de rage derrière lui. Comme s'il s'en préoccupait de toute manière ! Qu'ils se débrouillent avec leurs problèmes idiots ! Les ingrats.

H se dirigeait vers la salle de musique sans lui jeter un regard. Il était probable que lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un ami, il avait parlé de Yogur. Un _ami_, hein ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

Inconsciemment Keth sourit. Les autres n'avaient même pas relevé le terme ou semblé tiquer. Ils auraient dû. Pour des détectives c'était quand même un peu pitoyable. Et pour les grands détectives de la Wammy's, c'était carrément honteux. Il le leur ferait remarquer plus tard.

Ils entrèrent, et la première chose qu'il vit furent les prunelles vertes du Y qui accrochèrent les siennes, hagardes, perdues.

Ce qui n'était pas spécialement rassurant.

Le roux s'assit en face du gamin qui monta avec prudence sur la chaise en bois cassée – celle de Zéphyr, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas y dormir correctement. Keth fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé trop penser au Z mais ces derniers temps il y était bien obligé. Il n'aimait pas « ces derniers temps ».

Yogur était toujours immobile. Seuls ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours constants entre H et la porte comme pour lui intimer de sortir.

Après s'être perché sur son siège, H tira la sucette de sa bouche et fixa un petit instant Kenneth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Zéphyr ?

Il haussa un sourcil, déconcerté. Plus surprenant que le fait qu'il réapparaisse (encore) dans la conversation, comment connaissait-il son existence ? Il venait d'arriver que le Z avait déjà disparu. Y l'avait peut-être mentionné mais ça contrastait avec son habituelle possessivité.

- C'est ça, la chose que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non.

Il cherchait vainement une réponse à cette question – car il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, genre, vraiment, mais en même temps, il ne bluffait pas tant que ça, si ? Mais ce fut inutile car l'autre reprit la parole juste après.

- Il est très malade depuis quelques jours. Je l'ai vu. Martha m'a dit qu'il avait la grippe et que comme personne ne demandait de ses nouvelles, elle ne l'a pas dit. Si tu l'aimais bien tu l'aurais su, et tu n'aurais pas cru qu'il s'était enfui, lui dit-il – et son ton s'était fait accusateur, le ton de la Justice qui n'aime pas les fuyards.

Puis il se remit à téter sa sucette en l'observant.

Kenneth ne savait plus quoi penser, ni ce que ça voulait bien signifier, ni ce qu'il fallait faire, ou dire. Tout se bloqua un moment dans sa poitrine. Black-out. Plus de pensées ni d'émotions. Il essayait de comprendre, de réagir.

Parce que cette nouvelle là, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était leurré. Que lui, Kenneth le X, et son instinct quasi-magique s'étaient trompés.

Et peut-être – peut-être que ça voulait dire qu'enfin, l'orphelinat lui avait tant pourri l'intérieur qu'il en était arrivé là. A prendre comme une vérité ce qui l'arrangeait, comme tous les autres.

Mais depuis combien de temps ? Quelques jours, quand Zéphyr avait disparu, ou pire encore, des semaines, des mois même, des mois à se croire invulnérable et à se faire digérer sans s'en rendre compte et…

- Hoche, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

La voix de l'espagnol était très douce. L'enfant hocha la tête puis redescendit de sa chaise avec la même précaution – à croire qu'il n'en avait jamais touché de sa vie ! – et s'en alla tout doucement, sans faire de bruit.

Quand la porte se ferma, Y se tourna vers lui, en rage. Il crut à un moment qu'il allait le frapper. Peut-être même qu'il aurait voulu le faire, le blesser une fois pour toutes pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait raison. Il aurait bien voulu qu'il le fasse. Qu'il ait très mal et n'y pense plus.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas L. Je te l'ai dit et tu ne m'as pas cru.

- Il n'a pas du tout dit ça !

- Comment as-tu pu me convaincre ?

- Il n'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas L, bordel !

- Tu étais certain qu'il s'était enfui ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais sûr !

- Oui, je pensais qu'il s'était enfui et tu y pensais aussi !

- N'essaie pas de reporter tes fautes sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Ca marche peut-être avec les autres mais pas avec moi !

- On n'avait pas de preuves !

- Et on y a cru quand même ! Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Pas d'autre situation ? Quelque chose d'un peu similaire, tu sais ? feula t-il, les yeux étincelants de colère.

_« Oh, je sais, tais-toi, d'accord, tais-toi… »_

- Qu'il soit là ou pas n'a rien à voir avec L ! C'est une situation différente !

- Ca aussi, tu en es sûr ?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est trompés une fois que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'on a pu se tromper une autre fois ? Mais bien sûr que si, on a pu se tromper, X. On a pu se tromper des dizaines de fois à son propos. Et tu sais pourquoi en plus.

Oui il savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre pourquoi. Ils avaient fait ça par peur, surtout, par facilité, par égoïsme, par envie de blâmer quelqu'un, tout ça il le savait. Mais lui, il voulait savoir comment – c'était son truc, non, de savoir comment ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Y reprit la parole. Sa voix était lente.

- Alors maintenant… Maintenant il faut–

- Tais-toi.

Kenneth l'avait coupé avant qu'il ne finisse cette phrase affreuse. Il avait dit ça tout doucement, comme un murmure.

- On ne doit rien changer. Tais-toi.

- On est trois, X, si Zéphyr n'est pas parti. On fonctionne à trois donc on doit–

- Tais-toi, répéta t-il un peu plus fort.

- Non. Tu sais très bien que c'est différent.

- Ce n'est pas différent !

- Si, ça l'est ! C'est forcément différent !

- Tu voudrais que je reste, c'est ça ? dit-il brusquement.

Le silence de Y devant ses paroles le bouleversa.

- Tu voudrais que je _reste_ !

Il avait presque crié. Il s'était mis debout, un accent hystérique lui raclait la gorge. Oh, ça lui aurait arraché le cœur. Il avait attendu dix ans pour sortir d'ici et il lui aurait fallu attendre encore plus.

La Wammy's lui parut subitement plus écœurante et monstrueuse que jamais.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à faire ça ! Je ne peux pas le faire et tu n'as pas le droit !

_« Bordel, la Wammy's m'a eu – elle m'a eu. Je me suis fait avoir, elle m'a mangé la tête. »_

En ce moment, il se sentait _vraiment_ égoïste. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression ou une parole en l'air. Il ne pensait pleinement, inconditionnellement, totalement qu'à lui.

Il se rendait compte qu'il se foutait éperdument des enfants et de Z, peut-être même qu'ils n'avaient jamais compté, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais vu que lui parce qu'il voulaitsortir.

Sortir pour ne jamais, jamais revenir.

Y se tut, l'observa une poignée de secondes – il n'était pas idiot, le connaissait trop bien, devait savoir ce qu'il pensait, devait comprendre, devait se mettre à sa place – puis il secoua la tête.

- Non. Je ne peux pas.

Keth soupira, ferma les paupières et se força à calmer ses tremblements nerveux. Le calme revint peu à peu et enfin, il lâcha ses bras.

- Mais…

Y semblait hésiter à continuer et il regarda ailleurs un moment, cherchant ses mots.

- On doit lui dire…

- Non. Il s'en fout.

Il n'avait tellement pas l'envie de le voir.

- Zéphyr se fout de nous de toute manière.

- Non, il ne s'en fout pas.

- T'en sais rien – Y eut l'air blessé, et il ne s'en voulut pas. Il avait besoin d'être blessant.

- Il ne viendra pas avec nous, ajouta t-il.

Il vit le brun se mordiller les lèvres. Bien sûr que c'était ce dont il aurait eu envie. Ce n'était pas étonnant en soi parce que Y devait éprouver du remord. Y éprouvait du remord tout le temps. A la limite il l'éprouvait à sa place. C'était ce remord qui devait le pousser à s'excuser, bien sûr, qui devait lui dicter d'arranger les choses pour ne plus se sentir mal – un truc d'égoïstes, le remord.

Mais il oubliait que X ne voulait pas perdre de temps et que seul X comptait.

- Tu lui diras que tu es désolé plus tard.

- Mais…

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'on sait. C'est trop tard. On se débrouillera sans lui comme on a fait jusqu'à présent.

- Tu aimerais que quelqu'un à qui tu tiens se casse sans rien dire ?

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez fâchés.

- Tu pensais aussi qu'il était parti, et tu avais tort. Remets-toi en question.

Quelque part ça le rassurait aussi un peu de penser qu'il avait pu se tromper sur le compte du Z. Mais depuis quand pouvait-il être dupé à ce point ? Depuis quand est-ce que la Wammy's le dévorait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ?

Il ne pouvait pas avoir faux partout, non ? Z cachait quelque chose. C'était évident. Peut-être pas ça mais quelque chose.

Mais tout s'embrouillait. Peut-être était-ce lui, peut-être était-ce Z. Fatalement, cela le frustra beaucoup, de ne pas savoir la vérité sur quelqu'un qu'il pensait simple à comprendre.

Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire. Depuis le début. Depuis qu'il y avait eu cette histoire à la con de haut-parleurs et de L. Il aurait fallu aller lui en parler.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas le faire. Ni lui avouer, ni expliquer, ni rien du tout.

En fait Kenneth avait un peu peur.

Est-ce que mélanger la parole avec Z avait une seule fois débloqué la situation ? Il se rappela de la dernière fois que Zéphyr avait « dit quelque chose » et, instinctivement, il effleura sa joue. Ca continuait à le rendre perplexe. Ce geste. Une autre question à la liste de celles qu'il devrait lui poser alors qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de sa gifle. Bizarrement il n'avait pas eu envie de le dire alors personne n'avait rien su. Mais s'il s'en souvenait – lui, celui qui oubliait jusqu'à ses parents – alors Z s'en rappelait aussi, peu importe le nombre d'heures de sommeil maladif qu'il subissait.

Est-ce que Zéphyr pouvait être rancunier ?

Rancunier _envers lui_ ?

Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser tout ça tomber. Le laisser seul, en paix, dans le silence qu'il aimait tant. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce pourquoi il l'avait viré de sa chambre, il préférait sa saleté de solitude à sa compagnie. C'était aller dans son sens.

Keth savait très bien, au fond, qu'esquiver comme ça la situation ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ou si, mais pas ce genre de situations, celles qui parlaient des gens. C'était le truc de Z. Il n'aimait pas tellement inverser les rôles comme ça. Mais peut-être que Y avait raison ? Tout était contrarié maintenant qu'il s'était fait manger. Une envie de pleurer comme un gosse lui serra la gorge et il s'obligea à la ravaler.

D'habitude, lorsqu'il pleurait, il le faisait chez Zéphyr. S'il pleurait, il ne pourrait pas aller le faire, et ce serait encore plus différent, et par extension plus triste.

- Au fait, l'enfant.

Il changeait de sujet. Il ne lui en voulut pas. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de continuer à y penser.

La voix de Y était redevenue calme. Amère aussi. Il devait mourir à l'intérieur, en vouloir à la terre entière, mais il ne le disait pas. X ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à garder ce genre de choses pour lui – n'avait jamais compris, d'ailleurs. Lui, lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, le monde devait le savoir.

- H ?

- Oui. Il ne te rappelle personne ?

Si le nouveau lui rappelait quoique ce soit ? Il avait une tête à se rappeler des gens, lui ?

- Non.

- Moi si. Il est né en 1975… Sa mère s'appelait Mary-Ann. Elle a été assassinée le jour de son accouchement. Juste avant, en fait. La tueuse lui a ouvert le ventre et lui a pris son petit. Ca ne te rappelle… Vraiment rien ? Il a les mêmes yeux…

X y songea un instant. Il n'avait qu'un souvenir très flou et il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit le bon. Oh, il n'était qu'un gosse à cette époque. C'était vraiment très imprécis – peut-être qu'il se souvenait de la salle de musique et des deux garçons qui y travaillaient en silence, presque soudés ensemble, du soleil froid, du frisson d'expectative. Mais au fond il n'en savait rien. Alors il haussa les épaules. Tant pis.

- Non, vraiment rien.

- Oh… C'est peut-être moi qui délire, alors… murmura Y, toujours songeur.

X en doutait. Après tout Y avait une excellente mémoire. Mais il doutait de tant de choses ces derniers temps qu'il avait du mal à se faire confiance.

* * *

><p>Il était rentré à pas de loup, presque à tâtons, comme s'il voulait se faire croire que Zéphyr n'entendrait pas. Mais Zéphyr entendait tout.<p>

Le garçon était roulé en boule, le nez sous les couvertures et Keth en s'approchant du lit huma doucement ce parfum là, qui était tout plein de médicaments et de l'odeur de ce corps contre lequel il avait dormi si longtemps.

- Z... appela t-il doucement.

Mais rien ne répondit. Même le souffle régulier et un peu rauque du malade ne broncha pas. Mais Keth n'en avait cure. Zéphyr était un maître dans l'art de se faire discret.

Il s'approcha du lit et murmura dans un souffle :

- Alors c'est bien vrai. Tu es réellement malade. Je ne l'aurais pas parié. Je pensais juste que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Après ce qui est arrivé...

Il soupira intérieurement. C'est Yogur qui aurait dû aller le voir, pas lui. D'ailleurs si Yogur savait qu'il était venu, peut-être aurait-il mal réagi. C'est pourquoi il avait gardé pour lui cette petite visite.

Il était certain que Zéphyr était en train de l'écouter.

- Zéphyr je voulais te dire. Je suis profondément désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces dernières années. Je ne sais pas trop te dire si ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ou si au contraire exactement ce que tu crois.

- ...

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne souhaite pas que tu souffres à cause de mes sentiments et de ... Ma façon de faire... Surtout maintenant que j'ai vraiment l'impression de ressentir quelque chose.

Puis gauche, ne sachant pas très bien quoi ajouter - car il n'était pas fait pour ouvrir son cœur de cette façon et à peine réalisait-il que chacune de ses phrases pouvait être interprétée fort différemment.

- Je vais te dire un secret que je ne devrais surtout pas te dire mais tant pis. Moi et Yogur avons découvert quelque chose à propos de l'affaire... Il va falloir qu'on aille vérifier un truc.

Kenneth s'agita et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre avant de se pencher gauchement pour déposer un léger baiser sur le crâne de Zéphyr.

-Bon ben... A plus...

Ce « A plus... » prononcé d'un ton morose qui manquait clairement de conviction lui laissa dans la bouche comme un gout de cendre. Il se mordilla la lèvre et tourna rapidement les talons, ignorant que dans la brume de sa fièvre, il laissait Zéphyr avec le pire cadeau qu'il eut pu lui faire :

Lui donner de l'espoir...

Le garçon se redressa le cœur battant. Le sang lui battait aux tempes. Un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire hésitant.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Keth.

Yogur et lui... C'était déjà en soit quelque chose qui attirait l'attention. Mais ils avaient parlé de l'affaire. Il lui vint un doute : et si X et Y était juste tombé dans le piège que leur avaient tendu les bio-terroristes ?

Se relevant péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre. S'appuyant contre la vitre il se mit à réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait engendrer...

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il se torturait quand il vit des silhouettes se glisser comme des fantômes le long du mur d'enceinte. Ombre parmi les ombres.

* * *

><p>Ils se sont enfuis tout simplement. Avec des moyens simples mais des moyens qui marchent. C'était presque l'aube quand ils ont réussi à passer le mur.<p>

Une nuit entière à faire des piles de manuels. Jusqu'à construire un escalier. Pour Keth, ça ressemblait drôlement à un rêve. Un escalier de papier qui monterait jusqu'au ciel. Et pourquoi pas jusqu'au pays imaginaire puisqu'on y était.

Mais les livres ne suffisaient pas. Kenneth le savait parce qu'il avait déjà essayé. Au bout d'un moment, la notion d'équilibre devenait trop difficile pour des amateurs comme eux. C'était pour ça que Yogur lui avait demandé de récupérer tous les tisonniers de la Wammy's. Avec les grandes cheminées présentes dans les salles d'études, on n'en manquait pas.

Ils avaient attendu que la nuit se dissipe avant de les utiliser. Cela avait fait un boucan du diable de les enfoncer un par un dans le mur de béton à l'aide d'une lourde masse.

C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient attendu le son des cloches, pour ne pas qu'on entende les impacts. Et c'est également pour ça qu'il n'y en eut que deux pour les voir partir et disparaître de l'autre côté du ventre.

Z qui ne parvenait pas à dormir et le petit H qui s'était levé pour écouter le son des cloches.

Le son des cloches.

Le reste s'était passé comme dans un rêve. C'est à semi-conscients que X et Y s'étaient fondus dans la foule de la ville.

Presque avec moins de conscience encore que Z avait enfilé son pull le plus chaud avant d'escalader le mur à son tour et de se lancer sur leurs traces.

Le regard du petit H les avait suivis avec un détachement qui était trop calculateur pour être véritablement enfantin. Et en silence, presque en traînant les pieds, il avait rejoint la salle de musique où se trouvaient tous les dossiers concernant l'affaire de bioterrorisme.

De leur côté, X et Y retrouvaient un monde qui leur avait été si longtemps fermé qu'une longue angoisse sourde les envahissait progressivement. La chair de poule de Y le trahissait, sous le blouson épais qu'il avait ajouté sur son jean blanc et pull assorti à col roulé.

Les visages flous qu'ils croisaient filaient tout autour d'eux comme des nuages vaporeux de fantômes évanescents.

A la façon d'un chat, Keth plissa les yeux, ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place dans les poches de son bermuda, juste en dessous des pans de sa chemise débraillée. La casquette à la Gavroche qui lui couvrait le front voilait son regard qui retrouvait sa malice de seconde en seconde.

Tel Proust croquant dans sa foutue Madeleine, Kenneth retrouvait la fête foraine.

Ses narines se remplissaient des odeurs d'ordures et d'urine. Les échoppes de vendeurs de marrons chaud dans le froid de ce matin de décembre.

Yogur grignota son ongle. Tous les visages qui les croisaient ne les regardaient même pas.

Ombres silencieuses.

Et qu'auraient-ils eu à dire sur ce beau jeune homme androgyne qui se pavanait d'un air insouciant, et dont les malicieux yeux verts lui conféraient l'air d'un gredin ? Ils en avaient vu de ces jeunes canailles. Sa beauté insolente était simplement plus suspecte. A peine lui lançaient t-il un regard courroucé avant de se perdre parmi les passants.

Et l'autre. Ce garçon grand et large d'épaule, tout vêtu de blanc. Mieux valait ignorer si cette carrure imposante dissimulait de la graisse ou des muscles capables de vous briser en deux. Et pour cela rien de tel que d'éviter son regard et de fuir le long des murs de la ville, tel les rats de Hamelin hâtant le pas pour aller se jeter dans la rivière.

Ils avaient trouvé une gargote dans un bas quartier prête à leur louer une chambre en échange des quelques pièces qu'ils s'étaient permis de dépenser.

Juste derrière eux, rat parmi les rats, la silhouette de Zéphyr suivait une autre magie que celle qui semblait mobiliser les autres.

Devant ses yeux embués par la fièvre, la flamme des cheveux roux de Keth dansait. Alors péniblement, il traînait les pieds. L'un après l'autre.

Comme un phalène étrange prêt à se consumer à une lumière trop forte pour lui.

La chambre était très sombre.

Yogur balaya de son regard dur les quatre murs marrons et triste. L'air sentait fort la poussière et la graisse. Il y avait un simple matelas double, juste posé au sol, avec un drap crasseux et une couverture trop fine et rêche.

Un bureau et une chaise en bois sombre venaient compléter le tableau. Rapidement, Yogur alla fermer les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre, bien qu'ils soient trop petits pour complètement couvrir la fenêtre.

Ce qui allait servir les voies impénétrables du destin.

La chambre se retrouva dans la pénombre.

Les pupilles de Keth se dilatèrent :

- Il n'y a pas d'électricité.

Pour toute réponse, Yogur sortit une boite d'allumettes de son sac et alluma une bougie qu'il posa sur le bureau, installé contre le mur opposé à la fenêtre. Puis d'un geste assuré, il s'assit sur la chaise et sortit de son maigre bagage la liasse de feuillets qui constituait le dernier dossier qu'ils étaient en train de terminer.

Fidèle à lui-même, il fronça les sourcils grignota son ongle et relut une énième fois leur notes communes.

Derrière lui, Kenneth le regardait avec une perplexité où se mêlait un agacement grandissant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu vois bien, je remets dans ma tête toutes les étapes de l'affaire.

X fit claquer sa langue contre son palais par petits coups impatients :

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Nous ne sommes plus des enfants de la Wammy's désormais. Partons juste.

- Ce n'est pas possible, nous n'avons ni papier ni argent, ils vont nous retrouver tout de suite si nous n'agissons pas. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution, on en a déjà parlé. Il faut que nous résolvions cette affaire avant L en profitant de l'avantage de notre liberté.

Keth soupira.

Il se rapprocha de Yogur et posa sa tête sur la sienne:

- Yogur, Yogur, susurra t-il. Bien sûr que nous allons faire ça. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais pour la première fois nous sommes libres. Ne veux-tu pas prendre cinq minutes pour faire ce que tu veux pour la première fois de ta vie.

Yogur lui jeta un regard froid par dessus son épaule :

- Et qu'est ce que je veux ?

Mais ses yeux restèrent accrochés sur le visage du X.

Le trickster s'était affalé sur le lit mité. Et il était en train de déboutonner son dernier bouton.

Les paupières de Yogur se rétrécirent :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kenneth ne répondit que par un grand rire clair qui ressemblait plus à un cri d'animal. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible et magnifique qui se dégageait de son visage. Mais aussi du reflet tendre de sa peau alors que les pans de la chemise étaient mis à bas.

Puis ce fut la danse des doigts sur la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon.

Et puis bientôt il fut nu.

Yogur regardait sans bouger, les sens aux aguets, sentant venir le danger comme le rat hume le chat.

Car nu Keth n'avait rien perdu de son armure. Au contraire il retrouvait son intégrité. Quand à Yogur, il était l'enfant qui rencontre Peter Pan pour la première fois.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans la peau blanche, dans le torse étroit, le ventre de fille. Le sexe plus petit que la moyenne, niché comme un oiseau dans la fourrure rousse.

Les canines luisaient au rythme oscillant de la flamme.

Il n'y avait plus de X. Plus de Keth non plus. Il y avait ce jeune homme aux allures de faune dont il ignorait le vrai nom mais qu'il appelait Peter inconsciemment.

Les boucles rousses rebondissaient devant ses yeux et alors il réalisa que le garçon s'était considérablement rapproché.

Il était accroupi sur les accoudoirs, et ses bras encadraient son visage.

Les grands yeux verts - rieurs et dangereux - le fixaient intensément. Le garçon murmura son nom. Il eu l'impression qu'un brouillard épais et opaque s'infiltrait dans tout son corps.

Il le vit s'approcher avec la peur au ventre que ce baiser là arracherait son âme. Mais il n'en fut rien.

Car elle lui fut rendue.

* * *

><p>Il regarda la lumière vacillante de la bougie projeter comme un mauvais rêve cette étreinte là. Il la vit du dehors, nauséeux et absent. Il les vit s'envoler. Après l'étoile du soir. Puis tout droit jusqu'au petit matin.<p>

Le phalène s'était approché trop près. Il s'était brûlé.

* * *

><p>Il sentait avec une précision terrible le contact irritant de la couverture sur son torse qui contrastait avec la peau de Kenneth.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était là.

Il était là et il avait oublié à quel point il était laid.

L'iris peint sur le bandeau élimé qui lui couvrait les yeux était braqué sur lui, grand cercle noir et baveux. Toujours pressé contre les branches de l'arbre mort comme une sangsue à sa proie, ses serres tapotaient une branche brune sans faire de bruit. La jolie pomme rouge accrochée à la plus haute branche oscillait à chaque coup.

- Je suis déçu.

Un ton sec sans la moindre trace de déception, sans rien du tout d'ailleurs, une façade si lisse qu'elle ne pouvait que cacher une colère sans nom. Il frissonna brusquement et chercha du regard une sortie, mais, évidemment, il n'y en avait pas.

Il ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, au-cas-où. L'abomination était toujours là. Bon. Il allait devoir attendre. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, parce que c'était impossible que Nevar puisse le retenir ici contre son gré.

- Je suis déçu, répéta t-il. Vraiment, je t'assure, Ysmaël, que personne ne peut ressentir la douleur comme je la ressens maintenant. Tu ne connais pas la vraie déception. Et je te le demande… Pourquoi ?

S'ils commençaient à jouer à ce jeu de questions indirectes ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir. Il reporta son attention sur le monstre, essayant de se calmer – parce que c'était idiot, après tout, de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ? Nevar n'était que dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

- Je ne t'ai pas _abandonné_, protesta t-il, mais il savait qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il disait.

Le visage de la chimère se déforma et ses ailes décharnées se déployèrent dans son dos, trois mètres de plumes mortes depuis des lustres. Inconsciemment il recula. Il n'aimait pas ça. Les crochets de vipère brillèrent dans la bouche du monstre alors qu'il continuait à parler, sifflant toutes les consonnes, mordant toutes les voyelles.

- Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à t'éduquer, à supporter tes stupides idées d'humain, à te montrer à quel point ta race se putréfiait, Ysmaël ! J'ai désobéi aux ordres pour te parler malgré le fait que tu n'aies pas mes Yeux ! Et toi tu me laisses ! Tu pars ! Tu me quittes !

- Tu ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c'est l'humanité dans son ensemble qui est pervertie, pourrie, souillée, malsaine, pas seulement toi ! Tiens ! – il arracha la pomme à l'arbre, la lui lança au visage. Elle heurta son œil droit et il grimaça. La douleur était réelle.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ? Tu voulais ce qui périt et s'étiole ? Tu voulais ce que je t'interdisais Le voilà !

Interloqué, le brun passait du fruit rouge qui luisait dans sa paume – bien trop dense et froid pour n'être qu'une pomme – et à l'abjection furieuse qui arrachait son immense squelette aux branches de l'arbre mort, membre par membre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ?

- J'avais foi, Ysmaël, j'ai été trompé, désillusionné par les gens comme toi dès leur création. De grandes choses ! Oh oui, vous auriez pu faire tellement de grandes choses, et vous restez collés au sol ! Des deux côtés qu'on vous proposait vous êtes allés vers le pire. Tu disais que tout cela te révoltait.

- Ca n'a pas changé.

- Et tu es attiré par quelqu'un qui transporte ce mal comme il respire.

- Les massacres que tu me montres me dérangent, mais ça… !

- Mais c'est la même chose ! Cela fait des milliers d'années que je vous tue et des milliers d'années que je vous vois vous _aimer_ ! – dans la bouche de Nevar, cela sonnait comme l'insulte suprême. C'est tout aussi lamentable, tout aussi réutilisé, et vous pensez qu'il s'agit de choses importantes alors que vous auriez pu faire tellement mieux !

- Tu ne peux pas changer ça !

- Bien sûr que je le peux.

- Mais tu n'es pas réel, Nevar. Tu n'as aucune incidence sur notre monde.

Ce qui était fou ici, c'était que sa logique n'avait aucune importance et que le monstre avait toujours raison. Il s'en souvint juste avant que Nevar n'ait un petit rire, aigre, froid, à la limite d'une hystérie dont il l'aurait cru incapable.

Il était descendu de l'arbre maintenant.

- Oh si, je le suis. Tu es le seul à penser le contraire. Je suis aussi réel que ce que tu appelles Kenneth. Regarde où il t'a conduit, sans même y songer. Regarde ce que tu es. Mangé par _Tentatio _avant d'y poser les dents.

- Je ne suis pas un champ de bataille ! – il rejeta la pomme vers l'horreur et celui-ci la rattrapa au vol, les lèvres retroussées sur ses crochets, avant de la laisser choir. Elle laissa une trace rouge sur ses écailles.

- Non, tu as raison, tu n'es rien. Tu refuses toute idée de changement, tout « ennemi ».

- Je n'ai pas envie de choisir, Nevar ! Je… Ces histories de _Tentatio_, d'_Atentatio_, de guerre et de bien et de mal… Ne me concernent pas ! Pas plus qu'un autre ! C'est ton histoire ! Tes problèmes !

- Et pour rester ainsi tu trahis, tu mens, tu obéis à ta nature sans réfléchir.

- Alors laisse-moi en paix si je n'en vaux pas la peine !

- Tu en vaux la peine, c'est cela qui me chagrine. Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que tu perdais ! Il a suffi d'une seule personne pour te faire changer d'avis !

- Et bien je viens de réfléchir et je veux… Je veux rester du côté dans lequel je ne risque pas de te trouver. Laisse-moi partir.

L'ombre noire cauchemardesque de Nevar le dominait et soudainement, il prit peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelque chose dans la vitesse à laquelle le squelette s'était déplacé. Il releva les yeux pour le dévisager.

Nevar n'était que dans sa tête.

- Laisse-moi partir, Nevar, répéta t-il, conscient qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

Il lui fondit dessus.

Ses serres se plantèrent dans son front et dans son crâne, la face cadavérique du monstre s'avança vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. L'odeur de cendres qui émanait de lui se fit trop insistante, resta bloquée dans sa gorge, il se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La douleur pulsait dans sa tête presque plus vite que lui.

L'abomination était très, très près.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment saisi à quel point Nevar était fou. Il aurait dû. L'ennui avait corrompu son esprit à tel point qu'il lui avait fait perdre toute notion de bon sens et, entravé dans son monde, il était normal que sa propre logique n'ait plus cours.

C'était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte.

- Trahi, c'est bien cela.

Sa voix était affreuse. Moins humaine qu'animale. Moins animale qu'irréelle.

- Depuis le début vous aimez trahir. Vous vous trahissez vous-mêmes. Vous n'êtes pas des hommes vous êtes des traîtres. Alors embrasse-moi, Ysmaël. N'est-ce pas ce que font les traîtres aux hommes pieux qu'ils vendent ?

- Tu n'es pas pieux.

- Un parjure reste un parjure.

Les crochets lui tailladèrent la bouche avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, atone pour un moment, incapable de comprendre de que faisait la chimère. La poussière envahit ses poumons en un nuage âcre et alors Nevar recula, sa tête entre ses griffes. Du sang. Encore du sang.

_« Oh. »_

Ses paumes crayeuses serraient ses tempes jusqu'à couper la circulation. Un frisson courut le long de son dos. La cendre dévala ses lèvres. Il ne fallait surtout pas bouger. S'il bougeait, il était mort.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un.

A cet instant il sut ce que les gens, les autres appelaient la peur.

- Ca ne suffira pas pour t'enlever le morceau de pomme que tu as en travers de la gorge à ce que je vois.

Le déséquilibre qu'il s'obligeait auparavant à maîtriser pour donner à sa voix des inflexions raisonnables rendait ses mots hachés, tremblés. Après tout, maintenant Yogur savait et avait choisi, plus besoin de le tenter. Sa langue de serpent passait par coups nerveux sur ses lèvres décolorées.

Il voyait ses crochets blancs et rouges briller dans sa gueule – merde, il l'avait mordu. Mordu. Est-ce que du venin parcourait encore Nevar ou est-ce qu'il s'était figé ? Sec depuis des millénaires ?

Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici, bêtement ?

Il n'avait pas très envie de mourir. Ce n'était pas très cohérent dans son esprit mais c'était ce qui ressortait le plus. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça – pas maintenant, pas après tout ça, mais surtout pas comme ça.

- Je pourrais te tuer. C'est facile, tu sais, de mourir. Tu veux mourir ?

Il ne fallait pas bouger.

Pourtant – misérable instinct de survie à la con – pourtant il secoua négativement la tête, tout doucement, puis s'arrêta. Il avait bougé. Réflexe. Il l'aurait tué et le tuerait peut-être mais il avait bougé.

- Non ?

Il refit non de la tête. Les serres de l'horreur s'enfoncèrent davantage dans sa tête et il sentit un filet de sang ruisseler sur sa joue pour disparaître dans son col.

- Tu oses dire non… Tu as tellement de rêves. Tellement que ça en devient écœurant. Tout cela, la vérité, la mort, la paix, tu n'en veux pas. Des rêves… Tu ne les sens pas ? Tu ne sens rien, Ysmaël ?

Il n'y avait aucun parfum dans cet endroit à part l'infecte odeur de cendres qui émanait de la chose, collée dans ses narines. Il n'osa pas répondre malgré tout. La chimère parut alors très lasse et un pli amer déforma sa gueule.

- Non… Bien sûr que tu dis non. Vous dites non depuis le début. Tu veux - comment peux-tu ? Comment peux-tu vouloir ça ?

Les plumes mortes qui bloquaient sa vision s'envolèrent brutalement et s'écartèrent, les serres aussi, laissant de longues traces brûlantes sur son visage. Il n'y croyait qu'à demi, d'ailleurs il n'y croyait pas. Nevar abandonnait son droit sur lui. Nevar partait. Nevar n'était plus aussi terrifiant loin de lui. Il se retint de se lécher les lèvres pour enlever la poussière.

- Même si je te tuais, siffla le monstre alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu, cela n'assouvirait pas le quart de ma haine envers toi. Pourri. Pourri, pourri, pourri. Si je t'écrasais, je me salirais. Pourri… Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour ceux qui désobéissent.

Le soulagement lui donna presque envie de pleurer. Il osa respirer à nouveau. Puis il leva une main pour toucher sa joue. Le sang qu'il ramena sembla bien trop réel à son goût, mais Nevar était loin et c'était l'essentiel.

Il ne voulait pas mourir et il n'était pas mort. C'était déjà bien.

- Tu m'as meurtri la tête, Ysmaël, trop profondément pour que je puisse l'oublier – soudain sa voix semblait à nouveau sensée. Tu connais les dangers d'une mémoire trop grande, n'est-ce pas ? L'ennui, la rancune. Alors il me semble juste de te mordre au talon. Tu comprends, l'égalité est une chose que _Tentatio_ ne prône pas.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il y avait tellement de choses avec Nevar qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- _Tentatio_ ne prône pas beaucoup du reste. C'est facile de partager ses croyances. Quoi ? Tu as encore peur, Ysmaël ? Je ne te toucherai pas. Et ne prends pas cet air effrayé, personne de ton entourage ne sera touché. Au contraire, tu ne connaîtras pas les victimes. Je mettrai l'inimitié entre toi et _Elle_. Entre ta descendance et _Elle_. Ca devrait te plaire puisque tu aimes répéter l'histoire.

- Qui ça, elle ? se risqua t-il à articuler.

Il ne fallait pas avoir peur, Nevar était loin et il ne pouvait pas revenir, reprendre son contrôle sur lui, puisque Nevar avait dit qu'il partait. Il ne pouvait pas mentir il avait dit que c'était _Tentatio_ qui mentait. Alors Nevar ne mentait pas.

- Ta mère.

- Ma mère… Est morte.

- Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas. Elle va enfanter encore, elle est très fertile. Une grande matrice, ta mère. Nous surveillerons ses enfants. Nous les traquerons si nécessaire. Nous serons ceux qui fermeront leurs yeux, crois-moi. Et tu ne trouveras pas ça injuste car ça ne l'est pas. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne depuis le début.

Il avait quand même envie de trouver ça injuste. Malheureusement Nevar avait raison, et il s'avéra plus tard qu'il avait tenu parole. Mais c'est une autre histoire bien sûr.

La chimère frémit, regarda la pomme qui brillait au bout de sa queue sèche, puis soupira.

- Si seulement tu avais pu comprendre ! – et dans ces paroles il y avait une traînée de détresse, atroce et profonde, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue ailleurs que dans la bouche de Kenneth. Inconsciemment il tendit la main.

Une plume noire se détacha alors de l'os de l'aile, toucha le sol et tomba en poussière. Y la regarda s'effriter et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Nevar avait disparu. Il ne restait qu'un tapis de plumes noires. La fausse pomme rouge, l'arbre mort, la salle blanche, tombèrent en poussière avec la même lenteur que la plume.

Puis il battit les paupières et se rendit compte qu'il avait du sang dans les yeux. Sur les lèvres aussi, un peu. Il se les essuya du dos de la main – mince, ça faisait _mal_.

Tout était vide. Un silence absolu. Sombre aussi. Une odeur qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Une respiration qui ne lui appartenait pas, ni à lui, ni au monstre.

Kenneth le fixait avec un air qui ressemblait à de l'effroi sur le visage.

Ce fut la première chose dont il enregistra l'existence, deux grands yeux verts d'humain qui allaient de son front à sa gorge en suivant les blessures, puis venaient se refléter dans ses yeux avant de reprendre leur parcours. Qu'avait-il vu ? Nevar lui-même, ses serres sur son front, ou la peau s'ouvrir seule comme par magie ?

Y se redressa sur ses coudes et contempla Kenneth un instant. Il se rendit compte que sa respiration était hachée. Comme si de la poussière avait envahi ses poumons en un nuage âcre et souillait son air.

Et il le lui dit avant même de se demander si c'était une bonne idée ou pas.

- J'ai un monstre dans la tête.

Mon Dieu, comme ça avait été facile ! Plus facile que de le cacher toutes ces années. Puis il fronça les sourcils et il rectifia.

- J'avais un monstre dans la tête.

Comme si ça y changeait quelque chose. Quoique, si, ça devait changer quelques petits détails importants, comme le nombre de consciences sous son crâne, par exemple. Mais ça Kenneth ne comprendrait pas.

Il était parti – pour de bon, il était parti pour de bon. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il apprécierait la solitude il en aurait ri.

Puis il croisa le regard de Keth et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, là où les crochets de Nevar avaient ripé. L'autre plissa un instant les paupières et regarda ailleurs, loin derrière son épaule.

- Un monstre, répéta t-il sans y mettre d'émotion.

Yogur hocha la tête et l'autre ne réagit pas. Cela lui suffit pour savoir ce qui allait suivre.

X semblait songeur et il attendit patiemment le moment où il sortirait de ses pensées pour tourner les talons. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu. Bien sûr. Il n'allait pas vouloir le départ de quelqu'un.

Pourtant, il savait que ça risquait d'arriver s'il en parlait un jour. Ca faisait des années qu'il le savait. Il ne comprenait peut-être plus grand-chose mais il n'était pas idiot. Alors il ne protesta pas et n'essaya pas de se défendre, ni de se justifier, parce que ça ne servirait à rien. Il en avait assez d'agir inutilement.

Ils restèrent une ou deux minutes sans bouger. Lui attendant que le X parte et ce dernier plongé dans ses pensées sans dire le moindre mot. Puis, enfin, le roux lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lança Y.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Tu en mets, du temps.

Ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Faute de quoi il ne put pas répondre grand-chose.

- Je… Je quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Y haussa les sourcils et le X soupira, roulant des yeux et croisant les bras sur son torse comme si l'incompréhension du brun était à la limite d'être vexante – oh mon Dieu il était agaçant même dans ce genre de situations.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris.

- Non.

Il lui sourit et dit tranquillement, les yeux mi-clos sous ses boucles en pagaille.

- Raconte-moi.

Yogur tomba amoureux de Keth.

Comme ça. Pour cette phrase. Pour ces deux mots-là.

C'était si subit qu'il resta un moment sans bouger ni même respirer, un peu choqué.

Pour le coup il pouvait prendre l'expression tomber amoureux au sens propre tant il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu le lit sur la tête.

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Il ne lui avait pas laissé de choix. Pas d'alternative où son avis serait pris en compte. Kenneth voulait écouter une histoire et il n'accepterait pas de refus.

« Raconte-moi », c'était facile à prononcer et facile à penser. Mais personne à part Keth n'aurait pu le lui dire correctement. Avec cet égoïsme qui ne lui laissait aucune autre alternative, là où les deux auraient ce qu'ils voulaient – l'un raconterait, l'autre écouterait, ils n'attendaient que ça.

Alors Yogur lui dit.

Il lui dit d'abord que c'était long, il lui répondit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il lui dit donc qu'à onze ans, il discutait avec une voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait de commettre un meurtre, et qu'il ne trouvait pas ça particulièrement normal. Il se disait alors qu'elle partirait en grandissant mais elle était restée.

Que lorsqu'il avait treize ans, après une dispute avec Zéphyr, la voix lui avait dit son nom. Elle était devenue Nevar et voulait l'aider, disait-elle. Il n'avait pas su comment le prendre, s'il devait avoir peur ou trouver ça normal. Mais il n'avait rien dit, bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Que Nevar avait commencé à agir différemment de lui. Il avait alors su que Nevar n'était pas qu'une voix mais une personne. Il y avait aussi ces rêves – ces rêves horribles où il voyait toute la pourriture de « l'extérieur ». Il les lui dit en même temps. Pas tous, c'aurait été trop long, mais plusieurs.

Que lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, il était tellement seul que Nevar avait une emprise totale sur lui. Il lui avait alors partagé ses idéaux de changement et il l'avait écouté longtemps, avait hésité et avait dit qu'il voulait bien l'aider. Il était très heureux – pas lui, Nevar.

Puis qu'il y avait eu l'histoire avec Zéphyr. Nevar lui avait dit que c'était la preuve suprême de ce qu'il lui chuchotait depuis des années, et il l'avait presque cru. Mais, quelque part, il n'avait pas voulu céder alors il avait essayé de trouver autre chose pour garder espoir.

Qu'il avait commencé à se rapprocher de Kenneth et qu'au fond, ce n'était pas que par nécessité. Nevar avait été furieux et il l'avait traîné jusqu'à sa propre conscience où il l'avait vu dans toute sa laideur. Nevar n'était plus une personne, mais un cauchemar, et il ne voulait pas croire un cauchemar.

Et puis après ça s'était enchaîné. S'embrasser, rester ensemble, imaginer, détester, s'enfuir, faire l'amour, peut-être juste ressentir, toutes ces choses que seul Keth pouvait lui faire faire – tout ça Nevar l'avait supporté avant d'exploser.

Qu'il l'avait à nouveau emmené de force dans son monde. Là où il n'était plus rien et où Nevar était tout. Il lui dit ce qu'il avait fait et il lui dit qu'il n'avait rien fait en retour, parce que ce n'était ni sa logique, ni ses pensées, juste l'horreur, juste Nevar.

Puis il lui dit qu'il avait fallu choisir, qu'il avait choisi le côté où Nevar n'était pas, qu'il s'était indigné de son choix, qu'à ce stade-là il aurait fallu l'empêcher de choisir, qu'il l'avait sali, qu'il l'avait maudit et qu'au final – au final le monstre était parti.

Juste comme ça.

Et il aurait dû se sentir coupable mais ça lui allait.

Il n'était pas certain qu'on puisse catégoriser cette fin dans les fins heureuses, mais bon. C'était déjà ça.

C'était plaisant à dire, _« Nevar est parti. » _Il le répéta, bien que ce fut inutile, pour sourire du fait que personne ne le contredisait quelque part dans sa tête. Maintenant qu'il expérimentait à nouveau ce que ça faisait d'être heureux, il se rendait compte que ça lui avait manqué. Qu'il n'avait pas envie de redevenir malheureux et que plus que tout il voulait y croire.

Keth lui sourit en retour, un peu rêveur, ses iris verts glués au plafond. Il s'était tu et l'avait écouté tout du long. Je veux dire, vraiment écouté. Je crois que c'était à peu-près tout ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'orphelinat.

- C'était bien, comme histoire. Un peu court quand même mais bien. Tu devrais en raconter plus souvent.

Il espérait au contraire ne plus jamais lui en raconter.

- D'accord.

Les dents qui brillaient dans le sourire de Kenneth lui soufflèrent que c'était la bonne réponse.

* * *

><p><em>Lou : Fin !<em>  
><em>Et voilou:<em>  
><em>Alors les question essentielles pour le prochain chapitre:<em>  
><em>Vas-t-on enfin voir les yeux de Zéphyr?<em>  
><em>Est ce que des martien vont remplacer la pastèque qui se trouve dans la tête de Keth par un cerveau?<em>  
><em>Est ce que Yogur va devenir diabétique à vie?<em>

**Tach-pistache : Alors il était bien le chapitre ?  
>X et Y *à l'unisson* : OUIIII !<br>Il se finissait bien le chapitre ?  
>X et Y : OUIIII !<br>Pourquoi tu dis rien Zéphyr ?  
>Z *dans un coin, les couvrant d'un possible regard meurtrier, marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible*<br>Je t'entends pas Zéphyr le bonheur est tel qu'il bouche mes oreilles !  
>Z : Je vous hais.<strong>

_Bref! On se donne rendez-vous pour le dernier chapitre!._  
><em>Il y aura aussi un épilogue mais on postera peut-être les deux ensemble, on va se concerter!<em>  
><em>Pleins de poutoux, bande de lecteurs!<em>

**En plus je vous promets qu'il y aura du bonheur dans le prochain chapitre alors que demander de plus ? **  
><strong>Allez, à bientôt dans le métro !<strong>


	8. Happily ever after

_**Titre : Biographie du Ventre**_

_**Auteures : Tachika's Lullaby et Lou-des-bois**_

_**Rating : M  
><strong>_

_**Couple : Comme si on allait vous le dire ! Mais en gros X, Y et Z devraient y avoir un rôle ;).  
><strong>_

_**Genre : Romance et Wammy's (Oui la Wammy's est un style à part entière). Disons qu'il y a de l'amûûuuur et un scénario complexe en bonus surprise.**_

**_Disclaimer : Ah bah si ils nous appartiennent. Y'a juste Mello, Watari et les murs qui nous appartiennent pas. Raaaah (Le cri du coeur pour Mello)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Moi je vais juste dire un énorme et intradusible merci à Lou parce que c'était quelque chose de plus que génial et voilà, parce que là actuellement je pleure, vous savez comment sont les filles, très émotives ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hello bande de lecteurs. Nous vous présentons la fin de BDV. CE qui n'est pas trop tôt parce que ça fait plus d'un an qu'on y étais tout de même. Pour la peine, je voudrai dire un grand merci à mademoiselle T. parce que je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette histoire avec elle, même si on a toute les deux beaucoup pleuré pour le dernier chapitre.<br>Un dernier mot: Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Happily ever after<strong>

Ils avaient longé les rues sombres. Tous les trois.

Les deux premiers devant, le nez plongé dans leurs plans de papier, errant comme des poussins perdus.

Le troisième, gris... Fantomatique. Il faisait si peu d'efforts pour se cacher que s'en était risible.

Mais la maladie et la douleur le laissaient zombifié et inerte. Cela avait-il la plus quelconque importance ? Un maigre sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Kenneth et Yogur. Ensemble.

Il eut un léger rire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un sanglot.

C'était une mauvaise blague. Il était en train de rêver. Oui, c'est ça. L'hypersomnie encore, sans doute. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre que ces deux là. N'importe qui d'autre que les deux seules personnes qu'il avait jamais aimées. Mais ils étaient partis ensemble en l'abandonnant derrière.

Ce qui était autour de lui. Le « vrai » monde n'était pas là. Il était encore dans le ventre. Kenneth et Yogur se haïssaient et tout était bien.

Mais non.

Etait-il bête. Il ne rêvait pas dans ces moments-là.

A peine trouvait-il la force de se traîner sur les pavés de pierre, pour mieux les suivre.

Les deux autres pouvaient se retourner pour essayer de mieux se repérer dans les rues, ils ne le voyaient même pas. Quelle situation pathétique était-ce là ? Il si longtemps essayé de devenir transparent. Mais pas pour eux, non !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un grand bâtiment. Un entrepôt industriel délabré.

Zéphyr savait ce que c'était. Et il venait de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. C'était le point de rendez-vous de _Bliss_, il se souvenait de la configuration des bâtiments.

Et ils allaient se jeter droit dans un piège.

Il observa du coin de l'œil les deux orphelins contourner l'entrepôt en silence. Il s'était mit à pleuvoir silencieusement. L'eau coulait sur ses cheveux, les collant sur son visage avant d'envahir ses yeux.

Il se demanda si ça en valait la peine. S'il désirait les sauver ou si les voir être aspiré en engloutis dans l'oubli ne le satisferait pas plus. Mais la réponse était plus simple qu'il ne croyait.

_« Oui. Oui bien sûr que je veux qu'ils vivent. »_

Il s'apprêtait à les suivre quand il vit passer une silhouette familière.

Même engoncé dans un imperméable trop grand. Sick avait une silhouette maigre et malade. Zéphyr se demanda pourquoi diable Roger et Watari l'avaient choisi comme espion. Il manquait cruellement de discrétion.

Mais la réponse aussi était tout aussi simple. Sick était si naturellement louche qu'il ne pouvait passer pour un espion choisi par la police pour démanteler _Bliss_.

Zéphyr hésita un instant et plutôt que de se lancer à la poursuite de Kenneth et Yogur, il se faufila dans l'ombre du S.

Il le fila aussi discrètement que possible car la méfiance de Sick était plus aiguisée que celle de Yogur et Kenneth qui malgré leur statut de génies, n'étaient que des gamins amoureux qui se lancent à l'aventure ensemble.

Il se plaqua à l'angle du mur tandis que S arrivait devant le portail de l'entrée. Sick composa un code numérique. Chaque touche faisait un bruit légèrement différent, comme celui d'un téléphone. Zéphyr prit le temps de les mémoriser. Nerveusement, il ramena ses cheveux devant ses épaules.

Quand Sick eut pénétré dans le bâtiment, il se dépêcha de se glisser à sa suite après avoir répété le code sur le cadran.

Sick avait quelques mètres d'avance mais il pouvait encore le rattraper. Il avait traversé la cour et devait entrer un autre code afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans le bâtiment principal.

_« Celui où se trouve le QG du chef »_, songea intérieurement Z. _« C'est là que Kenneth et Yogur vont essayer de parvenir... » _

Il utilisa la même tactique pour se lancer sur les traces du S, mais avec plus de difficultés néanmoins car une caméra rotative balayait la cour d'un point à un autre. Il dût la contourner afin de rester dans son angle mort.

Enfin, la porte métallique s'ouvrit et il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il eut comme un nouveau rire à l'intérieur. C'était suicidaire bien sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance.

Après tout, qu'est ce qui avait de l'importance à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ?

Ce qui était important c'était que si nécessaire, il pourrait servir de diversion pour que Kenneth et Yogur puissent s'enfuir.

Une petite voix - celle de la raison - lui rappela qu'en faisant cela il allait mettre Sick en danger. Mais il l'ignora.

Les couloirs s'étendaient sous ses pieds comme un labyrinthe absurde.

Il pensa au ventre. Le ventre moite et humide, suintant de moisissure et de vermine. Là les murs étaient blancs et aseptisés. Et lui en fantôme grotesque, il avançait en plein jour. Un pied après l'autre.

N'importe qui aurait pu sortir et le voir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à faire de toute façon.

Il aperçut l'espace d'une demi-seconde l'arrière de la tête de Sick disparaître au coin d'un mur.

Il lui emboîta le pas.

Il finit par commettre une erreur - en considérant que cette entreprise n'était pas en elle-même une gigantesque erreur. En voulant se cacher contre un mur, il se cogna contre un placard en métal et le bruit qui en résulta alerta Sick.

Le temps que Z essaie de se dissimuler, l'autre enfant du ventre était sur lui.

Aussitôt un changement opéra sur son visage.

Ses traits blafards et couturés de cicatrices d'acné se contractèrent en une expression de terreur muette et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler laborieusement tandis qu'il attrapait Zéphyr par les épaules :

- Z !

Et tout aussi vite, il baissa d'un ton, réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir le risque de se faire repérer.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu vas nous faire tuer tous les deux !

Et le Z ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser flotter sur ses joues cet étrange petit sourire triste qui ne lui était pas habituel.

_Nous faire tuer oh oh... _

Il revit pendant l'espace d'un flash les corps de Kenneth et Yogur qui s'emmêlaient en ombre chinoise sur les rideaux de cet hôtel miteux.

Se faire tuer oh oh. Quelle belle alternative.

Il se dégagea doucement mais fermement et répondit d'une voix rendue molle par la maladie, s'interrompant juste pour tousser :

- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Yogur et Kenneth sont là aussi. C'est un piège. Nous ne pouvons qu'essayer de sauver les meubles maintenant. Laisse-moi faire et tout ira bien.

L'autre le contempla l'espace de quelques secondes en silence, mais le temps qu'il se cherche une nouvelle réplique des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir.

Sick se raidit et Zéphyr se détendit.

Voilà on y était. Enfin.

La semi-dizaine d'hommes qui les entoura les fixa avec perplexité et agressivité. Ils portaient tous une arme à la ceinture, mais aucun ne l'avait brandie. C'était un bon point. Pour le début en tout cas. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de brutes sanguinaires mais plutôt de petits soldats bien dressés.

En fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, l'un d'entre eux demanda :

- Qui est celui-ci ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener un civil avec toi dans le bâtiment.

Très calme, c'est Z qui répondit, tandis que Sick ouvrait la bouche mais ne parvenait pas à proférer un son :

- Je travaille depuis plusieurs mois sur les antidotes mis en place pour contrer les virus. J'ai accidentellement mis le nez sur votre projet et je pense que si vous ne prenez pas les meilleures précautions, votre objectif finira par tomber à l'eau.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sick se reprit. Il rajouta :

- Je pense qu'il fallait mieux le faire venir afin qu'il voit le chef plutôt que de le laisser dans la nature. De plus il veut se joindre à notre organisation.

Perplexes, les bonshommes s'entre-regardaient. Z ferma les yeux sous sa frange et ramena doucement ses longs cheveux noirs devant ses épaules.

Ils ne feraient rien sans consulter leur chef maintenant.

Cela lui donnerait un peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Il avait commencé à pleuvoir à peine étaient-ils sortis de leur chambre. Le monde extérieur leur paraissait hostile et froid après tout ce qu'il s'était passé à l'intérieur. Yogur lança un regard sombre au ciel qui se noircissait de seconde en seconde, et il maudit toute cette eau.<p>

La pluie frappait leurs épaules avec une lourdeur inhabituelle. Il ne faisait pas assez froid pour neiger, tout juste assez pour sentir ses os se fendre. La nuit tombait sur la ville. Tout le monde avait fui le mauvais temps ou était rentré chez soi pour les fêtes du premier de l'an. Brave gens ordinaires…

Eux, serrés l'un à l'autre dans l'ombre, observaient le mur de l'enceinte.

Ils avaient bien vu une caméra en arrivant, mais elle était éteinte, cassée peut-être. Rien d'autre. Aucun vigile d'aucune sorte. Trop voyants peut-être ou trop sûrs d'eux.

Ils étaient tranquilles pour le moment.

Ils avaient longé l'entrepôt principal jusqu'à arriver aux portes de derrière, là où avait dû sans doute se trouver des cuisines lorsque l'ensemble était en activité. Une vieille grille d'aération se trouvait là. La rouille semblait la ronger depuis des années et trois boulons sur quatre manquaient à l'appel. Il ne fallut que quelques secousses pour l'arracher complètement.

Yogur regarda avec suspicion le trou béant qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Keth se mordillait les lèvres. Il avait beau savoir que c'était la seule entrée possible, qu'ils échapperaient ainsi à la pluie et aux potentiels veilleurs, il n'avait pas confiance en cette idée.

- Tu veux passer devant ? demanda t-il.

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils.

- Ben voyons... C'est encore pour me reluquer les fesses ça, pas vrai ?

Yogur eut un soupir exaspéré. Kenneth, sans sérieux, sans pragmatisme. Comme d'habitude. Et il ne se rendait pas _compte_ – oh, attendez, c'était mieux comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir comment est-ce qu'il réagissait face au canon d'un pistolet. Il n'avait même pas envie de le lui faire imaginer.

- On ne parlera pas une fois dedans. C'est la dernière fois qu'on communique jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en sûreté. D'accord ?

- Je peux te dire quelque chose avant alors ?

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux tournés vers le mur. La lumière sale du réverbère s'accrochait à ses cheveux ruisselants et au métal brun mouillé de la grille.

- C'est important ?

- J'ai juste… Envie de le dire.

- Alors plus tard. Quand on sera en sûreté.

La bouche de X se serra en une longue ligne mince mais il n'insista pas, se contentant de soupirer. Tant mieux, au final, car ce n'était pas dit qu'il puisse lui dire non deux fois.

Y s'avança le premier vers l'ouverture.

Pour être parfaitement sincère, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré non plus. Le tunnel paraissait prêt à l'avaler. Il lui rappelait la Wammy's, mais en plus étouffant, et beaucoup plus dangereux si on prenait en compte le fait qu'à l'intérieur des hommes armés pourraient chercher à les tuer.

Pendant un instant il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Sa chambre vide à l'orphelinat n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça.

Derrière lui il entendit une respiration régulière se répercuter sur les parois en métal.

Ah, mais oui. Il était parti pour lui. Pour ce petit con prétentieux capable de se transformer à volonté en créature de contes de fées, capable de le charmer en un clin d'œil, capable de, de l'… De tant de choses. Oh, il aurait bien aimé regretter son choix, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Parce qu'une partie de lui savait parfaitement que tant que Kenneth ne serait pas rendu à la fête et à tout ce dont il rêvait, il ne serait pas heureux. Et depuis peu – _« bon, peut-être un peu plus »_ – le bonheur de l'autre imbécile comptait pour lui. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, pas vrai ? Les gens… Ceux comme eux.

Mais comme il l'avait dit, c'était trop tard. Ils étaient déjà dans les poumons du bâtiment et ils ne pouvaient pas en sortir maintenant. Il fallait juste faire vite.

Alors l'un derrière l'autre, ils progressèrent à tâtons dans les conduits. Eux aussi devaient avoir des années d'abandon derrière eux.

Les moutons de poussière collaient aux murs en longues traces suintantes. C'était un air trop humide pour être agréable qui circulait ici. L'odeur parasite de la moisissure et de la rouille. Assez de crasse pour brunir les paumes. Aurait-il entendu le battement d'un cœur géant que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Les conduits desservaient une foule de pièces et ils ne savaient pas où aller. Il aurait fallu tomber directement sur le bureau du chef. Car Sick savait qu'il y avait un bureau, quelque part dans l'entrepôt, il y était allé. Le seul bureau encore en activité. Il avait dit que ça devait être au nord. La blague ! Impossible de savoir où était le nord, ici.

Mais très vite ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Il n'y avait que peu de gens qui patrouillaient, trouant l'ombre des couloirs de leurs lampes-torches sans jamais les entendre.

Le brun commença à avoir moins peur. Peut-être, petit espoir, peut-être que tout allait bien se passer. C'aurait été sacrément surprenant mais qui savait prédire l'avenir, hein ?

Ce fut Kenneth qui la trouva le premier. La salle digne d'intérêt. Ils l'observèrent en silence à travers la grille.

Sa porte venait tout juste d'être claquée.

Il n'y avait pas de caméras – pas visibles en tous cas. Personne non plus. C'était une salle qui ressemblait à toutes les autres mis à part une foule de petits détails. Plus récente. Un mobilier plus riche. Des livres rangés sur le côté du bureau. Eclairée, alors que les autres étaient plongées dans le noir. Et plus que tout, Kenneth avait décidé qu'elle serait intéressante.

Il posa une main sur la grille. Elle était en mauvais état bien sûr, mais elle serait plus résistante que la première. L'enlever ferait sûrement du bruit.

- Tu cherches quoi ? chuchota brusquement X.

Il sursauta et lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

- Ta gueule !

- Oh, s'il te plaît. Il n'y a personne. A peine quatre veilleurs qui se baladent dans les couloirs.

- Six. Ils étaient six. Et on n'a pas dû tous les voir.

Maximum quinze, la nuit, avait dit S. La moitié de la branche. X soupira et avança un peu plus vers lui, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de le faire reculer davantage.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- On cherche Sick puisqu'il il sera probablement avec le chef. Et tout ce qui pourrait servir comme preuves aussi. Je ne sais pas comment on peut faire. On devrait peut-être attendre. C'est la première salle allumée qu'on voit, s'il y a un leader il doit venir d'ici, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se soit installé ailleurs-

- Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Kenneth.

Y considéra un instant le visage maussade du X et roula des yeux. C'était tellement évident quand il était contrarié. Il se forçait à faire la tête. S'il continuait à lui refuser ce qu'il désirait il pourrait peut-être même pleurer – pour de faux, mais quand même.

_« Un gamin je vous jure. » _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard en coin. Oh, il jouait avec lui. Très bien, très bien ! Ils en avaient le temps en plus !

- Tu veux dire quelque chose, non ?

L'ombre de la grille couvrait son visage de croix et ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Etincelants dans la pénombre. A nouveau, on aurait dit une de ces chimères dissimulées derrière les arbres des vieux livres. Il était peut-être humain, mais il savait que le cacher marchait pas mal sur lui. Un mélange de tendresse et d'exaspération l'envahit. Il se mystifiait si bien dans le noir.

Puis, contre toute attente, un sourire sincère étira les yeux de vipère et il le lui dit.

…

Kenneth était un idiot très surprenant.

Enfin il tourna la tête, essayant de ne pas sourire, échouant lamentablement.

Il venait de lui balancer la chose entre deux murs de tôle moisis. En plein cœur d'un quartier général de terroristes. Ca aurait dû l'étonner mais bizarrement, non. C'était le X. Peut-être faisait-il exprès de choisir les pires endroits pour rendre tout cela plus beau – et surnaturel, merveilleux, mythique, tragique, qu'en savait-il encore.

Pour rendre tout cela digne du conte.

Frimeur ! Il aurait très bien pu attendre !

Mais Yogur savait que non au fond. Plus que le fait que ce soit une jolie scène, il n'était pas fait pour ressentir, ni pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un peu maintenant ou jamais. Et ils auraient pu être en train de geler en enfer qu'il n'aurait pas laissé passer cette occasion.

De toute manière, est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupait vraiment…

- Merci – parce que de la part d'un tel égoïste ça voulait dire tellement.

Puis il ajouta autre chose, bien plus doucement que Keth, car il n'était pas habitué à cette idée et encore moins à ces mots.

Mais il ne fut pas certain qu'il l'eut entendu car une ou deux secondes plus tard un fracas épouvantable éclata autour d'eux. Quelqu'un semblait crier, alors que d'autres voix venaient se mélanger à la sienne, métalliques et dissonantes.

Ils mirent dix secondes à comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas repérés.

Les cris venaient d'ailleurs. Transportés par le conduit d'aération. Ils étaient si déformés par l'écho qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les comprendre, mais ils ne venaient assurément pas de l'endroit où ils étaient et Y voyait ça comme une chance.

X avait déjà compris. Il recula le plus qu'il pouvait et donna un coup de pied dans la grille qui, quasi-miracle, s'arracha de ses vis et heurta bruyamment le sol. Ils attendirent un instant. On continuait à faire du bruit de l'autre côté. Personne pour les entendre. Oh, parfait.

Ils tombèrent à leur tour sur la moquette élimée. Il commença à compter.

Maintenant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les veilleurs ne refassent leur ronde ou pire, ne passent par ici. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils devaient avoir cinq minutes. Et sûrement moins.

Il eut une pensée pour celui ou celle qui avait provoqué ce vacarme et osa prier pour qu'il continue à les couvrir. Ce qui était tout de même très égoïste.

Mais enfin c'était pour sa vie qu'il l'était. Alors tant pis.

Y se dirigea vers le bureau. Tous les tiroirs étaient vides sans double-fond. Le casier recelait trois dossiers, vides aussi. Juste des pochettes sans feuilles. Il fit attention à les replacer comme il les avait trouvés – combien de meurtriers s'étaient fait piéger à cause de ce genre de détails ?

Bon. Il avait mal commencé. Bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile que ce qu'il espérait. Il était naïf, qu'avait-il espéré, une photo avec une mention spéciale sur le coin d'un meuble ? Mais il n'y avait pas de meubles ici.

Les murs étaient blancs, le plafond était blanc. Du mauvais plastique un peu tôlé, comme le reste de l'entrepôt. Rien qui ne sonnât creux. La moquette d'un seul tenant et parfaitement collée.

On aurait dit que la pièce voulait prouver que rien ne pouvait y être dissimulé. C'était évident qu'il devait avoir mis ses documents importants en un lieu plus sûr.

Il soupira. X avait dû se tromper. Il s'approcha des murs. Ils pouvaient toujours partir tout de suite et aller fouiller ailleurs !

Ils venaient de passer deux minutes environ dans la pièce.

Dans trois autres ils devraient être partis, quoiqu'il se passe.

- Je ne trouve rien, fit Kenneth de l'autre côté.

- Tu as dit que la salle était intéressante.

- Elle l'est ! Mais je ne trouve pas !

- Mets-toi dans la peau du personnage, je ne sais pas ! C'est ce que tu fais à la Wammy's, tu peux bien le faire ici, c'est presque la même chose !

- Je suis quoi, un chef terroriste violent et manipulateur ?

- Dépêche-toi, siffla t-il.

- Bon… Qu'est-ce que je sais ?

- On te suit.

- Je sais qu'on me suit et… Que ceux qui me suivent ne sont pas idiots.

- Bien.

- Je me cache dans l'ombre mais j'aime avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Leur faire peur. Leur montrer que je sais ce qu'ils pensent et faire le contraire. Je suis… Je suis un frimeur. Même mon bureau le crie parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai un bureau.

Y ne l'interrompit pas et X continua à parler tout bas.

- Donc comme ceux qui me suivent sont très intelligents, ils vont chercher les meilleures cachettes. Mais comme je veux prouver que je leur suis supérieur, je ne vais pas cacher quoique ce soit. Même pas le changer de pièce, ils s'y attendent. Non je vais le mettre sous leur nez et ils ne le trouveront pas parce qu'ils ne cherchent pas l'évident. Et c'est ça qui serait brillant !

Un bref rictus tordit sa bouche.

_« Trois minutes et quarante secondes. On n'a plus de temps. » _

- Heureusement pour nous, tu es stupide.

- Il y a quoique ce soit de normal ici ? Une mallette, un truc du genre ?

Kenneth s'approcha vivement du bureau et souleva les livres empilés sur le côté. Il y avait une petite valise plate, grise, innocente. Cadenassée, évidemment. Le genre de cadenas de supermarché que les enfants achètent pour garder des choses sans valeurs. Cela aurait pu poser problème mais ils n'étaient pas partis sans rien et avaient volé – emprunté, avait corrigé le roux – un passe-partout dans la chambre de Martha.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas suspecté quelque chose comme cela. Il ne l'aurait même pas vue. C'était tellement inattendu et on ne leur avait jamais dit que les gens pouvaient les prendre à revers comme ça. Alors bien sûr il n'y avait pas pensé.

Keth ouvrit la valise avec des gestes un peu nerveux. C'était contraire à toutes les normes de précaution en matière de vol mais l'homme devait avoir une confiance aveugle en lui-même car il n'y avait aucun système de destruction.

Une liasse de lettres. Y en parcourut les adresses. Adressées à l'identité civile anglaise du suspect numéro un, celles qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à trouver. Ou à Donnie puisque c'était son nom de code.

Elles étaient venues d'un certain Starfire, oh, ils le connaissaient, cet homme, on avait fait cracher son vrai nom à l'un des laborantins. Cinq fausses identités. Michael Starfire était l'une d'entre elles. Starfire était suspecté pour diriger les opérations d'un cartel de drogue et d'être un sous-leader de Bliss par la même occasion. Être affilié avec lui vous collait l'étiquette terroriste sur le front.

Le cachet de la plus vieille était daté de septembre, une semaine avant que Donnie n'arrive. Tout concordait. Les lettres banales d'un doux-dingue, un père passionné d'astronomie. Sans le code personne n'aurait pu y trouver quoique ce soit mais ils n'étaient pas à la Wammy's pour rien et avaient ce code.

Ca suffirait.

Il les lança à Kenneth.

- Prends-les. On s'en va.

- On n'attend pas Sick ?

- On va le chercher un peu dans les couloirs en repartant, voir s'il va bien. Mais il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. C'est trop dangereux.

Il hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers le conduit d'aération, la grille entre les mains, lorsque Kenneth s'arrêta. Y fit immédiatement demi-tour pour le regarder. Sourcils froncés en aile d'oiseau. Mauvais signe.

- Est-ce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'on serait bloqués par notre ego à ce point ? murmurait t-il.

- C'est toi qui l'as dit. Dépêche-toi !

- Ce n'est pas ça. Les lettres sont de vraies preuves, je le sais. Mais c'était trop simple d'entrer… Le jour où Sick y va… Pas de surveillance dehors. Et les caméras éteintes aussi.

- On s'en moque, Kenneth !

- Tu as dit toi-même que ce n'étaient pas des idiots ! Ils savent qu'on les suit ! Ils soupçonnent Sick ! Personne ne surveille dehors et ils laissent des voies d'accès faciles à leur bâtiment par lesquelles n'importe qui aurait pu passer ! Ils auraient dû remplacer pour qu'on n'aille pas fouiner ! Tu appelles ça comment, hein ?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu captes ? rugit Y.

Mais X avait raison bien sûr. X avait toujours raison. X éclairait toujours tout sous le jour qui s'avérait exact. Il sentit son cœur accélérer – il avait raison et c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils attendaient leur venue. D'une manière où d'une autre.

Kenneth paraissait sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il tourna la tête, fixant l'entrée du conduit. Il le vit le contourner et s'approcher du mur. Sous la tôle, dans l'ombre, le seul point qui leur avait été invisible lorsqu'ils avaient observé la pièce. Eux-mêmes, bien sûr.

Peut-être qu'au final, le leader était vraiment très intelligent, ou qu'eux étaient vraiment très cons.

Cela faisait cinq minutes et vingt secondes. Il oublia de compter après.

- Merde, fit le roux, tout bas.

- Non, s'il te plaît…

- Caméra.

Deux centimètres sur trois, un objectif minuscule qui les regardait directement.

Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui. Pas d'échappatoire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de s'en aller de toute manière. Il fallait juste espérer et aller plus vite que les autres.

- Sors d'ici. S'il te plaît, sors d'ici.

- Je savais bien que j'avais bien fait de te le dire avant.

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler et il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr, que la dernière vision qu'il voulait avoir n'était pas le cadavre de quelqu'un qu'il ai, qu'il aim – bordel.

- Je t'ai dit de sortir d'ici. Allez !

- Est-ce qu'on va mourir ?

Le murmure de Kenneth était si ténu qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé.

Il se dirigea vers lui en désespoir de cause. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire dans ces moments-là. Il venait pourtant de survivre à un monstre, ce qui aurait dû l'aider, mais ce monstre était fou et ses actes illogiques. Donnie n'était pas fou, ses actes n'étaient pas illogiques. Alors, alors…

La porte s'ouvrit ce moment-là.

X ne les regarda pas, mais saisit sa main et la serra très fort.

- Ca va aller, lui dit Y d'une voix basse, bien que ce fut un mensonge.

Lui regarda parce qu'il regardait toujours.

Cinq hommes entrèrent, puis un sixième, petit, gris et froid, les yeux secs, rivés à eux. Il était terriblement calme. Prêt à tuer, sans états d'âme, sans sourciller, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Prêt à tuer parce qu'il avait œuvré pour ça. Tout le jeu n'avait été fait que pour ça.

Il ne leur parla pas. Ne sourit pas. Il ne prononça qu'un nom – Samuel – et quelqu'un d'autre entra. Yogur reconnut la silhouette molle et les yeux moroses de Sick qui s'allumèrent en le voyant. L'expression du choc puis presque aussitôt de la peur. Alors il regarda derrière son épaule, d'un air nerveux, puis revint vers lui et sembla dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

Et puis Zéphyr passa la porte.

* * *

><p>Hoche regardait d'un air morne Disgust qui s'affairait à fouiller la salle de musique. Il tournait en rond depuis maintenant une demie heure – regard en biais à l'horloge – et sept minutes. Il avait beau chercher, il ne semblait pas trouver quoique ce soit d'important.<p>

S'il lui avait demandé il lui aurait dit qu'il avait, depuis un moment déjà, caché tous les dossiers entre les lattes de son lit. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des cachettes mais personne n'irait soupçonner le petit H. Le petit nouveau. Avant qu'on n'y pense il les aurait changés de place.

D poussa un long soupir et se dirigea à grands pas vers la fenêtre pour crier.

- Pride ! Je ne trouve rien ! Ils doivent les avoir pris avec eux !

Un tout petit sourire rond fleurit sur les lèvres de H. Oui, Pride. Le pauvre idiot. Buté comme un âne. Il était installé en face de l'ouverture que les deux garçons avaient faite depuis qu'il était debout et n'avait pas voulu en bouger de la journée. Il disait qu'il les attendait, « ces enfoirés, qui se croient supérieurs, maintenant on ne sait pas où ils sont, et forcément on s'inquiète, je les vois je leur en colle une. »

Il y avait quelque chose qu'il aurait pu trouver touchant dans l'obstination de Pride à croire qu'ils reviendraient. Cette foi aveugle en la personne de Kenneth. Il avait découvert que beaucoup de gens semblaient tourner autour de lui à l'orphelinat. Il était un grand maintenant et il savait que c'était ridicule. Ridicule !

- Demande à Roger, alors ! Il doit savoir où ils sont partis !

- Mais Trust a déjà eu l'idée et il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire !

- J'emmerde ses foutus secrets ! Je veux savoir !

Une autre voix résonna dans la cour. Elle venait du premier étage. Quand on avait vu que deux des membres s'étaient enfuis on avait commencé à se demander où était celui qui était toujours avec eux, avant.

- Rien chez Zéphyr !

Il se retint de dire qu'évidemment, il n'y avait rien chez Zéphyr. Il y était passé et avait bien mis vingt minutes à trouver le cahier. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir un cahier. Quelque chose. Ce garçon était le genre à avoir quelque chose, même contre son gré. Donc le cahier bleu fané reposait maintenant avec le dossier de bioterrorisme sous son lit.

Ce n'était pas par méchanceté qu'il faisait cela. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à tout dissimuler, il ne savait pas quoi. Ou si. Il avait observé. Il savait bien faire, ça, observer. Il savait que le trio de tête n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis longtemps. Qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants de la Wammy's comme les autres, plantés devant l'ouverture sans penser à l'emprunter.

Ce n'était peut-être que les aider. Ces trois garçons. Couper tous leurs liens avec l'orphelinat. Peut-être.

Ou peut-être était-il un peu cruel sur les bords. A sept ans, c'est dur de dire.

Concernant cette affaire, une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes – nouveau regard en biais à l'horloge – douze pour être précis. Alors il se leva, posant avec prudence le pied sur le sol froid, et s'en allant à petits pas sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Roger. Là encore il fit la moue. Comme partout ici, la poignée était trop haute pour lui. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, réussit tant bien que mal à appuyer sur la clenche et entra dans la pièce. Il se souvint qu'il aurait dû toquer. Tant pis.

Roger était au téléphone. Il était agité, soupirait souvent, secouait les mains, marmonnait dans sa barbe. Hoche resta un moment fasciné par cette débâcle de mimiques inutiles avant de se remettre à bouger et de contourner le bureau pour que l'homme le voie.

- Il faudra les surveiller, c'est ainsi… Ce sont les règles. Oui, les règles, répéta t-il avant de le remarquer.

- Attends une minute, Watari…

Il posa la main sur le téléphone et le toisa d'un air sévère. Il remarqua que de nouvelles rides s'envolaient sur son front et creusaient l'espace entre ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il, H ? Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont se faire renvoyer ? demanda t-il.

Puis, avant d'attendre la réponse, qui de toute manière aurait été positive.

- Je sais comment faire pour la résoudre. Leur affaire.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une telle horreur dans les yeux de X. Zéphyr frissonna. Vas-y disaient ses jambes, qui ne parlaient pas vraiment. Un réflexe d'avant, peut-être. Il n'avait plus vraiment de souvenirs. Plus vraiment.<p>

Et ceux de Y qui volaient avant d'un visage à l'autre. Ils étaient fixés sur le sien maintenant. La peur, l'incompréhension. Ses yeux. La nuque de Sick. La veine du cou de l'homme roux. Pas de fenêtres – pourquoi ?

Il remarquait tout cela dans une sorte de torpeur. Génie de la maladie. Une connaissance absolue des petits détails inutiles. Plus rien de concret. Il doutait même de l'avoir été un jour.

Une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur son épaule. Il ne devait plus y avoir de plafond.

Non attendez c'était stupide. Et pourtant il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

- Tu connais ces gens, Samuel ?

Tiens, une question.

Question-piège, pensa t-il. Tout était un piège ici. Lui aussi, était piégé. Quelle incroyable situation. Et Sick qui ne répondait pas. C'était très mauvais car plus éloquent que les paroles. Si seulement on avait entraîné Sick à se cacher et tuer ses émotions parasites – comme ils avaient fait avec lui. Peut-être auraient-ils pu survivre.

Il pensait au pluriel…

L'idée passa soudain à travers la fièvre. Nouvelles connexions. Il retrouva un semblant de lucidité et il se raidit. L'affolement remplaça l'hébétude.

Il comprit pourquoi il sentait la peur dans la pièce. Et cet instinct qui lui criait de courir derrière la maladie. Il savait maintenant. Ils allaient mourir ici. Pas que lui mais tous.

Il se demanda qui mourrait le premier. Ils en garderaient un. Pour parler. Pas lui il ne savait pas parler. Il ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Mais eux, le savaient-ils ?

Ils ne garderaient pas X. Ils ne garderaient pas Y. Ils ne le garderaient pas. Non. Oh non. Ils n'étaient pas idiots. Les idiots ne piègent pas les gens comme eux. Les gens intelligents, si. Et pire les meurtriers les piégeaient et ne les gardaient pas. Ils les abattaient. En plein vol – non, non.

Logique. Il devait être logique cette fois-ci.

Il ferma les paupières et s'obligea à réfléchir.

Il devait réfléchir. Pas pour lui. Rien pour lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et tout de suite, la fièvre les embua. Il devait chercher. Il regarda autour de lui, caché dans l'ombre des adultes à peine moins grands que lui. Peut-être avait-il grandi encore même sans rien manger. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se dissimuler – non. Stop. Assez. Une échappatoire. Un moyen de les en sortir ou tu les verras mourir.

Et bizarrement cela suffit. Il fit un effort. Son cœur accéléra brutalement – oh. Qu'avait-il raté ? L'un d'entre eux, l'un des adultes les pointait du bout d'un pistolet. Et ça, ça ça n'allait pas. Non c'était même mortel. Et son cœur qui cognait, bon sang, tais-toi.

Il était si lent. Si inapte à sauver quelqu'un. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Allez…

Et il enregistra le fait que tout le monde l'avait oublié.

Tout se déroulait sur le devant de la scène. Grand spectacle. Dénouement final que tout le monde dévorait des yeux. Lui était plus loin que les coulisses. Une ombre dans les ombres. Le décor. Il n'était plus, pas le héros.

Maintenant il devenait invisible, et comme tous les autres invisibles, il allait voler des choses.

Du moins il espérait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Il y avait ce revolver, là. Attendant gentiment une main bienfaitrice. Dans la crosse de l'homme juste en face. Et ce fut clair, une ligne droite dans son esprit malade. Il baissa la tête et tendit les doigts. Il sut aussitôt que quelqu'un l'avait vu. Mince. Raté. Qui voyait l'invisible ?

Un tout petit sourire distordit son visage. Yogur avait fermé les paupières. Il l'avait vu, car Yogur voyait tout. Il lui signalait qu'il ne le trahirait pas par le regard. Oh, bien. Bien. Il redevenait logique. Utile. A nouveau, il fit un mouvement pour attraper le revolver.

Et puis ça se passa très vite.

Non, vraiment très vite.

Instinct. L'instinct de mort poussé par la peur comme il en avait peu. Et il connaissait chaque mouvement. Et il ne tremblait pas. Pas un seul frisson. Et il sentit l'homme lui écraser les pieds. Tombé de côté, probablement. Les bras croisés sur ses orteils. Et il ne le regarda pas, visa le premier, à sa gauche. Son ongle griffa le métal. Tira.

Et il tomba – ils tombaient tous. Qu'ils aient une arme ou pas ne changeait rien. Abattus comme les oiseaux d'automne. Tous, même Sick, descendaient avec lenteur et touchaient le sol. Ou alors voyait-il tout au ralenti.

Ils avaient tous cet air de stupeur sur le visage. Celle de celui qui s'est pris une balle et qui ne sait pas trop comment. Des canards morts.

Et là, il y avait cet homme gris, et il tira aussi. Et peut-être ne s'y attendait-il pas. Peut-être était-il moins bon chasseur que lui. Mais au final il ne tomba pas. Pas tout de suite. Il resta debout, la balle dans le front, à le regarder.

Le sang soulignait ses yeux comme le maquillage du Diable. On aurait dit qu'il le maudissait du regard. Les canards ne connaissaient pas les malédictions. Qu'avait-il abattu ?

Il aurait pu tirer encore et le faire tomber. Il n'en fit rien. La dernière balle resta sagement à son emplacement.

Puis, le sort en fut jeté. Ses yeux s'envolèrent. Il l'observa tomber avec bien plus de grâce que les autres. Son corps ne fit aucun bruit – il était tombé sur ses hommes. Ca amortissait bien, le corps humain.

Il y eut un tel silence après tous ces tirs qu'il crut s'être endormi.

L'homme gris était le chef. Le faux chef mais le chef quand même. Il venait de ruiner des mois de filature se dit-il distraitement. Comment ?

Oh.

Le dégoût l'envahit comme la pire des marées. Il se mit à trembler. Pourriture sur lui. Pourriture dans lui. La nausée parvint à envahir sa gorge sans en déborder une seule fois. Air vicié. Le métal du revolver lui brûlait brusquement la paume. Des hurlements de rage explosaient en lui – et je te déteste, qu'ils disaient. Et lui aussi détestait, détestait, si furieux, et si haineux.

Et il se souvenait pourquoi en finir n'était pas possible.

La pollution revenait toujours pour le lui dire.

Il voulut regarder par terre, pour une fois, regarder vraiment. Contempler les gens _morts_ à ses pieds. Il ne le put pas. Il y avait un vide entre ses bras qu'on venait de remplir, qui rendit tout flou et confusément familier. On ouvrait des portes en courant dans son cœur. N'allez pas les refermer, ce serait trop poli.

Il ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage dans les boucles fauves de Kenneth et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il se rappela que cette odeur-là lui avait manqué.

Il oublia qu'il était malade et qu'il venait de tuer et qu'il avait du sang sur le bout des doigts.

Kenneth pleurait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi du reste. Il sentait ses épaules tressauter entre ses mains. Maladroitement, il effleura sa joue, le nez toujours dans ses cheveux. C'étaient des sanglots qui n'étaient ni tristes, ni joyeux. Ils lui étaient douloureux.

Peut-être devait-il dire quelque chose. C'était ce que faisaient les autres, non ? Les mots mirent du temps à arriver sur sa langue. Doucement il se reperdait dans les brumes de la fièvre. Adieu notions de physique et de langage. Adieu…

- C'est fini, fit-il comme un bruissement.

Et ces mots – qui étaient les siens pourtant, ça n'avait pas de sens – le rendirent triste. Infiniment triste. Et moins X pleurait plus il sentait les larmes monter dans sa gorge.

Les hoquets finirent par se tarir. Ils devinrent de simples sursauts qu'il espérait calmer. Les mains de Kenneth n'étaient plus crispées sur son col. Il avait fini d'avoir peur et s'abandonnait dans ses bras. Confiant. Que c'était bizarre. Quelque part au fond, cette confiance lui parla aussi, mais elle disparut.

Il avait relevé les yeux. A contrecœur comme toujours.

Yogur le regardait. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps. Ou s'ils s'étaient un seul jour quittés du regard. Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient les yeux ouverts depuis leur rencontre. Quelle perte de temps, ces dernières années. A faire croire qu'ils s'observaient lorsque ce n'était pas vraiment vrai.

Il y lisait tant de choses, dans ses yeux. Même brouillées. Comme des méduses dans l'eau. Vertes les méduses. Plus que tout il y avait le remords, qui était vert aussi – oh. Oh…

Il avait presque deviné.

Bien sûr. Yogur s'en voulait mais observait toujours. Il lui avait manqué ce contact visuel pour savoir et maintenant… Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Jamais il n'y arriverait, parce qu'on en revenait toujours à la marée noire. Et elle gagnait toujours. Toujours. Quel sens affreux. Alors il ne le dit pas.

- Je sais, furent ses mots, vagues et indistincts comme le brouillard.

C'était vrai, il savait. Il ne savait plus quoi mais il savait. Il n'avait plus que les émotions pour souffrir. Ca suffisait. Ca suffirait pour plus tard.

- Je…

Il fit non de la tête et Yogur murmura sans y mettre de son. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de crimes. Il n'y avait que lui. Furieux et il détestait.

Kenneth bougea et il se rappela de sa présence. Du sel sur une plaie – ça ou un baume. Ou rien du tout. Il baissa les yeux et tout doucement il le poussa loin de lui. Un drôle d'air sur son visage rougi par les larmes. Perdu. Quoi ? Quoi ? S'il avait crié il n'aurait pas supporté son cri. Il ne l'aurait pas lâché.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait dû le faire. Que méritait-il. Qu'avait-il pour s'épargner la douleur. Il regarda sa poitrine – pas de vide mais il était presque sûr…

La colère remplaça son corps contre sa poitrine. Adorable colère. Celle qui veillait toujours. Celle qui ne ressentait ni compassion ni amour. Elle le gardait en vie. Précieuse petite colère.

Regarde le sol. Regarde les morts. Elle chuchotait. Salée froide et sale comme la mer. Et il n'entendait qu'elle – toujours.

Finir les vies devait être son grand talent caché.

Oui c'était fini. Tellement de choses étaient finies et il aurait dû s'en réjouir comme les autres. Mais la colère, elle – elle disait qu'il continuerait. Et il continuerait. Sept nouveaux souvenirs aux pieds. Sept nouvelles piques dans la tête. Cœur, trèfle, carreau, il n'avait jamais aimé jouer à ces jeux. Il ne jouait pas. N'aimait pas. Il se blessait par devoir.

Et il y avait ces deux figures, là. Celles qu'il connaissait comme des figures uniques. Une place spéciale. Mais laquelle ?

Le sourire timide de Kenneth éclairait son visage creusé. Il rêva, un moment. Il se demanda pourquoi Kenneth était là et pourquoi il souriait. Impossible de s'en rappeler. Yogur aussi, aussi souriait, moins par contre, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. La fin devait leur plaire. La colère lui dit : tu ne veux pas les empêcher d'apprécier la fin, hein ? Alors…

- Tu peux marcher, Zéphyr ?

Il hocha la tête.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

- Dis-le si tu n'y arrives pas.

- Ca va aller, protesta t-il, oh, à peine.

Y n'avait pas l'air dupe mais il le laissa debout. Le surveillant du coin de l'œil prêt à le rattraper.

- Bon, allons-y vite, alors. Les autres veilleurs ne doivent pas être… - la phrase resta en suspens, les mots en fumerolles pastels.

Oui, il fallait sortir, il fallait vivre, pas vrai ? Ils s'en iraient tous très loin après. Si loin d'ici. Et encore au-delà… Impossible de savoir ce qu'il y vivrait. Il y avait quelque chose de si flou dans le futur. Quelque chose qui lui avait toujours échappé. Zéphyr en réalité avait peur – peur de ne voir que ce qu'il avait toujours vu. Parois de chair. Parois de terre. De briques et de crasse. Fureur. Fureur, fureur. Et peur.

Kenneth avait presque disparu derrière la porte lorsqu'il se retourna. Ses yeux de créature de rêves cerclés de rouge et de maquillage. Un drôle de souvenir lui passa dans le cœur. Quelque chose qu'il avait chéri pendant très très longtemps. X se balança un moment puis soupira, gauche.

- Je… Je suppose que je dois te dire merci… Pas vrai ? Je veux dire par là que… J'allais… Enfin et tu es arrivé et, je ne sais pas comment tu te sens à propos de ces gens, mais merci, parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus vivant, tu comprends ? Tu comprends, hein ? Yogur… Yogur aussi. Il est vivant. Il ne l'a pas encore dit mais je crois qu'il te doit plus que moi encore. C'est grâce à toi. C'est bien comme ça, tu sais ? Maintenant que c'est fini on va s'expliquer… Oh et je t', oh et puis merde, hein.

Il secoua le poignet comme on chasse une mouche. Puis il lui sourit, si joliment. Il se pencha, le tira un peu par la main.

- Tu viens ?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Le monde s'écroulait.

Il y avait quelque chose qui refluait, noir sur blanc. Qui le laissait respirer sans appuyer sur son cœur pour l'y obliger. La douleur – n'existait pas. Le monde n'avait jamais existé. Les parois n'avaient jamais existé.

Si détestable, si misérable. Il s'était tellement haï pour être ce qu'il était. Celui qui apportait la mort de toutes choses. Et il avait voulu s'échapper tellement de fois sans jamais y arriver. Il était si intelligent, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la sortie. Condamné à l'éternité pour un garçon de l'air vraiment…

Maintenant. En haut de l'immeuble, quinze mille papillons blancs comme des cartes à jouer, et lui, lui sans personne, sans plus aucune plaie, sans plus aucun son. La mer avait disparu. Le ciel froid comme la pluie. Un vent très clair qui lui coulait dans les veines. Et seul, profondément, intrinsèquement seul.

Il s'émerveilla du silence. Il s'émerveilla d'avoir fait ce pourquoi il n'avait pas été créé.

Petit enfant inapte toujours à tuer le monde venait de donner vie.

Si vite qu'il ne l'avait pas compris avant de l'entendre de la bouche même de ses enfants.

Il devait être le plus heureux de toutes les mères.

- J'arrive, murmura t-il.

Et très loin quelque part on l'entendit et on tourna les talons parce qu'on le croyait. Une confiance innocente et totale en lui. La plus jolie peut-être. La mieux acquise.

Comment aurait-il pu être plus chanceux ?

La lumière du monde était si blanche qu'elle l'éblouit. Il contempla l'extérieur. Le métal gelé entre ses doigts de meurtrier. La tête en feu. Des larmes brûlantes sur ses joues – il pleurait. Comme des phalènes naissantes dans les yeux. Comme s'il pensait s'envoler. Mais non, jamais il ne s'envolerait. Et il s'était détesté pour ne pas pouvoir le faire. Quelle folie. Quelle folie !

Il n'espérait plus, parce qu'il voulait, qu'il savait, et qu'il aurait.

Il pleurait – pauvre chose ! Ce serait le premier geste de compassion de sa toute jeune vie. Le commencement. La fin. Ou peu importe le nom.

Tout seul là-haut il se mit à rire. Du rire inaudible des garçons seuls.

Puis il tira et il toucha le sol.

* * *

><p>Kenneth était assis sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Son front reposait contre la vitre et à chaque respiration, un petit halo de buée se déposait. Sa main dans sa poche enroula la mèche de cheveux sur son doigt.<p>

Il avait froid alors il resserra frileusement autour de lui la veste mitée. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

La cour de la Wammy's s'étendait sous ses yeux.

_« Tu te souviens Zéphyr ? _

_C'est ici que tu étais la première fois que j'ai traversé cette cour. » _

Il essaya de se remémorer le petit garçon qu'il était mais la seule chose qu'il arriva à visualiser était un visage intermédiaire qui tenait à la fois de son corps d'adulte et d'un orphelin mi-fée prêt à s'envoler. Ce petit visage d'angelot cruel le fit frissonner.

_« Tous les enfants grandissent. Tous sauf un. » _

Oui mais jusqu'à quand ?

_« Tant que les enfants resteront gais, innocents et sans cœur. » _

Alors il pouvait faire semblant. Encore un peu.

A peine entendit-il le bruit de la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrait. Il ne réagit pas non plus en entendant le bruit de deux valises posées sur le sol.

La voix grave le sortit de sa torpeur :

- Tu as fini tes bagages ?

Keth tourna à demi les yeux. Ses paupières se dilatèrent et il détourna le visage. Yogur était habillé en noir. Le pantalon de velours côtelé, la chemise. Jusqu'aux gants, la casquette et l'écharpe.

Kenneth lui, était habillé de gris et de beige. Incapable de porter le deuil comme de faire l'affront de ses habituelles panoplies de couleur. Le pantalon resserré aux genoux et les grandes chaussettes blanches lui donnaient deux ans de moins que ses dix-sept ans.

Il n'avait pas envie de regarder Yogur. Il n'avait pas envie de penser au corps de Zéphyr, dans la boîte en bois.

Du coup, il haussa les épaules et désigna vaguement la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière.

Le regard vert de Yogur, plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été le détailla sans pitié aucune :

- C'est tout ?

Tout en continuant à regarder à travers la fenêtre pour rechercher ce double qui tant d'années avant avait adressé un sourire flamboyant à Zéphyr, il afficha un petit sourire narquois et sortit sa main de sa poche :

- Non, j'emporte ça avec moi.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- La seule chose précieuse que toi et moi pouvons encore tirer de cet endroit.

La mèche de cheveux noire était soigneusement enroulée autour de son index. Yogur se rapprocha de quelques pas et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Alors tu as osé...

La voix de Keth se fait mordante :

- Ouais, j'ai osé. Après nous avoir mis en quarantaine comme ils l'ont fait... Comme si...

Comme si...

Mais ce fut Yogur qui termina. Et sa voix était aussi glaciale que son regard :

- Comme si on était responsables de sa mort. C'est ça ?

L'expression qui fleurit alors sur son visage tenait du rictus et du rire et sous ses prunelles vertes, le X rougit. Il se souvint de ce que Yogur lui avait dit au funérarium :

Il t'aimait.

Il riposta :

- On y pouvait rien. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il nous suivrait. Et même sans ça on avait bien réussi à s'en sortir non ? Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous.

Le regard de Y perdit de sa dureté et s'égara lui-aussi par la fenêtre. En bas la grille était ouverte. Ca n'arrivait jamais. La main qui tenait le poignet de Keth se relâcha et leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Les mèches de cheveux noirs s'éparpillèrent sur le tapis.

La voix de Yogur se fit plus douce :

- Laissons dormir les fantômes, d'accord...

Keth détourna le visage et il serra fort les doigts de Yogur.

- Le pourrons-nous ?

Yogur ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>La veille, on les avait autorisés à mettre le nez dans le funérarium. Ils étaient restés tous les deux côte à côte. Raides et encore abasourdis.<p>

Le corps de Zéphyr était allongé, raide et enflé. Kenneth le regarda très fort en essayant de s'imaginer que ce n'était qu'un somme de plus. Mais malgré les efforts des préparateurs, le crâne avait l'air difforme du côté où le visage avait éclaté.

Mais la position des mains, posées sur le ventre. Et l'espèce de piédestal... Zéphyr avait tout d'un personnage de contes de fée lui aussi. Blanche-Neige dans le cercueil de verre. Aurore dans son château d'épines.

_« Un baiser pour le réveiller... » _

Ce fut quand Yogur le retint par la manche qu'il réalisa qu'il était à demi-penché sur le visage du mort.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Kenneth se mordilla les lèvres. Les lèvres hermétiquement closes de Zéphyr avaient l'air bleutées.

Comme au cours de sa vie, la longue frange lui tombait jusque sur les yeux.

Mû par une idée qui lui sembla terrible - donc fondamentalement séduisante - le X approcha sa main de visage.

- Kenneth... le rappela à l'ordre la voix grondante de Yogur.

X se tourna à demi vers lui, tout en restant penché sur le cadavre. Il dit tout simplement :

- Ca te va... De ne jamais connaître la couleur de ses yeux ?

La seule réponse que donna Y fut le silence. Mais finalement, ce fut lui qui se rapprocha et releva les cheveux sur le front.

Ils contemplèrent le front en silence. Les deux arcades sourcilières montraient un contraste saisissant.

D'un côté le visage était pur et tout en courbes délicates. L'ombre des cils soulignaient en douceur la courbe de la joue. De l'autre au contraire, l'os éclaté donnait au mort un profil monstrueux.

Yogur cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il pensa à sa mère, éclatée sur le bitume. La nausée lui fit remonter le contenu de son estomac dans un haut-le-cœur.

Il murmura :

- Fais le toi. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Avec une étrange fascination et des doigts légèrement tremblants, Kenneth s'approcha et ouvrit délicatement la paupière du côté qui était intact.

Yogur se mordilla l'ongle du pouce.

En silence, ils contemplèrent l'œil. Yogur se demanda ce qu'il croyait pouvoir y voir. Comme si les secrets de Zéphyr allaient pouvoir lui être révélés juste à travers ce regard éteint. Croyait-il réellement pouvoir savoir si oui ou non Zéphyr s'était tué à cause de leur désertion ?

Et un autre doute affreux le taraudait. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su sans jamais vouloir le dire à voix haute. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Zéphyr était mort.

Kenneth était encore figé au dessus de ce qu'il restait du Z, irrémédiablement fasciné par ce regard qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir s'animer pour de vrai.

Alors Yogur prononça ses doutes à voix haute :

- Il t'aimait. Tu le savais ?

Keth tourna brutalement le visage vers lui, subitement très sérieux :

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tous les enfants perdus sont naturellement attirés par moi. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour.

Yogur se détourna et lui lança, un peu sèchement :

- Si ça te plaît de le croire, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher...

Ce n'est qu'après être sorti qu'il réalisa que plus jamais il ne verrait le visage de Zéphyr.

Resté seul, Keth se mordilla la lèvre. Sa main glissa silencieusement sur la joue. Sortant un petit canif de sa poche, il coupa une mèche de cheveux et la fourra dans sa poche. C'était une mèche longue. Une de celles que Zéphyr aimait tant ramener devant ses épaules.

Quand il finit par sortir, ce qu'avait dit Yogur ne pouvait plus le quitter.

Cela ne le quitterait jamais. Mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi...

- Oui, j'arrive...

En descendant l'escalier, Kenneth s'attardait sur la rampe. Quand ils avaient fui la Wammy's, il ne s'était pas dit comme cette fois que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ses murs.

A chaque couloir planait l'ombre d'un Zéphyr perdu à jamais.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était mis à dire ça mais c'était trop tard :

- Moi aussi je l'aimais.

Yogur se retourna à demi en fronçant les sourcils :

- Quoi ?

Kenneth se tordit un peu les mains. Il avait l'air penaud :

- Ca n'a pas le sens que tu voulais donner à ces mots. Mais j'aimais Zéphyr... Beaucoup.

Yogur lui tendit la main pour l'entraîner à descendre.

_« Tu l'aimais beaucoup. Ce garçon torturé que tu as perdu. Avant il n'était pour toi qu'un garçon perdu comme les autres. » _

- Allez, viens. Ils ont dit qu'on devrait être partis avant leur retour.

Ils traversèrent la cour. Chacun portant une des deux valises de Yogur.

Quand ils sortirent en passant devant la courbe du grand portail, ils ne ressentirent aucun soulagement.

Toute leur vie, ils avaient rêvé de sortir du ventre. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'était d'être mâchés, digérés, avant d'être vomis.

Ils étaient des être détruits et vidés de leur substance. Ils s'échappaient exsangues vers un futur plus qu'incertain. Ils longèrent le mur d'enceinte jusqu'à arriver aux grilles qui longeaient la petite chapelle voisine de l'orphelinat.

Une petite troupe de pantins vêtus de noir se serraient les uns contre les autres dans une allée.

Kenneth et Yogur s'arrêtèrent et les contemplèrent.

Un homme sans visage murmurait des paroles qu'ils ne comprenaient pas devant un cercueil qu'on descendait lentement dans la terre.

Une heure avant ce cercueil était celui de Sick.

Et maintenant venait le tour de...

Au premier plan se tenait Roger, juste à côté de Watari qui se tenait la main posée paternellement sur le petit H.

Derrière eux se serraient ce qui restait des orphelins de génies.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule figure qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il y avait une femme.

Une très belle femme, très grande, dans un tailleur noir coupé impeccablement.

Elle avait des traits fins, un nez droit. Les longs cheveux noirs et raides qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de Zéphyr.

Yogur eut un ricanement.

Le visage de la mère du Z ne reflétait rien. Ni peine, ni émotion d'aucune sorte. Il était difficile de savoir si elle était là pour accomplir un simple devoir ou si elle faisait preuve d'une incroyable maîtrise d'elle-même.

Pendant quelques secondes, on vit encore le cercueil dépasser légèrement à la surface de la terre puis il disparut. Yogur ferma les yeux tandis que Kenneth se serrait plus contre les barreaux.

Ils attendirent que la première poignée de terre soit jetée sur le cercueil avant de s'éloigner à petits pas vacillants.

S'en était fini de X, Y et Z. Tous disparus « pouf ». Un sacré tour de magie.

Kenneth attrapa la main de Yogur. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts :

- Je m'appelle Kilian. Et toi ?

Ysmaël réfléchit un instant. Il lança un dernier regard en direction de la petite église qui avait accueilli le corps de Zéphyr en son sein. Il hésita avant de lâcher :

- Zoran... Zoran Bonnaventure...

Kilian lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire timide :

- On va se débrouiller... Zoran.

Et Ysmaël se maudit intérieurement. Il avait reproché à Kilian de vouloir prendre les cheveux de Zéphyr. Mais n'était pas exactement la même chose qu'il venait de faire ?

Et la ville les avala.

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un enfant-fée, un prince endormi, et un homme à qui un serpent murmurait des mensonges.<p>

Tout a un début. Tout a une fin.

Et leur trio aussi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong> 

Elle replia le journal, un pli sec au coin de la bouche, jetant un regard mauvais au gros titre qui la narguait. Cela faisait trois fois qu'elle lisait l'article et trois fois qu'elle avait la même réaction, donc. Ce n'était pas un problème de jalousie, comme l'insinuaient _si subtilement_ ses enquêteurs. Elle avait mieux à faire !

Opak soupira et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Le climat de Stalingrad ne lui convenait pas. Le ciel gris, les fumées grises, les cheminées, ça avait un sale goût de déjà-vu qui n'était pas le bienvenu ces derniers temps. Et qui ne le seraient jamais de toute manière.

Elle se sentait terriblement lasse.

- Entre, Quillsh, fit-elle avant qu'il ne frappe.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle l'entendit entrer. Ses pas se faisaient de moins en moins rapides. Il vieillissait, comme tout le monde.

- Tu as déjà le journal… Je te l'apportais, commenta t-il d'un ton égal.

Le bruit du papier qui heurtait la table ne suffit pas à la faire se tourner. Elle continua à feindre un intérêt profond pour les nuages bas alors que Quillsh s'asseyait. Un petit sourire dénué de véritable amusement apparut sur ses lèvres – au moins il avait trouvé le thé.

Il y eut un moment de silence comme il y en avait tant entre eux. Parfois, elle l'entendait remuer un peu et prendre une gorgée de thé, rien d'autre. Elle avait appris à apprécier ces moments parce que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amitié dans sa vie.

D'habitude personne ne parlait, ils restaient là et il s'en allait au bout d'une heure de silence. Mais cette fois-ci, il fit une exception.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

- Oh, impressionnant, répondit-elle, et elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu y mettre ce ton acide qui tachait ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Il a été très rapide et efficace. Quinze enfants ont été sauvés grâce à lui.

Comme d'habitude il allait le défendre et protester contre ce qu'il appelait de la mauvaise foi. D'abord, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Opak ne l'aimait pas.

Et puis venait ce sentiment bizarre qui lui faisait serrer les dents parce que c'était un peu puéril. La rancœur probablement. L'impression amère que ça aurait dû être elle la petite fille que Quillsh aurait dû choyer et protéger. Pas un orphelin du coin de la rue.

- Rien ne va pas avec lui. Il est parfait.

- Si ça allait vraiment, tu n'aurais pas ce ton.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir ténu.

- Il va avoir dix-sept ans, pas vrai ?

Tout de suite, il sembla comprendre et eut un petit reniflement peiné. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui avait fait si mal, cette histoire, lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Elle n'avait jamais trempé dedans. Peut-être qu'au fond ça lui avait toujours fait de la peine de voir des vies gâchées par sa faute.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait laissé l'autre être son successeur quand il le lui avait demandé. Dix ans de cette vie avaient suffi pour la transformer en poupée et ça… Cette histoire. Cette malheureuse histoire qui lui avait laissé le goût du remords dans la gorge.

Elle se demanda si elle saurait comment ressentir autre chose un jour. Parce qu'elle n'était plus qu'une urne pleine de remords.

Le gosse était froid comme une statue. Il faisait un meilleur travail qu'elle parce qu'il était mort du dedans. Pas une seule fichue réaction lors du suicide de son partenaire, pas une larme pour sa tombe. Opak comprenait pourquoi il arrivait si bien à traiter ses affaires et pas elle.

- Tu devrais oublier tout ça.

- Mmm.

Opak continua à observer les toits de la ville puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns encore trop courts à son goût. Non, décidément, la Russie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Truffée de mafieux en plus. Là, près de la fenêtre, elle offrait une cible idéale. Et le pire devait être qu'on pouvait très bien être en train de lui braquer un sniper dessus. Elle n'était pas exactement exempte d'ennemis.

- On n'a pas leurs coordonnées par hasard ?

Il savait très bien de qui elle parlait et il ne fit pas l'ingénu.

- Si. Pourquoi ?

Souvent elle s'était demandé si elle n'aurait pas dû aller leur en parler. Dissiper leurs doutes et voir comment ils s'en sortaient, par curiosité. Mais elle se doutait bien de ce qui se passait, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle hésita encore un peu – c'aurait été une belle action et elle aurait quitté cette ville infecte plus tôt – puis elle leva les yeux.

- Non, pour rien.

Elle ne le ferait sûrement jamais.

- Au fait… Je n'étais pas venu pour dire bonjour. Je voulais te parler.

- De l'enterrement de _mon petit papa_ ? fit-elle, claquant les mots, savourant le français dans sa bouche.

Elle s'était mise à haïr les enterrements.

L'ironie de ses paroles n'échappa pas à Quillsh qui soupira.

- De l'héritage.

- Je n'en veux pas. Il ne m'a jamais reconnue de toute manière, il ne m'aurait pas mise sur son testament. C'est encore une de tes idées, hein ?

- Tu restes sa fille et légalement tu devrais toucher de l'argent.

- Légalement, je suis orpheline de père et mère. C'est sur les papiers. Je n'ai pas de famille. Prends l'argent et ne t'occupe pas de moi.

- Corey a dit la même chose.

Elle se raidit et ses traits se tordirent mais elle ne lui répondit rien.

- Tu as eu une invitation à l'enterrement.

- En quel honneur ?

- En tant que pensionnaire à la Wammy's House, pour parler de ce qu'il y a fait, je suppose. Tous ceux qui y ont été en ont reçu une. Ce sera une grande cérémonie.

Opak sourit fugacement. L'idée d'y aller et dénoncer tout ce qu'elle y avait vu et entendu était séduisante. Se présenter comme sa fille illégitime, la bâtarde du millionnaire avec la bonne, et cracher des horreurs sur l'orphelinat. C'aurait été une belle revanche.

Très vite, l'idée perdit sa saveur et elle se sentit vide.

Aller glorifier la Wammy's. Aller glorifier un père qui créait le plus lugubre des environnements pour y enfermer ses pauvres gosses par peur du scandale médiatique. Non mais quelle connerie.

- Il y a déjà eu des refus ? marmonna t-elle pour se donner contenance.

- Oui. Des lettres très courtes pour la plupart. Et trois d'insultes, une pour dire non, deux pour expliquer pourquoi.

Elle pouffa presque. Roger avait dû adorer. Il recevait quelques fois l'an ce genre de missives qu'elle finissait toujours par récupérer au fond d'une corbeille à papier ou dans la poche de Quillsh.

- Il faudra me les passer, ce sera plus drôle que le courrier que je reçois d'habitude.

- Corey viendra, lui – la voix de Quillsh était très douce parce qu'il savait que c'était un sujet sensible. Il espère t'y voir. Il me demande souvent où tu te trouves…

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, j'espère ? demanda t-elle nerveusement.

- Non.

Elle se sentit profondément soulagée. Elle avait évité tout contact avec son frère depuis son départ. Ne cherchait même pas à connaître sa vie comme elle le faisait avec les autres. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à le voir et lui expliquer avec le sourire « au fait, je t'ai menti toutes ces années, mais restons une famille unie, d'accord ? »

- J'ai dû lui dire pour le coup de l'enregistrement, il avait deviné, avoua t-il en reposant sa tasse dans la coupelle en porcelaine.

Lorsqu'elle avait conçu ce plan, elle avait tout de suite su qu'il finirait par deviner, il connaissait par cœur les inflexions de sa voix. Il avait sûrement eu des doutes dès la première minute.

Mais qui serait allé soupçonner quelque chose d'aussi tordu ? La victime qui joue le sauveur, et vice-versa. Brillant n'est-ce pas. Quelle intelligence.

Comme elle avait été naïve de penser que tout irait dans son sens.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance. Qu'il le dise aux autres si ça lui chante.

- Je dois y aller. Tu réfléchiras, pour l'enterrement ?

- C'est ça.

- Porte-toi bien, Lisbeth.

- Toi aussi – elle fut presque étonnée de la sincérité dans sa voix. Repasse quand tu voudras.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire un peu peiné, un peu fatigué, puis se releva et prit congé. Elle resta quelques minutes assise à rêvasser. Lorsqu'elle quitta son fauteuil, son regard couvrit la une qui l'avait tant bouleversée.

« L'affaire Van Doon résolue par L ! »

Elle saisit le journal, le froissa et le jeta dans la cheminée éteinte, puis elle sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une grande roue. Il y avait des manèges, un grand huit et de la musique tapageuse. Il y avait des enfants qui couraient partout et criaient. Des tas d'enfants perdus près à tomber de leur berceau pour s'envoler au pays du jamais jamais.<p>

Les milliers d'ampoules clignotaient sans faiblir sur l'encre de la nuit.

L'air était chargé de l'odeur des beignets que l'on fait frire, du sucre des barbes à papa que l'on file. Il y avait des pleurs, des bobos et beaucoup – beaucoup - de sous perdus. Des fous rires. Des moments courts et innocents. Des protestations de la part d'adultes fatigués et bouffis de fatigues.

Il y aura des poches détroussées, des baisers échangés.

Tout un festival de lumières bariolées et d'odeurs répugnantes de graisse frite.

Combien de perdus dans les allées sinueuses de la maison des miroirs ? Combien de cris dans le train fantôme ? Combien de destins inventés dans les lignes d'une petite menotte ?

Kilian imagine tout ça.

Bien callé, sur une pile de coussin moelleux de couleurs vives, il rêvasse en contemplant les spots lointains de la fête foraine.

Il entend des bruits légers dans la pièce d'à côté. Il a l'habitude. Zoran ne fait jamais beaucoup de bruit, c'est comme ça.

Kilian passe sa main sur son visage, la peau des doigts râpe sur sa barbe légèrement mal rasé.

On a beau lui dire qu'il ne fait pas ses vingt-neuf ans, l'homme a l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de vies qu'il n'en faut.

La vitre lui renvoie son image. Les boucles rousses et ébouriffées sont restées les même que dans sa jeunesse, peut-être un peu plus longues qu'avant. Le vert de ses yeux s'est délavé. Lavé par les pluies.

Les pattes d'oies qui creusent le coin de ses yeux lui donnent un air séduisant. Il le sait. Il sait aussi que ce sont des marques indélébiles de chagrin. D'autres viendront. Il les attend avec une curiosité blasée.

Le cou mince se finit sur des clavicules osseuses qui se perdent dans les plis de soie d'un long yukata rouge et noir, brodé de papillons. Son visage a gardé tout son mystère. Toute la majesté d'un visage d'enfant à la fois grave et rieur.

Mais tout cela n'est qu'illusion. Il est le premier à le savoir.

Il s'allonge plus langoureusement sur le sofa. Le kimono se plisse et laisse transparaitre ses interminables jambes couleur d'ivoire.

Kilian soupire. Le sol est couvert de riches tapis et de luxueuses tapisseries drapent les murs. Sur les meubles s'accumulent de beaux objets d'art. D'ailleurs, il serait plus simple de dire que toute leur maison est belle. Zoran avait dessiné lui même les plans, d'après le croquis qu'il lui en avait fait.

Mais qu'importe l'apparence de cette maison. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau ventre. Une nouvelle prison. Une prison choisie cette fois. Plusieurs fois déjà, ils avaient tout quitté pour recommencer ailleurs. Pour fuir encore.

Mais c'était inutile. La prison, c'était eux-mêmes. C'était les fantômes qui leur collaient à la peau.

Celle-ci serait la dernière. Enfin il l'espérait. Il était las d'attendre que quelque chose change.

Après leur départ de la Wammy's House, ils avaient été financés pour obtenir un bon diplôme et ainsi ouvrir secondairement une petite agence de détectives privé. Il leur était arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir des contacts avec d'anciens élèves de la Wammy's et parfois aussi avec des élèves qu'ils n'avaient pas connus là-bas.

Les circonstances ne l'avaient plus jamais amenés à les voir en vrai, mais plusieurs fois il avait dû se confronter à Roger au téléphone. A chaque fois il était émerveillé de la pitié qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que la voix du vieil homme s'adressait à lui.

Dans ces moments-là, lui et Zoran redevenaient pour quelques instants éphémères, Kenneth le X et Yogur le Y.

Cela ne les dérangeait plus. Au contraire même. Chacune de ces occasions était pour eux un hommage silencieux à celui qui n'était plus. A l'homme qu'il ne serait jamais.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de Zéphyr. Mais chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait à son sujet.

Depuis l'autre pièce, Zoran se racla la gorge avant de pénétrer dans le salon d'un pas ferme.

Comme Kilian s'y attendait, il était très beau aujourd'hui encore.

Comparé à sa jeunesse, il avait encore grandi et ses épaules s'étaient encore élargies. Il possédait la force et le calme d'un colosse qui se contient.

Son visage était plus inexpressif que jamais. Ses orbites s'étaient légèrement creusées. On voyait luire ses prunelles vertes sous les arcades noires.

Il avait coupé ses cheveux courts et portait toujours des costumes bien coupé. Des chemises blanches, des gilets sans manches de couleur gris perle.

A cet instant, il était en train de nouer sa cravate tout en faisant claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement. Quand il eut terminé, la cravate était de travers.

Langoureusement, Kilian se leva et le rejoignit en quelques pas. De ses doigts, il défit légèrement le nœud avant de le resserrer.

Zoran le regardait d'un regard impassible. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Kilian ne lui arrivait qu'au menton.

Pour faire la conversation, il finit par demander :

- Tu as lu le journal ce matin ? Il y a encore du nouveau pour L. Après avoir résolu l'affaire Van Doon, il est officiellement affecté à l'affaire Kira. Il parait qu'il l'a localisé sur le territoire japonais.

La voix de Zoran était devenue plus profonde avec les années :

- Oui... J'ai lu ça...

Le rouquin eu un petit rire :

- On avait vraiment aucune chance face à un type pareil, pas vrai ?

- ... Je suppose.

Ils eurent un silence embarrassé, comme il y en avait maintenant des centaines entre eux, avant que Kilian ne reprenne la parole :

- Où est-ce que tu vas ce soir ?

Zoran sentait l'eau de Cologne. Il mentit :

- Un rendez-vous d'affaire. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir.

Killian savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ce soir Zoran partagerait un autre lit que le sien. Il réapparaitrait au matin. Sans doute ivre, mais sans se départir de sa dignité. Il s'endormirait avec dans les cheveux une odeur inconnue. Homme ou femme, quelle importance ?

Kilian ne lui en voulait pas. Ils n'avaient pas le courage de se quitter. Ils n'arrivaient pas non plus à s'aimer comme ils l'auraient voulu. Le dialogue fragile entre eux s'était brisé cette fameuse nuit où Zéphyr avait fait exploser son crâne en un feu d'artifice d'os et de cervelle.

Ils étaient deux naufragés. Ils continuaient à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre tout en sachant qu'aucun secours ne pourrait plus venir de l'autre.

- Passe une bonne soirée, alors. On se voit demain...

- 'Nuit.

Et voilà. Quelques secondes. Il aurait pu le retenir mais il n'en avait rien fait. De son côté, il n'avait jamais trompé Zoran. Le désir de séduction l'avait quitté. Seul restait l'habitude.

_Il t'aimait. Tu le savais ? _

Nonchalamment, Kilian prends une longue pipe japonaise et se rend au jardin. Un grand jardin entouré de hautes grilles. Un jardin protégé des regards par de hautes haies. Un jardin protégé des voleurs par de nombreuses caméras et des chiens.

Une fois sur la terrasse, l'homme bourre la pipe avec un mélange de tabac et d'opium.

Chacun ses vices. L'alcool et le sexe pour l'un. La drogue pour l'autre.

Il s'assied au bord du bassin japonais.

Dans l'eau transparente nagent des poissons rouges tachetés de noir, au milieu des nénuphars.

Et sur le bassin, de petites coupelles où surnagent des bougies allumées.

Kilian regarde l'eau. Il y voit nager les cheveux de Zéphyr, flottant dans l'onde.

_Il t'aimait. Tu le savais ? _

Il secoue la tête, se force à effectuer un petit rire qui sonne faux. Oh continuer à se demander cela.

Et dans les yeux du Y, lire cette question-là :

_A t-il voulu mourir à cause de nous ? _

Alors pour ne plus penser à ça, Kilian serre fort les poings. Il se force à croire encore que les fées existent. Que l'oubli est possible.

Le vent se lève.

Les bougies sont soufflées. Toutes sauf une. Enfin un signe. Kilian sourit.

Tous les enfants grandissent. Tous sauf un.

Mais le vent souffle la dernière bougie.

Sur la toile de la nuit, la fumée de la pipe dessine lentement les longues mèches de la chevelure du Z.

* * *

><p>Cette histoire est terminée.<p>

Cependant, avant de vous laisser partir, il me reste quelques points à éclaircir avec vous.

Il y a maintenant de longues années, vivait un milliardaire qui possédait un fils rêveur et inventeur, Quillsh. De son point de vue, son fils n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Mr Andrew Wammy eut également une femme de chambre qui fut sa maîtresse. De leurs ébats naquirent deux enfants. Deux jumeaux qui furent nommés Lisbeth et Corey.

Très rapidement, il fut évident que la petite fille était surdouée, contrairement à son frère qui se contentait de suivre tranquillement la moyenne.

Pour Lisbeth, Mr Wammy construisit un établissement spécial. Il l'entoura de professeurs et d'autres enfants surdoués comme elle.

Il en fit une personne à part. Une personne dissimulatrice, même envers son propre frère.

Elle devint le premier détective de la Wammy's.

Lisbeth. Le L.

Et son Destin scella celui des autres.

Elle fut la première à ne plus être capable de supporter la pression qu'on lui assenait. De cette façon elle mit en place la comédie qui allait lui permettre de s'évader de la Wammy's. En utilisant les haut-parleurs de l'école et en enregistrant sa propre voix.

Ainsi Lisbeth sortit du chemin tout tracé que l'on avait tracé pour elle et la Wammy's partit à la recherche d'un autre orphelin à transformer en monstre.

Peut-être vous demandez-vous comment je sais tout cela à propos de X, Y et Z.

Bien sûr, j'ai connu personnellement Kenneth et Yogur et le hasard a fait qu'après le départ de L de la Wammy's, je me suis retrouvé en possession d'un objet très intéressant. Moins vide que ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

C'est sans doute le cahier bleu de Zéphyr qui est devenu la pièce qui m'a convaincu d'écrire cette histoire là. Cette histoire d'enfants écorchés.

Enfants, quelques mots encore...

Méfiez-vous des ventres. Ne vous laissez pas engloutir car les épaves noyées dans ses eaux-là ne remontent pas.

Il existe d'autres gueules béantes que celle qui mangea X, Y et Z.

Méfiez vous des berceaux qui se renversent.

Des pommes bien rouges.

Des sommeils pleins de cauchemars.

_Il était une fois, dans un pays très lointain, mais qui pourtant est plus proche que vous ne le pensez, un ventre qui avait très très faim._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em>Lou : Oui nous sommes des monstres. C'est dit et assumé. Je tiens à vous dire qu'en l'honneur de ce dernier chapitre, je suis allée à la fête foraine et que je me suis enfermé dans un tambour qui tourne si vite qu'on reste collé en l'air au mur. Et après, j'avais plus faim :D.<br>Enfin si vous voulez revoir "rapidement" Kenneth et un tout tout petit peu Yogur (enfin pour lui c'est plus une référence dans une phrase qu'une apparition) vous pouvez jeter un œil à ma fiction: "une histoire d'enfants écorché" sous le compte Lou des bois. Le contenu me semble bien noir aussi mais je vous promet que la fin est plus optimiste ^^.  
>A bientôt mes petits poulets ;).<br>_

**Tach-Pistache : Bon ben moi je pleure toujours parce que les filles c'est vraiment très très émotif retenez-bien ça et voilà, hein, je ne vais pas en dire plus, c'est pas comme si j'avais tué mes gosses, hein, et que c'était fini, mais soyez heureux chez vous, pour de vrai, ne soyez pas comme eux. **

**Merci énormément d'avoir suivi, merci mille cinq cent douze fois à Lou, à la Wammy's, et à plus aussi ;)**


End file.
